The Countdown
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: a general tekken story with the most wanted characters in the videogame world...Jin-Ling and Julia-Hwoarang pairings...Complete
1. Fighting chp 15

I don't own Tekken.

Reina-183: Hi, well the thing with Bryan is complicated. He wanted to be the most powerful man in the world and Heihachi promised him power so he accepted to be the first experimental subject to Dr.B's experiments. Then he tried to turn back but no one turns his back on Heihachi, right? Now he has to face the consequences...

Thanks for your reviews.

BloodCrested: Thanks for your review.

By the way can some of you help me? I want to be accurate in this story so I need you to tell me how the Universities' schedule in the USA is. I mean when do the students have holidays (in which months?) and when do they do the final exams? When do they start the classes? Is it in October like me?

I appreciate you to send me a review please...thank you very much.

Fighting 

FUJI-NION

8th JUNE 2010

One week later the number of contestants had drastically dropped. Jin felt he was being watched constantly.

Eddie had tried to talk with Ling in private but Heihachi never gave him the chance. The information that Anna gave to Heihachi about Hwoarang had put a smile on his face, thought Anna still couldn't find out why.

On the other hand Nina had decided to find the truth by herself. She was determined not to ask for information to Anna or Heihachi, because she knew they would not tell her the truth. That was making Anna even more preoccupied because now she couldn't tell what her sister was planning.

In the meanwhile, in that same day the fights to qualify the sixteen last contestants would be held in the Stadium.

At nine o'clock a.m. the screens were showing the fights of the day.

In the morning were going to fight Julia, Baek, Paul and Jin. In the afternoon it was Hwoarang, Lei, Law, Bryan and Ling's turn.

Julia was the first woman to be qualified for the second phase of the Iron Fist Tournament. She was very proud of herself. It hadn't been an easy fight, so at the end of the fight she was exhausted.

Baek qualified quite easily, his opponent wasn't prepared to face someone with such a high skills in tae-kwon-do. Paul's fight was considered the best fight of the morning. Both contestants fought very well, but Paul was definitely the winner.

As for Jin he was as faster as ever. He couldn't risk showing his true abilities; especially because he knew he was being watched.

After lunch, Ling did the unexpected and won her fight in one minute. She was faster than Jin.

Bryan almost killed his opponent, but fortunately the doctors were fast and very efficient so they managed to save the man's life. When he left the Stadium in an ambulance the poor man said to the doctors that he wouldn't enter an Iron Fist ever again.

Lei showed to the new generation he was still in a very good shape and Law won his fight fairly.

Hwoarang's fight was the last one of the day and he tried to hide most of his techniques because Jin was watching him. He won easily.

-So what did you think about my fight?-asked Ling when she was returning to the Empire Hotel with Jin.

-It was great!

-Thanks! You didn't think I could do this far, did you?

-I never said that!

-You're just like my Headmaster! He doesn't believe in my skills either!

-I'm not like him!!!

-Sorry...I didn't mean to say that...I mean you're much handsome than he is!-Ling didn't notice what she had just said so when she realised, she blushed violently.

Jin was a bit embarrassed too and he didn't know what to say.

They were saved by Hwoarang who was passing by with Baek and Julia. To provoke Jin, Hwoarang waved at him acting like they were friends.

Jin tried to ignore him, but he just wished he could wrap his hands around his neck.

-Who is he?-asked Ling curious.-Do you know him?

-Yes, unfortunately...

-Is he your friend?

-Friend!? No way! We fought against eachother in the Final FX!

-Oh...so he gave you that injury...

-Yes.

-And you won, right?

-Of course! He wants his revenge!

-Is he strong?

-Yes, I guess he is! But he's just a jerk!

In the meanwhile Heihachi was watching the information about Hwoarang.

-Hwoarang...what an unusual name even for a Korean boy...-said Heihachi.-He's the same age as Jin...

-What's your interest in him?-asked Anna.

-It's no big deal...he just seemed familiar to me...but I'll have to dig a bit more. There's no information about his parents...

-He's bad news...-said Anna.-He's a thug leader in Osaka.

-That's ok...he's not a problem...

-I'm worried about Nina...she doesn't talk to me...

-Well I'm worried about many things and you don't see me always complaining, do you?

-In that case I think I'll just let Nina recover her memory...

-Do whatever you want!

-Fine.

Anna left Heihachi's room furious.

FUJI-NION

9th JUNE 2010

Except for the non-participants, everyone was allowed to watch the fights in the Stadium, even those who had been disqualified.

The last sixteen fights were about to start. The eight arenas were ready and the screens were showing the fights:

Arena 1-nr. 189 (Forest Law) versus nr. 123 (Ryo Ataka)

Arena 2-nr. 102 (Baek Doo-San) versus nr. 214 (Brian Fury)

Arena 3-nr. 190 (Paul Phoenix) versus nr. 35 (Leti Unimoya)

Arena 4-nr. 104 (Julia Chang) versus nr. 271 (Jena Kit)

Arena 5-nr. 63 (Jin Kazama) versus nr. 145 (Zander Miles)

Arena 6-nr. 77 (Lei Wulong) versus nr. 12 (Andy Herran)

Arena 7-nr. 86 (Ling Xiaoyu) versus nr. 94 (Zoe Yanov)

Arena 8- nr. 103 (Hwoarang) versus nr. 171 (Johny Ferrera)

Only the contestants' numbers appeared in the screen and all the eight fights would begin at eleven a.m.

In arena number one, Law showed that his trainings in his father Dojo had finally paid up. His opponent was a famous Japanese kickboxer who was defeated after fifteen minutes.

In arena number two, things were pretty tense. Fury was an expert in kickboxing, but unfortunately for him Baek was a strong opponent. After twenty minutes, that fight was far from over.

In the number three arena Paul was refusing to use his most powerful strikes because he was fighting against someone very respectable. The man he was facing, Leti Unimoya was fighting to win the Iron Fist prize. He needed the money to save his youngest daughter life. The four year old child was sick with cancer. Paul won the fight, but he offered his help to the young man. Paul never wanted to be a rich man; he just wanted fame, so he didn't mind to give some million dollars to save a child.

In arena number four Julia and Jena were measuring their powers. Julia almost lost, she was in deep troubles, when finally she saw a chance and managed to win. She knew she had almost lost because she wasn't totally focused on her fight; she was trying to see what was going on in Hwoarang and Baek's fights.

In number five arena Jin won in less than five minutes which was normal by now, because he didn't want to show his techniques.

Surprisingly, Jin wasn't the fastest fighter this time, Hwoarang, in the number eight arena won in a time record of two minutes. His opponent never knew what hit him.

Jin headed for the number seven arena where Ling was still fighting. She had some difficulties but after half an hour Zoe Yanov quitted.

Lei had won too, after a ten minutes fight. The only fight that wasn't decided yet was in the arena number two.

Baek and Bryan were fighting with all their strengths.

Hwoarang and Julia didn't know what was keeping Baek so much, so they decided to check what was going on.

Jin and Ling were already there. Bryan was hurt in his left leg and Baek in his left arm. After ten more minutes, Baek was exhausted; he could barely stand on his feet. Bryan decided to take a chance when Baek was trying to get up to attacked him again. Hwoarang and Jin were ready to enter in the arena because they understood that Bryan's intention was to kill Baek, but it was too late. Baek fell on the ground unconscious. There was blood everywhere. Bryan was declared the winner and Baek was taken to the Hospital because he was still alive.

Hwoarang was about to attack Bryan when Jin hold him down.

-You will not get away with this!-yelled Hwoarang.

-What do you want punk?-asked Bryan.

-I'll make you pay!

-A fight is a fight...sometimes we lose, sometimes we win...life just isn't fair!

Julia and Ling kept their distance; none of them liked Bryan much. Ling didn't want to believe that Bryan Fury was there too.

-Don't do this!-said Jin grabbing Hwoarang's arm.-You would be disqualified...

-Listen to your friend and stay quiet!-said Bryan smiling and leaving the Stadium.

-Let me go!!!-ordered Hwoarang to Jin.

-Hwoarang! Stop!-said Julia coming closer, followed by Ling.-Don't do it! He's not worth it! Lets go see Baek...

Hwoarang calmed down and looked at Julia. Then they both left.

-I'm scared Jin...Fury is here!-said Ling watching Hwoarang and Julia leave.

-Don't worry...he's not going to hurt you...I promise!-said Jin holding her hand when they were leaving the Stadium together. In that moment, Ling felt safe.

FUJI-NION

10th JUNE 2010

-How is he, doctor?-asked Hwoarang early in the morning.

-He's stabilised!

-When will he wake up?

-I don't know...it's hard to tell.

Hwoarang and Julia had been in that small Hospital all night. Hwoarang haven't slept. He was beginning to think that it was his fault. Baek had only entered the Iron Fist because he had entered too.

Julia had left half an hour ago, she headed to the Stadium to check the draft for the next fights.

Baek was still in coma. He wasn't in a deep state of coma but he had lost a lot of blood so he was very weak.

When Julia finally returned, Hwoarang was going mad because the doctors couldn't give him the answer he wanted to hear.

-Any news?-she asked.

-No...he's still in coma...

-I'm sorry...I never thought this could happen...

-What about the fights?

-You're going to face number 77...it is Lei Wulong...

-Are you sure?

-Yes...he came to see me...he asked about Baek...the fight is tomorrow at nine a.m.

-This is becoming a routine...-said Hwoarang.-Poor Wulong...

In that moment the doctor called them.

-He's ok for now...he has some internal injuries and he's probably stay in coma for some days. Luckily he doesn't need a support life machine and when he wakes up, he will be able to have a normal life...

Julia and Hwoarang left the Hospital to have some breakfast. They were feeling much better.

-From now on there will be a day in the middle of each fight...so we can rest properly.-announced Julia.

-What about your fight?

-I don't know my opponent...

-I just hope Fury wins his fights so I can kill him when we meet again...

FUJI-NION

11th JUNE 2010

Hwoarang's fight was about to start. Jin and Ling were right in the front row. The Stadium was crowded.

Hwoarang wasn't happy when he saw Jin there; he knew he was going to watch his techniques.

-So...we meet again...-said Lei entering he arena.

-Yes...just face it Wulong...you love me...

-Yeah...sure!

-Look you can go back to Osaka to catch thieves and criminals...

-Are you joking? I never turn my back on a fight.

-But you'll lose!

-Don't be so sure, kid!

-Don't call me that!

Hwoarang and Lei were fighting hard in the first minutes. Everyone was enjoying that fight. Lei had more experience but Hwoarang was younger.

Jin was studying all Hwoarang's moves, but at the same time he was feeling that someone was watching him too.

After forty minutes fighting, they were both very tired. Hwoarang had to admit he had underestimated Lei's abilities. In that critical moment the first one to take a false move would probably lose. Luckily for Hwoarang, Lei made a mistake and he threw him out of the limits. He was the winner.

Lei was disappointed but he had to give Hwoarang some credits.

-Just because you won doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you when we get back to Osaka! I make the rules and you're going to respect them, alright?

-Sure chief! I'll be like an obedient son... -joked Hwoarang.

-Are you ok?-asked Julia when Hwoarang left the arena.

-Yeah...I'm fine...

-Good...

In that moment Hwoarang looked at the screen. His name was posted on the winner's side. He was the first contestant to be qualified for the next round.

But then Hwoarang noticed something.

-Your opponent is number 214!!!-he said to Julia.

-So?-asked Julia dragging him away from there.

-It's Fury!

Hwoarang stopped and looked at her. He knew she hadn't told him on propose.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-You were too worried about Baek! I didn't want to upset you...

-You will not fight with him!

-Yes I will! I can't quit now!

-No way! You'll end up like Baek!

-In that case it will be up to you...to get our revenge!

-Look, Julia...I know you're strong...you have came this far and you have to keep your promise, but he can kill you! I won't let that happen...

-I don't want to fight him...but I have too. I can't change my opponent! So I will fight!

-You can't!

-I will...and you can't stop me!

Julia was serious. She wasn't going to quit. She wanted to make Bryan pay for what he did to Baek.

On the other hand Hwoarang didn't want to lose her. He knew Fury wasn't like the other contestants; he would beat Julia up with no regrets.

They were screaming at eachother when they noticed everyone was looking at them.

-You're not my father, ok?-Julia said.

-Fine! Then I'll tell the doctors to book a bed for you!

An hour later Hwoarang was thinking about how everything was going wrong. Baek was in the Hospital, Julia would be there soon and he had to face two strong opponents, Jin and Bryan.

FUJI-NION

13th JUNE 2010

Hwoarang tried to convince Julia not to fight with Bryan during the last day. He hadn't succeeded.

In the meanwhile, Jin was preparing himself for his fight. Ling was very positive about his fight but when she saw his opponent she changed her mind.

She still believed that Jin could win, but now she knew it wouldn't be easy.

Paul Phoenix was entering the arena. He was very confidant too.

In the first five minutes, Jin and Paul had only measured their strengths. Paul was surprised because Jin was better then he thought.

Jin couldn't use the Mishima Karate, because if he did use it, Ling would suspect, so he could only use the Kazama Karate which wasn't the most efficient technique to use against such a powerful opponent like Paul.

Paul noticed that he wasn't using all his powers and that was making him furious.

-You're really a good fighter...-said Paul.-Your face...you remind me of someone I met years ago! His name was Kazuya...

-Kazuya!? You knew my father???

-He was your father? That explains everything...you are so much like him...

-You really met my father? When? Where? Were you his friend?

-Friend? No! Of course not! Your father and I fought right here in Fuji-Nion, ten years ago! We fought to decide who was going to face the Boss!

-That's not true...my father didn't enter the Iron Fist! He died during a tournament in Nagasaki...he had a heart condition...

-A heart condition? Are you joking? You're father wasn't sick! Believe me...I know!

-But I was told he...

-Someone lied to you, kid!

-But why?

-I don't know...I can only tell you that your father won...he beaten the crap out of me.

-So how did he die?

-He died in the final! He was very talented...

-Who was the Boss?

-Sorry, kid...but I can't tell you...the honour code that I swore doesn't allow me to tell his name...

-He killed my father!!!

-Forget about that and lets fight! I want you to fight me with all you have to give!

-What!?

-I know you're not using all your powers! What are you afraid of?

-If I win this fight...can you tell me more about my father?

Paul thought about that for a moment. Jin didn't seem a bad kid; he just wanted to know the truth. It was fair, plus they were talking about his father.

-Ok...it's a deal, but I'll win.

Jin was now decided to win at all costs. He had trusted Heihachi's words about his father death. Once again he had been fooled. Paul was now the only person who could tell him what really happened. He wanted to know, he needed to know. But Paul wasn't an easy opponent and Jin knew that. He needed to discover his opponent flaw before it was too late. He soon realised that Paul's flaw was his self-confidence. Paul was too sure he was going to win, so Jin organised a plan that consisted in pretending to be in troubles and then attack him when he least expected.

A few minutes later the plan worked. Paul was knocked out and Jin was declared the winner.

Hwoarang and Julia who were watching left the Stadium. Hwoarang wasn't too happy, because Jin was better than he thought.

Heihachi was furious too. He was hoping that Jin would lose that fight, besides he wasn't too pleased to see that Paul had spoken with Jin.

When Paul woke up Jin was being hugged by Ling. She was really happy because Jin had won and he was in one piece.

After that Jin joined Paul, who was being helped by Law.

-Get out of the way, kid!-said Law.

-Give him a break...I told him I would talk to him about some stuff...-said Paul.

-Are you ok?-asked Jin.

-Sure! Can you meet me outside, Forest?-asked Paul to his friend.

Law looked at him and left. Ling joined him because she knew Jin and Paul wanted to talk in private.

-So...what more do you want to know?-asked Paul.

-Who was it?

-I can't tell you! I'm sorry! But you'll meet him if you go to the Final...

-Why did he kill my father?

-I don't know...I was just watching the fight! It seemed to me they had personal things to solve...

-They knew eachother?

-Yes. Look, kid...someone lied to you about your father and I don't know why...

-Neither do I! I was nine when my father died! My mother died soon after his death...I was told he had a heart condition and he was going to his last tournament because he was going to quit on martial arts...

-That's not true...the person who told you that was lying, or he never knew the truth either! You're father and I fought ten years ago...I lost and he faced the Boss!

-Did you speak to him before he die?

-No...I told you...I wasn't his friend...your father was a proud jerk! No offence...

-So...he didn't have many friends...

-He had a friend...

-Who?

-I don't know...but he was always with another guy who was wearing a mask. Look, I'm sorry but I told you all I know...

-Thanks...

-Just make sure you go to the Final!-said Paul feeling very disappointed with himself. Ten years ago he was humiliated by Kazuya, now he had lost to Kazuya's son.

-I will!

Jin left the Stadium and found Ling waiting for him. After lunch, Ling went to buy some drinks because the last few days had been pretty hot in Fuji-Nion.

Jin didn't notice when she handled him his drink. She knew something was bothering him after all he hadn't said a word during lunch.

-Hey, Kazama! I'm talking to you!-she yelled trying to imitated Hwoarang's voice.

-What!?-Jin looked around surprised.

-Jin...what's wrong? You're acting strange...

-I'm fine!

-You were supposed to be happy...you won!

-Look...I don't feel like talking right now...

-No way! You won't get rid of me that easily, Jin Kazama! What did that Paul Phoenix jerk say to you?

-Nothing!

-Don't you trust me?

-I didn't say that!

-Then tell me...please...I hate seeing you like this! We should be celebrating...

-I think you will not understand...

-Try me!

Jin stood in silence and he sighed. Ling wouldn't go away and he didn't want to lie to her, so the best thing was telling her the truth. Not all of it, of course.

-When I was a kid, my mother taught me the Kazama Karate fighting technique, and my father taught me his technique too...they were both martial arts experts. Though my father wanted me to learn how to fight, he was never there for me. He was always training in the mountains and he only went home for short periods of time.

-So he didn't love your mother?

-I think he loved her...she believed in him with all her heart. One day she said to me that my father was angry with his family and that was why we were living isolated from everybody. When I was almost ten years old, my mother and I were told that my father was dead. My mother didn't believe at first but then she fell into a deep state of depression. She ordered me to go with a relative that I didn't know. Then, she committed suicide.

-I'm so sorry Jin...I didn't know...

-The problem is that Phoenix told me that he met my father ten years ago here. They fought and my father won. He told me that the Boss killed my father.

-What? And you didn't know?

-No. I was told that my father was sick, with a heart condition and that he died in a tournament in Nagasaki.

-Do you think Phoenix is lying?

-I think he has no reason to lie!

-But what can you do now? I mean, the only thing you can do is wait, right?

-Yes...I know...I have to win this tournament and meet the Boss. Then I'm going to get my revenge! For my father!

-Please, Jin, be careful!

-Don't worry...I will!


	2. Life in Japan chp 1

Note: I do not own Tekken (unfortunately)...I would like to thank my sister, because she was the first person who read my story, and also Reina-183, because she told me to continue...

I'll just summarize what I have to say about my story:

1. It took me 3 years to write... and it's my first fanfic...

2. It's a trilogy...The Countdown it's only the Part I...

3. I put dates because I like a time conductor in the story...

4. I do not include characters such as Ogre, Kuma, and so on because I wanted to make a real story... not based in science fiction...

5. The parings will not change...

6. Feel free to ask things that you don't understand...

7. I'm not an English native speaker, so I'm sorry for my writing errors.

Hope you like it...

**THE COUNTDOWN**

Life in Japan

The Iron Fist Tournament is held every ten years. Everyone who's brave enough can risk their lives in the toughest tournament in the world. Of course there was a prize, money, lots of it, but it was the rush and the title of the most powerful man in the world that attracted so many people from all over the world.

The winner was also called The Boss, and the fights were held in Fuji, in some kind of Fortress built just for the event.

The Iron Fist was organized by a small group of powerful, rich and anonymous men.

In 1800, the Japanese Xogum and his ministers gave their permission so the tournament could be held in Fuji. The place soon became a martial arts sanctuary, in the months that the tournament was taking place. In the meanwhile, the contestants started to die, some of them because they weren't strong enough to face their opponents. In 1880, almost half of the competitors died or had to go to the Hospital with serious injuries.

Finally, in 1970, the government agreed to declare the Iron Fist illegal. But no one gave up on the tournament. After that, everything had to be organized in secret. A small city was born in Fuji called Fuji-Nion. It was now the refuge for all the contestants that wanted to enter the Tournament.

The Tournament that took place in 1980 was considered by the organization, the First Iron Fist. The Second was held ten years later.

The rules were the same: there were several judges and a presenter; the contestants had to compete first in the preliminaries and then were chosen the sixteen finalists. There could never be more than fifteen fights a day, so the Tournament was held during a whole month. To the last man or woman, was given the chance to face the former winner of the Tournament, The Boss.

The Third Iron Fist, in 2000, was very competitive. Two men qualified for the Final, their names were Paul Phoenix and Kazuya Mishima. This last one won and faced The Boss, Heihachi Mishima, his father.

Heihachi killed his son, and became The Boss for the second time in a row. In Kazuya's last words, Heihachi found out he had an eight year old grandson. His name was Jin Kazama and he lived with his mother in Kyushu.

One month later, Heihachi paid them a visit to announce Kazuya's death, but he lied about it, of course. Jun Kazama was devastated, and allowed Jin to go with his grandfather for a while.

Heihachi took his grandson to Tokyo, to the Mishima mansion. A couple of weeks later, Jin received a phone call, his mother had died too, no one knew what really happened to her, but everyone thought she committed suicide.

Jin was alone. He had no more family left, except Heihachi.

Heihachi accepted Jin has his heir, the heir of the Mishima family. Soon, Jin understood how hard it was to be one of the Mishima bloodline. But with no parents, he was happy his grandfather wanted him around. And so, Jin grew up believing in all his grandfathers' lies. He had everything a child of his age could want and desire. He was living in Tokyo, in a huge mansion, and he was treated like a prince.

As he grew, he became just like his father, especially due to their physical similarities. But he also had a gentle and touching soul that made him look a lot like Jun. Heihachi didn't like that much, but he was sure that time would change Jin. He would make his grandson the perfect heir, unlike Kazuya, who had failed.

Jin attended the Mishima Polytechnical School since he was fifteen years old. He wanted to be a martial arts master, recognized by his own deeds and abilities. Heihachi had told him once that every Mishima man was an exceptional fighter and business man, but Jin was only interested in martial arts. He hated businesses and politics, he was going to be a practical man, but he couldn't breathe a word to Heihachi about his plans for the future. He knew Heihachi wanted him to learn all about the Mishima Zaibatsu so he could take his place in the future.

When Jin was eighteen, during the holidays, he found out some things about his grandfather. He discovered his ambitious plans and they had an argument.

Heihachi was the leader of a huge organized crime network. He was also using the Mishima Polytechnical School students, recruiting them down to his personal army, the tekken forces. Jin couldn't stand by and watch all that, so he ran off. He decided that he was going to face his grandfather and take him to justice when he was strong enough to defeat him, and for that he had to practice harder.

Heihachi sent the tekken forces after his grandson, but they never caught him. Jin was still at large, but Heihachi was confidant that sooner or later he would be caught. In the meantime, he only had to be worried about his financial empire, because he didn't want to raise any suspicions.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

2nd SEPTEMBER 2009

It was the first day in school and the Headmaster was making his speech while the students were all in silence. They all knew he didn't allow any noise when he was speaking.

The Mishima Polytechnical School was very different from other schools. Its students could learn there some martial arts techniques, such as the Mishima style fighting Karate and Chinese martial arts. To be accepted, it was required to do a written test, that used to be very easy, and a practical examination, much more difficult. The school only accepted students from the 10th, 11th, 12th and 13th grades. Despite all that, the Mishima was like an ordinary school, but usually its students were boys and girls that were interested in getting more practice and knowledge in martial arts.

After the speech, the Headmaster left the school in a hurry, due to a phone call, that raised a lot of rumours amongst the students and teachers.

They all knew that Jin had run away and that Heihachi Mishima wanted him back, but none of them knew what was Heihachi capable of doing to achieve his goal.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

3rd SEPTEMBER 2009

-Guys, this is Xiaoyu, she arrived yesterday from China and she had an excellent mark on her practical exam. She will be your classmate this year, so I hope you could help her to feel at home...-the Chemistry teacher said to her class that morning.

Ling Xiaoyu was a sixteen year old Chinese girl that decided to go to Japan to study in a famous school. She had dreams just like everyone else in that classroom. She wanted to help her family, her mother and her grandparents, but she also wanted to succeed and get a job, so she could build an amusement park in China.

She was mad about martial arts; she was training since she was five years old. Her master Wang taught her the secrets of Hakke Sho and Hikka Ken, so she was almost an expert. But she wanted more, and since her master didn't have anything else to teach her, she happily thought about entering the Mishima Polytechnical School to fulfil her dreams. She wasn't scared of being on her own in a foreign country because she knew how to defend herself, besides she knew the Japanese language as it was her own. But she was a bit nervous on her first day in school.

After classes, she was heading home, when she heard someone call her name.

-Hi...-a girl said with an umbrella in one hand.-You are getting wet...you can get a cold!

-I'm fine thanks!-Ling said smiling.

-I'm Hirano Miharu, nice to meet you...

-I'm Xiaoyu Ling...

-Yes I know...I'm in your class, and I saw you yesterday...when you arrived! We live in the same street!

-We do?

-Yes...and that means we can come to school together. What do you say?

-It's fine by me, Hirano-san...

-You can call me Miharu...ok?

-Sure. Then you can call me Ling!

They both headed home.

-So...have you already been in Tokyo?-asked Miharu.

-Yes, I came once with my grandfather, but I was about three, so I can't remember. It's huge!

-Yes, I know...did you like the classes?

-Not really...they are so boring! I prefer the martial arts classes! They are much more interesting...

-Is that why you came here?

-Yes, mostly...and you?

-I'm here because my brothers went here, and because I wanted to.

-What's your technique?

-Karate...but I'm not an expert...I'm just an average fighter! But there was a guy...in the Mishima School...he was the best!

-Really?

-Yes...his name was Jin...Mishima Jin.

-Mishima? Like the school?

-Yes. He is the Headmaster grandson...

-And where is he now?

-No one knows for sure...he just left. People say he had a fight with his grandfather, but the truth is that he's not seen since last August. He was in the 12th grade...I just wish he was here!

-Why? Was he that good?

-Of course he was...he was never defeated! I think that I came to this school to be near him...but I guess I wasn't lucky!

-Why...does he already have a girlfriend?

-No...but he left, didn't he? I think he may never return...

-Don't be sad...guys are like that, you know? They just leave and break our hearts! Though, I must say, it's odd...I mean he could wait until he finished school...what a moron!

-Jin wasn't a moron! He was just too perfect! The Mishima men are like that! My dad says it's a gift...

-Gift?

-Yes. All the Mishima men are experts in martial arts. It's fate! And Jin isn't an exception...I just wish you could see him!

-Well, I'm sorry, but I think that the guy is an idiot and I'll prove that I'm the best around...the Mishima family isn't the only one to have gifts...you'll see!

OSAKA

Osaka was a completely different city. The police was having many problems controlling crime. The city was divided in four areas: north, south, east and west.

The most dangerous ones were the east and north areas, because there were several gangs that were responsible for many crimes such as stealing and vandalising the streets.

Hwoarang was the leader of the biggest gang in the east side of Osaka. He and the Tsunamis, ruled all that area by themselves. He was almost nineteen years old and had declared war to the police, but they weren't the bad guys.

He was known for his fighting skills and his arguments with the police chief, Lei Wulong, who wanted to see Hwoarang arrested for all his crimes. Until then, he had no success.

Two months ago, in July, Hwoarang had won a tournament, The Great New Mishima Tournament, where he fought the final against Lei Wulong. The thug leader won, and Lei was humiliated. That was why he wanted to take Hwoarang into prison so badly.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was thinking about entering the Iron Fist Tournament that would be held next year. He was sure that his skills would allow him to be in the final. But his thief life was quite stressing. He had to be sure that no other gang would interfere with his activities. The Tsunamis were always ready to fight, but their leader was the one who always give the orders. He never liked his guys to overreact, that was a privilege of his own.

In fact, that happened sometimes, and was why he was arrested three times, but in general, things were always under his control.

After a police raid, Hwoarang found his best friend looking for him.

-So, Hwoarang, did you manage to escape Wulong?-asked Eijiro.

-Of course I did...who do you think I am? Don't forget I'm the best!

-This time was close!

-I know...what about the others?

-They are fine...the police didn't catch them!

-Good...so what's new?

-Two girls arrived in town...they are staying in Makia Hotel...

-They have a room here? On the east side?

-Yep. What are you thinking?

-Let's go pay them a visit! Maybe they'll have some money...want to come?

-Sure!

Julia and Sarah Michelle Chang were settling in. They were Native Americans and went to Japan to bring glory to their family. Their father was a martial arts master in Chinese techniques, and they were in Japan to enter the Iron Fist Tournament. It was important that at least one of the two girls went to the finals. But in the meanwhile they could get more practice from entering another less important tournament, held in Nara. That was why they were in Osaka.

Julia was eighteen years old and she was an Archaeology student in Phoenix University, in Arizona. She was only in the first year, but she was very intelligent, she knew she would pass even if she wouldn't go to classes. In the weekends, Julia was working with her sister Michelle (only their mother called her Sarah), in a research lab in the Pure Whiteness Corporation, an environmental company that was making some efforts to the reforestation of the Arizona lands.

Michelle was twenty years old and she always knew Julia was much more talented for martial arts then she was. In fact, she wasn't sure if she was capable of entering the Iron Fist and passes the preliminaries, but she was determined not to disappoint their father.

They were both unpacking, when they heard someone knock on the door.

-Julia, I think someone is knocking!

-Yes, I know, but it can't be the landlord, I just gave him the money...

When Michelle opened the door, Hwoarang and Eijiro entered without permission.

-Hey...who the hell are you?-Julia asked.-What do you want?

-Nothing...-Hwoarang answered, sitting down on one of the beds.-Lets just talk...you're in my territory, and I think we should get to know each other. You could also offer me a drink!

-Get your ass out of my bed!-said Julia.

-I said I wanted a drink! And don't be like that...I'm a gentleman, I don't harm girls...so I'll give you another chance!

-I hate arrogant men! Now get out, before I kick your arrogant ass!

-You really want to kick my ass!? Are you sure? What's this?

Hwoarang grabbed a medallion and looked at it closely.

-That's my mother's, just give it back...

-Nope...I'm going to keep it...just to remember you!

-Give it back, NOW!

-Girls...I said no boyfriends on the room!-they heard a voice at the door.

-It's the landlord!-said Michelle.-Get out...

-Sure...

Hwoarang and Eijiro jumped out of the window. They were on the first floor, but they didn't get hurt.

-Damn it!-said Julia.-Our first day and we got robbed!

-He was quite handsome, though...-Michelle said, making Julia role her eyes.

-I can't believe you just said that!

TOHOKU

IWATE-SAN

Jin had just arrived in Tono, a small city on the north of Japan. He was looking for a quiet place to stay and hide for a while.

-We are out of rooms, boy...I'm sorry!-said a man.

-What's your name? Where are you from?-asked his wife.

-My name is Kazama Jin...I'm not from around.

-There is an old and little house up the mountain...it's not far from here, but it's a bit isolated!-said the man.

-That's ok by me...-Jin said. He wanted to be isolated from everyone.

-But there's no one there! And the Iwate Mountain is very cold, especially this time of the year.-said the woman.

-That's fine...

-Are you sure? You have to be careful, there are some wild animals up there!-said the man.

-Is there any water?-Jin asked.

-There is an old well, I think it's not dry yet!-answered the man.

-Do you have any warm clothes and any food?-asked the woman.

-No, I don't...

-Wait here...-she ordered.-I'll get you some things!

-It's ok...I don't want to give any trouble! I'll manage...

-Don't be an idiot...besides I couldn't sleep if I would send you up there without food and some blankets...

-Thank you...

-You welcome...

Jin waited for a few minutes, and then he grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

-You have to make some fire!-said the man, before he could leave.-And if you want some tools to fix some things, come down here and I'll help you...

-Ok...thanks, sir...

Jin stayed in the old house. It wasn't that bad after all. He made a fire and remembered the fight he had with Heihachi. Then he thought about the happy days he lived with his parents in Kyushu. It was so weird to be running from his only living parent. That was the reason why Jin decided not to trust a person again. He could only trust in himself.


	3. The Final FX chp 2

The Final FX

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

4th SEPTEMBER 2009

Ling wasn't the prettiest girl or the most intelligent in the school, but she was starting to be noticed due to her martial art skills. She was the best student in all the martial arts and sports classes.

The teachers knew she was quite talented, but her classmates were a bit jealous. They never thought that a foreign girl could beat their skills, after all, she was just a sixteen year old girl, how could she be the best fighter if she had just arrived in Japan a few days ago?

-Aiko master who is the best student in your classes?-asked a girl in the end of Chinese Martial Arts class.-It's Naguie, right?

-Naguie is a great student! She is very talented...but she is not the best...Xiaoyu is!-answered the teacher.

-But she can't be!

-She has the best technique after Mishima Jin, of course! I think she'll be famous for her abilities! And she is the perfect successor of Mishima Jin...

-But their techniques are completely different from each other, aren't they?

-Yes, they are, but that doesn't mean anything...I'm sorry to disappoint you...but this is the truth! Jin Mishima was extraordinary, and so will be Xiaoyu...she just needs a little more practice...

At lunch time, in the cafeteria, everyone knew about the Chinese martial arts teacher words, so everyone was looking over to Ling.

-Why is everyone looking at me?-Ling asked Miharu.

-I don't know...

-Hey...don't you know that people think you will be the successor of Jin Mishima?-asked a boy sitting next to her.

-What?! But why? I don't even know the guy!!!

-Our Chinese Martial Arts teacher said you are his best student...you're even better than the 13th students! - said Murakama.

-Really?

-Oh my God...I wish someone said those things about me!-Miharu said in a dreaming voice.

-Well...I don't care! I have my own and personal technique...I have nothing to do with that Mishima jerk!

-Maybe the Headmaster will personally meet you...wouldn't that be great?-asked Miharu.-He used to fight with the best students...just to see their abilities...

-He even fought with his grandson...-said Murakama.

-Who won?-asked Ling.

-The Headmaster, of course! Jin was only sixteen years old...

-Where the hell is he?-asked Ling.

-I don't know...I think no one does!-Miharu said sadly.

-Men are so stupid! What a coward jerk that Mishima Jin was...-Ling said.

EAST-OSAKA

-Boy, my motorcycle needs to be improved...-Hwoarang said.-But I'm out of money for now...

-You could sell the medallion you took the other day...-Eijiro suggested.

-I said I would keep it...I'm not going to sell it!

-Why not? Since when do you respect other peoples' things better than yours?

-Don't be stupid! I just like the medallion...that's all!

-I think you like her...

-What the hell are you talking about?

-The girl...you like her, don't you?

-Don't be stupid!!! I don't like her...

-Yes you do! Why don't you go talk to her?

-Can you please shut up!? I'm a thug leader...I don't like her...I don't like anyone, ok?

-Sure...that's what you think...

-I'm not going to tell you again Eijiro!

-Tell me what?

-To shut the fuck up!

In Makia Hotel Julia and Michelle were finishing their lunch.

-We could take a walk after lunch!-Julia said.-We have to get some information about that Nara tournament...

-I know...but who are we going to ask?

-Well...I don't know if you noticed but this area is where the gangs and fighters live...I'm sure one of them will tell us what we want to know...

-Don't you think that will be dangerous?

-Hey, we are big girls, right? And we know self-defence! Come on lets go, Michelle!

The two sisters left and headed to the city centre, where the buildings seemed to be hit by a nuclear bomb. The houses weren't old; they were just destroyed by some gangs' fights.

Julia started looking for someone who could help them. Hwoarang and Eijiro were passing by, when they recognize them.

-Lets hide!-said Hwoarang pulling his friend.

-Why? What's going on?

-I don't want them to see me...

-You're mental!

-Get me that black cloak over there...

-What for?

-You'll see!

When Eijiro got back, Hwoarang put on the cloak and walked towards Julia and Michelle. They could only see his eyes.

-Hi...-he said in a low voice.

-What do want?-asked Julia.-We don't want to buy things...

-Who are you?-asked Michelle.

-You seem lost...can I help two beautiful girls?-Hwoarang said.

-No...only if you could get us some information...-Julia answered firmly.

-That depends on what information do you need...

-What can you tell us about tournaments?-asked Michelle.

-Tournaments?

-Yes, martial arts tournaments...-she continued.

-Well...I know some stuff, why?

-We want to know things about a tournament that will be held in Nara...do you know anything about it?-asked Julia.

-The Final FX?

-When does it starts?-asked Michelle.

-In December...why? Are you going?

-Of course we are...-said Julia sarcastically.

-But why?-Hwoarang asked confused.

-Because we want to go, you idiot! Now tells all about it!

-The tournament starts in 3rd of December and it's held for two weeks.

-What do we need to do to be in the tournament?-asked Michelle.

-You just need to give your name, age and to pay the registration...but you have to do it two days before the Final FX starts. Are you really sure about this?

-Yes, we are!-Julia explained.

-There are some rough fighters there!

-We don't care! We can manage...-Michelle said happily.-Don't worry about us!

-Thanks, sir!-Julia thanked him.

-Just be careful...-Hwoarang said, surprised by their courage.

When he finally joined Eijiro, he was still speechless.

-What's wrong?-Eijiro asked.-Are they looking for you to get the medallion back?

-No...they wanted to know about the Final FX!

-What?

-They want to go...

-Are they crazy!?

-I think so...They don't have a chance... you know what?

-What?

-I'm going too!

-WHAT??? You just won a tournament two months ago...you're pushing your luck!

-I know what I'm doing!

BRAZIL

BRAZILIA COURTS ROOM

5th SEPTEMBER 2009

Eddie Gordo passed the last two years closed in a cell, in the most dangerous jail in Brazil. He was convicted over his father murderer to twenty seven years without parole.

But now, his lawyer found new evidences about the case and Eddie was about to become a free man again. After all he was innocent and he wanted to capture the real murderer of his father, Ramiro Gordo, who had been an important business man, owner of a financial Brazilian organization.

-My client...is by this means free of all charges...and I ask your Honour to reconsider his penalty...

-Eduardo Gordo...due to your lawyer's hard work, I have to agree with your innocence, and that's why you're now a free man. I'm taking back all the charges against you in this case...this court declares you innocent from the murderer of your father.

-Thank you, your Honour...-said Eddie, living the court room.-And thank you too, Gonçalo! I owe you one! You were great back there!

-It was the least I could do. Your father was my best friend. What are you going to do now?-asked Gonçalo when they were living the Court.

-You know very well...

-I think you should start a new life!

-I can't forget the past, Gonçalo! My father is dead! And I was in jail for his murder...

-But that was the past! Now it's the present! I offer you a job in my company...you're like a son to me...

-I appreciate your thoughts, but I have to do this...

-Do what? We only know your father made a deal with a Japanese company, before he died!

-Then I'm going to Japan!

-Why?

-I'm sure the man responsible for my father's death is there! And I'm going to get him...

-I could go with you...

-No. I don't want to mess up your life! I want to go alone!

-Be careful, please!

-What's the name of the company?

-Mishima Financial Empire.

-I need to know more about this Mishima Empire...

-Ok...I'll ask my contacts in Japan...

-Thanks Gonçalo! I'll never forget this!

-You will get into troubles, you know?

-I'll be fine...I just have to know the truth!

EAST-OSAKA

-We have to find some place so we can practice...the Final FX is in December.-said Julia.

-I think we had too must training back at home...we should be resting!

-But I'm bored...I need to practice!

-I'm not!

-I'll be right back!

Julia left the room and headed to the streets. Michelle didn't know what she was thinking and watched her by the window. Julia walked into o small group of kids.

-Hi! I need your help!-said Julia in her perfect Japanese.

-What do you want?-asked one of them.-Help carrying your bags?

-Aren't you cute!?-Julia said ironically.-I need to find a place to my trainings!

-Trainings? Are you talking about martial arts?

-Yes I am...will you help me?

-That depends!

-On what?

-Can we see you practice?

-Just show me the place and then I'll see about it!

-I'll have to ask Hwoarang!

-Who's Hwoarang?

-If you want to practice in his fields, you need his permission or you'll be sorry! He's not a bad guy, but he is the leader! Sometimes he helps people...

-Just like Robin-Hood!

-Robin what?

-Nothing...forget about it! Look, you ask him about the field and tomorrow morning come here and tell me...

-Ok...

-Ten a.m. sharp!

-Ok...see you tomorrow then...

Back to her room, Julia smiled at Michelle.

-So, what were you doing?

-Setting a date!

-What...the kid must be twelve years old!?

-I know...but he'll be the one to get us a good place for our trainings!

-You are so stubborn!

-Don't be mad! I wonder who that Hwoarang guy is.

-Who?

-Never mind...I was just thinking!

TOKYO

6th SEPTEMBER 2009

-Hey, Ling! Are you awake? Come on lets go...we'll be late!

-I'm coming!

Miharu and Ling were going to the south side of Tokyo. There was a great sports area that Miharu wanted Ling to see. People, usually teenagers, could make some demonstrations in there. The competitions were quite amusing. There were competitions of skating, rollers, football and other sports, and, of course, martial arts.

-In this avenue you can find any kind of sports and martial arts!-said Miharu.

-Wow...it's huge!!! But there's almost no one here...

-That's because it's Saturday! Last night the pubs were full! But they'll come...We'll just wait a few hours...

-And what will we do until then?...

-Lets eat something...

They entered in a bakery. Everyone was very nice, including all the waitresses.

-Are you here to see the White Raven's demonstration?-asked the boy who was serving them.

-We're here to see everything!-said Ling.

-My friend is new in town...-explained Miharu.

-Who are the White Ravens?-asked Ling.

The boy looked around to see if there were many customers, but there weren't. So he sat down with the two girls and cleared his voice before start speaking.

-The White Ravens only come here once a year...they're a very violent group, but they've got a lot of fans. The police was never capable of controlling them, but nine years ago they stopped coming here.

-They are really violent! My aunt went to the west side of Tokyo because of them...-said Miharu.

-Many people did that!-said the boy.

-Why did things changed all of a sudden?-asked Ling.

-Because nine years ago, the White Raven's leader, who was sixteen years old, was completely beaten up by a ten year old kid.

-A ten year old kid!?-Ling asked confused.

-Yes. He was completely humiliated...the boy's name was Jin Mishima. Everyone knows who he is...people say he is gone...

-We are from the Mishima School.-announced Miharu.-And it's true...Jin is gone...

-Really? That's too bad! I hope the White Ravens don't know about that...they may try to come over here again...

-Did Mishima really won from a sixteen year old guy?-asked Ling.

-He sure did...

-He's the best! Haven't I told you?...-said Miharu with pride.-He's the best fighter ever!

-He was quite famous here, right?-asked Ling.

-Of course...after all he is the heir of Heihachi Mishima...-said the boy.-I've got to go or my boss will fire me...bye!

-Can I make a little demonstration?-asked Ling when they were leaving the bakery.

-Sure you can...Jin made a lots of them too...he was always the best! People from all Tokyo came here just to see him...

-I'll be better than him...

-You have to join a group first...

-But I don't want to join a group...

-I'm not talking about belonging to a group, I'm talking about be with some other people in the arena...you can't make a demonstration all by your own. No one will see you...

-Oh, ok! Then I'll go with them!

Ling pointed to a group of four girls and joined them. They were very nice and in the end many people applauses them.

EAST-OSAKA

-Hey, Hwoarang...Mouse want to talk to you!-said Eijiro.

-Mouse? What does the kid wants?-asked Hwoarang.

-I need a favour...-Mouse said in a low voice.

-A favour!? I don't do favours!-explained Hwoarang looking at his red face.

-But I promised a girl that I would talk with you about a place where she could practice.

-A girl? How was she?

-Pretty, brown hair...around eighteen...she seemed nice...

-Ok...tell her she can use the number twelve field. Take her there but don't talk to her about me, you understand?

-Yes. But what if she wants to meet you?

-Make up something...I don't care!

-Ok...thanks...

In her room, Michelle was looking to the streets when she saw a kid, smiling at her.

-Julia...look! It's the kid from yesterday! He's waiting for you.

-Lets go then...

-I'm not in the mood!

-Come on...please!

-Ok...but just a little practice...

-Dad would get mad at you...you're so lazy, Michelle!

Julia and Michelle went down the stairs and met Mouse outside the hotel.

-Hi, kid...-greeted Julia.

-My name is Mouse! You don't need to call me kid!

-Sorry, Mouse...so what do you have for me?

-A field, like a promised!

-Lets go then...show us the way.

-Can I and my friends watch your trainings? Please lady?

-Ok...by the way, I'm Julia and this is my sister Michelle.

Mouse took Michelle and Julia to an open grass field, surrounded by a fence. It's was a football field. Julia liked the place.

-Why are we hiding?-asked Eijiro.

-What does it looks like, idiot!-said Hwoarang looking to Julia and Michelle, who were both training.

-We're spying two girls! Why don't you talk to them?

-Because I don't want to...I want to see their abilities...

-What's on your mind?

-I'm just curious...after all I may have to face them in Final FX!

-Wow...they seem to be prepared...look at those strikes...

-I hope I don't have to face them...

-Why? Are you afraid?

-No! I just don't want to hurt them...

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

8th SEPTEMBER 2009

-Nice going Xiaoyu...I loved your demonstration...-said a girl passing over by Ling.-You have the guts...but not the brains...

-Why is everyone greeting me?-asked Ling confused.-How do they know about the demonstration?

-I think someone may have seen you...rumours do the rest!-explained Miharu.-Next time we have to be more careful!

-Hey, Xiaoyu...you're really brave!-said Murakama, entering the classroom.

-What are you talking about? What's the problem?

-I don't have a problem...but I think you do. The Headmaster hates demonstrations...he doesn't like his students to go on this cheap competitions!

-Oh, my God! I messed up!-said Ling in panic.-I'm going to be expelled!

-Jin was the only student who wasn't punished...after all he was his grandson...

In that moment the Economics teacher entered the room and looked over Ling. She felt her heart stop. She was going to be expelled and forced to go back in China.

-The Headmaster wishes to speak to you, Miss Xiaoyu!-he said.

-Oh, crap...-said Ling to Miharu.

She exited the room and walked until she arrived to the Headmaster office. He sent her in and ordered her to sit down.

-Do you know who I am?-asked Heihachi.

-Yes, sir...I do...

-Do you know me well?

-No, I don't...sir...I arrived in Japan a few days ago...I'm from...

-I know where you from...you were born in Hong Kong, China...

-Yes.

-So, I presume you didn't know that I hate those cheap demonstrations on the streets, right?

-I didn't knew, sir...no one told me...I deserve to be punished...

-Exactly...you're going to be punished miss Xiaoyu...

-But your grandson wasn't...-said Ling feeling a bit more confidant. Since she was going to be expelled, she had nothing to lose.

-You know Jin?

-No...I don't...but he sure is an idiot!

-My family is one of the most important families from Tokyo. Jin was punished by other means! And mind your tongue, miss...you can't match him...

-I don't want to...I have my pride!

-That's good, but not enough!

-Are you going to expel me?

-Expel you? Do you think I'm stupid?

-No sir...I never meant that!

-I can't expel a student of your level! You're the best 10th grade student...and they told me your demonstration was quite good.

-What will be my punishment?

-You will fight me! Tomorrow, after lunch in the gym's arena.

-But...

-You will learn this lesson, Miss Xiaoyu...

-Ok...

-You can go now!

When Ling left Heihachi's office she was furious.

-That old fart!-she said on her way home.

-Don't say that! Someone can hear you...-warned Miharu.

-Who cares! I hate him...and his perfect grandson! But if he ran off because of his grandfather, I can't blame him!

-It will be just a fight...and he will not kill you...

-I know, he just wants me to be completely humiliated...

-You can quit, you know?

-No way...that old fool will see!!!

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

9th SEPTEMBER 2009

It was one and half of the afternoon, when Ling walked in the school gym. The whole school was there, waiting to see the fight.

-How many students did this before?-asked her to Miharu while she was dressing her fighting clothes.

-Five...But Jin did this at least twice. He never gave up on the demonstrations though. The Headmaster had to punish him by other means...

-Like what?

-Cleaning the classrooms, the toilets, helping in the cafeteria...

-Oh God! I think I prefer this way...

-See...Jin wasn't that lucky after all...do you think you can really face him?

-I don't know...I don't know the Mishima Karate that well...but I'll try...he is going to humiliate me, right?

-Probably!

-Damn it!

When Ling entered the arena, she was shaking. The Headmaster looked quite scaring. He seemed furious, but then he smiled at her.

-Miss Xiaoyu did a very courageous thing...and now she'll have to face the consequences! Therefore she'll fight me, so we can prove who the best is! In fact, you are the ones responsible for her presence here today! She's a foreign student and you could have warned her about this! The record against me is fifteen minutes and twelve seconds. So, let's see what you've got!

Ling did manage to fight him during some minutes, but he was too strong. The Headmaster admitted that she was better than he thought. She managed to equal the record of fifteen minutes and twelve seconds.

-You are very talented, Xiaoyu! You and Jin held the same time against me in a fight...congratulations...and don't do this again...

The Headmaster left the gym, and so did Ling.

-Isn't that a coincidence? You and Jin have the same time record against the Headmaster!-said Miharu.

-Yes...but I couldn't care less...I'm sick and tired of talking about him...

-Sorry...by the way...you were great, everyone said that!

-Thanks, now I just want to go home...

-Ok...I'll help you to make the dinner...

EAST-OSAKA

12th SEPTEMBER 2009

-Julia...I'm sorry...but your sister isn't coming!

-Why not? What did she say, Mouse?

-She said she isn't coming because she has a flue!

-Alright! She couldn't pick a better time to be sick! Now I don't have a person to train with me!

-I could help you!

-You? You're too young, Mouse!

-I know a lot of moves!-said Mouse showing Julia what he could do.

-It's not bad! Who taught you that?

-Nobody! I'm used to see Hwoarang trainings...

-Hwoarang? Then he has to be very talented also...

-Yes, he is...he won a tournament two months ago!

-Really? Can I meet him?

-Oh...I don't think that's possible...he is not in town!

-Where is he, then?

-I don't know...he's very unpredictable! Besides he has to be careful...the police is always chasing him!

-Damn...I would like to meet him...

-He is great though...and so are the Tsunamis...

-Do they all know how to fight like Hwoarang?

-Of course, but Hwoarang is the best! No one won a fight from him...although, there are some rumours...

-Rumours? What rumours?

-Nothing...

-Come on spit it out, Mouse...I'm curious!

-Well, Hwoarang is very strong...he is the best fighter ever...he's unbeatable! But I heard that last year he faced a guy and he didn't win. He just freaked out...because he didn't manage to get his revenge.

-So he lost a fight! It happens!

-Not to him...and he didn't loose...it was a draw and he never knew his opponent name...

-He sure is a smug...

-You can call him that, but I just think he's the best!

TONO

-That's the boy who came a few days ago...he's staying in that old house in the mountain.-said an old lady to her husband.

-Where is he going?

-To the Morizato store...I wonder what he is doing here all by himself...

-Good-morning!-said mister Morizato when Jin walked in.-How are you?

-I'm fine thanks!

-What's your name again?...I'm sorry but I forgot it!

-Kazama Jin.

-It's just that you only came here twice...my wife was getting worried...she thinks a wolf can eat you!

-She doesn't need to worry about me...

-So...what can I do for you?

-The roof needs to be fixed...can you lend me some tools, please?

-Of course...and what have you been eating?

-I've got some food left...

-Haven't you got any family?

-No...there's no one out there for me...

-I'm sorry to hear that!

-I'm not!

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

19th SEPTEMBER 2009

-Hey, Xiaoyu have you ever went to a tournament? A real one?-asked Murakama.

-Yes, I did...three times, why?

-Do you know anything about Final FX?

-No...should I?

-It's an important tournament in Nara...it's held in December...

-So what?

-Though you're a very good fighter, I think you wouldn't last long in Final FX! It's a tough tournament...too tough for girls like you!

-Do you really think that I'm fragile?

-Yes...I do!

-Then you're wrong...-Ling said pulling Miharu and heading home.

-That Murakama is such a creep!-said Miharu.-Jin tried once to enter the Final FX...

-And?

-He never got there! The Headmaster found out...but Jin won all the school competitions

-I wasn't expecting anything else...I think I'll go to that Final FX tournament!

-Are you kidding me?

-No! I'm serious...I'll prove that I'm better than the great Jin Mishima...

-You can't...we've got classes!

-I'll work something out...don't worry...it will be fun...

TOKYO

9th OCTOBER 2009

-Happy Birthday, Ling!-Miharu screamed.

-Thanks, Miharu! I'm so glad its Saturday...so we don't have to go to school...

-So did you get any letters?

-Sure...my grandfather never forgets about me...after all it's my seventeenth birthday...

-And the rest of your family?

-Oh...I don't have anyone else...my mother is in the Hospital...she has got a mental disease...there's no cure! My father died when I was little, and my grandparents raised me...

-I'm so sorry!

-That's ok...it's no big deal...my grandmother died three years ago...so it's just me and granddad...

-Jin lost his parents too, you know? I think they died when we was a child. His granddad raised him too. You two had similar experiences!

-You can only think about that guy!?

-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to!

-That's ok...but I'm starting to wish he was here...then you could shut up and be happy, right?

-That's not true!

-Yes it is! You like him...and you want him to come back!

-Open up your present...and maybe, some day you'll meet him too!

EAST-OSAKA  
22nd OCTOBER 2009

-Hi, Julia! How's Michelle?-asked Mouse.

-She's a bit better, thanks! I haven't seen you for a while! Did something happen?

-No...but my father was out for the week...

-What about Hwoarang? He is back yet?

-No...is not!

-Where the hell is he?

-I don't know...he's probably around...

-Who do you think would win in a fight? Me or him?

-Honestly, I have no idea...

-I'm very anxious to meet him...

-I got to go!

-Me two...I'm taking this medicine to Michelle.

-When will you two train again?

-Maybe on Monday...I don't know yet...

Julia wasn't lying when she said Mouse that she was anxious to meet Hwoarang, she had never met a person who could face her in an equal fight, unless Michelle. Now she had that chance, but she had a strange feeling that Mouse was keeping something from her.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

14th NOVEMBER 2009

-Look! Who the hell are those two babes!?-Murakama said pointing at two women that were entering the Headmaster's office.

-Men are really useless!-said Ling.

In the meanwhile, Heihachi was greeting his guests.

-Thank you for coming...I'm glad you took my offer!

-I need the money...-said a red hair woman, with beautiful blue eyes.-But we need to discuss some details first.

-We sure do, miss Williams.

-You can call me Anna.

-Anna, please, sit down...

Anna did as she was told, and then Heihachi looked at the other woman. She was tall, blonde and her eyes were ice blue.

-What about your sister...doesn't she want to sit down?

-Nina is a bit strong-minded...

-You can sit down if you want Nina.-said Heihachi smiling.

-You can call me Miss Williams...we don't know each other...-said Nina.

-Whatever, miss Williams! So what do you need to know? I'll pay half of the money now and the other half when Jin arrives here safely!

-We need a picture of him...a recent one!-Anna said.-Why is he gone?

-We had an argument...and now he thinks he can walk around spending my money. I want him back as soon as possible. Here...this is his photo.

-He is very handsome!-Anna said.

-He's turning nineteen next month...and he's missing for almost three months.

-When did you last know about his whereabouts?-asked Anna.

-Two months ago, he was seen in Kofu...

-Then will go there, just to check.-Nina said.-You told us he is very strong, so I can't promise to bring him without a scratch...I'll use force, if I have to.

-I just want him alive...he's very important for me...

TONO

30th NOVEMBER 2009

-You're leaving? Where are you going then?-asked Mrs. Morizato.

-Looking for a challenge! I might get back one of these days...-answered Jin.-I'm here to thank you, for all you and you husband done for me!

-Are you sure you want to leave? We'll miss you!

-I have to go!

-Be careful ok?

-Sure!

Jin left Tono but his thoughts were in Tokyo. He knew his grandfather was still looking for him. But he was training hard and now he was going to participate in Final FX to be sure if he was strong enough to defeat him.

TOKYO

1st DECEMBER 2009

-I'll be there as soon as I can!-said Miharu.

-Don't worry, I'll be fine!

-Do you have the money?

-Yes, I think it's enough to rent a room...and please, don't forget to give that letter to the school board!

-I won't...be careful, Ling...

-I will!

Ling was finally going to Nara. She was very excited because now she could get some action, and maybe she would meet some friends too.

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

-Where's Xiaoyu?-asked Murakama when Miharu entered the classroom alone.

-She had to go home...

-To China?

-Yes...

-What happened?

-I don't know...must be about her mother or her grandfather...I've got a letter to the school board.

-When is she coming back?

-I don't know! Why? Do you miss her already?

-No I don't...I just think she shouldn't miss classes!


	4. May the Final FX begin chp 3

Thanks for all the reviews:

Riri: You wrote my first review, thank you so much...hope you like it...

Reina-183: hope you like the story as much as I like yours...

TheSpiderMan999:thanks for the complements and you welcome. Upload your story as soon as possible, please...

TheWishofNight: thanks for your words, and I just wanna say that it wasn't this chapter that took me 3 years writing, it was the whole story. The Countdown (Part I) is completed but I wrote it in Portuguese (my language). Now I have to translate it. The Part II is called The Ultimate Fighting and it's also finished. The Part III has no title yet, and I'm waiting for Tekken 5 to decide if I go on or not...But don't worry, I'll try to publish Part I and II. Thanks again...

May the Final FX begin...

EAST-OSAKA

-Are you ready, Eijiro?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes...I am now...

-Do you have the money?

-Yes. Why do I have to pay for the room?

-Because you'll be sleeping in it too!

-That's not fair, this was your idea!

-So?

-I don't want to go!

-Sure you do...besides, I'm a champion...I can't travel alone!

-Why, are you scared of the dark?

-Shut up...and lets go!

-Fine! But you could go with Julia and Michelle!

-They left yesterday...

-I know...but you could be with Julia, isn't that what you really want?

-Shut up...

-Why? Am I making you blush?

-You'll be sorry for that...sooner or later...

TOKYO

TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

-Welcome to Japan, sir!

-Thank you...you can call me Eddie!

-So, are you here on business?

-We can say that, mister Takino. Now, Gonçalo told me I can trust you...what can you tell me about the Mishima Empire? - asked Eddie entering in a black Honda.

-The president is Heihachi Mishima. He inherited a fortune when he was young. He's a true business man. Everyone thought his son would take his place, but Kazuya died, even though no one knows what really happened.

-Is there any more heirs?

-Yes. He has a grandchild. He's name is Jin; he has almost nineteen years old. But he ran off. People say they had a fight and now no one knows his whereabouts. Heihachi is still looking for him...

-That's good...I won't have to worry about his heirs...

-What are you thinking, sir?

-I need to get inside his company!

-The Mishima Empire? Are you sure?

-Yes. I need him to trust me...I'm here to seek my vengeance...and I'll succeed no matter what. I need another person to help me too...

-I'll see what I can do!

-Japan seems a nice country...it's very different from Brazil...I really miss the beaches!

NARA

2nd DECEMBER 2009

-Things are getting well!-said Julia.-We made our registration and we managed to get a room in all this confusion...

-Now we have to win this tournament!

-That's the spirit, sis! Do you think many people will come?

-I have no idea...but I heard that last year there were about two hundred contestants.

-Wow! This will be great...

-I think this year will be the same...the hotels are almost full. There are seven and three of them are already full.

-Lets just hang around a bit! I want to know Nara a little bit more...

-OK. It's seems a nice town...

-Hey Hwoarang, look who's there!-said Eijiro pointing at Michelle and Julia.

-Shit! They can't see us!

-You'll have to meet them, sooner or later. You can even have to fight them...

-I know, you moron...lets go find a room...and I have to register myself.

-They may not accept your registration...The tournament starts tomorrow.

-They always accepted registrations in the last day...besides tomorrow will be only to explain the rules, the draft and all that crap!

-If you say so...Number four Hotel is full, we'll have to go to number five...

-What difference does it makes? Since they have a room for me...

In the meanwhile, Ling was arriving and she was a bit more scared than she wanted to admit. She was alone in a strange town, where she didn't know a person. She desperately needed to know where the Final FX was held and where she could make her registration. So, she walked in circles and stopped in front of an antiquities store, where an old lady was sitting by the door.

-Please, Mrs...can you tell me where can I go to register on the Final FX?-Ling asked nervously.

-Are you lost, little girl?

-I think so...I not from here.

-Yes...I understand...the registrations are made in the Hotels...there are seven of them but I think they'll be full in no time...you better hurry.

-Thanks...

-You welcome...and good luck.

Ling headed to the number seven Hotel and five minutes later, Jin was passing by the same store. He was about to ask the old lady some information, but she didn't let him.

-If you want to register yourself for the Final FX you should go to that Hotel!-she said pointing at the number seven.

-How did you know?-asked Jin confused, thinking she was some kind of medium.

-A girl just asked me the same thing...good luck young man...

-Thank you...

In the number seven Hotel, Ling was making her registration.

-Hi!-she greeted the boy behind the counter.-I'm here to enter the tournament...

-What's your name?-he asked giving her a peace of paper.

-Li...Lum Cheng!-Ling thought it would be best to give a false name because her Headmaster could find out she was there.

-Your not Japanese, are you?

-No...I'm not...aren't you a bit young to be here all alone?

-Hey, I'm almost fifteen!

-OK...don't be mad...I was just asking!

-I think this year there are more girls than boys in the tournament...do you want a room?

-Sure!

-OK...sign this, and I'll get your key, Miss Lum Cheng...

-Thanks...

-Here...your room is in the fourth floor. The elevator is over there.

A few minutes later Jin was also making his registration and the Hotels were all full.

That night, all the contestants went to bed earlier to get some rest, except for Hwoarang and Eijiro, who were in the pub.

-I'm going to tell you a little story, my friend.-said Hwoarang after his seventh beer.

-Oh, shit...here we go...it's always the same bloody story about that night and that stupid ghost you thought you saw...

-I know what I saw...and I know it was some kind of super ghost!

-Lets go to the hotel room...you're drunk!

-I'm not drunk!!!

-You are!

-I'm not...

-You saw a ghost?-asked a boy around sixteen who was with his two friends in the next table.

-Yes...do you want to know the story?

-Sure...-the boy said.

-Why me???-said Eijiro in despair.

-Shut up and let me talk! I'm a champion, you know?

-Really?-asked the three boys.

-Yes. I won the Great New Mishima Tournament, a few months ago...and what did I win? A stupid golden statue...representing the ugly face of the sponsor of that bloody shit! It's so ugly that I couldn't even sell it! Besides it wasn't even gold!

-So?-asked one of the boys.

-So...I went to the harbour to send it to the ocean...But then...I heard some shots...and I saw a man hurt and running for his life. He entered an old factory building. I knew he was trapped so I decided to help him...

-Where were the ghosts then?

-Easy...I fought the guys and unarmed them very easily. But then I saw the man who I had saved. He was glowing in a white light...

-Glowing!?

-Yes...and he had something in his arm...but I couldn't see his face...then he looked at me and jumped over into the window, five feats above us, breaking all the glasses!

-A ghost doesn't break things...

-I know that's why I call him a super ghost!

-Maybe he was a mutant!

-Maybe...-agreed Hwoarang.

-Lets go boys...our story boy has to go to sleep! Tomorrow is a big day!-said Eijiro helping Hwoarang to stand up.

-I can do it on my own!

-No you can! You're helpless! How many times did I tell you not to get drunk before a tournament? You're so stubborn!

-Shut up!

NARA

3rd DECEMBER 2009

FINAL FX STADIUM

-Welcome everyone! I'm Ghastu Komeru, and here I am again, new and improved!-said the tournament presenter with a lot of energy in his voice.-I'm glad to announce that this year we have more women contestants than men!!! Isn't this great? For me it's heaven!

There were many applauses from the masculine contestants. But in that moment it started to rain, so they had to cover the stadium.

-So...I think you all know the rules...but I'll explain them again. You'll be divided into four teams: the green team, the red team, the blue team and the yellow team. We'll have the draft in a few moments.

Then you'll be given a number. When we'll have a winner for each team, we'll have the semi-finals! Deadly attacks are not allowed. A fight will end when one of you quits or is knocked out! We have a medical team ready to deal with emergencies of all kind. So...we're going to have the draft now, and tomorrow morning you'll have to come and check you're fights, OK? Good luck to you all!

NARA

4th DECEMBER 2009

-I can't believe this!-said Hwoarang felling very annoyed.-I'm in Julia's team...

-I told you so...now you'll have to fight her!

-Shut up, you idiot!

-Are you scared of a girl?

-No!!! But I know I'll hurt her!

-If she doesn't hurt you first!

-Are you insane? She's not a match for me!

-Maybe...but I think you like her a bit!

-And I think you'll be the first victim to go to the Nara Central Hospital!

-OK...don't be mad...I was just joking!

Jin was in the green team. Green meant hope, so Jin had a positive feeling about that tournament. Maybe his hard training would reward him and maybe he was now stronger than his grandfather. But he knew he had to keep his low profile, because Heihachi might have some spies after him. That's why he was always wearing a hood jacket.

Ling was looking to the huge list of contestants from her red team. She was number three, and she was going to fight after number one and two, that meant the second fight of the day. She was quite nervous, she even thought about quitting.

-My team doesn't seem that bad!-said Michelle.-And blue is my favourite colour!

-I hate yellow! And I'll be the first one to fight! Bloody shit!

-I'm glad we're on different teams...

-Yes, yes...I'll have to go and get ready.

-It will be fine, Julia...don't worry!

-I'm not worried!-lied Julia.

-Yes you are! You can't fool me!

-You will see my fight, right?

-Of course! And if you have any problem, just quit, OK?

-Yes...

It was precisely half past nine when the fights started. There were four arenas painted with four different colours to match each team. There was also four judges one for each arena. Everyone was trying to see the fights of their team mates. The stadium was full and the tournament organisation was trying to get everything in order.

Next to each arena there was a screen showing the fights, and the winners.

It was Julia's turn to fight. Michelle couldn't be near her sister because she had to be close to her arena, but she was trying to watch her fight.

Hwoarang and Eijiro were also paying attention. Julia's fight didn't last long, though her opponent was very strong.

-You were right!-said Julia joining Michelle.-It was easy!

-Of course I was right! And you were great!

-He never got the chance to attack me... When will be your fight?

-I don't know yet...it depends on the other fights time...maybe in the afternoon...

-God...that sucks!

-Did you see that?-asked Eijiro amazed.

-I'm not blind!

-She'll give you some troubles! She is stronger than I thought!

-I know...but it's not good enough!

Ling's fight was also in the morning and she had to work hard to win, even facing a women. In the end she was really lucky and she felt a bit disappointed with herself. She thought that if her first fight had been that hard, probably she wouldn't win the next one. Maybe it was better if she went back to Tokyo. But then again she wanted to stay, to see if her abilities were good enough.

Finally she decided to pay attention to all the other fights to know her opponents better.

Jin had to wait a few hours to fight. His fight and Michelle's were at the same time. He only used one single strike and won in a record time of two minutes. Everyone was amazed by his technique though he hadn't show much of it.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang was watching Michelle's fight. She won thanks to her sister words' of encouragement.

Hwoarang fought in the last fight of the day. He too didn't take much time to get rid of his opponent, who ended up unconscious.

-Did you really have to do that?-asked Eijiro.

-Do what?

-You let the man unconscious!!! You just had to be the first to do that, didn't you?!

-He was making fun of me...he said I looked like a girl!

-You're so childish...

-Have you seen Julia and Michelle? Were they around?

-I don't know...I'm not a baby-sitter!

-Fine...lets eat, I'm starving!

NARA

6th DECEMBER 2009

The fights were just getting better and better.

-The four teams are getting shorter!-said the presenter that day.-In the blue team we have the former champion, Suneo, who seems to be in a great shape! But he is not the only one with winning chances. In the yellow team I noticed some good talents like...Kerita, Jun-iti, Hwoarang and Julia Chang!

-Did you hear that, Michelle?-asked Julia.

-What?

-The presenter said Hwoarang!

-So?

-It's that guy from Osaka. The one I never met...

-He probably isn't the only Hwoarang in Japan...

-Maybe...but if is really him...than Mouse wasn't lying. He was training for the tournament, which was why he wasn't in Osaka.

-I still can see what's all the excitement for?

-Mouse told me he's the best fighter in Osaka. He is the leader of a famous gang there. I'm looking forward to fight against him...

-Then you'll just have to pay more attention to the fights to see who he really is.

-In the red team we've got Gary, Aleta, Lum Cheng and Bryan Fury!-the presenter continued.-And in the green team Jin Kazama, Naidu and Lamir. But personally, I think that all my bets are with Kazama.

When Ling heard Jin's name she looked around. She was thinking about the Headmaster's grandson, but then she thought there were probably thousands of Jins living in Japan. Besides, his last name was Mishima and not Kazama. She smiled thinking about what Miharu would say if she knew she was thinking about Jin Mishima just for hearing the same name.

NARA

8th DECEMBER 2009

-I hate that presenter jerk!-said Michelle.-He said Suneo was the only one with a chance of going to the finals, from the blue team! What an idiot!

-Take it easy, Michelle! You're far better than Suneo. I know it!

-If he wins his next fight, I'll be his next opponent!

-And I just know you'll beat his ass like hell.

-Yes, I am! And I'll show that creep that I'm the one to go to the finals!...By the way...you're being great too. Dad would be proud of you!

-Of us!

-Yes...of us!

-So...lets see. You won five fights, and so did Julia...-Eijiro said.

-I know how to count!

-You'll have to fight her in the team-finals!

-Do you know that Kazama guy?-asked Hwoarang to change the subject.

-No...but I heard about him...

-He just gives me chills!

-Do you think he's a ghost?

-You stupid idiot! He's not a ghost...but there is something about him that doesn't feel right!

-Don't be scared...I'll protect you...

-AH...AH...you're so funny!

-I suggest you to think about the team-finals first! Then you can start thinking about that Kazama guy!

NARA

11th DECEMBER 2009

-Tomorrow will start the team-finals.-announced Komeru.-I wish you all good luck! And now the main screen will show us the fights. Blue team: number twelve Michelle Chang against number thirty-one Suneo. Red team: number three Lum Cheng against number twenty-five Bryan Fury. Yellow team: number one Julia Chang against number twenty-seven Hwoarang. And green team: number fourteen Nairu and the incredible number twenty-two Jin Kazama.

The fights will not be all in the same day... tomorrow the two finalists from the blue team will fight... and so on. I'll see you tomorrow then!

NARA

12th DECEMBER 2009

-Are you alright, Michelle?-asked Julia when her sister was getting ready for her fight.

-Of course I am...

-You're shaking...

-I'm fine...so did you get to know who that Hwoarang guy is?

-No...not yet...I tried...but he seems to hide every time I get to the arena...anyway I'll meet him in two days...

-I've got to go!

-Good luck, sis...

Michelle was very nervous when she entered the arena. Suneo was waiting for her, and hold her hand before the start of the fight.

He was a respectable opponent and Michelle soon realise she couldn't beat him. The stadium was full only Jin wasn't there, and Julia was screaming to support her sister.

Suneo seemed to know many martial arts, so he wasn't intimidated by Michelle's powerful kicks, though she was making him hold his defences.

The fight went on until they were both exhausted.

In the meanwhile, Jin was thinking, he was sitting in a little park listening only to his thoughts. He had a sad expression in his face and he was so focused that he didn't see the old lady from the antiquity store coming.

-What's wrong? Are you alright young man?-she asked him.-Are you having problems in the tournament?

-No...I was just thinking...

-What about the tournament?

-I'm qualified for the team-finals...it will be fine!

-So, you must be very talented!

-I'm alright, I think...but I'm not good enough...

-You're going to be fine...but you seem very sad...

-I was just thinking about my memories...

-We have to remember things sometimes...so we wont forget...we have to hang on to our memories and to hope.

-I think you're right...

In the stadium Michelle had just quitted. Suneo was the winner. Julia was shocked when she heard her sister's words, and left in a hurry.

Michelle was disappointed and very tired. Suneo helped her getting up.

-You were awesome, Michelle! I hope I'll see you next year!

Michelle blushed. But now she was thinking that Julia would never forget her for quitting.

-I hope you win this tournament...you're a nice guy...

-Thanks! Do you know the girl who left?

-Yes...she is my sister...I have to find her...she's probably mad with me!

-You could have won...

-No, I know you're stronger than me...

-It was nice to meet you!

-You too.

Michelle left the stadium and headed to their room. Julia was waiting for her.

-Why?

-He was stronger than me...and I can't hurt myself before the Iron Fist.

-Dad would be so proud if both of us went to the final...

-I know...but you still have that chance.

-OK...I'll try my best!

-Tomorrow morning I'll help you training...and then you'll beat that Hwoarang's ass!

NARA

13th DECEMBER 2009

Ling was preparing herself for her fight. Her opponent hadn't showed up yet. Miharu wasn't there too, though she said she would go to Nara as soon as possible.

Ling was nervous, besides she had seen some of Bryan Fury's fights and he was really good, and a bit violent too. She wasn't scared, but she didn't want to go the Hospital.

In that moment Bryan Fury arrived to the arena and the fight started immediately. Jin was there too, in the front row. He looked to the small and brave girl standing in front of such a violent man. He thought she was quite beautiful and smiled seeing her pigtails. Ling felt someone was watching her and their eyes met, but then Bryan attacked.

He was very strong, Ling knew she had to use his strength against him or she wouldn't win.

Brian didn't care if she was a girl; he was fighting like she was an enemy.

Fifteen minutes later Ling couldn't stand up. She was badly hurt. She was now on her knees waiting for the next strike. She knew she was going to lose and was almost losing her conscience.

Bryan was going to give his last strike when someone jumped and stopped him. Ling saw his face, but then she fell and blacked out.

Jin had stopped Bryan's strike with only one hand and they both looked at eachother furiously.

-She can't fight in this state! Leave her alone!-said Jin.

The judge joined them to see if Ling was alright, but she was unconscious.

-He's right...she can't fight.

-I won then...she was too weak for me!-said Bryan smiling.

-You'll pay for this, I assure you!-said Jin.

-You're just a kid...

-Where are the doctors?-asked Jin to the judge.

-Outside! There's an ambulance waiting...

Jin took Ling in his arms and left. Then he handed her over to the doctors and the ambulance was leaving to the Hospital, when Miharu arrived. She saw Ling in the ambulance and asked to go with her.

NARA

14th DECEMBER 2009

-Julia!-called Michelle entering the room where Julia was getting dressed.-They said he is here! He's waiting for you!

-OK...I'll be right there!

When Julia walked into the arena, she almost had a shock. She recognised immediately Hwoarang's red hair.

-YOU!? You're Hwoarang?-she asked confused.

-No...I'm the Tooth Fairy, why?-he replied.

-That was why Mouse told me you weren't in Osaka!

-I told him to do that!

-Where's my mother's medallion?

-Chill out...I haven't sold it...I said I would keep it, didn't I?

-Give me back my medallion!

-No way...but we can make deal! You win and I'll give it back...but if you don't I'll keep it.

-OK...we have a deal! I'm going to kick your ass...

The fight started. Julia and Hwoarang measured up their techniques. Julia saw he was stronger; after all he was heavier too. But she wouldn't give up.

After twenty minutes, they stopped to rest.

-You're not bad at all...-said Hwoarang.-But I have an advantage over you...

-You do not!

-Yes I do!

-And what's that?

-I'm used to fight in this kind of tournaments, it's just like I'm at home...and you're nervous...

-I'm not nervous!

-Yes you are...you're nervous because you're fighting against me...

-No I'm not! I'm not afraid of your pathetic tae-kwon-do...

-Are you sure?

-Shut up...you smug!

Julia wasn't being honest. She was in fact nervous and she was thinking that his technique was really advanced, even for her. But she couldn't lose. Her pride was at stake, and she wanted her medallion back. And especially she wanted to kick his ass.

Hwoarang, on the other hand, wasn't giving all he had because he didn't want to hurt her much; after all, she was a girl.

People were really enjoying that fight.

NARA CENTRAL HOSPITAL

-Ling, I'm so glad you're OK!-said Miharu when Ling woke up.

-What happened...why am I here?-she asked a bit dazed.

-You lost your fight...you broke two ribs, but it's not serious...what happened? I thought you would easily win this tournament!

-Me too...but I found a tough opponent...

-Tough!? He was an animal! That pig! Look at you! You could have died!

-He just wanted the victory...and so did I!

-That's no excuse!

-By the way...where is he?

-The guy? What do you want from him?

-No...not him...the guy who helped me...

-Helped you? When?

-When I was in the arena...I saw Fury prepare the last strike, and then I saw a guy stopping him...I guess he saved my life!

-Do you know him?

-No...but I remember his face...I'll look for him when I get out of here!

-That's only in two or three days...so stay still and don't make any moves...

In the stadium, Hwoarang manage to break Julia's concentration and threw her out of the arena.

-We have a winner!-said the presenter.-Hwoarang will fight in the semi-finals...

The fight had lasted for almost an hour, but was finally over.

-Are you OK?-Hwoarang asked when Michelle was helping her sister to get up.

-Yes...

-Sorry about that but I had no choice!

-You cheated!

-You did your best but you're not good enough for me...besides I'm a champion!

-Smug!

-Look...on love and fights everything is allowed...

-It's on love and war...idiot, not fights!

-It's all the same crap! But here...take your medallion...

-No...a deal is a deal. You won, you keep it!

-Julia!? Just take it!-said Michelle.

-No.

-Listen to your sister...-said Hwoarang.

-I said no...what kind of thief are you?

-A good thief?-Hwoarang suggested.

-I don't want it!

-Fine...than I'll keep it!

NARA

15th DECEMBER 2009

-This will be the last team-final. Jin Kazama will fight against Nairu.-said Komeru.-Unfortunately three beautiful girls lost in the three last fights.

Jin's fight was the shortest. It only lasted seven minutes. Nairu was pretty mad but he had to face the defeat because Jin was really the strongest.

Jin wasn't truly happy, he just wanted to win the tournament and go to Tokyo to defeat Heihachi once and for all. He wanted to show his grandfather that he wasn't just a peace of chess in his hand so he could control. After defeating Heihachi, Jin was planing to tell the authorities all about his grandfather's crimes. That way he could help many students from the Mishima School. But he had to be extremely careful because he knew the tekken forces were still hunting him down.

-Tomorrow we'll do the draft to decide the semi-finals fights. The two fights will be in the same day. One in the morning and the other in the afternoon.

NARA

16th DECEMBER 2009

It was a half past eight when Jin, Hwoarang, Bryan Fury and Suneo walked in the stadium together.

Ghastu Komeru was very excited. After the draft he showed them their fights.

-Tomorrow morning, at ten a.m. Jin Kazama will face Hwoarang. Then, in the afternoon, at two p.m. will be Bryan Fury against Suneo. Don't be late or you can be disqualified after fifteen minutes. The rules are basically the same, and remember, deadly strikes aren't allowed.

Komeru looked at Bryan when he said his last words.

-Hey, Eijiro! I'm here!-screamed Hwoarang.-God, you're such an idiot!

-Sorry I wasn't looking! So who's your opponent?

-That Kazama guy...

-The one that gives you chills?

-Yes...his face seems familiar, but I can't remember!

-He is very good...you'll have to work hard!

-Yes...I know...

-Did you see when he interfered in that Chinese girl fight with Bryan Fury? He was awesome!

-Yes...but I could have done that!

-Do you know who I had been talking to?

-Do I look like a mind reader?

-With Julia!

-You're lying!

-No I'm not! She said she was going to see your fight tomorrow...I think she's starting to like you...

-No she's not! She doesn't like anyone! Is that clear?

-OK...don't be like that!

-Lets go...I'm hungry...

-Boy, you're so unpredictable!

-Were you serious?-asked Michelle.

-What are you talking about?

-When you said you're going to see Hwoarang's fight?

-Why not? I want to see if he's that good!

-You like him, don't you?

-No!

-I'm not going...I'm going to buy our tickets back to Osaka!

-OK...

-You know...you're unpredictable. You said you hated arrogant men and now you're going to see his fight!

-I'm going to see a fight, that's all!

-You can't lie to me...I can see you like him...

-I don't!

-I can't blame you...he is dead gorgeous!

-Shut up!

-You can't deny that...he's cute! Good looks, nice body, martial arts expert...what more do you want?

-OK...he is cute...but that's all. He's a thief...he's not worth it!-said Julia blushing. Fortunately, Michelle didn't notice.


	5. Jin vs Hwoarang chp 4

I don't own Tekken. : ( and I want to thank everyone who is reading this story! Arigatou Gosaimasu.

Jin Kazama versus Hwoarang

NARA

17th DECEMBER 2009

Jin Kazama and Hwoarang where getting ready for action. Sometimes they looked at eachother with anger, but never said a word.

Hwoarang hated Jin's tranquillity. The crowd was waiting impatiently for their entrance in the arena.

Finally, the judge called their names.

-Your face is familiar!-Hwoarang said.

-Well...you seem familiar too but I don't think we've met...after all I don't have friends like you...

-What do you mean?

-You're just a smug, you think you can kick everyone's ass...I don't like kids like you!

-Kid!? Look who's talking...

Jin did notice Hwoarang's red hair, but he couldn't remember where they have met.

-Hey, Hwoarang, break a leg!-said Julia.

-Julia!? What are you doing here?

-What does it looks like? I'm watching the fight!

-Don't worry...I'll win...this guy is just a daddy's prat! I'll kick his ass in no time!

-Daddy's prat!? We'll see about that!!!

Jin and Hwoarang started their fight. It was a powerful fight since the beginning, and half an hour later things were still balanced.

But then Hwoarang manage to hit Jin with a powerful kick in the stomach. Jin went down on his knees and his hood fell.

Hwoarang recognised immediately his black and spiky hair. He was the guy who he had fought against but Hwoarang never managed to win.

-It's you...the guy from the draw...that night in Osaka!-he said.

-I don't know what you talking about!-said Jin getting up.

And then Hwoarang felt something strange. He realised it was also Jin who he had saved in the factory building.

-And it was you...in the harbour that night...I saved you from those armed guys!

-Shut up...That's none of your business!

-I thought you were a ghost!!!

-Than you're an idiot!

-I want my revenge!

-Oh...yes...now I remember you...you're the red hair jerk, the one who thought he could beat me...

-You'll pay for that humiliation...

Hwoarang was now getting really angry. That was a matter of honour and pride, but when they were about to continue the fight, Jin saw the tekken forces, leaded by two young women among the crowd. He had to get out of there fast, but he knew Hwoarang wouldn't let him go so easily, so he decided to put an end on the fight. He attacked suddenly and used a very powerful strike that made Hwoarang fell on the ground immediately. Then he run off before the tekken forces arrived. The judge joined Hwoarang on the arena and saw he couldn't move.

-Kazama is disqualified...Hwoarang can no longer fight!-he announced the judge to the surprised crowd.

-I'm Anna Williams and I'm looking for Mishima Jin...-said Anna to the presenter, who wasn't understanding what was that all about.

-I can't help you...I don't know anyone with that name!

-And the contestants?

-There's no one named Mishima here...you're disturbing us...please remove your troops out of here!

Anna and Nina called the tekken forces and left. They ordered a search in all that area. Hwoarang was being taken to the ambulance and Julia was watching him closely.

-How is he?-she asked Eijiro when the ambulance left.

-Not good...his muscles blocked...he can be paralysed for two or three days...

-Wow...maybe now he'll learn a lesson!

Minutes later, Komeru announced the news. Jin and Hwoarang were out of the race, so at two p.m. Bryan Fury and Suneo would compete in the Final.

In the meanwhile, Jin walked in circles in Nara's streets. He was hiding from the tekken forces, wondering who those two women were. He wasn't far from the hotel because he needed to get his things.

-Look, I'll go put my bags in my room and we meet in your room in twenty minutes, OK?-asked Miharu, taking Ling to number seven Hotel's door.

-You've got a room?

-Yes...it's in number three hotel...I booked it two days ago...

-I'll see you in twenty minutes, then...

-OK.

Ling was feeling much better. She was recovering very well from her injuries. But her right arm was still hurting, so she couldn't do many movements.

When she was entering the hotel, someone hold her waist and she thought she was being robbed.

-Don't look at me...-a voice said behind her.-Just go upstairs to your room and pretend that I'm your friend.

Ling did what she was told. She couldn't fight in those conditions. The hotel manager was coming downstairs and she looked at them suspiciously.

-I'm sorry lady, but your boyfriend has to wait in the reception!-she said.

-I'm just going to pick up my wallet!-lied Ling.-Please?

In that moment the tekken forces entered the hotel and the manager was forced to go and talk to Anna.

Ling and her attacker went to her room. Then he let her go.

-Sorry...I'm not going to hurt you...-said Jin.

-You!? You're the guy who saved me...

Jin looked at her closely and recognised her pigtails then he sat on her bed.

-I remember you...I'm sorry...I just needed some place to go...

-You're in troubles aren't you? My name is Ling Xiaoyu...I owe you my life!

-I'm Kazama Jin...Please don't tell anyone I'm here, OK?

-Why?

-Just don't ask...I'll tell you later...

-OK...

Then Ling noticed Jin was hurt. He was holding his stomach where Hwoarang had kicked him hard.

-You're hurt!-she said worried.

-This is nothing...

Ling went to the bathroom to get an emergency kit, but when she got back Jin had fainted.

-Are you OK?-she asked shaking him.

No answer. Ling looked at him. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, after all he was a complete stranger. But then again, he had saved her life.

Ling took of his shirt and realised he had probably one or two ribs broke. She took some ice and then she put a bandage on him.

Outside there were armed guys all over the streets. Maybe he was a thief or a murderer, she thought. Or maybe it was just a mistake and he had noting to do with those guys.

Then Ling saw Anna and Nina going into a car. She didn't recognise them.

In that moment, Miharu knock at the door.

-Are you there, Ling?

-Yes, I'll be right out.

Ling left her room, and the two girls had lunch in a small Chinese restaurant. An hour later, Ling said she was tired and wanted to rest in her room.

When she got back, Jin was still sleeping, but he woke up when she closed the door.

-Sorry! I...think I passed out...

-That's OK! Here, I brought you some food!

-Thank you...

-Things are very confused outside...they're looking for someone...is it you?

-I don't know...I...

-That's OK...I'm not going to ask more questions! You can stay here until tomorrow...I'm going back to Tokyo.

-You're from Tokyo?

-I live there! What about you?

-I've been there...wasn't your name Lum something?...

-No. You must have misheard it...

-What's your technique? Chinese Martial Arts?

-Yes...

-You're very strong...I never saw a girl fight like you do!

-Well I wasn't good enough for Fury...he kicked my ass...

-But you are very brave!

-Thanks...you're not bad as well...you're technique is more efficient than mine...

-Kazama technique is a defence art...it's very personal...

-I never heard of it...

-It was my mother's...

-Is she a master?

-She was...she died...

-I'm sorry...

-Me too...

-My mother doesn't remember me...she's very ill due to a mental disease. She's in Beijing's Hospital...doctors say she'll not live long...

-I'm sorry...

-Life is such a crap!!!

Ling and Jin talked for hours, mostly about their fights in the Final FX. Ling told him that Bryan Fury had won the tournament and Suneo was badly injured in Nara Central Hospital. Jin wasn't surprised.

-I hate Fury...-she said.

-He is quite violent...but that's how a kick boxer plays...violently.

-What about the guy that injured you?

-He's not bad...I'll meet him again one day...

-He won?

-No...we were both disqualified...

-Bad luck! Oh my God!?-Ling said.

-What?

-I said Miharu to wait for me...we're going to have dinner...I've got to go. Will you be OK alone?

-Sure...

When Ling got out, Jin went to his room. He packed his things and looked out of the window. The tekken forces were still in Nara. Until then he had been very lucky keeping his identity, but the tekken forces had never been so close. Even using his mother name, they could get suspicious, so maybe it would be best to stay with Ling for the moment.

In Nara Central Hospital, Eijiro was waiting for the doctor to know about Hwoarang's conditions.

-When can he get out?-he asked.

-Tomorrow morning!

-What!?-asked Hwoarang furious.

-Your muscles are completely blocked...you will not be able to move until tomorrow. And you will not be able to fight for three days. I hope you will never fight with the guy who did this to you...

-Are you joking!?-said Hwoarang.-I'll making him pay...

-Fine...but if I was you I wouldn't do that. Your movements will only return completely in three days, so don't push it!

A few minutes later, Julia and Michelle entered his room.

-What are you doing here?-asked Eijiro.

-We came to see a person...-said Julia laughing in their faces.-He really kicked your ass...

-Very funny...-said Hwoarang.-I don't know if you remember but I also kicked your ass...

-Sorry...I didn't want to joke about this...but it's extremely fun...

-I came to see Suneo...he's in the intensive care...-said Michelle.

-Fury won?

-Yes, he did!

-Bastard! It should have been me!-said Hwoarang.

-Smug!-said Julia.-Why do you think you're the best?

-Because I am...

-Well you don't seem to be the best right now...

-How is Suneo?-asked Eijiro.

-Not very good...the doctor said he may not walk again...

-Christ! That man is an animal!-said Eijiro.

-He should have been disqualified...-said Hwoarang.-You saw the fight?

-Sure.-answered Julia.-We're going to Osaka tomorrow...maybe I'll see you there...so I can kick our ass.

-You wish!

Michelle and Julia left the hospital and went packing.

-You like him...I know you do!-said Michelle.

-Shut up!

-Red hair...brown eyes...

-Stop it, Michelle...

After dinner, Ling lied to Miharu again saying she was feeling weird and wanted to get some sleep.

Miharu walked her into her Hotel and then left.

Jin was by the window, he was looking to Anna and Nina. He didn't know them but he knew they were his grandfather employees.

-Hi...I'm back.-said Ling closing the door.

-Sorry...I didn't hear you...

-I think you don't have to worry...I saw three trucks leaving with soldiers... they're going away...

Jin was surprised. The tekken forces were leaving without results, which meant they were up to something. He had to leave so Ling wouldn't get in troubles.

-Are you listening to me?-asked Ling.

-Yes...can I stay here for the night?

-Yes...but you have to sleep on the floor.

-OK...no problem...thanks...

-How is your injury?-asked Ling.

-Oh...much better...thanks for taking care of me...

Ling blushed.

-You welcome...

-So...do you go to a Dojo? Or a Martial Arts School?

-What do you mean?

-Your technique seems to be studied with hard work...

-My technique is personal and I don't go to a school!-Ling said feeling hurt.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you...

-What are you going to do tomorrow?-asked Ling, changing the subject.-Are you going home?

-I don't have a home!

-What about your family?

-I don't have a family...

-Sorry...

-Do you like to live in Tokyo?

-It's cool...people are very nice...but now things are changing...

-Why?

-A guy left his home and there are some gangs who may return when they realise he's not coming back.

-Really?

-He was the only one who could stop them. He's name is Jin too...Mishima Jin. He left school and his family and no one knows why...his grandfather is a very important person in Tokyo.

-I didn't know that!-Jin lied.-But I think I heard some things about that Mishima guy...you're not a student in the Mishima School, are you?

-No! I told you I'm not in a martial arts school...But what if I was?

-Well...I heard that isn't a good place to study!

-Really? I heard it's a very famous school...my friends go there...

-Keep away from that school...OK?

-I know how to take care of myself...

-Do you know if that Mishima guy is taking someone to an important tournament, next year?

-No...I don't think so...people only talk about his wonderful grandson...But I just think he left because he was bored...

-Do you really think he had an easy life?

-Of course he had...he is rich...he didn't have to work to earn money, like my grandparents...I have more consideration about people like you and me...honest and simple...

-Maybe...but not all rich people are like you think...some aren't as happy as they should be...

-Whatever!

NARA

18th DECEMBER 2009

Early in the morning, Jin left Ling's room and walked into the train station. Later on, Hwoarang and Eijiro did the same. Julia and Michelle preferred to take the bus so they could see a bit more of Japan's landscape.

When Ling woke up Jin was gone.

-Kazama?-she asked just to be sure he was gone.

She looked around, but everything was in place. Then she spotted a letter and she read it: "Sorry for everything. Hope you'll be OK. Thanks and maybe we'll see eachother one day."

-Ling, can I come in?-asked Miharu.

-Sure!-said Ling, hiding the letter.

-Are you OK?

-Yes...my arm is much better...

-I've packed my stuff...you better pack yours. We're leaving at eleven a.m.

-I know...-said Ling not feeling very happy.

When she left the Hospital she just wanted to get out of Nara as soon as possible, but now she wasn't feeling the same.

-Are you OK, Ling? You're a bit strange!

-No I'm not!

-What's all this?-asked Miharu pointing at a couple of blankets on the floor, where Jin had slept.

-They must have fallen from my bed...

Ling didn't want to lie to Miharu, but she had promised Jin not to tell of his presence. Besides telling that a guy she just met had stayed with her for the night didn't seem decent, so she kept that in secret.

YAO

19th DECEMBER 2009

-Julia? I think we should get back to Arizona!-said Michelle when they were leaving the hotel where they had spent the night.

-What about the Iron Fist?

-Imagine what will be like! The Final FX was hard enough for both of us...we can not handle the Iron Fist...

-You don't know for sure...I want to stay a bit longer...

-It's him, isn't it?

-What?

-That Hwoarang...

-This has nothing to do with him...

-That's not what it looks...sis!

-Are you crazy, Michelle!? He's a thief...an outlaw...

-But he's quite interesting...

-He's a smug...and an arrogant jerk who thinks he's cute!

-And he is!

-Stop saying that! I don't like thieves...

-You're fooling yourself...you're falling for him...

-You know nothing...

-Whatever! You're so stubborn...

EAST-OSAKA

20th DECEMBER 2009

-I swear that I'll find him and have my revenge!-said Hwoarang.

-Please, just stop saying that! You don't even know where the guy is!-said Eijiro.

-Next time...I'm going to kick his ass...

-I wouldn't be so sure...you do have to practice more if you want to defeat him...

-I know...and I will...that's why you and the others are going to help me in my training...

-No way... I have better things to do!

-No you don't...

-You'll kill me!

-No I won't...and don't be such a hussy... we all have to make sacrifices in life.

-Well, then I'm always the victim...

-But you have also some nice privileges...

-Since when?

-Since...today, my friend! Today... and your privilege is to help your leader training...how about that?

-I'll pass...

-Look here...I'm not asking...I'm giving an order!

-Look...why don't you practice with Michelle and Julia?

Hwoarang was shocked with that suggestion.

-I can't do that!

-Why not? It would be great, for me, for you, for them...

-No way...

-Why? Are you scared?

-NO!!!

-I know you're scared of losing your concentration with Julia close to you!!!

Hwoarang looked to his friend and tried to punch him but he failed.

-OK...OK...sorry...I won't joke anymore!

In the Makia Hotel, Julia and Michelle were arguing again.

-Did you really have to ask about him?-asked Michelle.

-Who?

-Santa Claus! Hwoarang, of course...

-I just want to know if he is here already...

-You seemed worried about him...

-Don't be stupid...I'm not worried!

-Just admit it!

-No!

-Come on...he's hot...and some other girl may have him first!

-So? Who cares?

-What about mum's medallion?

-Alright...I'll talk to him, when I find him...OK?

-We'll see...but you're falling...and you can't fool me!

TOKYO

23rd DECEMBER 2009

-Hi there, Xiaoyu!-greeted Murakama.-How's everything is China?

-The weather sucks, but things are going well...

-We're almost on holidays...you could have stayed there...

-I'll spend Christmas here!

-It's your call...your weird though...

-No I'm not...I just need a distraction...

In classes, Ling didn't pay attention to the teachers' words all day. She was always thinking about Jin and the Final FX.

Miharu noticed her lack of attention.

-Murakama is right this time...you are weird...since you came back from Nara. I hope you're not thinking about revenge...

-Of course I'm not...Fury is out of my league...I'm just a little shaken...did you ask your parents if I can spend Christmas with you?

-Of course you can...you're like family...

-Xiaoyu, why are you taking your school bag with your left hand?-asked Murakama.-You went to Nara, didn't you? To the Final FX?

-Of course she didn't!-said Miharu.

-You're a lousy liar, Hirano. Don't underestimate my intelligence...

-OK...I did...so are you gonna tell the Headmaster?-asked Ling.

-What do you think I am? I'm not gonna tell...but I do want to know how was it!

-I haven't won if that's what you're asking...

-Who won?

-The guy who almost killed me...are you happy, now?

-No...well, you can't have everything, can you? Don't worry; I can keep a secret...

-This guy is getting on my nerves...-said Miharu when Murakama left.


	6. Christmas with the Tsunamis chp 5

I don't own Tekken (why do we have to keep on saying this!?)

Reina-183: Thanks for your encouraging words, keep on with your story too and I hope Ling is ok, and Hwoarang. I have one question for you: when you asked about The King of The Iron Fist Tournament, who are you referring?

Riri: I'm glad you like it...and I hope you like this chapter too...

Thank you all.

Christmas with the Tsunamis

EAST-OSAKA

24th DECEMBER 2009

It was Julia and Michelle's first Christmas away from their home. They just got a postcard from their parents when they decided to go shopping for Christmas. They both needed new clothes.

Besides they wanted to know how the Japanese people celebrated that day.

Julia and Michelle were Native Americans so they didn't celebrate Christmas like the Christians. At home they always had the Christmas tree and the presents, but the holiday didn't have a special meaning.

They went to the biggest mall in Osaka, in Umeda, the city centre. Julia also wanted to go to the cinema, but the movies weren't very good.

So, the two girls entered a clothes shop and stayed there for five hours, choosing their favourite clothes.

They had lunch and then decided to have a walk to see other shops. Fashion was very different in Japan and they had bought many clothes that would make jealous to their friends in the USA.

Unfortunately they had spent a large amount of money, but Lao Chang, their father, was paying for everything.

At five p.m., they were heading to the bus stop, when a huge number of motorcycles passed a red light and almost hit Julia, who let go of her clothes bag.

Julia saw her new clothes ruined, and then a red car stopped in front of them. Hwoarang opened the door and got out.

-Everything alright?-he asked waving to his friends on the motorcycles to stop ahead.

-YOU!?-Julia asked furiously.-How dare you!? These were my new clothes!

-I haven't done a thing!

-There were you stupid friends...it's the same!

-No it's not!

-Yes it is! I want my things back! That cost me a fortune!

-It's not my fault! You should be more careful!

-MORE CAREFUL!? MORE CAREFUL!? I was on the sidewalk! The light was red for you!!!

-Julia is right!-said Michelle.

-OK...so the light was red...

Julia took some of her ripped clothes. She had been picking each one for hours.

-I wanted to wear this tomorrow...-she said.

-I'll lend you one of mine...-said Michelle.

-I want my clothes back. Now!!!-she screamed. She knew she was acting like a child but she was really mad.

-That's impossible!-said Hwoarang.

-Then I want my money back! Now! I want thirty-five thousand yens!

-Thirty-five??? For that crap!? You're joking!?

-I'm not joking! And it wasn't crap!

-I don't have thirty-five thousand yens...

-I don't care...just get them!

Hwoarang thought about it, and then he looked to Eijiro and smiled.

-OK...you want your money back?-he asked.

-Yes...

-Come with me then...

-What!?-asked Michelle and Julia at the same time.

-I'll give you the money...but you have to come with me...with us...

-Forget about it, Julia! It's not worth it!

-No way...lets go!-said Julia going to the car.-Are you coming?-she asked Michelle.

Michelle was forced to go with her sister.

-What the hell are you doing?-asked Eijiro.

-I'm going to pay her the clothes...my way...-he said in a low voice.

After a short but very fast journey, they arrived to a basement where they parked the car. There were many cars in that basement, but Julia and Michelle didn't realise why.

-Lets go!-Hwoarang said.

-Where are we?-Michelle asked worried.

-Osaka south-side!-answered Eijiro.

Hwoarang leaded the group until they arrived to a very dark place of the basement.

Then he knocked in an elevator door. They waited some seconds, and the door opened. A huge man was there and greeted them.

-Wow...you're not being around!-he said to Hwoarang.

-I had some business to take care of...

-How many are you today?

-Twenty-seven plus two new-comers!

The man looked at Michelle and then at Julia.

-Who are the babes?

-They're with me...-Hwoarang said.

-OK...walk in...this is getting started.

Hwoarang walked in, but he stopped suddenly.

-Don't stay away from me, OK? This place is a bit dangerous!

Julia and Michelle looked at eachother and followed him closely. That place wasn't dark at all. There were many floodlights and many people walking everywhere.

-Oh my God!-said Michelle suddenly.

-What?-asked Julia.

-I know where we are! We're on a place where are holding illegal fights...right?

-Yep! You're right!-said Hwoarang.

-If the police find us here...

-That wouldn't be nice, but they don't even know this place exists...

-Who organises this stuff?-asked Julia.

-A very important person from this area...don't worry, the Tsunamis are welcome here in the basement anytime!-Eijiro explained.

-And what's your part in all this?-asked Michelle.

-We just like to watch the fights...sometimes we make part of them...-said Eijiro.

-Go and put my name on the list of the Five-One fight!-ordered Hwoarang.

-Are you sure? But you never fought in the Five-One...

-There always a first time...besides it will be my only fight of the night...

Eijiro shrugged his shoulders and walked over a table. He returned a few minutes later.

-You'll be next.

-Good...I'll be right back!-said Hwoarang entering the arena.

-What's the Five-One?-asked Michelle.

-What's he going to do?-asked Julia.

-He is going to fight, isn't that obvious?

All the Tsunamis were now next to the metal fence around the arena, where Hwoarang would be fighting.

-What is the Five-One?-asked Michelle again.

-It's where you fight against five opponents at the same time. You have to win them all before the three sets, or you lose!

-What!?-said Julia worried.-Five against him? Is he mad?

-No...

-He's insane!-said Michelle.-He's going to be killed!

-The reward is one hundred thousand yens...he'll pay you back.

-But he's going to get hurt...-said Julia looking at Hwoarang's opponents.

-Oh, my God! I don't wanna see...-said Michelle closing her eyes.

-Hey, come back!-yelled Julia.-I don't want the money...

-You don't!? But I thought...-started Hwoarang, but then they heard the bell ring and the fight began.

-Don't worry...he's not going to die!-said Eijiro.

Hwoarang was hanging on very well, but he went to the ground twice before the end of the first set.

-Give up...-asked Julia.-They're too strong!

-No way! I'll never give up...

-Don't waste your Latin...he won't give up...he never did...and he never lost a fight!

The second set was over and all the five Hwoarang's opponents were on their feat.

-Come on...you can do it!-said Julia.

Hwoarang was on the floor but then he got up and Julia's words seemed to give him a hidden strength. When the bell rang to the end of the fight, all the five guys were on the ground.

-Are you OK?-asked Eijiro when Hwoarang left the arena.

-Sure...

-What happened in the beginning?

-I wasn't focused...I need a drink...

The Tsunamis went to the bar which was completely crowded.

-What do you want to drink?-asked Eijiro to Julia and Michelle.-Orange juice?

Hwoarang started to laugh.

-What?-Julia asked firmly-You think we don't drink the same you do? Is that it? You think we can't handle it?-she asked in a challenging voice.

-I haven't said a word!-Hwoarang said peacefully.-You can drink whatever you want!

Michelle looked at Julia. They weren't used to drink alcohol. If they did drink that night, they would probably have to be carried by a group of outlaws and that wasn't a good perspective. When Julia was about to drink her beer, they heard people screaming and some gun shots.

-Damn...the cops are here!-said Eijiro.

-We've got to get out of here...-warned Hwoarang.-Use the secret passages. We meet in the east-side park...take Michelle through the north complex, no one knows about that one!-ordered Hwoarang.

-Right!-said Eijiro holding Michelle's hand.

-What about Julia?-Michelle asked nervously.

-She'll be fine...Hwoarang is with her! Come on...

Everyone was running and screaming in that moment. Hwoarang waited until he saw Eijiro and Michelle get in the north complex safely.

-Lets go!-he said firmly, holding her hand.

-Where are we going?

-Leaving this place! These raids are pretty fucked...besides you and your sister may win a criminal record!

-Shit...

Hwoarang took Julia behind the counter, where on the ground was a trap door already opened.

-Someone else knew about this...-said Hwoarang.-Get in there!

Julia went down the stairs and everything was black. She felt Hwoarang right beside her, taking her hand again.

-How did you know about this passage?-she asked him.

-I'll never go to a place without making sure I can get out without being seen...

-What about the others?

-There are more passages! The Tsunamis know exactly what to do in this situations...we can't use the same passage because someone could notice that!

-I shouldn't have come...

-Why did you?

-Because you said so!

-That's the only reason?

-Yes...and I wanted my money...and I was extremely angry...

-And you're not angry anymore?

-Of course I am...I lost my new clothes, I lost my money and now the police is after me...and I'm stuck here with an outlaw! By the way, where are we?

-In the swears!

-What!? Are you kidding?

-Nope! I'm serious...just don't touch a thing!

-Where are we going?

-Well, I just have been here once...this is like a labyrinth...but I think we're going the right way...

-How do you know that? We can't see a bloody thing!

-Don't underestimate my capacities, OK?

-What about my sister?

-If Eijiro did what he was told, she'll be safe now...

Hwoarang and Julia were walking fast, when they heard a noise. There were voices behind them and were getting close. Then they heard the police dogs.

-Shit! They've got dogs! We've got to hide!-said Hwoarang turning left.

-Lets go guys...I want to catch them all...-said a voice getting close.-Tomorrow we'll be the most famous squad in the south side. Bring the dogs!

Hwoarang had stopped.

-I think there's another passage in this tunnel! And I think there's a place for us to hide too...but I can't remember!

-Hurry up! They're coming!

Hwoarang watched the floor and took off a block from the ground. There was a hole where one person could easily fit, but they were two.

-Get in!-he said.

-What?

-Just lay down...it's the only way...do you wanna get caught?

-No...

Julia looked to the hole and did what she was told, and before she could say a word, Hwoarang laid down on top of her and closed the hole.

-What do you think you're doing!?-she complained.

-This is not my fault!

-Get of me! Now!

-No way...I don't wanna get caught...there are two of us...so I didn't have a chance!

-Don't touch me!

-That's a bit difficult!

-If you try anything at all, I'm going to...-Hwoarang put his hand on her mouth so she would shut up. There were footsteps above them and the dogs smelt the floor.

Minutes later, the squad had passed by, but they didn't move. Julia felt something in her neck. She thought Hwoarang was trying to tease her.

-Stop that or I'll scream!-she said blushing.-I'm warning you...

-Stop what? I'm not doing anything...

Julia understood that it wasn't him and she started screaming and kicking.

-Get out! There's something here with us...let me out!

Hwoarang got out as fast as he could, than Julia stepped out of the hole and started to shake her clothes.

-That was disgusting! What the hell was that?

-Probably a rat!

-A rat!? I hate rats...and it was all over me...

-You prefer me, right?

-Ah, Ah...very funny...-she said blushing violently.

-You should be careful with those kicks...

-Sorry...I panicked! And now?

-I'm thinking...look for something on the wall!

They were looking for something for five minutes when the voices returned.

-Lets go...-Hwoarang said entering the hole again.

She looked at the lights. They were coming towards them so she laid down on top of him.

-Please don't move your legs much...-he asked making her blush again.

-You idiot!

-You're really enjoying this, aren't you?

-No way...you're such a smug...

They both shut up when they heard the footsteps and dogs above them. Julia had her head on Hwoarang's chest and she was hearing his heartbeats. He was calm despite all that. On the other hand, she was really nervous, though she didn't know the exact reason. If it was the fact of being chased by the Japanese police, or the fact of being closed with Hwoarang.

When everything was silent again, they didn't move because someone could have stayed behind. And then Julia felt a chill up her back when she felt Hwoarang's hands holding her waist. She didn't know what to do. She was going to hit him when she felt their lips almost touching.

Now she was confused. She didn't want him to hold her and kiss her, but she also didn't want him to let go of her.

-Can you please move to the left!-he asked her breaking that moment.

-What?-she asked confused.

-I'm trying to open this thing...but I need help...

-Oh...sure...

When they both got out they both blushed a dark red, but none of them noticed eachother.

Minutes later, Julia found what they were looking for and a door on the wall opened. They walked in and closed the door.

-Where are we?-asked Julia.

-In a store basement...they keep whine in here, don't you smell it?

-Yes...and now?

-We go out. But we have to keep a low profile.

They went upstairs and saw that the moon was on the sky already. Julia looked to her watch but it wasn't working.

-Outside...just stay close to me...-said Hwoarang.

-I know how to defend myself...

-I know, but...we're not on the east-side...I don't rule this area...and I'm not very popular in here.

-What do you mean?

-I mean I have some problems with the lead group of south-Osaka. The law here is kill the Tsunamis and I'm not joking...

-Wow...but let me guess, you don't give a shit...right?

-In normal circumstances, no...I know I can't kick their asses...but today, I have to worry about the police and you...I'm don't wanna risk a confrontation.

-Look...I don't need a baby-sitter, OK?

-You have no idea what they are capable of doing to you if they'll see you're with me...I said you to come so I'll have to take you back to your sister...

-Don't worry about me...worry about you!

Julia jumped over some boxes, opened a window and left the store. Hwoarang followed her and put on a cap, so no one could see his red hair.

-Now we have to go to the X-Night...it's a friends pub...he has a car...

-And where's that?

-Two streets down...try to act normally.

-OK...

They both started to go down the street, but it didn't took too long until someone notice them. First they passed by a police squad, but they didn't say anything. Then, a few steps from the X-Night club, they were spotted by a group of five guys. One of them grabbed Julia's arm and they were forced to stop.

Julia reacted violently and the five guys looked at her amused.

-She's wild!-said one of them.-Are you new here?

Julia looked at Hwoarang, and decided to answer her own way.

-Yes...why?

-You're not being very polite...

-Mind your own businesses...OK?-Julia said.

-Wow...you're very brave...don't you know who we are?

-No...why? Should I?

-You definitely need to be re-educated...our own way, of course.

The boy walked towards Julia, but Hwoarang stepped in the middle.

-Who are you?-the guy asked trying to see his face.

-Leave her alone!

-Go away...you idiot, or you'll face the consequences...of facing the Flashes!

-I don't need you to protect me!-said Julia.

-Look around you...-said Hwoarang a bit worried.

There were about thirty guys, with white weapons, ready to fight them.

-Get ready to fight!-warned Hwoarang.

Julia was getting ready when someone arrived suddenly.

-Kyo...-whispered Hwoarang.

-Who is he?-asked Julia.

-The Flashes leader...whatever you do, don't piss him off...

-Look...we've got new people on the block!-Kyo said.-You're very beautiful...-he added to Julia. Lets forget about this, OK?

-What do you mean?-she asked.

-Lets make a deal...you come with me, and I promise we won't hurt your boyfriend...much!

-I wouldn't go with you even if I was paid for! You're a criminal...

-Is that your answer to my proposal?

-Yes...

-You're not coming?

-Not even in your dreams!

-OK...in that case, I have no choice...lets see what you do about it!

In that moment, Hwoarang reacted and five opponents went to the ground. Julia did the same. Kyo was surprised.

-Wow...they can really fight!-Kyo said applauding.-I want to see more...

Kyo attacked Hwoarang, who was trying not to be recognised. They had fought many times, so that was a bit hard to do. Unfortunately, Hwoarang's cap fell over and everyone saw him.

-Hwoarang!? I should have noticed...Take the girl!-Kyo ordered.-What were you thinking when you came here?

Julia was being held by seven guys, and she could barely move.

-You bastard!-continued Kyo.-Did you really think you could fool me...the last time we met you said you're going to take this territory from me...you're so arrogant! Now I'm going to take something from you...

-Don't be so sure!-Hwoarang retaliated.

-I'm going to take your beautiful babe here for a nice drink...and then maybe she'll change her mind about you...and consider in having some fun with me...I hope you don't mind!

Julia was being dragged away, when Hwoarang lost control. Kyo went to ground by one powerful punch.

-What is it? You didn't like the idea?-asked Kyo getting up, while Hwoarang was on his knees.

He was feeling some pain due to his Five-One fight. He had probably broken two ribs, but he wouldn't let that maniac touch Julia.

-Don't touch her...or I'll...

-You won't do a thing...

Kyo ordered his friends to attack Hwoarang again. It wouldn't be easy to face twenty armed guys, but he had to win.

-Your boyfriend is really giving me some troubles! But I'll win...

-No you won't...and he is not my boyfriend!

-He's not?

-No...he's just an idiot that a met earlier!

-He won't stand up for too long...

But Kyo was wrong. Hwoarang, after some minutes, won that fight. Kyo's friends were all on the floor.

-Now it's my turn...-Kyo said, facing Hwoarang, who was feeling more pain due to his injuries from the Five-One.

-Are you sure you wanna do this...last time you lost!

-Last time you weren't hurt, and I didn't have your girl!

-She is not my girl...and you can keep her... you'll soon regret that...

-What the hell are you talking about?-asked Julia.

-She's a pain in the ass...she's stubborn and she's always complaining about things...

-I'm not like that!-said Julia.-You don't even know me...

-Lucky me...I think if I did know you, I would probably be mental...you're always complaining...

-Liar! I'm not...

-Yes, you are!

-Shut up!-yelled Kyo.

In that moment, Hwoarang attacked and he left Kyo unconscious. Then they heard the police cars heading in their direction.

-We got to go!-said Hwoarang.

The guys who were holding Julia let her go and run off taking only Kyo. They felt the duty of taking their leader out of there before the police caught them. Hwoarang knew he and Julia had to leave quickly too.

-Come on...-said Hwoarang taking her hand.

-Don't touch me...you...idiot! I'm not stubborn!

-Is that right!?

-YES!

Hwoarang took her hand again and pulled her towards the X-Night. They both got in. The pub was crowded, but they managed to find the barman.

-I need a car!-said Hwoarang listening the police entering the pub.

-White Toyota in the back!-said James throwing him a key.

-Thanks...

Julia and Hwoarang got in the car and left.

-Now I'll just have to take you home...finally!

-Right...

-Are you still mad? For what I said?

-No...

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I'm sure...besides I don't care about what a thief like you say...but if you really wanna know, you're stubborn too, and a pain in the ass, and an irresponsible idiot! You're just like a big kid! And you think you can beat everyone...you're a smug...and I...

-And that's why you like me...

-I don't like you! I have nothing to do with you! I shouldn't have come...

-Then why did you come?

-Because you insisted me to come...

-I didn't! You came because I make you go up the walls!

-I never met a guy like you...you think you're the best, don't you?

-Well, maybe you haven't met many guys yet!

-How dare you, Mister-I'm-So-Good-That-All-The-Girls-Faint-When-I-Pass-By!?

-What?

-I rest my case!

Hwoarang parked the car in front of Makia Hotel. No one was there, but the door was still opened and it had a cute Christmas decoration. Julia forgot all about Christmas, she was determined to argue with Hwoarang until he admitted he was wrong.

-I learned my lesson, though...I'll never trust an outlaw again...-she said.

-I didn't force you to go with us...I asked politely and you accepted!

-But it was your entire fault! Those Flash guys could have taken me and make me do horrible things...

-I told you it was dangerous...and I warned you not do provoke Kyo...but you really pissed him off...

-What did you want me to do? Go with him?

-No! But you could have been more polite!

-Polite!? He is a creep, a criminal, besides you don't know anything about being polite!

-Hey...don't put me in the same bag as those guys...besides you didn't seem worried about me being an outlaw when we were closed and you were in my arms...

-Shut up! Don't talk about that...

-Why? Did I make you blush?

-You wish!!!

In that moment, someone knocked on the car window. Julia and Hwoarang stopped the fight.

-Michelle!!!-Julia got out and hugged her sister.-Are you OK?

-I'm fine! We've been waiting for you...is everything OK?

-Did you have any problems?-asked Eijiro.

-Nope...

-Liar!-Julia said.

-Hey...you don't need to insult me...

-Lets go home, Michelle! Oh...and one more thing Mister-Smug, the less time I'll see you, the better! Got it?

-Perfectly, Miss-I'm-Too-Good-To-Be-Seen-With-An-Outlaw...But you will not be able to stay away from me that long!

-We'll see about that!

Julia and Michelle went to their room. It's was almost midnight. Julia was furious.

-What happened?-asked Michelle.

-Nothing...that guy is unbelievable...what a smug!

-So...you have no clothes, no money...no medallion!

-Damn it! A forgot about the medallion!

-Then you'll have to talk to him again...

-Shit!

-It could be worse...and I think he won't mind at all...

-Shut up, Michelle...

TOKYO

MISHIMA MANSION

2nd JANUARY 2010

-My name is Eduardo Lima, but you should know everything about me by now, right?-asked Eddie.

-Yes...I do. You know, I have to be sure about my employees...-said Heihachi.

-I hope you really know everything about me...

-Well everyone was his little secrets...but if you have, I'll soon be informed...

-Are you sure?

-Of course...

-Good...I like working with someone with many contacts...when can I start Mr. Mishima?

-You can start today, if you want to! My company is in your hands...Mr. Lima...

-You can call me Eddie...

-Well, Eddie...the Mishima Enterprises is now yours. You'll have to re-negotiate everything back and to make contacts with all my old suppliers...they're in different countries...

-Don't worry about that, I know how to speak nine different languages: Portuguese, German, Italian, Spanish, French, English, Japanese, Chinese and an Arabic dialect. I travel a lot and worked with many important people...

-Yes, I'm aware of that...you worked with Dr. Ferrera; he told me that you're quite efficient in financial businesses and that's why I trust you my company.

-So...I'll work in Shinjuku?

-Yes...the thing is, the former director of my company made a serious mistake. He tried to fool me and didn't pay attention to the businesses. Last summer, the authorities found some irregularities in my company and I was forced to close the doors. I lost money and I lost many suppliers...now I want all back. So you'll be the new owner of Mishima Enterprises. No one will know that you're working under my commands, understood?

-Yes, sir...

-You will not push your luck, right? Don't forget that I'm the boss!

-Is that a threat...I hate threats on my first day...

-No, it's not a threat, it's just a warning...and a piece of advice...so take it and don't let me down...

-OK...that's better!

-And one more thing...I heard that you are an expert in martial arts...

-I grew up in Brazil...the streets are as dangerous as facing a wild animal...I know all about capoeira.

-That's great!

-Why?

-Nothing...maybe I'll need some other services from you...but we'll talk about that later.


	7. Examinations chp 6

I do not own Tekken...

Hi everybody...thanks for the reviews.

Reina-183: I'm glad you liked it, and yes Hwoarang, Jin, Ling and Julia will meet again in the Iron Fist. Ling will have many surprises, but the Iron Fist will only happen in June 2010. Many other tekken characters will be there too.

TheWishofNight: thanks for your review...

I'll try to update as soon as I can...

Examinations

AMAGASAKI

3rd JANUARY 2010

-Call Mishima and tell him I'm after his precious grandson. Tell him he will be home for dinner!-said Nina.-Stop the car!-she ordered to the driver.

-Wait, Nina! You don't even know if he really is in this part of the forest!-said Anna.

-Do as I say!-said Nina getting out of the car and entering the forest.

-Damn it! She is going to blow it! Call Mr. Mishima, NOW!-Anna ordered the driver.

In the meanwhile, Nina was walking in the forest, trying to see someone or something move.

Jin was resting by a small lake, and he only felt Nina's presence when it was too late. He didn't recognise her at first.

-Do you need help, Mishima Jin?-she asked him.

-What?

-Do you need help getting home?

Then Jin remembered her face.

-You were in Nara! With the tekken forces!

-Nina Williams...it's a pleasure to meet you...now lets go!

-My grandfather sent you, right? How did you find me?

-Yes...he sent me...I think he misses you...and actually I have no idea how I found you. I felt your presence...

In the meanwhile Anna was talking with Heihachi.

-She is after him...in the forest!-she said in anger.

-Good...that's what I'm paying you for...

-But she's not ready to face him...

-You should trust your sister a little bit more, Anna! She's very strong...

-I'm not talking about that...it's her mind...her memories. She's not ready yet!

-That's your problem, not mine! You said you wanted her well-being...remember?

-But her treatment will only be over in one month...

-I want Jin back! I don't care about her medicines...or her treatment, I want Jin here!

-If she remembers everything, we'll be in troubles! Don't forget about that!

Anna turned the mobile off and got of the car, complaining about Heihachi's orders.

-Old fool! He will pay for this! Wait for us here!-Anna said to the driver.

Nina was trying to get Jin to collaborate.

-Your grandfather wants you home...in one peace, so be a nice boy and come with me...

-No! I won't go...I'm not coming back!

-Then I'll have to use force...

-You wanna fight me?

-People say you're extraordinary...I want to see for myself...

Jin knew he had no choice. They both prepared to fight and Jin was the first one to attack.

-I wasn't expecting this!-she said after his first attack.-People were right about you...Now it's my turn!

Jin blocked all Nina's attacks, and there was a moment when they both looked at eachother eyes.

Jin felt like he was drowning in dark water see and Nina was surprised by an intense white light that almost got her blind. Then she fell on the ground unconscious and Jin run off when he heard Anna screaming. He wanted to help Nina but he couldn't.

When Nina opened her eyes again she saw an arena. On the floor was written Iron Fist Tournament. She saw herself on the arena fighting against a man. He looked like Jin, but it wasn't him. She was on the floor bleeding and then her opponent took her in his arms and said that everything was going to be fine.

-Kazuya Mishima!-said Nina when she woke up in the car. Anna was right beside her. She and the driver had managed to drag Nina into the car.

-Are you alright, Nina? I was worried!

-What happened?

-I told you to stay in the car. You went looking for Jin Mishima, but you probably fell and hit your head!

-He was there! We were fighting!

-Really?

-Yes...

-I think he run off again...because I didn't see him.

-Who is Kazuya Mishima?-asked Nina confused.

-I don't know...probably Mishima's son.

-He was in my dream...

-Are you sure? Maybe it was Jin...

-No! It was Kazuya...and I need to know why!

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

7th JANUARY 2010

-So, how was your exam?-asked Miharu.

-It stinks! I hate Modern History...-Ling answered.

-You don't like any subject...

-Of course I do...I like sports and martial arts!

-But you can't flunk three subjects or you'll flunk this year...

-Then I'll have to pray...because I only know that I'll pass sports and martial arts!

-You'll have to study more...we have two more exams. Maths will be easy, but I'm scared of Biology...

-Yes...I know...but I just can't focus...

-I'm a bit scared of sports and martial arts, too. I'm not as talented as you think...

-It will be fine...

-Depends on the jury.

-Isn't the jury the Headmaster?

-No...it never is. When Jin was here, the Headmaster couldn't be the jury because his grandson was studying here...

-Well, Jin isn't here anymore!

-Yes, I know, but I heard he has already picked the jury...

-Who is it?

-I don't know.

-Look who's back!-announced Murakama pointing at Nina and Anna.-The babes!

-Babes? You're a jerk, Murakama...-said Miharu.

-Whatever...I know they're the Headmaster's best friends...maybe he's having an affair...

-Shut up...-said Ling.

-Maybe they're going to be the jury...-suggested Murakama.-That would be cool...

In Heihachi's office, Anna was trying to get an excuse because Jin was still hidden.

-We underestimated his power!-said Anna.

-He _is _my grandson, you know? You'll have to do better than this...your sister doesn't seem very well!

-She's tired...

-I'm not tired!-said Nina.-I'm confused! Who's Kazuya?

Heihachi looked at Nina suspiciously. He sat on this chair and put on a sad face.

-Kazuya was my only son...I don't talk much about him...it hurts to know that he is gone.

-He died?-asked Nina.

-Yes...

-When?-she insisted.

-Nina! You shouldn't be so curious!-said Anna censuring her.

-That's fine...Anna-said Heihachi.-I told you that I don't like to talk about my son...and I won't...this subject is finished!

In that moment someone knocked at the door and Eddie came in.

-Good morning Mr. Mishima...

-Is everything alright, Eddie?-Heihachi asked.

-Yes. But I received a phone call yesterday to come here today...do you need me, sir?

-Oh...yes...I forgot! Please sit down...we have to talk.

-We're just leaving.-announced Anna looking suspiciously to Eddie.

-Fine...take care Anna and Miss Williams.

They both left and Eddie sat down.

-Who are they?-he asked Heihachi.

-Friends...Anna and Nina Williams. They're taking care of a business for me. Are you enjoying your job in my company?

-Of course...I've manage to get all your sponsors and clients back...

-Good...I appreciate that! But I called you just to know if you're available to be jury for the 10th and 11th grade classes here in my School.

-Of course I am. It will be an honour...what do I have to do?

-Just watch the kids fight...and give a mark...

-You mean for the martial arts practical exams?

-Exactly! I must say I'm very happy with your good work...maybe next time I'll talk to you about some of my recent plans...

-I'll be waiting, Mr. Mishima...

Eddie was anxious to know all about Heihachi's plans. His plan for vengeance was working out fine.

TOKYO

8th JANUARY 2010

-Ling, do you wanna go study with me tomorrow?-asked Miharu.-I mean it's Saturday, and I think you need help studying Maths...Ling? Ling!

-What?-Ling asked.

-Did you hear me?

-Sorry...I was thinking...

-I can see that! What's wrong?

-Nothing...

-You're lying...I know you...how can you pass your exams if you don't pay attention in classes!?

-You could help me study...tomorrow...

-I already said that! You're really acting weird, Ling!

Ling knew Miharu was right. She wasn't paying attention in classes. She was always thinking about the Final FX. She knew, after that experience, her fighting skills weren't that good. After all she had been defeated. That meant she had to practice more. But she was also thinking about Jin Kazama. He had left without saying goodbye. And she felt she hadn't thanked him enough for saving her from Bryan's deadly attack. She just wanted to see him again.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

22nd JANUARY 2010

-I'm nervous...damn it!-said Murakama a few seconds before someone called him.

-Good luck!-said Miharu before he disappeared by the gym's door.

Miharu, Ling and five more students, were waiting their turn to do their martial arts exam. The students were called one by one, individually.

When Miharu was called, she almost fainted.

-Come on Miharu, you can do it!-said Ling smiling to her friend.

-I don't think so...-she said.

Miharu's exam lasted twenty minutes. Ling saw the other students enter the gym, one by one. She was the last one.

When the professor called her name, she entered. Surprisingly she wasn't nervous at all.

-Where are the others?-Ling asked her teacher.

-Outside...do you know what you have to do?

-No, sir...

-You're going to fight me. In your fight you will have to show your best techniques. They will have to include two from the Mishima Karate, and four from Chinese martial arts.

-OK...

-The jury are Misses Williams. I have no idea why we changed juries because Mr. Lima was the jury until now...Good luck, Xiaoyu!

-Thanks.-she said looking at Nina and Anna. Their faces were familiar, but she couldn't remember.

Ling's exam didn't take much time. She thought it was quite easy. When the teacher sent her out, she remembered Anna and Nina from Nara.

-Sir? Can I have a word with you?-Ling asked her teacher.

-Sure.

-The juries...who are they?

-Nina and Anna Williams. They were recommended by the Headmaster, and he was here, watching your exam.

-He was?

-Yes...he left when we stopped. You must be his favourite student...he only watched his grandson exams until now.

Ling left the gym. She was wondering who those women were. She knew they had been in Nara, but it could also be a coincidence. A very strange coincidence.

EAST-OSAKA

24th JANUARY 2010

-We could go out tonight...-suggested Julia.-We could go to a pub or...

-I don't like pubs very much...neither do you...you want to see him, right?

-No...but...

-OK...lets go...

-But it's not what you're thinking! I want our medallion back, that's all.

-What if he doesn't give it to you?

-Then, I'll fight him...

-But you lost in the Final FX! He's too strong.

-I've been training...

-Fine...

The two girls went out. They only found Hwoarang on the third pub. He was surrounded by a huge group of other boys. They were drinking and talking friendly.

-Well, there he is!-said Michelle.-You can't deny, there's something different about him...

-Don't start, Michelle!

-He seems to be very popular!

-He's a leader of a group of thieves...what did you expect?

-People don't seem to hate them.

-Well, Mouse told me they only rob the bad guys...

-He is not so bad after all, Julia...

Julia and Michelle were ordering their drinks when two guys said they would pay their drinks. The two girls accepted. They started talking, and one of them noticed Julia's interest for Hwoarang and the Tsunamis.

-Do you know Hwoarang?-he asked her.

-I heard about him...actually I need to speak to him...

-Well, don't be too happy...we heard that he's not into girls...

-What?-asked Julia.

-Well, we never saw him on a date, so people say he's not into girls...

-That's OK...I just wanna talk to him...

Julia walked over to Hwoarang and managed to speak to him. Michelle and the two guys followed her.

-It seems like you're having fun.-Julia said.

Hwoarang looked at her surprised.

-What do you want? I didn't know you used to come here!

-Why? We can't? Because we're girls or because we're not Japanese?

-I didn't say you couldn't come...

-Look...I can take care of myself...

-And what's the problem?

-I want a fight! Just you and me!

-I think you said you didn't want to see me again...

-I changed my mind!

-I don't wanna fight you...

-Why? Are you scared?

-No! But you'll lose again...you can't beat me!

-He's right, Julia! Just ask for the medallion!-said Michelle.

-Is that what you want? The medallion?

-No! I don't want it without a fight!

-But...-started Hwoarang.

-I don't care...if you're not hurt, and have nothing else to do, you will fight me tomorrow!

-Are you serious? You can get hurt!

-I'm sure...

-Fine...then meet me in Field Nine, at two p.m.

-Fine! I'll be there!

EAST-OSAKA

25th JANUARY 2010

The field nine was crowded with Tsunamis. They were waiting for their leader. Julia and Michelle arrived at two o'clock sharp. When Hwoarang arrived, everyone was surprised, because he came with Kai, Ryo and Bit.

-What's going on?-asked Mouse.-You're not going to fight?

-Nope! I can't waste my time...

-But she insisted!

-Hwoarang doesn't want to hurt her...he thinks she's too beautiful...

-Shut up, Eijiro, before I'll make you...

-OK...

-Lets go!-Julia said joining the Tsunamis.-The fight is only over when one of us quits!

-Hwoarang sat down in the grass and looked at his three friends.

-Bit...you go first!-he said.

-Wait a second! I said you and me! I don't want to fight with your friends!-Julia replied.

-I know what you said! But you will only waste my time. You'll lose again. I'm just giving you a chance!

Julia was furious. He was making fun of her.

-I have nothing against your friends...I don't wanna hurt them...

-They have nothing against you either...but you started this...

-Don't be such a smart ass! Aren't you their leader?

-Don't waste your breath! He won't change his mind!-warned Eijiro.

-I wanna fight with you! But if I have to win all of your friends first...then I will!

-OK! So we'll make a deal...you win Kai, Bit and Ryo, and then I'll fight you!

-That's better!

Michelle sat down next to Hwoarang and they both saw Julia and Bit start their fight.

Bit was eighteen years old and his tae-kwon-do was not as powerful as Hwoarang's.

After all he was just his student. Twenty minutes later, Bit was getting tired, but Julia wasn't. Hwoarang called him back and sent Ryo.

-Are you saving your friends?-asked Michelle.

-Sort of...Bit isn't used to long fights...

-You were his teacher?

-Yes. I teach my boys the art of tae-kwon-do. They need to know how to defend themselves!

-Why don't you wanna fight Julia? Do you think she's pretty?

Hwoarang wasn't expecting that sort of question, so he was a bit embarrassed.

-She doesn't have a chance against me...I won before! I just wish I understand what's this all about!

-She's very proud! And sometimes she does things irrationally...but you didn't answer my second question.

-I don't know what has that to do with this!

-You're just as stubborn as she is! We will only be around until August! If you want to tell her something, anything at all, just say it. Don't waste time...because we don't have much...

Ryo was having some problems too, and Hwoarang called him back. He was going to call Kai, when Julia yelled at him.

-Cut this crap! Come and fight like a man!

Hwoarang accepted the invitation.

-OK...but I warned you!

Ten minutes later, Hwoarang noticed she had been training hard since the Final FX.

-You got new techniques!-he said.

-Yes, I do...

-But I trained very hard too...

-I noticed...

-Is this all about your pride?

-No...not all...Michelle and I will go to the Iron Fist!

-What!? Are you joking?

-Nope...I'm serious! If I can't win a jerk like you, I will never be able to enter the Iron Fist!

-So, now I'm a jerk just because I'm better than you?

-Yes...

-And you're using me to practice, right? That's an honour...but I wasn't expecting this from you...

-You're not mister-honesty either!

-I never said I was...and I'm really sorry for you and your pride, but I'll always be the winner!

Hwoarang attacked her when she less expected and she lost her balance. She fell but managed to pull him too. They both fell on the ground. When they opened their eyes, their faces were almost touching eachother.

-Why did you become a thug leader? Just tell me why!

Hwoarang was surprised by that question. He never thought she would be interested in his life, but then he smiled.

-It's life!-he said.-I can't change the past...but if you want to know things about me you should go to my place. We could talk about it...

-What!?-said Julia embarrassed.

-This has nothing to do with the medallion, right? Or your pride! You just can't stay away from me...

-I hate you! You're an idiot!

-Is that right? Then why are you holding me?

In that moment Julia noticed the position they were. It was quite embarrassing. She wasn't just holding him, she was hugging him. She pushed him violently and stood up.

The Tsunamis were whistling and Julia blushed.

-I hate you! You're an idiot...a smug...and it was you who fell over me!

-You pulled me!?

-I didn't mean to!

-Yes, right!

-And you didn't win...this was a draw...

-Fine! You can stop by my place anytime...I love these conversations with you...

-Idiot!

Julia was furious when she got in her room. She took a shower and Michelle was still laughing.

-You're starting to get on my nerves, Michelle!

-I loved that part when he was on top of you...

-Will you shut up!?

-Nope...I loved it! It seems to me that I was right! You're falling for Hwoarang...

-Why don't you think about your problems with Mario and leave me alone!? Damn it!

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

28th JANUARY 2010

-Lets go see our marks!-said Murakama to Ling and Miharu when they both entered the school gates.

-Hey, Hirano...you're number one!-said Tsukasa, one of Ling and Miharu's classmate.-Your marks are excellent...

Miharu was starting to blush and joined Ling who was watching her marks amazed.

-I passed...I can't believe it!?

-I told you! Congratulations!-said Miharu.

-Boy...you had the highest marks in all the disciplines...-said Ling looking to Miharu who blushed again.

-I will not beat you in martial arts, though...-said Miharu.

-Lets go to the gym to check our martial arts marks...-suggested Murakama.

-You were the best!-announced Miharu looking to Ling.-I told you...

-Well, I was pretty good too...-said Murakama.

-Yes, but Ling had the highest marks...

In that moment three guys from the 13th grade joined them and looked at Ling.

-Are you Xiaoyu?-one of them asked.

-Yes...-she answered.

They were the School elite and no student from the 10th grade dared to speak to them.

-Congratulations!

-What for?

-Your marks...they are the highest...you managed to have the same marks as Jin...

-You must be very talented...

-Thanks...-Ling said.

-Jin would like to meet you personally...

-Do you know why he left?-Ling asked.

The three guys looked at her.

-No...we don't. Jin was our friend, but he never talked with us about his problems...

-Anyway...congratulations...

-Thanks...

-Oh, my God!-exploded Miharu when the three guys left.-Jin's friends spoke with us! I mean with you...

-So?-Long asked.

-They were his _friends_!!!

-Then, I guest he didn't care much about them...after all he left without saying goodbye...

-Don't say that...Jin cared...

-They were only his friends because Jin was powerful and famous...that's all, Hirano! Jin Mishima was a solitary man...and that's the truth...-said Murakama.


	8. Sleeping with the enemy chp 7

I don't own Tekken.

I wanna thank all the people who is reading this...I'm trying to translate as fast as I can...so please be patient...(I know I'm an idiot...I should have written in English from the beginning...).

Sleeping with the enemy

EAST-OSAKA

9th FEBRUARY 2010

Julia and Michelle were now resting from their hard training in the last month. February was a boring month in Japan because it was always raining. Michelle who was working for an environment company was studying some projects, and Julia was trying to study. She had opened at least four books, but she couldn't focus.

In the meanwhile, Michelle had also found a new hobby. She loved to see her sister angry, and when she wanted to do that she just had to pronounce the name Hwoarang.

After lunch, Michelle decided to pick on her.

-Just because you're a romantic fool, it doesn't mean that I am too!-Julia said.

-Ok...that's fair...actually I'll be sorry for him if he declares his love to you!

-What do you mean?

-I remember the first guy who did...poor kid...

-It wasn't my fault!

-You broke his nose!

-He wouldn't leave me alone! And I didn't mean to! Besides, Hwoarang is a thief and thieves don't make love recitals!

-Who do you think you're kidding? Sometimes you can be very stupid!

-What?

-You're always looking at the window, like you're waiting for someone...

-I have nothing else to do...weather sucks, the TV sucks...and I'm not in the mood to study...

-Meaning...you thinking about him!

-Michelle, shut up!-said Julia making sure it wasn't raining anymore. Then she took some money and her jacket.

-Where are you going?

-I'm going for a walk! I'll bring the dinner...

-But it's three in the afternoon...

-I know, but I'm sick and tired of listening to you...

-Ok...go then...bring something with chips...and a coke...-said Michelle when Julia was leaving.

East-Osaka streets were deserted. Everything was wet. Julia didn't know where to go, so she just walked around. She was thinking what to buy for dinner, when she noticed she was five streets below her block.

She was going to turn around and take her way back, when she saw Hwoarang parking his black motorcycle and hiding it. He entered an old building after a young boy.

That was very suspicious. But she had nothing to do with it, so she prepared to leave, when she saw Hwoarang taking out a gun. She was beginning to question herself about what Hwoarang was really doing. Maybe he was more than a thief, maybe he was a criminal, a dangerous criminal. And maybe he was going to kill the boy. She couldn't let that happen, so she went after them.

Hwoarang was holding the boy against the wall when she walked in. His gun was pointed to the boy's head. Julia froze; he was really going to kill the boy. None of them realised she was there, so Julia attacked Hwoarang and his gun fell on the ground.

The boy was released and took his own gun. He was going to shoot Julia who was picking up Hwoarang's gun, when Hwoarang pushed her and the shot missed.

They both fell violently against a heavy door, which was opened and fell on the ground. The boy acted immediately and shut the door.

Hwoarang got up and kicked the door violently.

-Come back here! Toshi! Toshi!-he yelled looking at Julia with ferocity.

Julia pointed his gun at him when he walked towards her. Hwoarang took the gun out of her hands.

-It's not loaded, you idiot!-he said.-And it has plastic bullets!

-Plastic?

-I can't go around places with children caring a gun with real bullets, can I? I only do that when I have serious problems...

-What was happening? I thought you...

-You thought I was going to kill Toshi, didn't you? Look, I'm not a murderer! You blew it!

-What?

-My plan...I'll never see Toshi again...or my money...

-He robbed you?

-Sort of...but that's none of your business! I can't believe I'm here stuck with you!

-The feeling is mutual! But why don't you blow the door?

-I would... but it's made of metal...it's too heavy to do that!

-What?-Julia touched the door and realised he was right.

-This is their Head-Quarters...they always take precautions...

-Oh my God! Then they may come back!

-No way...they know I'm here, so probably, they've left Osaka with my money...and thanks to you, I can't do a thing about it!

-Can't you warn your friends? Don't you have a mobile phone or something?

-Yes...but I don't have it with me...mobiles are a dangerous thing for someone like me...they may turn us down when we're hiding...

-You speak like a true criminal! So, won't you tell me about Toshi?

-What for? You're not my mother!?-he said.-Damn...this room doesn't have a window...or electricity...there's only candles!

-Light up one...it's dark in here!-asked Julia.

The only light they had was a tiny ray of light from below the door.

Hwoarang did what she asked and sat on the floor.

-Now what?-Julia asked.

-We wait!

-But this building is abandoned...no one comes here!

-I made plans with Eijiro. I told him to meet me at seven p.m. in the bar. He will see that I'm missing, and all the Tsunamis will look for me. They will notice my motorcycle outside.

-Great!

-Don't be mad...this was your entire fault!

Julia sat on the bed and looked around. They were in a very small room, with a filthy bathroom and no windows. There were a bed, a small couch and a small table, where the candle was.

Then Julia noticed Hwoarang was staring at her.

-What?-she asked.

-Were you following me?

-Of course not! Do you think I have nothing better to do?

-Yes, I do!

-Well...I wasn't following you...and just came to see what you were up to!

-Do you do this many times in the USA?

-What?

-Follow some thieves and get into other people businesses?

-No...but there aren't thieves like you in the States!-she replied.

-I believe that! If they were like me you wouldn't come to Japan after me...

-I'm not after you! Don't you get that!? I don't like you!

-OK...you don't need to shout...

Julia got up and started to walk in circles.

-Are you nervous?-he asked her.

-Why should I be nervous?

-Well, you're in a room, alone, defenceless, with me...

-I heard that girls are pretty safe around you...

-What do you mean?

-Nothing!

-Just say it!-ordered Hwoarang getting up and walking towards her.

-Some guys said you're not into girls...

-WHAT!?-Hwoarang said.-You're joking, right?

-That's what I heard...

Hwoarang grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She couldn't move.

-Stay away from me!-she said.-You'll be sorry!

She was trapped; she knew he could do whatever he wanted with her. No one would hear her scream, and even if they fought, he would probably win, after all he was stronger.

-I could show you the rumours aren't true, right here, right now!-he said.

Julia looked into his eyes. She tried not to feel fear, but then she looked further into his eyes and saw he had no intention of hurting her.

-But I don't wanna any problems with your boyfriend!-he said finally, letting her go.

Hwoarang laid down on the bed.

-I don't have a boyfriend!-Julia said.

-Is that supposed to make me happy?

-No! You're such a smug...God...

-And you should stay away from other people businesses!

-Sorry...I didn't know what was going on...

-Next time, just think first! By the way are you going to the Iron Fist, after I kicked your ass twice?

-Yes...we're going anyway! Why, are you worried?

-Oh, yes...I'm worried sick!-he said ironically.-I was just asking...

-Well I can't quit now...I lost a year to come here...

-It's your funeral!

It was raining again. Next, they heard a thunder. Julia closed her eyes and sat on the couch. She didn't like storms.

-Michelle will be worried...

-We're safe in here! Have you got anything to eat? I'm starving...

-What does it looks like, idiot!?

They heard another thunder and Julia closed her eyes again.

-Are you scared from the storm?

-I don't like the noise!

-You better get use to it. But don't worry, I'll protect you!

-You wish!

In the meanwhile, Michelle was at home worried sick. She knew Julia was probably safe, but it was her fault her sister wasn't at home.

-I bet you were never in this situation before, miss intellectual...

-I'm not Miss intellectual!

-Of course you are!

-Who gave you the right to talk crap about me? You don't even know me!

-So? I'm a free man!

-That's why you're in this situation!

-No...I'm in this situation because of you...

-I'm not talking about this! I'm talking about being a criminal! Do you know what happens to people like you?

-Yes...and I don't need lectures...and we're not criminals...

-Tell me what happened with the guy that robbed you, and maybe I'll believe you...

-OK, fine...But no lectures!

-It's a deal!

-Well, my friends and I have to earn some money, so we participate in many activities...some of them are legal, some aren't! Our favourite activity is street fighting. I fight with one of my boys and pretend to lose. Then I challenge someone from the audience, or who's passing by, and he bets on my defeat just like other people who's watching, but then I win, and keep all the money.

-That's called to cheat on people!

-I said no lectures!

-Fine!

-Toshi belongs to a group that didn't like to lose... So they stole our money...

-Their money...

-Whatever! Anyway they were hiding in here, but yesterday they started to change their hiding place. I found Toshi today and was about to know where the hell they were, when you arrived...

-You need to learn this lesson...You shouldn't steal!

-Give me a break!?

-Will you keep on doing that street fighting?

-I can't...I'm a marked man now...but my friends will...

-You shouldn't!

-And you should shut up!

It was getting dark outside. Julia looked to her watch, it was almost five o'clock. She had to stay there for at least two more hours.

The next two hours, Hwoarang stayed in the bed, saying offensive words. Julia didn't know what to think about it, so she remained in silence. She did ask him to stop saying those things but he ignored her completely.

Then he got up and started kicking the door. That didn't help. In the meanwhile Julia was making his profile.

He was strong, brave and irresponsible. Sometimes he could be very childish. He was a smug, but he was also honest. Probably he wasn't a real criminal but a bad-boy, longing for attention and some good fights. She didn't want to admit, but he was cute, she had never met a guy like him before. Michelle was right; maybe she was starting to like him just a bit. In that moment Hwoarang punched the wall hard and a little hole appeared. Julia was surprised with his strength.

-Wow...how did you do that?-she asked.

-Sometimes I just lose control...this wall is tough...damn it! My hand hurts!

-Are you OK?

-Are you worried about me?

Julia blushed and tried to put an angry face.

-No...

The time passed and then Julia noticed it was almost eight o'clock. No one had come to look for them.

After nine o'clock, Julia exploded.

-What the hell are your friends doing?

-How the hell do I know?

-You said they would come to look for you!

-I thought they would...but I don't know what's happening...thanks to you!

-Michelle is probably in panic!

Julia was right, Michelle was in panic. She went to the police station but the officers had said they could only report a missing person after twenty-four hours. Now she was in her room praying that her sister was safe. The only thing she could do was wait until her return.

It was almost mid-night when finally Julia accepted she had to spend the night in that cold and dark room.

She was cold, hungry and thirsty. But she didn't want to complain.

-Can you please get out form there?-Julia asked Hwoarang, who was in the bed.

-Why?

-I wanna get some sleep...you've been lying there for ages...it's my turn.

-No way! I wanna sleep too...

-You can come to the couch!

-That tiny thing? Are you kidding?

-Please?

-No...you can come here...to the bed...with me...

-What?

-Or you can sleep on the floor! It's you choice...

-You're so rude! How can you be like that! I can't sleep on the floor!

-That's your problem, babe!

-I hate you!

-Sure...

Julia sat down on the couch and turned the light of. She couldn't believe he was so rude. She would never get some rest sitting in that couch, besides it was cold and she had to move several times so she wouldn't freeze. It was very uncomfortable.

At two a.m., Julia was still awake and she could hear that Hwoarang was sleeping. She gave up and decided to go to the bed without waking him up. It was much warmer, and soon she fell asleep too.

OSAKA

ZONA LESTE

10th FEBRUARY 2010

When Julia woke up in the morning, she took some time to realise she wasn't in her hotel room. Julia tried to move but she couldn't. Then she noticed someone was holding her. She looked carefully and blushed immediately. She was in Hwoarang's arms. She couldn't bear if he knew she had been sleeping all night in his arms, so she thought about getting up without making noise. At the same time she didn't want to get up, she was feeling so good and warm.

In that moment Hwoarang woke up. She pushed him away from her and got up immediately.

-Hey...what was that all about?-he asked confused.

-You're a jerk!

-You came to the bed...I didn't force you!

-You were awake when I laid down?

-No...just when you hugged me...

-I did what?

-You hugged me...

-That's a lie! I wouldn't do that! It was you!

-I haven't done a thing...I swear...

Julia was furious because she knew he was probably right. She had been weak, and now the only thing she could do was deny everything, but it wasn't working.

-You're beautiful when you're mad...-Hwoarang said.

-Idiot! You're a smug, a jerk, and a smug...

-You said smug twice...but that's ok...please continue, I'm just loving it!-he joked.

In that moment, they both heard steps outside the door. Hwoarang got up.

-Hwoarang?-someone called.

-Eijiro! I'm here!-yelled Hwoarang kicking the door.

-Get back!-warned Eijiro.-It's time to make some damages!

Hwoarang hid himself on the floor behind the bed and he pulled Julia.

-What's going to happen?-she asked.-He is not going to blow the door, is he?

A few seconds later, the heavy door was on the floor.

-Oh my God...you have grenades!-said Julia getting up.

-I'm so happy to see you...-said Hwoarang.

-This is dangerous!?-claimed Julia.

-You spent the night with her!?-asked Eijiro surprised.-I thought you're in troubles...how could you do this?

-Nothing happened!-Hwoarang explained a bit embarrassed.-Miss intellectual followed me yesterday and we ended up closed in this room. Thanks for coming...two more hours with her and I would be insane...now, lets go, Wulong is going to show up anytime...

Julia followed them. Outside there were boys coming over from every directions. They seemed happy when Hwoarang showed up.

-Hey...where have you been? We were worried...-one said.

-I'm fine...what took you so long?

-Well...we couldn't find your motorcycle!-explained Eijiro.

-I left it in the usual place!

-Someone took it...

-What!? Where is my beauty?-asked Hwoarang in panic.

-She was in a garbage truck...-said Eijiro pointing at Hwoarang's motorcycle.

-Oh...my beautiful...someone will pay!-he threatened cleaning his motorcycle.-Someone will pay for this! We will gather in Station One, outside Osaka in ten minutes. Go!

The Tsunamis left immediately.

-Come on...I'll take you home!-Hwoarang said to Julia.

Julia accepted though she didn't know why. A few minutes later, Hwoarang was leaving her outside Makia Hotel.

Some people stopped their activities to see what was going on, because Hwoarang wasn't a regular guest in that street.

Michelle heard a motorcycle and saw Julia arriving with Hwoarang. She ran downstairs to see what was happening.

-Well...I really enjoyed sleeping with you!-he said so everyone could hear.-Next time we'll go to my place...Bye!

He left. Julia was absolutely furious. He had humiliated her. Everyone was looking at her, including her sister.

-Are you ok?-asked Michelle.

-NO! I'm not ok! He is going to pay! I hate him!

-What happened?

Julia didn't answer because everyone was still looking. On her way to the room she heard some old ladies say things like: "These days, girls have no shame!" and "We can't trust our future on this youth!"

Julia blushed and entered the room.

-What happened?-Michelle insisted.

-This is your entire fault!

-Did he force you to do things you didn't want?

-No! He didn't do nothing...he just humiliated me in front of everyone! But he will pay...

-What happened then? I went to the police station...I was worried sick!

Julia told her everything. She was still mad with her sister because it was her fault.

-Oh...my God!

-It's your entire fault!

-So...did you two have a good time?-joked Michelle.

-Are you joking? Why are you laughing!?

-This is fun...

-No it's not! You don't have any idea how hard it is to be stuck with that creep!

-He didn't do anything to you...so he is not that bad...besides I saw you blushing!

-Stop it! I hate him...he has no manners; he's an outlaw and an arrogant asshole! Besides he is dangerous...they walk around with guns and grenades!

-Well he is definitely different from all the others!

-I think you like him too...

-You're like an opened book, Julia! But you're right though...he seems a little dangerous. Mum and dad will not like to know you're falling for an outlaw...

Julia didn't understand how Michelle could joke in a time like that.

-I will not talk to you anymore, Michelle...You're crazy! I'm going to take a shower!

A few hours later, Julia was opening her books to study when she heard a huge noise in the street.

The two girls looked outside the window and saw Hwoarang and the Tsunamis. Hwoarang was looking to them, and then he raised a small bag like a trophy and smiled. Julia knew he had recovered his money. Then the Tsunamis left in a hurry, they were going to celebrate their victory.

-What was that all about?-asked Michelle.

-Nothing...

-Nothing? He just came here to do nothing!? I don't know if you noticed, but he was bleeding...that was blood in his arm...

-I know...but I know his opponent must be much worse...believe me!


	9. After in, The hiding chp 8

I don't own Tekken : (

TheWishofNight: I'm glad you like my story. I never thought about publishing it until recently...I'm very happy that other people are reading it because it was only supposed to be for my sister and a couple of friends to read.

I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks again...

BloodCrested: Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter too...

Reina-183: You're quite right about translating this story...this is really hard. I wrote this story in three separate Word documents and I haven't finished the first one yet... (I'm crying now). Keep on with Bonds of Love.

After Jin-the hiding

OSAKA

CITY CENTRE

15th FEBRUARY 2010

-What are we doing here?-asked Nina.-We we're supposed to be looking for Jin outside Osaka...

-I need something from here!-said Anna.

-From the Latin-American Consulate?

-Yes...

-Why can't you talk with Mishima, he could give you the information you want!

-This in a personal research...stay in the car...I'll be right back.

Anna left the car and entered a huge building. Jin wasn't very far from there. He was thinking about Nina. He needed to know everything about her and Anna, but he didn't have the means for that. He had to consult the Internet but he didn't have a computer. He was so focused thinking about how he could get a computer that he didn't see a black van behind him.

The tekken forces were there and Jin started running. Osaka streets were crowded. He was going so fast he didn't notice a girl coming in his direction with some shopping bags. He tried to warn her but it was too late. She fell and her shopping was all over the floor. Michelle couldn't believe her bad luck.

-Hey...you jerk! Come back!-she yelled at Jin. But he didn't stop. Ten guys from the tekken forces were still after him.

Michelle looked at those armed guys and thought that Jin didn't have a chance against them, so she followed them.

Jin was in an alley, he was trapped. The tekken forces were all around him. One of the soldiers fired and Jin felt a sharp pain in his arm. It was a tranquilliser. He had about five minutes until the tranquilliser make its effects.

He attacked the soldiers, three fell on the ground unconscious, and then he saw another gun pointing at him. Another tranquilliser and he would fall asleep immediately. He couldn't let that happen, he didn't want to go back to his grandfather.

In the last minute, someone came to his rescue. It was the girl he had seen in the street.

-Hey...why don't you pick someone of your own size!?-she said to the tekken forces.

The soldiers turned around and she attacked. They were seven against one, but Michelle wasn't afraid. Jin was watching the fight closely but he couldn't move. He knew he was lucky because she knew how to fight.

In that moment, Nina was already informed about what was happening, and she got to the alley in time of seeing the last tekken soldier fall in the ground. Jin looked to Michelle, he wanted to thank her but he was too sleepy. Then he gathered his last strengths and jumped a wall, running of. Nina, who was hidden, left immediately, maybe he wasn't far from there.

A few minutes later she went back to the car because Jin was gone.

Michelle was still in the alley. She looked amazed to those armed guys and thought that her skills were really improving.

When Anna returned, Nina was furious.

-He was here!-she announced.

-Who?

-Jin...

-Here?

-Yes. He escaped again...those tekken soldiers are useless! They were all beaten up by a girl!

-Where are they?

-Unconscious...in an alley.

-And Jin?

-I told you...he ran off. I went after him, but he was too fast.

-Why didn't you call me?

-Because there was no time! Damn soldiers!

-You said there was a girl?

-Yes...

-She is our clue...

-What do you mean?

-Maybe she's his friend...can you recognise her?

-Of course...

-Good...lets work then...

OSAKA

16th FEBRUARY 2010

Anna and Nina were on the Central Osaka Hotel. They have been waiting for Heihachi's instructions.

-He said we could do whatever it takes to capture Jin. So I say will take the girl and make her talk!-suggested Anna after Heihachi's phone call.

-Fine...do you have information on the girl?

-Yes. Her name is Sarah Michelle Chang, she's twenty years old and she was born in the States, Arizona, Phoenix. She came to Japan with a tourist passport; she lives in the East-side with her sister.

-She's on holidays? In Osaka?

-Apparently!

-Osaka is not very popular to the tourists, especially the East side!

-Her mother is Native-American, her name is Michelle, and her father, Lao Chang is Chinese.

-What will we tell her?-asked Nina.

-That we're private detectives and we need her help to catch a thief.

-What if she doesn't help us?

-In that case we'll just have to force her to work with us.

Anna and Nina were heading to the Makia Hotel when they spotted Michelle and Mouse on the market.

-Are you Miss Chang?-asked Anna.

-Yes...who wants to know?

-I'm detective Williams and this is my partner...-said Anna pointing to Nina.-We need your help, can you come with us, please?

-We just want to ask you a few questions. You are an important witness...-said Nina.

-It's about yesterday, right?

-Yes...-confirmed Anna.

-Mouse, you go and tell Julia I'll be there in a half an hour...

-Ok. See you later!

Michelle was taken to a building.

-Why are we here? Wasn't this an old factory?

-We are after a thief...a dangerous thief. We just have to keep a low profile. Please, take a seat!-said Anna.

Michelle sat down in a chair next to Anna and Nina.

-So do you know the boy you helped yesterday?-Anna asked Michelle.

-Why do you want to catch him?

-He is a thief...he should be in jail!

-He didn't seem a thief to me...

-So you know him?

-Not really...I just met him yesterday!

-You're not telling the truth...you two seemed quite close...

-What!?

-You saved him...no one saves a stranger life without a reason...

-I don't know who he is!

-You're a liar!

-Anna...don't overreact...-said Nina.

-We need to know everything!

-Look, I just thought that he was being attacked and helped him...that's all.

-Tell us the truth! Where is he?

-I don't know! What the hell is happening? Who are you?

Anna lost her patience and pointed a gun to Michelle, who was confused with all that was happening.

-You will tell us where he is! Do you understand?

-I don't know! Now let me go! You're not detectives are you?

-You'll have to pass over my body if you want to get out of here!

-Fine!

Michelle attacked Anna and her gun fell.

-You know how to fight?

-You can bet on it!-said Michelle.

Nina was watching the fight like nothing was happening. She was thinking that Anna was too impulsive, besides probably Michelle was speaking the truth.

The two opponents had similar techniques, so the fight was going to be long and they were both tired.

Twenty minutes passed, and Michelle headed for the gun that was on the floor. Nina could easily pick the gun up, but she didn't. She wanted to see what Anna would do.

In that moment, Julia was looking for Michelle. Mouse had told her that Michelle went to the old Hisahaga factory.

She was passing by when she heard a shot. She entered the factory and saw her sister bleeding on the floor. But before she could see anything else Nina knocked her out.

-What the hell have you done?-asked Nina furiously.

-She was taking the gun...

-And you shot her!?

-She was going to shoot me!

-Probably she just wanted to scare you and get out of here! And now she's dead!

-I...just fired the gun...I didn't look...

-Lets go...we have to get out of here and we can't leave any proof behind!

OSAKA HOSPITAL

17th FEBRUARY 2010

-How is she?-asked Hwoarang to a doctor.

-Julia is not badly hurt. She has just a concussion.

-And Michelle?

-Incredibly she's alive...I don't know how...she was shot in the head.

-Will she recover?

-I don't think so; neither does the team who operated her to extract the bullet. She is in deep coma...I'm sorry.

Hwoarang watched Julia in the Hospital bed, but she wasn't sleeping. She heard the doctor's words and started crying, silently.

-I'm going to the police...-said Hwoarang.

-Wait! Are you family?

-No...just a friend! I was the one who found them...

-Julia can't stay here! She is not injured, so she'll have to go home...do you know where she lives?

-Yes...I'll pick her up when she wakes up.

-Thanks.

Hwoarang left the Hospital and went to the police station. Lei Wulong had just arrived from the crime scene.

-So...you're entering my police station by your own and free will...I never thought this would happen.-he said to Hwoarang.

-What do you know about the crime?

-We haven't found anything...we have searched everything. How well do you know these girls?

-Well enough to know they didn't have enemies.

-So, you can be a suspect!

-I didn't attack Michelle or Julia. They are my friends! You know I don't do things like this...

-Yes...I know. I was joking!

-This is no time for jokes!

-We can't do anything else!

-I came from the Hospital; they said Michelle will probably die...

-I'm sorry...we will contact their family.

-Just find the person who did this...

-I'll try. You have my word! Maybe when Julia Chang wakes up she'll be able to help us. She may have seen or heard anything.

-I'll ask her!

-You're going to take care of her?

-Sure...I can't just leave her alone in a time like this...

In the afternoon, Hwoarang and Eijiro went to the Hospital again.

-She is practically dead. She will never wake up.-said the doctor.

-Oh my God.-said Eijiro.

-Do we turn the machine of?

-No!-said Hwoarang.-What did Julia say?

-That's the problem...Julia is in no condition to make a decision!

-Why?

-She's suffering from post-traumatic stress...she is in shock.

-Does she know about Michelle's condition?

-I believe so...but she doesn't react, she doesn't speak, she doesn't eat...

-Don't do anything...just let me talk to her first!

OSAKA

18th FEBRUARY 2010

Julia was sleeping in Hwoarang's bedroom. He had taken her to his home, an old house near a river, in the most isolated area in East-Osaka. He was living there with six more Tsunamis.

It was nine o'clock in the morning when Lei Wulong came to see him.

-Is the girl Ok?

-Not really...

-Her family wants her back. Her father works in the American Foreign Affairs Bureau and they want Michelle transferred to Phoenix Hospital. The flight is tomorrow morning. I just want to know if you asked her what she saw.

-She doesn't speak...she's in shock.

-Ok...just take her to the airport tomorrow!

-Fine.

When Hwoarang walked into his room, Julia was waking up.-she was taking many pills to sleep.

-We have to talk...is about your sister...

Julia started crying and hugged him when he sat on the bed.

-Your family wants you to go back home!

Julia held him tightly like she didn't want to go.

-We need to know if you saw something...you can help the police...

Julia just kept on crying. Hwoarang didn't know what to do.

-Do you think it's a good idea to keep her here?-asked Eijiro when Hwoarang step out of his room.

-We can't leave her alone!

-You should have left her in the Hospital...

-Come on...she's alone...

-Fine...but she's bad news...you'll get into troubles!

OSAKA

20th FEBRUARY 2010

Hwoarang didn't take Julia to the airport as Lei had told him to. So, only Michelle went to the USA with a special medical team.

He had tried though. He told her that her family was expecting her, and that they wanted to see her, but she refused to leave the bedroom, and he couldn't force her to do something she didn't want.

Eijiro and Hwoarang collected all Julia and Michelle's things in the Makia Hotel.

-She'll have to stay in your room...-said Eijiro.

-I know! I'll have Guri's room...he went back to his parents' house...

-What if she never recovers?

-Don't say that! She's like this because she's taking medicines...

-Wulong said they are going to close the case...

-I heard...there's no clue, no evidences...

-He promised he would open the case again if something new shows up...

-Good...I'll make sure he does that!

TONO

28th FEBRUARY 2010

-So you did come back!-said Mrs. Morizato smiling at Jin.

-Hi! Yes...I did.

-How was your journey?

-Fine...thank you...

-Your little house is still available.

-Can I stay here for a little while?

-Sure...we missed you...my husband is always asking about you. Do you want to take something to eat?

-If you don't mind, I will!

-Of course I don't mind...

-Thank you...

-So what did you do out there?

-I just walked around...travelled a bit...

-Isn't your family worried about you?

-I don't have any family!

-But there is always someone important for us...

-Not for me...

-Not even a friend?

-I had friends once...but they weren't my true friends, though...

-What?

-There is a girl I met...recently...she...

-See. There's always someone...is she your girlfriend?

-No...-Jin said blushing pink.

-You're a nice boy, but you're a bit weird...

-Maybe...

TOKYO

SHINJUKU

-Mr. Cusak?

-Yes?

-It's me...Eddie...

-Come in and close the door behind you!

-Didn't Mr. Takino warn you that I would come here?

-Yes, he did...I'm sorry, but I have many projects...

-Does Heihachi know we have met?

-No...and lets keep this that way. It's safer...So you want to know about the Williams sisters, right?

-Yes...what can you tell me?

-They are Irish. Their parents were Susan and Richard Williams; they were a very famous couple. They had a jewellery business all over the world and they had been in Japan for several years, until the accident.

-What did they trade?

-Diamonds, and specially pearls from the Asian See.

-What about the accident?

-It's not documented. I couldn't find anything; I just know there was an accident because it says on their obituary. Anna Williams is in Japan for over three years. She is graduated in Law in the University of Tokyo. About Nina, I couldn't find a thing! It's like she never existed! But I found records about her being in the Hospital, but I don't know where or when...it's all I can say...

-So I'll have to find out for myself.

-Be careful. Heihachi is no fool! What are you going to do?

-I don't know yet!

-What about his grandson...

-What about him?

-He is the Empire heir!

-He ran off. He is not interested in his grandfather's money. Besides he's just a kid...

-People say he is a great fighter!

-So am I.

-Anna and Nina Williams are experts in Bone and Aikido. You better be careful with those two.

-I want to know what's happening in Mishima School two, because I think that's not a normal School.

-Maybe...I'll investigate...and then I'll contact you again...

-Ok. Thanks.

OSAKA

17th MARCH 2010

-This can't go on!-yelled Eijiro.-She is not cooping...it's been a month and she's not recovered! I can't hear her crying anymore!

-Look...I know you're right, but I tried to talk to her and she doesn't let me!-said Hwoarang.

-Please, stop training and do something!

It had passed a month since Michelle was in coma. She was now in Phoenix Hospital. Her parents were taking care of everything, but they were also worried about Julia.

Lei Wulong received several letters from the American Consulate, to send Julia home, but she refused to go. Apparently she was still in shock.

Hwoarang had told her that Michelle wasn't dead, though she was in a deep coma. But Julia didn't react. She couldn't express her feelings and she wasn't ready to face her parents.

-Look, if you want to get rid of her, be my guest! Go to her room and throw her out! I don't care!-said Hwoarang.

-What?

-You heard me...go on...

-I can't believe you're saying that!

-Do you think it's easy for me? I know I shouldn't have brought her here, but I felt sorry for her! She is in the same situation as you and me...and what did I taught you?

-To stick together and help eachother!

-That's right...so tell me what should I have done?

-I'm sorry...I'm being selfish! She deserves our help...but how can we help her? It's been a month...

-You know what?

-What?

-I think you're right!

-What?

-I think I should take her to the damn airport and send her home!

Hwoarang couldn't take anymore. Physically Julia was fine, but she was giving him a hard time. All she could do was cry at night. She wasn't eating, drinking or talking. She just had locked herself in the bedroom. Sometimes she walked along the house just like a zombie.

Hwoarang didn't know what was happening in her mind but he had enough. Besides he could get into troubles with the American Consulate and Julia's family.

When he got to her room the door was locked. He knocked but she didn't answer, so he decided to use force. Two minutes later, the door was on the ground in two pieces.

Julia was sitting on the floor, with her arms around her knees. She seemed empty.

-I understand what you're going through, but you have to snap out of it! Your tears will not help your sister!

Julia looked at him but didn't say a word.

-Are you hearing me? I brought you home because I didn't want you to be alone! But it's been a month and what have you done? Nothing...absolutely nothing...I thought you were stronger than this. I've been taking care of you and your problems! When are you thinking about doing something useful like go to the police to tell them what you saw?

-STOP! Stop talking about this! I don't wanna talk to you! I just wanna be alone!

-Do you think your sister would like to see you like this?

-Shut up!

-No...I won't shut up until you tell me that you will react and fight against this!

-I can't! I just wish this was a nightmare!-Julia said getting up.

-I understand!

-No you don't! You don't understand anything! You didn't lose a sister!!!

-You're right...I didn't! And you know why? Because I have no one! I don't have parents...I don't have a brother or a sister to comfort me...I was alone...but I've got friends! And so do you!

-Friends!? Is that what you call to a group of thieves?

-Why not? They all have problems like you and me...and we all helped eachother, so I think I can call them my friends!

-Shut up! I don't need you! I never asked for your help!

-Fine...I knew I shouldn't help you!

Julia was speechless. Then she realised she was wrong and should never tell him that after all he did for her.

She left the room running and crying. Hwoarang followed her. Eijiro was in the living room listening to their fight when they both left home. He followed them too.

-Where the hell are they going?-he asked outside the door.

-It seems to me they're going to the river!-said Mouse.

Mouse was right, and when they both get to the river bank, Julia was diving in the river. Hwoarang pulled her back. He was afraid she would commit suicide.

-What do you think you're doing?-asked him.

-I...was just refreshing my thoughts...don't worry, I wasn't thinking about suicide! I'm much better now...

Julia and Hwoarang left the river. They were both soaking.

-Are you sure you're OK?-Hwoarang asked.

-Yes...I'm fine...thanks to you...

In that moment Julia collapsed, but Hwoarang caught her.

-What's happening?-asked Mouse.

-She fainted!-said Hwoarang.-Well she doesn't eat for almost a month...

-Take her home...-said Eijiro.-She needs to rest!

Hwoarang took her in his arms and they went home. He was now sure that everything would be alright because Julia was finally back.

Note: i removed this chapter for a while because it had some grammar mistakes, but i didn't changed anything...sorry about that.


	10. The Headmaster's Invitation chp 9

I don't own Tekken!!!

Note: I removed the last chapter for a while because it had a few grammar mistakes, but I didn't change anything except the title. Sorry!

Thanks everyone for the reviews.

The Headmaster's Invitation

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

18th MARCH 2010

-Ling! Look what I have here!-called Miharu with a piece of paper in her hand.

-What is it?

-Publicity!

-Publicity!?

-Iron Fist...-said Miharu in a low voice.

-Really? Let me see!

-Isn't it cool? I had to beg my brother Shinru so he could get me that. The Iron Fist Tournament is a secret!

-Yes, I know...I heard about this tournament...rumours say it's held in Fuji-san.

-Yes...my brother thought about going there once, that's how I could get this...

-He didn't participate?

-No. He got sick few days before the Tournament.

-That's too bad...do you think I could go? After all I wasn't so bad in the Final FX!

-What if the guy is there?

-What guy?

-That Fury creep!

-It's possible...but it would be cool anyway...and maybe he's going too!

-Who? Fury?

-No one!-said Ling, but she was referring to Jin.

-Come on just say it!

-It's no one! Never mind! Now, lets go home...I have to write a letter to my grandfather.

TONO

20th MARCH 2010

-Hi...how are you?-asked Mr. Morizato.-My wife told me you were back...

-Yes...I'm fine thank you! I thought you didn't come here because of the wild animals.

-I don't usually come, but my wife was worried about you...it's been a while since you don't go to our store.

-Thanks for your concern, but you shouldn't be worried about me...

-Do you have food?

-Yes.

-And what are you doing?

-Training.

-Training?

-Yes.

-What?

-Martial Arts!

-What for?

-I'll be leaving soon again...

-Again?

-I have to find out about my real abilities! I'll soon be able to face all my fears!

-Look boy, I don't want to mess with your life, but it seems to me you're up here alone too long! That's not good for your health! Don't you think you should go back home?

-No. I'm going to Fuji...

-OK! Suit yourself...I just hope you find all your answers.

-Me too.

EAST-OSAKA

-Are you sure you want to do that?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes.-Julia answered.

Julia had already written to her parents saying she wasn't going back until after the Iron Fist. She was going to honour the promise she had made to Michelle.

She was still suffering, because she knew only a miracle would bring her sister back to life, but she wouldn't to give up that easily.

Now that she was much better, and had already told the police she just heard a voice in the day that Michelle was shot, she had decided to go on a journey, so she could practice.

-You really want to go to the Iron Fist?

-Yes...I promised my sister! I better get going...

-If...if you want to come back...the Tsunamis will be here for you!-Hwoarang said.

-I know. Thanks! I need some time on my own, but I won't forget that I have friends here! I'm really sorry about everything I said about you and your friends! You're not so bad after all...

-That's OK! What will you do in your journey?

-I'll practice some new strikes...but I want to ask you something...

-Sure.

-I would really appreciate if you...if you go to...

-Go to Fuji?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes.

-To see the Iron Fist?

-Yes.

-I'll do better than that...I'll participate too.

-Really?

-Yep! So we'll meet again...

-That's great...thanks! So...I'll see you there!-Julia grabbed her bag and was about to leave when Hwoarang took something from his pocket.

-Wait, Julia. Take this!

-My medallion!?

-Yes...I'm sorry I took it from you...

-Just keep it!

-What?

-Until we meet again, ok?

-But it's your mother's medallion!

-You'll give it to me in Fuji, ok?

-OK. It's a deal!

Julia was about to leave when she stopped. She turned back and hugged Hwoarang.

-Thank you! Thank you so much!

Hwoarang blushed. He was really embarrassed.

-Thank all the others for me, ok?

-I will...but can you let go of me?

-Sorry...-said Julia blushing too.

-It's ok...take care...

-You too. I'll see you soon!

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

23 DE MARÇO 2010

-Welcome to Mishima Polytechnical School, Dr. Boskonovitch...what do you have for me?-said Heihachi opening the door of his office.

-Mr. Mishima, I think you have many talented students here...it's a waste to neglect them. Any news on Jin?

-No...

-The tests are complete. I have three possible candidates; I think you should allow me to start the project next month.

-That's fine for me...I guess we wasted too much time waiting for my ungrateful grandson. Who are the candidates?

-Toji Hanekoganei, Nato Najikana and Ling Xiaoyu.

-Which one is the best? Though I have a guess already...

-Curiously, the girl is the best candidate.

-I knew it. Unfortunately she doesn't have the technique Jin had, but she's still the best student here.

-When can I start?

-I'll talk to the girl. Soon she'll make an appointment with you, Dr.B.

-Great! I can't wait...Jin would like to know her...

-Jin...he will see when I put my hands on him...

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

24th MARCH 2010

-What did the Headmaster want from you?-asked Miharu.

-You will not believe me...

-What?

-He asked me if I want to go to the Iron Fist representing the School!

-Really?

-Yep!

-And what did you say?

-I said yes, of course!

-You're going? Are you sure?

-Of course I will, besides I want to find someone!-said Ling blushing.

-Who?

-Never mind! Don't ask questions...do you know what more did he say?

-No.

-He said he was going to send Jin to the Iron Fist, but due to his behaviour, he changed his mind. It's obvious that Jin will not come back and he doesn't give a damn to his family...that's why he offered me this chance!

-I didn't know the Headmaster was going to send a student to the Iron Fist...that's a new one!

-Well, it doesn't matter. He said I can leave School in May so I can practice. And he offered me a room in Fuji. I'll have my own and private gym...

-That's weird...but if you want to go...

-Of course I want...the old man is cool. Jin was really stupid, going away like that...don't you think?

-I don't know...

TOKYO

2nd APRIL 2010

-What happened?-asked Heihachi to Anna who had just arrived to the Mishima Mansion.

-Nina is getting curious about her past...

-That's not my problem Anna...I told you...

-Are you sure...what about Kazuya?

-She will not remember everything...Dr.B assured me that. There's no need to be worried!

-I want you to take her out of this mission! Just send her to do anything else...

-No...I'll do better than that! You are both dismissed...

-I can find Jin by myself!

-Jin knows exactly what I want...he will never let someone like you catch him. That's why I'm going to trap him...

-How?

-You and Nina are going to have another mission. There is another person that I want you to find.

-I thought you only cared for Jin.

-Jin is my only family...but I need you to find a friend of mine. I made a deal with him...

-Who is he?

-His name is Bryan Fury. Take this file and read it. That's all you need to know about Fury...

-Is he strong...like Jin?

-No...not as much. You can beat him in no time...but his dangerous. He was in the army and knows some special techniques.

-Why do you want him?

-He ran off, just like Jin...I want him back. And Anna, please, make sure you don't mess up this time!

-What do you mean?

-That girl...in Osaka...you almost blew it! A boy saw you...how did you manage to shut him up?

-I told him that if he talked about that he and his father would have a painful death...

-Good. At least your intimidation skills are better than I though!

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

-So...you will not be here for the final exams?-asked Miharu confused.

-Yes, but the Headmaster said there's no problem. I'll do it when I come back from Fuji.

-But that's not good...you will have less time to study!

-Who cares?

-When do you leave?

-In May. It will be so cool! I wish you could come too...but I think it's against the rules.

-Maybe Jin will go too!-said Miharu suddenly.

-Jin?

-Yes...Jin Mishima...

-Oh...sure. Maybe...but I don't even know him...

-Well just look around for the most handsome guy in Fuji. It will be him!

-The Headmaster wants me to do a medical check up before I go...

-Why?

-I don't know...

-He probably just wants to know if you're Ok...

-Yeah...that's it...

EAST-OSAKA

5th APRIL 2010

-Where are you going?-asked Eijiro feeling very upset.

-I'm going to speak with someone...don't worry, it's a friend!-said Hwoarang.

-I don't believe you!? You're going after Julia, right?

-No...I'll meet her in Fuji...I'm not going after her! We both need to practice alone!

-Did I tell you that I think you're an idiot and that you shouldn't go to the Iron Fist?

-Yes, about a hundred times...I'm not going to change my mind!

-Fine. But I won't pay your funeral!

-Shut up...I just need you to stay here to control the situation.

-Me!? In your place?

-Yes...I don't know if I'm making a mistake, but I think I can trust you...

-Does that mean I'm the leader?

-Until my return...

-Ok. You can count on me. I'll not let you down!

-I hope so, because if you do, you'll be sorry when I get back!

-If you get back!-said Eijiro joking.

-Very funny...

Before his departure, Hwoarang spoke to his gang. Everyone was there to listen their leader. They wished him good luck but didn't say that they you follow Eijiro's orders, so Hwoarang had to be more intimidating.

-If I dream that one of you is not doing what Eijiro says, I'll be very upset...and that person will be sorry, because when I come back, he will feel my wrath. I don't want anyone to rob honest people and I don't want any fights with other local gangs. And keep a distance to the police, Ok?

-YES! -they all answered.

-Right...where's Mouse? I haven't seen him around.

-Me neither...-said Eijiro looking around.-He is a bit weird...must be up to something...

TOKYO

WILLIAMS RESIDENCE

7th APRIL 2010

-He gave us new orders...-said Anna at breakfast.

-I will not search for that Fury guy...I don't have anything to do with him...

-He is paying us. Besides you were after Jin and you don't have anything to do with him too...

-That was what I thought, but I'm not so sure...

-What's the difference Jin Mishima or Bryan Fury? Heihachi is our boss, we can't refuse...

-I want to find the boy. That's all! He has something to do with my past.

-Are you sure?

-No...not a hundred per cent...

-Look, Nina, we have nothing to do with the Mishima family, we're just employees...

-That's what you say...

-I'm your sister...believe me!

Nina got up, took her jacket and left the house.

-Damn it!-said Anna when her sister left.

Nina walked without a clue where to go. She just needed to get away from Anna. She knew Anna was hiding something from her and she was feeling powerless, almost defenceless, because she had no memories from her past.

In that moment she felt some nostalgia and entered the next café. She ordered an Irish coffee. She remembered that she really loved that coffee; a coffee with brandy, cream and sugar. She was thinking about her home country when she felt she was being watched.

She drunk her coffee and left in a hurry. The man who was watching her followed her again.

She turned right and grabbed him when he appeared.

-Why are you following me?-she asked pushing him against the wall.

-Wait...I can explain!

-Did Heihachi send you?

-No...

-Anna?

-No. Please just hear me!

Nina let him go and he faced her. She recognised him immediately.

-I saw you...in Heihachi's office.

-My name is Eddie. I wasn't following you...

-Are you sure?

-Well, I was...but no one sent me.

-Why are you interested in me?

-I...made a search on you and Anna. I wanted to know if I could trust you...I'm responsible for Heihachi's company and he asked me to make contacts and stuff...

Eddie was very nervous because he needed to improve. He couldn't say that he was investigating them because he wanted to revenge his father death.

-And?

-And...you don't fit in this story...I mean, why are you working for Heihachi?

Nina was silent. She didn't know if she could trust him, but if he had investigated her he could probably know more about her than herself.

-I don't know...

-What do you mean?

-I mean I don't know anything about my life! I can't remember anything...

-No memories?

-Nothing...

-Why?

-I had an accident...my parents died, I was in coma and Anna was just injured. The only thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital. Anna was there, but I couldn't even remember her. I'm having post-trauma amnesia.

-Since when?

-I don't know...some years...

-What did Anna say?

-She told me about the accident, and about my coma...

-Do you believe her?

-I don't know...but I'm beginning to suspect something is wrong...I remembered Kazuya Mishima...

-Kazuya Mishima? Jin's father?

-Yes.

-Do you know where Jin is?

-No. Heihachi wanted us to find him...now he wants us to find somebody else.

-Why? Doesn't he care for Jin anymore?

-I have no idea. But I know I have something to do with Kazuya...and I have to find out...

-I can help, if you want...but this has to stay between us.

-Ok, and what do you want in return?

-Information...about Heihachi's plans...

-Are you conspiring against him? Are you a cop?

-No...lets just say that I'm not his biggest fan...and neither are you, am I right?

-Maybe...but we should not make conspiracies...after all he is our boss...

-This is not a conspiracy...we're just two friends helping eachother...so can I trust you?

-As much as I trust you, Mr. Lima.

-That's fine by me!


	11. Painful Memories chp 10

I don't own Tekken and I never will...

I want to apologise because in the last chapter I forgot to translate one of the dates: it was 23rd March 2010 (but it's in Portuguese) sorry...

My thanks to Reina-183, TheWishofNight, BloodCrested and everyone who's reading this story...

Painful Memories

YANAI

9th APRIL 2010

-Hi...Mariko...how are you?-asked Hwoarang to a young girl when he arrived in Yanai, the town where he had lived until he was fourteen years old.

-Oh...my God! Hwoarang!? Is it really you!?

-Yep! I'm back...

-I can't believe...but it's definitely you...I could recognise your hair everywhere.

-Did you miss me?

-Of course we did...what happened?

-It's a long story...what about you?

-Well...I'm married and very happy. I'm a teacher...in our old School. Do you remember?

-Sure...I'm happy for you. Is Baek around?

-Yes...but...

-What?

-Are you going to speak with him?

-Yes...

-Than you'll probably find him by the river.

-Doesn't he has the Dojo?

-Of course he has...that Dojo is his life...

-Things are different around here...

-It's been five years since you left...and there are many things you don't know. You better go speak to Baek...

Hwoarang left his old friend without knowing if he was doing the right thing.

Baek was training in the river bank just as Mariko had said. Hwoarang looked at him. He didn't have changed much in five years.

When Hwoarang came close to him, Baek stopped. He looked at Hwoarang with no feeling. Actually he reacted with some coldness in his eyes.

-So...you returned!

-Yes...

-What happened...did you miss us? Or the fun is finally over?

-Actually, I'm here to ask you a favour!

-What? A favour? Do you think I'm stupid?

-I didn't say that!

-After all you've done to us...and you come to ask me a favour!?

-Yes.

-You've got some nerves!

-It's not that bad...I mean I just left...

Baek went mad when he heard Hwoarang's words. He pulled him by his arm and dragged him to a little cemetery.

-Do you know who's there?-he asked yelling.-Do you?

Hwoarang didn't answer. He was guessing the answer already and he looked down.

-That's mum...and the other grave besides her...it is Huri. They are dead thanks to you and your precious ego!

-What!?

-That's right! You killed them!

-I didn't...

-You left us! With no explanation, no letter...anything. Just an empty bed! Mum didn't handle your departure! She thought you didn't love her because she wasn't your real mother...and because we weren't rich...

-That's not why I left!

-She was always crying...wondering where you were...praying for you...she died three months later...three months!

-I'm...sorry...

-Afterwards Huri got sick...no doctor could tell me what was it. She died within a year. I lost everything because of you!

-I didn't know...I didn't mean this to happen!

-You're an ungrateful bastard!

-I left because I thought it would be best for the three of you...

-What? You were our brother...

-That's not true...I was not your brother...

-Mum took you since you were a baby. How can you say that!?

-Because I felt I was different! Mum had to work hard...for the three of us. I'll never forget what she did for me...

-You were just an arrogant kid...you were fourteen years old and you thought you knew everything!

-It wasn't like that!

-I wanted to give you a better life. You were working, Huri too...I was the only one who didn't help.

-We were older...you were just a kid...

-Exactly...

-I missed you too, you know?

-I'm sorry...

-Sorry!? Is that it? You killed my family and expect forgiveness with an apology?

-What else do you want me to say?

Baek was still angry, but not as much. He didn't care if Hwoarang was feeling guilty or not. He just wanted to punish him.

-Why didn't you say what you were feeling?-he asked.

-Because you would've thought that I didn't care about you...and I did! I didn't say goodbye because I was afraid I wouldn't have the courage to leave if I did. I didn't want to hurt you...you were the only family I met! I'm sorry...

-You messed up! So...where have you been? I looked for you...

-In Osaka.

-You looked for your real parents?

-No...it's not worth it! They are probably dead...or they are in Korea...but who cares?

-What do you do in Osaka?

-I...have friends there and we...

-Let me guess...you're their leader?

-How did you know...?

-You were born to be a leader...I always knew that.

-I'm really sorry...

-I can't hate you totally...after all I'm your master. I taught you everything you know...

-Yes...that's why I'm here.

-What?

-I'm going to the Iron Fist.

-Are you serious?

-Yes. But first I need you to tell me if I'm ready...

-Are you crazy?

-No...I want you to see my techniques...

-So, you want a fight?

-Yes...unless you're too tired...

-Hey...I may have twenty-seven but I can still kick your ass!

-You wish...old man!

TOKYO

10th APRIL 2010

-Dr.B...here is your patient!-said Heihachi arriving with Ling.

-What are you going to do, doctor?-Ling asked. She didn't like doctors or Hospitals much, that was why she was so nervous.

-Not much...Miss Xiaoyu. I'll just check if you're alright to enter the tournament. Can you please undress and put on those clothes?

Ling entered another room leaving Heihachi and Dr.B alone.

-Does she have any relatives?-asked Dr.B.

-Not in Japan...-said Heihachi.-She lived with her grandfather...he's just an old man...

-I notice a quite similitude with Jin story...all alone with his grandfather...

-That's not important...just get on with it.

-Doctor, what kind of tests will I do?-asked Ling coming out from the little room.

-I'll just take some of your blood and see if you are ok...are you afraid?

-Well...I don't like this stuff...

-I'll wait outside!-said Heihachi closing the door.

-Jin didn't like this too...

-Jin?

-Yes. Jin Mishima...

-You were his doctor?

-Sure. He was very strong, very talented, he was my favourite subject.

-Subject?

-I meant patient...

A few hours later, Ling was back to School. Miharu was expecting her with anxiety.

-So...how did it go?-she asked.

-It was boring...he said I'm fine. But he also said Jin was better than me...

-Well...Jin was awesome.

-I can't tell, can I? I never saw him!

-Are you ok? You seem angry...

-I'm not angry...just a bit upset...I hate when someone tells me I'm not good enough...

-The doctor didn't say that! He just said Jin was stronger than you...but it makes sense. He's older and he is a guy...

-I hope I'll see him in the Iron Fist. I'll kick his ass...

-Dream on, my friend! Dream on...

YANAI

It was almost noon when Baek and Hwoarang woke up. They had fallen asleep last night in the soft grass by the river bank. They had fought for hours.

-I won!-said Hwoarang.-Don't forget about it!

-Are you joking?! I won!

-No you didn't!

-It's was a draw...

-You just can't face it, can you? You were beaten up by your own student!

-You always were my most talented student...

-I was six when I asked you to teach me...I wanted to defend myself from the kids who were always making fun of me just because I was...Korean.

-Yeah...I remember! You could have told me...I could've talked to them...

-No way...I wanted to fix my own problems...

-You were always so independent...why did you leave?

-I told you...I did it for you and Huri. If I said to you or to mum that I wanted to go away, you would probably think I was an ungrateful bastard...

-Maybe...

-Besides I don't belong here...I don't belong nowhere...I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do now...

-You're right. I blamed you for everything. I still do...but I can't hate you. I know you didn't mean to hurt us.

-I'm really sorry...

-You are ready to enter in all kinds of competitions. But you have to work out your defences. You're better than I thought.

-Really?

-Yes. When do you leave?

-I don't know...maybe tomorrow...

TOKYO

WILLIAMS RESIDENCE

12th APRIL 2010

-Nagasaki? But we can't get there in one day...not by car!-said Nina.

-I know...but if Fury is there we have to go!-explained Anna.

-What if he's not there?

-Well it's not our fault...we'll just have to wait until we get another clue. We have to find him...

-Why? What does he have that Mishima wants so badly?

-I don't know...he just said that they had I deal.

-I can't remember why we work for Mishima...

-It's natural; it's because of the accident.

-But why do we work for him?

-Because our parents had an agreement with Heihachi. I know as much as you. Please stop questioning everything. Just drink the damn tea and leave me alone!

Nina drank her tea and fell asleep immediately.

-Heavy stuff, these pills...-she said to the house servant-Take my sister upstairs, she needs to rest!

YANAI

13th APRIL 2010

-Do you know that the Iron Fist is the toughest tournament in the world?-asked Baek.

-Yes...I do!

-Are you really that mad?

-I have to go! I promised someone I would go...

-Is it an important person?

-Well...I don't know...maybe...

-It must be!

-Look...you're important to me too. No matter what, we will always be brothers...

-Yes...I know...take care!

-You too! If you go to Osaka, go to the east-side and ask for me...

-I will.

Hwoarang left Yanai with a huge pain on his chest. He had destroyed the only real family he once had. He was trying to convince himself that his adoptive mother and sister's death wasn't his fault. But he did feel guilty and that was killing him. The only think we could think of to forget that feeling was Julia. He was hoping that she was alright.

NAGASAKI

15th APRIL 2010

-Did anyone see this man around here?-asked Anna in a bar, showing a picture of Bryan Fury.

-Nope! Sorry, babe, but I never saw him...-said the barman.

-Are you sure?-Nina insisted.-It seems to me you're hiding something...

-Come on...why would I do that!? I would be glad to help two beautiful girls like you!

-Fine...-Anna continued.-Then...we'll give a REWARD TO ANYONE WHO CAN GIVE US INFORMATION ABOUT BRYAN FURY!-she said loudly so everyone could hear.

When the customers heard Bryan's name they all started talking. Anna could tell they were all afraid of him that was why no one wanted to speak up.

A few minutes later the bar was empty, and the barman left too. Then Bryan Fury showed up.

-I heard someone was looking for me!-he said.-I didn't know I was so popular!

-Heihachi Mishima wants to see you...-said Anna.

-I don't want to see him...so I guess you'll have to go and say to him to kiss my but!

Bryan attacked Anna suddenly and she fell on the floor. When she was about to retaliate, Nina attacked and with only three strikes she left Bryan unconscious.

-You didn't lose your touch.-said Anna smiling.

-I thought he was better than this...

-Now we'll have to take him to Tokyo.

-I wonder what does Mishima wants with this guy...he doesn't seem dangerous...

-That's his problem...not ours!

TOKYO

MANSÃO MISHIMA

17th APRIL 2010

-You did a nice job...-said Heihachi.

-We did what you tell us to do!-said Nina.-Why can't we keep looking for your grandson?

-It seems like Jin doesn't want to be found...so I won't be worried about him anymore! I'll let him taste his freedom...for now.

-What about our money?-asked Anna.

-Miss Anna, I've paid you already...

-But that was to find Jin...

-Did you find him?

-No...

-So keep that money...it's the pay for bringing me Fury...but that's all you get!

-But...

-No complaints please...just go home and wait there for my contact...you two will have a surprise!

-What is it?-asked Anna.

-If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore...

-What about Fury? Where is he?-asked Nina.

-He's fine...he's with a friend.

In that moment, Dr.B. entered the room, but when he saw Nina he took a few steps back.

-I need to talk to you, Mishima...

-I'll be right there, doctor...

Dr.B. left the room immediately but before Heihachi could leave, Nina decided to ask some questions, besides she had a strange feeling that she had seen Dr.B. before.

-Who is that man?

-A friend.

-If he is a friend why do you call him by his surname?

-It's just an old tradition between the both of us. You should go now...

-Lets go Nina...

-I think I know your friend...-said Nina to Heihachi.

-I don't think so...you're probably confused, miss Williams...

TOKYO

MISHIMA MANSION

22nd APRIL 2010

-I'm glad you could make it!-said Heihachi looking to Anna, Nina and Eddie, who were in the living room.

-What's this all about?-asked Nina getting up.

-You are so inpatient...Today you are my guests. We are going to have lunch and talk about many subjects...because I have a proposition for the three of you...

They had a great lunch, with all the traditional Japanese food. They were going to the desert when Heihachi finally spoke.

-In June it's held in Fuji the toughest martial arts tournament. I'm going to see some fights, and I think you would be interested in going too. As my guests, of course...I'll pay everything.

-We can't do that!?-said Anna furiously.

-Why not? You are all martial arts experts...don't you like this kind of events?

-I do...-said Eddie.

-I just want some company...you don't have to participate...

-I accept your invitation Mr. Mishima.-said Eddie.-I would really like to watch the tournament...but isn't that tournament a secret?

-Yes, it is, but I always get what I want. Besides I've got many friends...this year I'm going to take one of my students to participate.

-Nina and I won't go!

-Anna...be reasonable...I'll pay everything...I was counting on you to help my student to practice.

Heihachi was looking at Anna with his most authority look ever. She knew she was stepping the line. He wasn't asking her to go, he was demanding.

Eddie noticed that was something between them. So, when he got a call from work, he made up a story to leave.

-I'm sorry...I have to go...they really need my assistance.

-We'll see you in the 28th of May, at four p.m., ok?

-Sure.

Then, Eddie managed to trick Heihachi's security guards and listened to a very suspicious conversation between Heihachi and Anna.

-I can't go!-Anna said.

-You will!

-If Nina goes, she will be able to recognise the place! She is upset and curious about her past. She may remember everything...

-I thought you were handling that!

-I am, but the medicines take time to do the effects.

-She seems fine to me...she didn't ask anything at lunch!

-That's because I put the pills in her drink!

-I don't care...her memory is damaged, so there's no danger! Dr.B. said she'll never remember!

-Right...Dr.B. also said Jin would return because he couldn't be two weeks without his medication and he is still out there!

-He wouldn't be out there if you had done your job...

-He is stronger than us...

-I want you and your sister in Fuji!

-Why?

-Use your brain, Anna! Jin has two goals in this moment: one is to fight me and the other one is to prove himself he can defeat me. I'm sure he will go to the Iron Fist. You will be there to catch him, understood?

-Yes...what about you're Brazilian friend?

-Eddie Lima is going to be my next partner...I'll show him things he never dreamed of! He will be my most faithful servant...

-Why are you taking a student?

-That's none of your business...

-Is Dr.B. involved?

-Maybe...

-I don't like him...he can't handle anything...

-Dr.B. is very important to me...if it wasn't for him...your sister would be dead!

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

28th APRIL 2010

-You want to talk to me?-asked Ling entering the Headmaster's office.

-Yes...please sit down.

-Is it about the tournament?

-Yes. You'll leave the day after tomorrow. Pack your things and I want to be here in the School at nine a.m. and don't be late!

-Ok.

-My driver will take you to Fuji. I'll meet you later. You can practice in the gym...you have one month to prepare yourself.

-Where will I stay?

-When you arrive in Fuji, go to the Seven Moon restaurant and ask for Mr. Sato Aoi. You have to say a password for him to know you go to the tournament.

-What's the password?

-I wrote it down in this peace of paper.

-Why is all this?

-The Iron Fist is secret. That's all you need to know. Once in Fuji-Nion, go to the Empire Hotel, I booked a suite for you.

-Thanks...

-Don't let me down, Xiaoyu.

-What about my examinations?

-Don't worry; I'll take care of everything! You just have to think about the tournament!

TOKYO

29th APRIL 2010

-Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Hirano.-thanked Ling.

-Come on, Ling!-called Miharu.-I'll take you home.

-Your family is so nice to me!

-You'll be leaving tomorrow...we wanted to say goodbye.

-I know. It was great!

-Please be careful! You're my best friend!

-Don't worry about me! I'll be fine...

-You said the same thing about the Final FX and you almost died. If it wasn't for that guy who helped you...

-I don't think Fury will be there...besides I'm much stronger now...

-Ok...Good Luck then...

-Thank you.

-Do you want me to go with you, tomorrow morning?

-If you want to...

-I'll see you tomorrow.


	12. Fuji san chp 11

I don't own Tekken.

My thanks to all the readers of this story!

Fuji-san

FUJI

1st MAY 2010

-Miss Xiaoyu? Wake up! We're in Fuji...-announced the driver.

-Really!?

-Didn't you sleep well in the Hotel last night?

-I did...but I'm still sleepy...I need a coffee...a strong one! What time is it?

-Ten a.m., miss!

-Then lets go find the Seven Moons restaurant!

-You don't have to do that. The restaurant is over there!

-Great!-Ling got out from the car and took her bags. Then she entered the restaurant and ordered a coffee. The driver joined her for a coffee, and then he said goodbye and left.

-I want to speak with Mr. Sato Aoi, please...-Ling said.

-I'll call him.-said a girl.

A few minutes later Sato Aoi joined Ling and smiled.

-So young!?-he said to her.

-What?

-The fighters are younger than they were ten years ago...

-How do you know I'm here to fight?

-You have two bags beside you, miss...it's a bit obvious.

-Oh...yes...you're right!

-So, what do you have to tell me?

-The sky is golden like the moon but the sun is the most shining star!

-Ok...come with me!

Ling followed him and they arrived to the little yard.

-That was a very stupid password! Who the hell thought about that???

-The password was my idea...

-Oh...I didn't mean that...I mean...it's quite a fine password...it's just...

-Don't apologise, miss. I'm not mad...

-I'm sorry, sir...

-That's ok! Your bus will only arrive at eleven p.m. so you'll have to wait here!

One hour later Ling saw a blue bus arrive. As the passengers got in, a young man asked them their name and age to put them on a very long list.

A few minutes later, that seemed hours to Ling, they arrived to a small city. There weren't many people on the streets; Ling thought that the people who were already there should be training hard.

She was thinking about how to find the Empire Hotel, when the driver asked for silence so he could speak.

-You'll leave the bus and enter that building.-he said pointing at a small blue house.-You'll have to be registrated there as well.

Ling didn't know what to do, so she followed the others. A very nice girl came to sit beside her.

-Hi...I'm going to give you a tattoo, ok?

-A tattoo!? Why?

-Well it will be your registration mark.

Ling gave her right arm and waited for the needle, but she didn't feel any pain. Then she noticed it wasn't a real tattoo.

-The ink will come out a few months later, don't worry.

Ling left the house with a red registration mark in her arm where she could read: Iron Fist-86. It was the name of the tournament and her number.

SHIZUOKA

2nd MAY 2010

-Eddie?

-Cusak! I'm glad you came...I need to talk to you...

-Why did you want to meet in Shizuoka?

-Things are too good to risk. Shinjuku is a dangerous place for us to meet!

-So is everything ok with the company?

-Sure. I took care of some of my father's businesses...it's easy. Besides Mishima needs someone to trust, I think he is starting to see me as someone he can trust.

-He did put all his hopes in his son, Kazuya...but something went wrong between them. And his grandson seems to be just like Kazuya.

-I need more information.

-I don't have anything else about Nina and Anna Williams...

-I was guessing that! There is something weird about those two. Nina lost her memory and Heihachi and Anna don't want her to get it back! But now I need information about Bryan Fury and Dr. Boskonovitch and about the Iron Fist too.

-The Iron Fist is a very important event...but the tournament his held in a secret place in Fuji.

-Yes, I know, Heihachi wants me to go and watch the tournament with him and the Williams sisters. I can't believe something like this is still a secret!

-Me too. Maybe you'll be able to find that out when you arrive there. Don't forget that this may be a set up!

-Yes...I'm prepared! Can you look for information about Jin Mishima too? It seems like the boy is very important.

-I'll try...

-Thanks.

TOKYO

MISHIMA POLYTECHNICAL SCHOOL

-Mr. Mishima, Dr. Boskonovitch is here!

-Send him in!

Dr.B. entered Heihachi's office, he seemed furious.

-He is not copping this time...-he said.

-Fury was always stubborn...

-Do you really want to use him?

-Yes. I don't have anyone else, do I? Jin can't go to the Finals...I'm sure if no one stops him, he will win...I need Fury.

-You have the girl...she can be prepared.

-Yes, I know, but Xiaoyu is too young. She doesn't have the same experience as Fury. She will never defeat Jin. Besides I don't want her to be like Nina...

-Nina was different.

-Just prepare Fury. I warned him that he couldn't turn back!

FUJI-NION

3rd MAY 2010

EMPIRE HOTEL

Ling was in the best hotel suite. She was feeling like a princess. The first two days, Ling didn't want to leave the Hotel, she was just amazed with all that luxury. She went to the pool and the Jacuzzi. But she wasn't used to that, so she was starting to get bored.

When she asked to the hotel manager why there were children there and he said people could take friends to the Iron Fist, she went mad.

She could be with Miharu in that marvellous hotel and she was alone. The non-participants couldn't see the fights but that didn't matter, after all she just wanted some company.

In that shining morning, Ling left the hotel right after the breakfast to admire the Stadium where she was going to fight.

It was huge but it wasn't finished yet. She wanted to practice but she didn't want to do it in a gym. She had tried to practice in the hotel gym, but people were always looking at her saying she was too childish and too young to fight.

She was so bored that she was missing her teachers and the classes. Her room was so dull, everything was brown and she noticed a picture in the hall, where Heihachi was with his grandson, a little Jin with more or less ten years old. He was very cute, she thought. In every drawer and door, it was a JM symbol, standing for Jin Mishima.

When she came close to the window, Ling looked down to a small and artificial lake in the park in front of the hotel, and she saw someone familiar.

She didn't wait to confirm if it was who she thought it was and left the room without closing the door running to the park.

There he was, Jin Kazama, the person she was so longing to see again.

-It's really you!!!-she said to Jin who was sitting on the floor under a tree.

-Oh...Hi...-he said. He wasn't expecting to see her.-What are you doing here?

-I'm here for the tournament...I presume you're too!

-Yes. But are you here to participate?

-Sure!

Jin was surprised. She seemed so fragile and the Iron Fist was so competitive.

-You think I can't pass the preliminaries, right?

-No...I didn't say that!-he said getting up.

-Good! Because I need a friend in this damn place...and...so do you want to have some lunch?

-Lunch?

-Yes. Are you still in troubles?

-No...no...I'm not.

-Good! Lets go then...one more thing Kazama...don't you ever leave me without saying goodbye!

-I left you a letter...you were sleeping.

-Ok...I forgive you! Oh my God...I left my door room opened! Do you wanna come with me?

-Ok...-said Jin without thinking.

He didn't know why he always felt so weird when he was with Ling. He couldn't understand because they only have met once.

He entered the hotel after Ling, but he was thinking and he didn't notice where they were until they arrived to Ling's room.

-Why are you here?-he asked suddenly.

-This is my room!

-This is his room!-Jin pointed at Heihachi in the picture that was the hall.

-Well...-Ling was a bit embarrassed. She had told Jin she wasn't a student in the Mishima School.-I can explain...-she finally said.

-You better do it now...-he said. Jin was now emotionless. He was thinking that Ling was probably a spy.

-I'm...I'm a student in the Mishima Polytechnical School. I lied to you...I'm sorry.

-What!?

-I'm sorry...-she said again holding his hand.-I can explain everything while we have lunch.

Jin knew that if she was a spy he could be in danger, but he couldn't get away from her. When she held his hand the only thing he could do was following her without thinking for one second.

-So?-he asked when they were looking to the menu.

-I lied...I didn't want you to think that my techniques were weak, and that I was still learning stuff in a martial arts school...

-So you study there?

-Yes. I'm in the 10th grade. The Headmaster asked me to come here to represent the School. He is not so bad!

-But you're only in the 10th grade! Didn't he have older students to come?

-I don't know!-said Ling feeling a bit angry.-He said he was going to send his grandson, but that jerk ran off...people are always comparing me to that jerk.

Jin looked at the table to hide from her glance.

-And what will you gain with this?-he asked a few minutes later.

-Nothing!!! What the hell does that mean?-Ling stood up and left the restaurant almost crying.

-Wait Ling! Damn it!

Jin went after her. Everyone was looking to that young couple who was fighting in the middle of the restaurant.

-Wait, please!

Ling stopped.

-Were you saying that I'm here just because I'm being paid? Or are you thinking that I'm seducing my Headmaster?

-I didn't mean that!

-You're an idiot! He asked me to come and I accepted. There's nothing more!

-Ok...I believe you! Now lets go back...I'm sorry, Ling! I didn't mean to upset you!

-Do you really think I'm that kind of girl?

-No! Of course not! I just know that the Mishima family only plays by its rules!

-I'm only a student! I don't have anything to do with that family...

-I know that now...lets go back and have lunch, ok? Can you forgive me?

-I don't know...

Ling was still feeling a bit offended. But she was also feeling guilty, after all everything could be just fine if she had been honest in the first place.

-Ok...I forgive you...I should have told you the truth!

-Yes you should...

In that moment a tear rolled down her cheek. Jin put his hands on her cheeks and took the tears away.

-Don't cry...I hate to see you cry...

Ling blushed violently. When they both noticed that everyone was looking at them, they felt very embarrassed.

-Lets go...-said Jin returning to the restaurant.

-Ok...

SHINJUKU

4th MAY 2010

-I have news, but unfortunately there are many mysteries unsolved!-said Cusak to Eddie.

-I know...so what do you have for me?

-Dr. Boskonovitch is an important mentor of genetic engineering. But it seems that his ideas were denied in his home country, in East Europe. He went to the USA and finally to Japan. He was a teacher in Tokyo University when he met Heihachi Mishima, many years ago. Now they are partners. Heihachi was always interested in human biology and genetics. Their activities are secret; no one knows what kind of projects Dr.B. is making.

About Fury...I have nothing on him...it's like Nina.

-What about Jin Mishima?

-He is nineteen years old and has no brothers or sisters, so he is the last of the Mishima family. He is the son of Kazuya and Jun Kazama. They are both death and Jin is living with Heihachi since he was nine or ten years old.

-Why is Jin so important to Heihachi?

-Well, the Mishima family is very ancient; they live by the laws of tradition. Heihachi needs a male heir to his Empire. Probably he wants Jin to come back to assume the Empire and have a family of his own. It's important that Jin has a son too, because otherwise the family values will be lost.

-You can be right, but I think it's not just for that reason that Heihachi wants his grandson...

FUJI-NION

9th MAY 2010

-Good morning, Jin!-greeted Ling.

-Hi...good morning...

-Do you want to begin the practices, now?

-Sure! But we have to practice for real...

-Look it's not my fault that there aren't good places to practice around here!

Jin looked at Ling with a narrow look. They agreed to practice every morning, but six days had passed and they hadn't practice anything because Ling wanted to find a perfect place. So they always ended up sitting in the park talking about many things.

-So, when does your Headmaster arrives?-asked Jin, when they were looking for a place where they could practice.

-Maybe at the end of the month...but I don't know for sure...

-Is he coming alone?-asked Jin trying not to seem too much interested in Heihachi.

-I don't know! Dr.B. may come too, to see if I'm alright.

When Jin heard about Dr.B. he got suspicious. Why would Dr.B. come with his grandfather? Maybe they were expecting to find him there, or maybe Ling was in danger.

-Did you go to the doctors? Are you sick?

-No! But I did a couple of exams with Dr.B. the Headmaster wanted to see if I'm healthy and all that crap!

Jin was now very nervous about Ling's safety. She didn't know the true reality of being a patient of Dr.B, who wasn't an ordinary doctor. But he couldn't say what had happened to him because she wouldn't believe him.

-Do you want to meet my Headmaster? He is very strong! I think he is even stronger than you!

-No, thanks! I heard many things about him and I don't want to have nothing to do with him...

-Suit yourself...

-Are you sure he is stronger than me?

-I fought with him once...because I broke the School rules...

-He wanted to humiliate you...

-Exactly! But I didn't quit! I managed to hold on the same time as Jin Mishima!

-Really? That's not bad!

Jin wished he could ask her about his friends and classmates from Mishima School, but that was impossible. Besides, now he was more concerned about Heihachi's arriving and Dr.B. examinations on Ling. He couldn't stand the idea that they were using Ling like they had done to him. He was determined to protect her no matter what.

After lunch, Ling finally found a place that it wasn't of her total distaste.

-Please, can you show me some of your techniques?-she asked Jin.

-You want me to fight with you?

-Just a little...I don't want to get hurt!

-I can't!

-Why?

-Because I might hurt you!

-Just one strike! Please! Please! Please!

-You're so pushy! Ok! You win!

-Thanks...

-I'll just show you a powerful strike, ok?

-Yes...go for it!

Ling prepared to fight but before she could do or see anything, she flew a couple of feats and landed on her back on the grass.

-Wow!-she said getting up.-What the hell happened?

Jin smiled.

-How did you do that? I didn't see you move!

-I used a special technique! If I had punched you, you would be unconscious...

-Wow...can I learn that too?

-Yes, but you would have to be stronger...

-What do you mean?

-You're not very strong because you're...

-You mean because I'm fragile!

-Well...yes, just a little.

-I am not FRAGILE!-she screamed.

Jin thought than once again he had said the wrong words.

-Look, Ling...I never said you were a fragile girl...actually I think you're very strong and you have a very good technique!

-Are you trying to apologise, Jin?

-Yes...I am!

-Good! Do you really think I'm a good fighter?

-Well, lets just say that I wouldn't like to face you on the preliminaries...

-Yeah...I wouldn't like that too...and I wouldn't like to face Fury again...

-Don't worry about Fury...I'll kick his ass...

-Would you do that for me?

-Sure...I mean...for you and for all of us! That man is dangerous, right?

-Yes...-she sighed.-But I thought you would do that for me...-Ling said in a low voice.

-What did you say?

-Nothing! It was nothing! Now lets go practice!

FUJI

12th MAY 2010

From that town in the valley of Mount Fuji, the famous mountain seemed even more fantastic. Looking up, people could only see an endless and beautiful green landscape. That part of the country was still traditional and rural. Hwoarang had just arrived to Fuji when he recognised someone.

-Baek!? What the hell are you doing here?

-Nice to see you too! I'm waiting for you! I arrived one week ago!

-What?

-Well...I thought that if you could come to the Iron Fist, I could to!

-I thought you didn't want to leave the Dojo!

-I changed my mind! If you can pass the preliminaries, I can too...so I guess we can get going...

-I have to find out the password...

-I already did that! We just have to go to that restaurant over there and say that the sky is golden like the moon but the sun is the most shining star.

-What?

-That's the password! It's stupid! The sky is not golden...

-That depends...during the sunset the sky seems golden...

-The moon isn't golden...and that's for sure...

-You are too obvious, Baek...

-Don't start with me...just get your bag and lets go... It's gonna be cool...just like the old times! You and me in a tournament...

-You and I never fought in a tournament! At least not against eachother!

-I know, but when we fought against eachother I always won...

-Liar! I won three or four fights!

-Anyway I am still your master...you should thank me for everything that you know, because I taught you everything...

-Don't give that crap! I never learned your tae-kwon-do style...I learned the bases with you but my technique is different!

-That's because you're a looser! You were a difficult one...you never listened to me. You broke all the rules and didn't care about that! You just wanted to kick the other kids' asses, just because you're not Japa...

-You can say the rest of it! I'm not ashamed anymore! I don't care! I'm Korean...

-I don't care either! The only thing I couldn't stand in you was that stubborn butt of yours! You even tried to face me when you were only learning tae-kwon-do for two weeks!

-Yes, I remember...and guess what? I won!

-No you didn't!

-Yes, I did!

-I was drunk!

-Bad luck! You were twenty and you were beaten up by a kid...I remember everything, I was just twelve! I know that is hard to admit, but you have to face it! I was always better than you!

-Shut up! Lets go...we will see about that in the tournament!

-I can't go right now! I promised someone we would meet here!

-Great! This town is so boring!

-You can go! I'm not stopping you!

-I'll wait too...

-Always the same...

-Who are you expecting?

-A friend.

-Is he going to the Iron Fist?

-Yes.

-Is one of your nice friends from Osaka?

-No...he's not from my gang!

-And when will he come?

-I don't know...we haven't said the day!

-Great! That's just great!


	13. Reunion chp 12

I don't own Tekken, but hope it's the last thing to die. :P :P :P

TheWishofNight: Thanks for your support.

Reunion

FUJI-NION

13th MAY 2010

-This practice was great!-said Ling sitting down to rest.

-Yes...

-Did you always practice like this, Jin?

-What do you mean?

-This was a very rough practice...

-Of course. I love martial arts...and I know that I have much more to learn, but it's been boring to practice alone! I had no one to practice with.

-Well, now you have me!

-Did you like it in Tokyo?

-What?

-The School...

-Yes, sure. Well I don't like classes much, except martial arts and sports! Our Maths teacher is horrible! She seems like an old ogre!

Jin laughed at this comment, he also knew the Maths teacher Ling was talking about. She had a quite reputation.

-Why are you laughing?

-Nothing.

-I didn't like the 13th grade students though...they were quite arrogant just because they were in the last year. Once, three guys came to talk to me. They wanted to congratulate me because I had the highest School marks in Martial Arts, after Jin Mishima...

-Yeah...I understand...

-Lets go have something to eat...I'm starving...

-Ok...

Ling and Jin were about to enter the bakery when they saw a huge crowd in the Hotel Empire entrance.

-What's going on?-asked Ling.

-Lets check!-suggested Jin.

They both tried to see what was going on, but there were so many people there that they couldn't even move.

Jin had to step on some people and push several others, and finally he managed to get a place where they could see what was happening.

Ling and Jin watched a car stop and two men got out. They had three bodyguards just behind them.

-Who are those guys?-asked Ling confused.

-You don't know Paul Phoenix?-asked a guy who was next to her.

-Phoenix? No! I've never heard about him!

-I did!-said Jin.-My grand...a friend of mine told me about him a while ago! He almost went to Final with the Boss in the last Iron Fist...but his opponent was stronger...

-That's right!-confirmed the guy.-Paul Phoenix is a legend...he goes to many famous events! He could be rich by now, but he doesn't want the money...he gives it all for charity.

-That's very generous of him...-said Ling touched by that man generosity.-Is he Japanese?

-No...he's from the USA.

-There are many foreign contestants, Ling...-explained Jin.

-Are you going to participate?-asked Ling to the guy.

-No. I'm working in that restaurant!-he said.-I just had to see Phoenix with my own eyes!

-Well, he's inside the Hotel now...-announced Jin.-We can go...

-Who was the other guy?-asked Ling.

-Probably one of his friends...he never travels alone! I've got to go...

Ling and Jin headed to the bakery.

-It seems to me that this tournament will be very competitive!-said Ling looking down at her cream-cake.

-Yes...I already knew...

-Maybe I'm not prepared!

-Don't say that! That Phoenix guy can't intimidate you!

-It's not only him...

-I'll help you...everything is going to be fine!

Jin looked to Ling and smiled. He wanted her to smile too. He couldn't bear to see her sad. She was always so beautiful when she was happy.

-Does anyone knows the Boss?-asked Ling making Jin snap out to reality.

-I don't know...people say that the last eight contestants can go and watch the Final, but this is just a rumour! But there are also the Judges...though they are not allowed to reveal his identity because they make an oath of honour before the Final.

-I would like to know him...but I guess I'm not that strong...

-Yes you are!

-Promise me you'll go to the Final!-said Ling suddenly.

-What?

-Promise me, Jin...for the both of us!

-Ok...I promise!

Ling smiled and Jin glazed at her for about five minutes. He never felt like that before. Her smile had some kind of magic that allowed him to think about life with other perspective and forget all about the Mishima family.

FUJI

16th MAY 2010

-When does your friend arrive?-asked Baek for the ninety seventh time in the last two days.-Man, I'm sick and tired of being here!

-I don't know! You're starting to get on my nerves! I think I've to go to another room because I can't hear you anymore!

-Why can't you just leave him a note or something...?

-I'm sick of being here too, but I promised and I'll keep my promise...just go by yourself!

-I don't want to go on my own!

-Suit yourself...I'm out of here!

-Where are you going?

-Out for a walk!

Hwoarang left their room and headed for the most popular bar in the town. It was so crowded that no one could move an inch. He left because he didn't want to drink, he would just be there to kill time.

Tired of walking around with nothing else to do but watch people pass by, he went to a video game saloon. He just wanted to see the kids playing. He remembered that years ago the Tsunamis had been expelled from all the video game rooms from all Osaka due to their bad behaviour.

In that moment Julia was in the other side of the street, a few yards above the video game saloon. She was looking for a place to spend the night because she would have to wait for Hwoarang to arrive.

Hwoarang left the saloon some minutes later. By the door, five guys were disturbing four girls. They were being very nasty, so Hwoarang decided to help the girls.

-Hey...let them go you punks!-he said.

-Who the hell do you think you are? The superman?-asked the leader.

-Sort of...

The five guys attacked him but Hwoarang knew exactly what to do, so they just ended up on the ground.

-Want more?-asked Hwoarang.

The five guys run off as fast as their legs could go. As for the girls they were absolutely amazed by that strong and handsome red hair guy who had saved them.

-Is everything ok?-he asked noticing they were all staring at him.

-Oh my God! You saved us! You're our hero!-said one of them.

-Oh...I just thought that...-he began.

-You must let us reward you...-said other girl.

-It's no need!

-Of course it is!-she continued.-You're our hero! Come with us...we can go to the bar, have a couple drinks and then go to my place!

-Nanase!!!-said the other three.

-He is not only yours! You can't keep him...I want to thank him too!

-I asked him first!-said Nanase.

Hwoarang was looking at them with a narrow look. Those girls were completely mad. He just wanted to help them, and now they were all around him, pulling him and trying to convince him to go with them.

-I don't want anything...can you just leave me alone? I've got to go...it's getting late!

-We want to do something for you!-said Nanase.

-You can start by letting my arm go...

-Come on! Come with us...you're so cute!

-No! Just let me go!

The situation was getting pretty noisy and got Julia's attention. She thought that those girls shouldn't talk so loudly. She hated when people were yelling on public. When she was going the opposite way, she noticed Hwoarang's red hair.

She wasn't sure that it was him because she couldn't see his face, but she had to find out, so she walked closer to them.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was trying to set himself free from those hysterical girls.

When Julia finally saw it was him, she yelled his name and everyone stopped.

-Hwoarang! What are you doing? I can't believe you did this to me!!!-she said pretending she was almost crying.

Hwoarang turned around and faced her. He didn't know what to say to her but she seemed pretty mad.

-Julia...I...

He looked to his feet and then she just hugged him tightly.

-Why did you run away? Our kids are always asking about their dad! I didn't know what to do!-she said pretending she was crying.

The four girls looked at eachother and stepped back, leaving them alone.

-Did it work?-Julia asked without letting him go.

-What?-he asked blushing.

-Are they gone?

-Oh...yes...they are gone!

Julia pulled of from that hug and smiled.

-I could win an Oscar for best actress...

-Yeah...Thanks...you saved me!

-Yes...I did. You owe me big time. So what happened?

-Nothing...just a few hysterical girls...how was you journey? Are you ok?

-Yes, I'm fine...thanks.

-I was expecting you...

-I'm sorry I kept you waiting.

-That's ok! I just arrived four days ago. We should go now...you have to meet someone.

Baek was completely surprised when Hwoarang arrived with Julia. He wasn't expecting a girl.

-That explains everything!-he said shaking Julia's hand.

-What?-she asked confused.

-You could've told me that you had a girlfriend!

-Julia is a friend...she's not my girlfriend!-Hwoarang said.

-You should have meet me instead of my idiot little brother!-said Baek.

-Don't listen to him!-said Hwoarang immediately.

-You never said you have a brother!-Julia said looking at Hwoarang.

-My brother has some fugues...lacks of memory...whatever!-said Baek.

-Shut up, Baek... I'll explain later...-said Hwoarang to Julia.

-So, why didn't you tell me about her? Do you want me to ask for another room so you can have some privacy?

-She is just a friend!

-We should go to Fuji-Nion!-said Julia.

-Finally!-said Baek starting to pack his things.

FUJI-NION

20th MAY 2010

-I hate this tattoo...-said Julia.

-That's not going to be there forever!-said Hwoarang.

-Baek is quite enthusiastic about this tournament.

-That is typical of him...

-Where is he?

-I have no idea...probably around...he loves to visit all the bars.

-Have you seen the Empire Hotel? It's huge!

-Yeah...did you like to be hosted there?

-Nope...it's too much luxury!

-It's better to be a poor with pride than a rich man with no feelings...

-Yes, you're right! Do you want to go practice?

-Yeah...sure.

-By the way, what about the others, Eijiro and Mouse?

-They're fine...

-Hey, love birds!-called Baek.

Julia blushed and tried not to look at Hwoarang.

-Do you know who is going to enter the tournament?

-No.-said Julia and Hwoarang.

-Paul Phoenix...

-What? Are you sure?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yep. Everyone is talking about that! This tournament will rock!

-I never thought such a celebrity would come here!-said Julia.

That night, Hwoarang couldn't sleep. He was too excited and for some reason that he didn't know he was expecting to meet Jin Kazama again. He couldn't forget the humiliations Jin had inflicted to him the two times they had a fight.

Hwoarang was trying to understand why was so important to him to prove that he wasn't a looser. He couldn't forget that his life could have been different if his parents hadn't abandoned him when he was just a baby.

He wasn't sorry of being an outlaw though. He always loved his freedom, but since he met Julia things were different.

-Hey are you sleeping?-asked Baek.

-Yes...what does it look like, you idiot???!!!

-Can't you sleep without your girlfriend?

-She is just a friend!

-Yeah...sure! In that case I will ask her if she wants to go out with me...

-Leave her alone!

-What? I thought you said she is only your friend!

-Leave me alone!

-You are always pretending people aren't important to you. You're an idiot!

-Look who is talking...you don't even have a girlfriend!

-Says who?

-How can a girl put up with you???

-The same way Julia puts up with you!

-She is a friend!!! The only thing that matters to me is win this tournament! Get that?

-Sure...but I know she makes you nervous...she's really hot...

-Stay away from Julia and let me sleep!

-Ok, bro....sweet dreams...

-Jerk!

EAST-OSAKA

21st MAY 2010

-Hey...Eijiro! There's a guy asking for Hwoarang...-announced Mouse.

-Probably he is another jerk that wants to fight him to see if he can beat Hwoarang!

-Too bad Hwoarang isn't here! Our leader would kick his ass...

-Mouse, Hwoarang isn't your leader! You're too young to join the Tsunamis.

-But I will one day...

-Sure...who is guy? Someone we know?

-I don't think so...but he isn't Japanese! And he's not from the Bloody Dragons!

-Of course he isn't...Hwoarang kicked their asses...until the last one of them...they are not brave enough to come back!

-The guy is coming over here!-announced Soni, one of the Tsunamis.

-What!?-said Eijiro and Mouse.

-Are you sure?-asked Eijiro.

-Yes.

-Tell the others and prepare yourself for action. I want everybody here, NOW! And tell Shuni and Niro to stay in the area just in case...-ordered Eijiro.

-Right!-said Soni leaving the house.

-Mouse!

-What?

-You stay here...

-Why?

-This can turn a bit violent!

-So?

-You're a kid. You stay here!

Mouse sighed but he stayed inside. Minutes later a tall, young and strong guy was arriving. Eijiro was waiting for him.

-So...what do want from Hwoarang?

-Are you Hwoarang?

-That depends who wants to know!

-I'm Mario Lince Farel. I'm from the USA and I'm here to take Julia home!

-Julia!?-repeated a huge chorus.

-Yes. Is she here?

-No!-said Eijiro.-You can go!-ordered Eijiro to the other Tsunamis.

-So, where can I find Hwoarang?-asked Mario.-Julia said in her letter that she was staying in Osaka with a guy named Hwoarang.

-Yes. She was here, but she left some time ago!-explained Eijiro.-Are you family?

-No...I'm her fiancé.

-Fiancé!?

Eijiro blinked twice. He wasn't expecting that.

-Fiancé!? Julia's fiancé!?

-Yes. Is there something wrong with that?

-No! Of course not!

-Where is Julia?

-I don't know.

Eijiro knew where Julia was, but he couldn't say Mario that his fiancé was in Fuji with Hwoarang. Probably he wouldn't be very happy knowing she was with another man. So he had to lie.

-We don't have news on her...I'm sorry. She just said she wanted to be alone!

-What about Hwoarang? Can I speak to him?

-He's not here!

-He's with her?

-No...I don't think so...he went to see a friend.

-I guess I'll have to stay here and wait for her or Hwoarang to return.

-You're going to wait here?

-Do you mind?

-No...

-I'll stay in the Makia Hotel. I can't go back without Julia!

When Mario left, Eijiro sighed, he was sweating and nervous. Hwoarang was in deep troubles.

-That guy loves to get me in troubles!-Eijiro said to Mouse.-There were so many girls in Osaka and he had to fall for Julia! Damn it!

FUJI-NION  
25th MAY 2010

-My Headmaster will arrive tomorrow!-announced Ling that morning.

-Great!-said Jin ironically.

-I think everything is ready for the tournament...I mean the Stadium seems to be finished.

-Yeah...I think everything is ready.

-We will fight in the Stadium, right?

-Yes. Except for the Final against the Boss! That's in a different place.

-Cool...so, Jin, we won't see eachother tomorrow...

-Probably not!

In that moment, Ling and Jin looked at the two most popular men in Fuji-Nion, Paul Phoenix and Forest Law.

-They aren't very nice...-said Ling in a low voice. But in that moment Paul and Law headed towards them. Ling felt very uncomfortable because she thought they had heard her.

Paul seemed like he was seeing a ghost.

-Hey kid!-Paul said to Jin.

-Are you talking to me?-asked Jin.

-Yes...you...

-I'm not a kid...my name is Jin.

-Just Jin?

-Kazama...Jin Kazama.

-Kazama?

-That's what I said!

-You remind me of someone. But it's probably a coincidence. Sorry about that kid thing!

-That's ok!

-See you around!

Ling and Jin looked at eachother with a narrow look.

-They are weird!-said Ling.

-Yeah...

In the meanwhile Paul was still thinking about Jin.

-What's going on?-asked Law noticing there was something wrong with his friend.

-That kid reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago!

-Are you sure!

-The hair, the eyes...they seem almost twins.

-Who does he remind you of?

-A guy I faced in the last Iron Fist!

-The one that kicked your ass in the semi-finals?

-Yes. That's him. His name was Mishima. Kazuya Mishima.

-But you said that Kazuya is dead!

-Yes he is! That's the problem...

-So...who the hell is this Kazama?

-I don't know...but I will find out!


	14. Devotions chp 13

I don't own Tekken...

Schmalstieg: thanks for your review...I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Reina-183: I just hope I can build the other characters relationship as good as you say I'm doing with Jin and Ling...:/ it's been hard...but I'll try. ï

Note: after this chapter prepare yourselves for the Iron Fist Tournament! ï

Devotions

FUJI-NION

26th MAY 2010

Ling was expecting Heihachi for about half an hour. She was bored because she hated when people were late. She had never been late in her life, so she was always expecting the others to be punctual. Jin was punctual; they met everyday at half past nine in the morning so why couldn't her Headmaster be punctual too?

She was getting hungry, when finally a black Mitsubishi stopped in front of the Hotel.

-Good morning!-she said waving at Heihachi.

-How are you?-asked Heihachi.

-Fine...-she answered looking at Eddie who was getting out of the car.

-This is a friend of mine. His name is Eddie Lima, he is here to watch you in the tournament.

-I hope you'll do ok...miss...-started Eddie.

-Xiaoyu.

-Have you been training lately?-asked Heihachi.

-Yes, of course!

-Dr.B. will arrive later. He had to solve some business first. You can go practice for the rest of the morning...meet us at lunch time in the restaurant, ok?-said Heihachi.

-Sure.

Ling had to take her breakfast alone. She was angry with Heihachi. She never thought that he would send her to practice like that. She had hoped that he would be more kind, after all she was going to represent his School and she was risking her life.

Ling spent all morning trying to find Jin. Heihachi had ordered her to practice so she would like to do it with Jin, but he had vanished without a trace.

In the meanwhile, in the hotel bar, Heihachi was talking with Eddie.

-I think it's time for you to know some of my ideas...-said Heihachi.

-What do you mean?

-You have done a very good job in my company...and as you probably know, half of that company profits are used by me.

-Yes, I know...

-So...I want to show you the use I'm giving to those profits! What I'm trying to say is that I am going to give you the change to join my partnership with Dr. Boskonovitch.

Eddie looked at Heihachi. He could be lying, but he could also be telling the truth, and that would be a perfect opportunity to learn more about his plans and to know who Dr.B. really was.

-And what does that partnership includes?-asked Eddie.

-Total devotion!

-You mean loyalty?

-Yes...if you want to say that word!

-Can you be more specific?

-Sure...Dr.B. and I are science men...we believe in the power of science because science is a human creation!

-So, Dr.B. is a scientist?

-Yes...a very intelligent one! He's studying genetic biology. He learned that some human beings have an extraordinary strength, beyond our imagination!

-Human Beings?

-Yes...and he is now prepared to see if that strength can be passed to a normal person...

-Does that mean that he's working with human experimental subjects?

-Yes, occasionally. He needs to test his theories.

-Isn't that against the law?

-For me nothing is against the law...remember that, Eddie!

-Who are his subjects?

-You will meet them, sooner or later! But don't worry about that...

In that moment Dr.B. arrived and he wasn't too pleased to see Heihachi talking with Eddie.

-Soon we'll have a partnership with three members, doctor!-said Heihachi.

-I need a word in private!-said Dr.B.

-I was just leaving...I'm going to unpack my things...-Eddie left immediately, but he was sure Dr.B. wasn't going to be as easy to fool as Heihachi.

-What did you tell him?

-Not much...-said Heihachi.

-I don't trust him...

-Don't worry. I have two men watching him 24 hours a day...did you bring the serum?

-Yes. You just have to make sure she drinks that!

-She will have lunch with us...

-I had to use Jin's DNA...

-Fine...

-The serum will only make its effects two hours later. I don't know how she will react so you have to be careful, because she can lose control...

-Ok.

-And there's a chance that she may not enter the tournament in case of going into a coma.

-Don't worry about that! In the meanwhile, you have to stay in the lab. Nina will arrive soon and she's beginning to suspect...

-Yes. I heard Anna...she can remember more stuff.

-But you said she would never have her memory back!

-No...I said she would POSSIBLY not have her memory back!

-Great...

-Have you seen Jin around?

-No, not yet. He is probably hiding from me...What about Fury? Is he prepared?

-He's in _his room_..._sleeping_...but he's fine.

At lunch, Heihachi was much more caring towards Ling. Eddie was still thinking about what Heihachi had told him. It was when he noticed Ling that he realised he was looking to one of Dr.B's experimental subjects. Everything was making sense.

That was the reason why Heihachi was being so nice to that young girl, and that was why Dr.B. was also there in Fuji-Nion.

-In the second phase will only be sixteen fighters. I want you to be one of them...-said Heihachi to Ling.

-I'll try my best.

-Are you expecting someone?-asked Eddie noticing Heihachi was always watching the restaurant door.

-Yes, I am! Anna and Nina will be here soon.

In that moment Heihachi was called to the reception because he had a phone call.

-I'll be right back...can I bring you a drink on my way back?-asked Heihachi.

-I want an orange juice.-said Ling.

-A whisky, please.-said Eddie.

-Sure.

When Heihachi left, Eddie saw his chance to speak with Ling.

-So, are you alright, Miss Xiaoyu?

-Yes. But you can call me Ling...

-Do you know Heihachi a long time ago?

-No...actually I only met him last year. I'm studying in the Mishima School in Tokyo.

-Have you been here all alone?

-I met a friend...he's very nice...

-Good...have you been to the doctors lately?

-Dr.B. will see me before the tournament.

-That means you're a healthy girl...

-Yeah...I suppose.

Eddie didn't know what more to ask so he looked at Heihachi who had finished his phone call and was pouring something in Ling's juice.

Eddie knew he had to stop Ling from drinking that.

-Anna and Nina aren't here yet. They called to say they're late. We should probably start without them...

Heihachi gave the juice to Ling and a whisky to Eddie, who was still thinking. Then Eddie saw a fat lady passing behind Ling's chair with a small white dog. Eddie stretched his foot and hit the dog, making him bark.

The lady bent down to pick the dog up and accidentally pushed Ling's chair. Ling dropped her glass and there was juice all over the table.

Heihachi was mad. He was completely furious with the fat lady, who had apologised at least five times.

-I'm sorry...-said the lady again.

-That's ok!-said Ling trying to clean her dress.

-That stupid old and fat bit...-yelled Heihachi.-I'm going to sue her!

-It was just a glass of juice...-said Ling.

Eddie was very relieved. He had prevented that Ling drank that juice and whatever it was inside.

One hour later, Ling was in her bedroom wishing Heihachi was still in Tokyo.

FUJI-NION

28th MAY 2010

In the last two days Jin had been watching his grandfather, Ling and Eddie. Ling didn't seem very happy but he couldn't risk being caught, so he had to hide.

Jin had also looked for the tekken forces, but it seemed that the Tournament organisation hadn't allowed armed soldiers in Fuji-Nion.

Jin knew Heihachi was a very persuasive man and actually he didn't know Heihachi had those suites in the Empire Hotel. When he went with Ling to her room, he had seen that the suite where she was hosted it was supposed to be for him. That meant Heihachi wasn't lying when he told Ling that he had thought about sending his grandson to the Iron Fist.

But Jin knew also that is grandfather could be very manipulative. Every year he had sent Jin to one of his many mansions around the country during the holidays. They never went on holidays together, but that gave Jin the opportunity to improve his techniques, including the Kazama Karate Style.

In the meanwhile Heihachi was still very furious about the incident in the restaurant. Dr.B. had told him he didn't have anymore serum.

-It's better this way...-he said finally.

-What do you mean?-asked Dr.B.

-I'm not mad about that stupid woman that ruined our plans anymore! She gave us the chance to watch how young Xiaoyu will manage in the tournament...fighting only with her own power...

-She can die...she's too young.

-She won't die...

-She's not that strong...she's not Jin!

-We'll have to wait and see...

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang and Baek were training. Julia went for a walk; she was a bit tired of listening Hwoarang and Baek always picking on eachother.

-I'm starving!-said Baek after the practice.-Does Julia know how to cook?

-I don't know...

-You don't know!? But...

-We're just friends...how many times will I have to tell you!?

-I've seen how she looks at you...

-Shut up...

-I think I just have to ask her if she knows how to cook!

-Yes I can...-said Julia who had just arrived.-You two weren't arguing were you?

-No!-they both said.

-Good...

In the Empire Hotel Heihachi was making sure that Eddie was going to accept his proposition.

-I won't take "No" for an answer.-said Heihachi.

-I know...I'm quite glad that you trust me this much...

-In that case, come with me.

Eddie was taken to Heihachi's suite. That suite almost seemed like a mansion. Heihachi was a man with expensive tastes. He showed Eddie a secret door behind a beautiful Persian carpet on the wall.

Eddie entered and soon realised they were in a laboratory. Dr.B. was working when they both arrived.

-Welcome to the IQ laboratory!-said Dr.B. not feeling very happy.

-Thanks...

Eddie was shocked with so many modern technologies in such a small place. Then his eyes saw something he wasn't prepared to see. There was someone inside a capsule with water.

-Oh my God! Who is he?-he asked.

-One of the contestants!-explained Heihachi.

-Don't touch anything...-warned Dr.B.

-Is he dead?

-No...he's in a cryogenic sleep...he spent too much time outside this time.-said Heihachi.

-He has to recover his strengths, because sometimes he gets pretty violent.-explained Dr.B. -He'll be alright!

-Bryan and I have a deal...he wanted to be the first to test Dr.B's theories. That would give him a huge power. Things were fine, but it wasn't permanent. Bryan got mad and he vanished for a while. When we found him he wasn't very well...we are taking care of him for now.-said Heihachi.

-He has to win this tournament...-added Dr.B.

-What about the girl? I thought you wanted her to win!

-Ling is different...I'll tell you later.

FUJI-NION

31st MAY 2010

-What are you doing out here?-asked Julia to Hwoarang, who was sitting outside his room.

-Baek is snoring...and I can't sleep!

-Tomorrow will be the big day...

-Yeah...do you think you're ready?

-Are you worried about me?

-No...I mean...it's not that I'm worried...it's just that the Final FX was hard enough...

-I made a promise to my sister! I won't break my word!

-I understand...

-Why don't you tell me about Baek? What's the story? Is he your brother?

-No...he's not my real brother! But we were raised together...until...

-Until what?

-Until I abandoned them...

-You left your family?

-Yes.

-Why?

-I knew I didn't belong there. My adoptive mother was an angel...she was very good to me. She was the only mother I met!

-So what happened?

-She took me when I was just a baby. She had two children already. Baek was eight and Huri was almost two years old. I was the youngest. I always knew I wasn't their real brother...Dad died when I was three. Baek started to work and so did mum. She worked so hard...I was tired to see her suffer. So I left...

-But didn't they love you?

-Yes they did...Baek was my master. He thought me everything I know...but I was different.

-Why?

-Because I'm Korean...

-Baek is Korean too...right?

-He is Korean but no one in the village knew that! His parents died during a riot in Seoul. My adoptive mother took him because she was his parents' best friend. Then she returned to her home land. Everyone thought he was her son...with me it was different. I'm red hair, how could I be her son? And they were always blaming me for everything...

-You left them because the other kids were hard on you?

-Sort of...I left without saying a word. I was fourteen...mother thought I would die...I just wanted them to have a better life. I never meant to hurt them.

-You did it for them...you shouldn't blame yourself...

-You don't understand...they're dead.

-What?

-My mother and Huri. They died...my mother died three months after I left...Baek has no one and it's my fault! He still blames me...

-That's not true...he still has you and if he's here it's because he forgave you...Don't be so hard on yourself!

-It was my fault...I deserve his hate! I want him to hate me...

-That's stupid! You want him to hate you because you want to be punished...

-I let everyone down...I'm an idiot!

-I felt that way too...when Michelle...you know...

-It wasn't your fault!

-I should've been there for her! I miss her...

-I know...

-Michelle and I aren't real sisters either. I only found out a few years ago...my mother found me in the forest when I was a baby.

-But...you real seem like real sisters!!!

-That's because we're both Native Americans...I'm probably from a different tribe. But it doesn't matter; I was always treated like one of them. The idea to come to Japan was mine!

-What are you talking about?

-We wanted to prove our courage...it's kind of a tradition from our mother's tribe.

-What? You still have those traditions? Like circumcisions?

-That's a Jewish tradition...

-Oh...yeah...sure...whatever!

-Michelle and I always liked to keep our traditions alive...I suggested that we could enter the Iron Fist to show our courage and our best techniques...

-So you think it's your fault too?

-Yes...but...

-Michelle wasn't forced to come, right?

-Right!

-It's not your fault then.

-I still miss her a lot...

-I know...

-You brought me back to reality, you know? I'm here because you helped me...I want to say thanks again...

-You welcome.-said Hwoarang starting to blush.

-I'm going to win this tournament! For Michelle!

-You still may have to face me...

-I'm not scared of you!-Julia said holding his hand.

They both stared at the stars and stayed there in silence. In that moment Julia felt no regrets about being in Japan, and Hwoarang was starting to believe that probably Baek was right, Julia was really making him nervous.

A few yards from there, Jin was experiencing a new pain. His chest seemed about to explode and his head was hurting so badly he couldn't even keep his eyes opened.

All he could think of was death and vengeance. He wanted to kill his grandfather; he wanted to make him suffer like he was suffering from that horrible pain. He had been submitted to experiments and since he ran off, he was suffering occasionally with terrible pain all over his body. Everything was worse at night.

Then, when he was on his knees, Jin saw a woman figure coming towards him. It was probably his mother, Jun. She was always taking care of him; she was always by his side. She was his salvation. His memories of her gave him strengths to keep on going, to be a better person and to fight against the evil gene that was inside of him and that Heihachi wanted to have.

But soon Jin saw it wasn't Jun, that woman wasn't his mother, it was Ling and her beautiful and innocent smile. Jin understood what he had to do. Ling was in danger and she needed protection. He was going to be with her during the tournament to make sure Heihachi wouldn't do to her what he had done to him.

He was going to protect Ling until the end because she was important to him; actually she was the most important person to him in that moment.

Then, the pain stopped suddenly.

-You'll be safe Ling...I promise you...-he said before falling asleep.


	15. The Iron Fist chp 14

I don't own Tekken.

So here it is the beginning of The Iron Fist Tournament. Thanks for the reviews...

The Iron Fist

FUJI-NION

1st JUNE 2010

Finally the big day had arrived. It was eight o'clock in the morning and all the contestants were on the Stadium entrance.

The crowd was even bigger than the security guards thought, because even the non-participants were there to see their friends and relatives enter the Stadium.

The Stadium doors opened and only the contestants were authorised to enter. Then the doors were closed.

-Hi everybody!-yelled a voice and the silence was instantaneous.-I want to welcome all the stupid people that this year came here to risk their lives! I waited ten years for this moment...now I'll tell you some rules. You will be always recognised by your numbers and never by your names. Your identity is secret and as you know your secrets are safe with us! This year we have around three hundred contestants that's why we'll have to check again your personal dada...we have to know if you are really registrated or if your tattoo is a fake! I hope you don't mind and I promise it won't hurt! So lets make ten lines with thirty people on each. Afterwards, our computer will select the fights and we will begin this tournament, so good luck!

After the lines were formed, the contestants had to be checked one by one by an organisation member with a little laser machine that would say if the tattoos in the contestants' arms were real. In that case the light was green, otherwise it would be red.

Ling was on the first line and she was looking for Jin. Those last few days without him had been a nightmare.

The Headmaster had forced her to practice every day. Besides she had to practice with Anna and Nina, who were very strong.

-Hi! Are you looking for someone?-asked Jin behind her.

-Hi!-she said hugging him.-I missed you!

Jin blushed a bit.

-You were busy...I thought that you would like to be with your Headmaster...

-Are you kidding me? These few days were a nightmare!

-Why? Did he forced you to do something?-asked Jin feeling his blood rush in his veins.

-No! But I had to practice even harder!

-It's your turn Ling...-Jin warned her.

A man passed the laser machine over her tattoo and a green light appeared, so he confirmed her identity.

-Ling Xiaoyu, 17 years old, China, number eighty six, right?

-Yes.

Jin was next.

-Jin Kazama, 19 years old, Japan, number seventy three.

In the fifth line, Baek and Hwoarang were arguing again. Baek was saying that the fights could be arranged.

-They can fix the fights...after all people can do a million things with a computer!-said Baek.

-So what? Are you afraid?

-No!

-I think you are afraid to face me in the preliminaries!

-You wish! You couldn't scare a girl! At least Julia isn't afraid of you...

-You heard us last night!?-asked Hwoarang shocked.

-I was boring and I had nothing else to do!

-You jerk!!!

-You should have taken her to a private place...-said Baek in a low voice.

-SHUT UP!-yelled Hwoarang blushing dark red.

-What's going on?-asked Julia.

-Nothing!-said Hwoarang.-You're just like a big kid, Baek!

-Look who's talking...you're the one playing at leaders and gangs and stuff!

-You're next Hwoarang...-warned Julia, but he seemed more interested in insulting Baek.

-Shut up! You idiot!-he said.

-Stupid!-retaliated Baek.

-Retard!

-Jerk!

-Creep!

-Moron!

-Shut up you two!-ordered Julia.

-Is your name only Hwoarang?-asked the man with the laser machine.

-What?-asked Hwoarang who wasn't paying attention.

-Your name is Hwoarang what?

-What?

-Your last name!!!

-I don't have one!

-Are you joking?

-No...and if you don't believe me, bad luck!

-Fine...Hwoarang, 19 years old, South Korea, number one hundred and three!

-Yes I know, it's written on this damn tattoo!

-I was just checking...

-Checking what? That I know how to read?

-God! Next please!

Julia stepped forward.

-Julia Chang, 19 years old, North-America, number one hundred and four. Next! Baek Doo-San, 27 years old, South Korea, number one hundred and two.

In the next line, Paul Phoenix was being checked. When his name was pronounced everyone nearby looked at him.

-Mr. Paul Phoenix, 46 years old, North-America, number one hundred and ninety.

-You don't need to call me Mr...Paul Phoenix is just fine.

-Yes, Mr. Phoenix.

Everyone was still looking at him. Actually Paul was a very respectable man. He was experienced and a fighter model to the youngest generation.

-Next...Forest Law, 25 years old, North-America, number one hundred and eighty nine.

In the seventh line was being registrated someone who knew Hwoarang pretty well.

-Lei Wulong, 45 years old, China, number seventy seven.

The other fighters around Lei started to laugh because of his age. They didn't believe that no one with that age could pass the preliminaries except for Paul Phoenix.

Lei ignored them because he was sure of his abilities; he knew he could handle it.

In the last line Bryan Fury was expecting his turn, when a man with a laser machine touched his arm to check his tattoo, Bryan hold his hand and almost broke it. The man was screaming in pain and the securities had to act. The other contestants moved quickly away from Bryan. Finally he let the man go. Then he grabbed the laser machine and used it on his tattoo. The light was green.

-Bryan Fury, 29 years old, North-America, number two hundred and fourteen.-said Bryan going away.-I don't like being touched...

Afterwards, all the contestants had to wait for the draft. Half an hour later, an announcement was made.

-Not all of you will fight this morning...there aren't enough space and arenas to do that! We have giant TV screens all around this Stadium announcing the next fights. Please check your numbers and the arena where you'll be fighting. The ones who won't fight now will have to wait in the bench. The fights will begin in fifteen minutes.

The first round of fights was about to begin. Jin, Ling, Julia, Hwoarang and Lei were waiting for their fights. The arenas had been numbered.

In the Stadium first floor, Heihachi, Anna, Nina and Eddie were watching everything. No one could see them, so they just had to relax and enjoy the fights.

Heihachi was looking for Jin but Anna saw him first.

-He's over there!-said Anna.-There's your precious grandson!

-What!?-said Nina and Eddie trying to see Jin.

Jin was fighting and Heihachi was watching all his moves.

-Why don't you go talk to the boy?-asked Eddie.

-Eddie...I don't think my problems with my grandson would go away even if we talk to each other for an hour. Besides I want him to be focused on his fight.

Eddie thought that Heihachi should be hiding something because after being so anxious to find Jin, he had suddenly lost the interest now that he had found him.

On the other hand, Nina saw the malicious smile on Heihachi's face when Jin won the fight.

-Why can't we go downstairs?-asked Nina.

-We can't be near the contestants, Nina...it's the rule!

-Why do we have this privilege? I mean we're the only ones who can watch the fights!

-Because Mr. Mishima is a very powerful man!-said Anna.-He invited us...

-I'm sure Mr. Mishima isn't the only man with money in the world...many others have fortunes and they're not here!

-Well then I guess I'm a very lucky man, Miss Williams...-said Heihachi.

-You're grandson was extraordinary...-said Eddie.-You taught him well...

-Yes I know...but he isn't showing us all his power...he's a smart kid...

Jin was going to check the arena number two where Ling was fighting. She was doing a great job, but Jin wanted to be there when her fight was over, that was why he had taken only five minutes to win his own fight.

He was passing by the number seven arena when he bumped into someone.

-YOU!?-they both said.

-This is my lucky day!-said Hwoarang.-Prepare yourself to lose! I'm going to kick your ass this time, Kazama!

-I'm really shaking...-said Jin ironically.

Hwoarang was going to retaliate when Julia showed up.

-What are you doing?-she asked him. Then she looked at Jin but she didn't recognise him.-Do you know who I met just now?

Hwoarang and Jin were looking at eachother. They both seemed capable of killing eachother right there.

-Hey...aren't you that guy from the Final FX?

Jin looked at her.

-Yes...I was the one who kicked this jerk ass!

That was the last drop. Hwoarang hated when someone accused him of being a loser. He was going to show Jin that he could kick his ass in no time.

-You didn't win!-he yelled.-You ran away! Remember? And you cheated!

-What!? You're a bad loser, you know? When I left the Final FX you were on the ground!

-Say that again and I'll kick your ass right here!-threatened Hwoarang.

-I'm so scared!!!-joked Jin.-Are you going to hit me?

-Yes!

Hwoarang didn't wait for more provocation and he hit Jin with a punch in the face.

Jin took a step back but he didn't fall. He was going to jump over Hwoarang when Julia stepped in the middle.

-Wait! You'll have to solve this in the arena!

Jin and Hwoarang looked at eachother. They wanted that fight really bad. But maybe Julia was right and they should wait.

-I'll kill you for this!-said Jin.-This punch is going to cost you...

-Fine! But I wouldn't be so sure after this!

-Shut up! We'll see about that!

Jin saw Ling coming towards them and decided to stop arguing. So he just turned around and pulled her hand, leaving Julia and Hwoarang.

-Jerk!-said Hwoarang.

-What was that all about?! Are you crazy!? You provoked a guy who let you paralysed last year!

-Hey...are you on his side, or what?

-No...but you should be careful! He's very strong. Your punched didn't leave a mark on his face...

-That doesn't mean anything...

Heihachi was watching the scene with interest. He looked at Anna trying to call her attention.

-That boy...-Heihachi said pointing at Hwoarang.-I want you to investigate him...

-The red hair?

-Yes. I want to know everything about him.

-Did you see your student?-asked Eddie.

-Yes...she won. I knew she would win...

-Didn't you notice something funny?-asked Nina.

-What?-asked Heihachi.

-Your precious grandson found himself a girlfriend...

Heihachi and Anna took their binoculars and looked at Jin who was talking with Ling.

-Damn it!-said Heihachi.

Anna was very bad-tempered too.

A few minutes later Heihachi left the room without saying a word. Eddie suspected he was going to talk with Dr.B. and he wasn't wrong.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang and Julia were with Baek, who was preparing himself for his first fight.

-So are you ready?-asked Hwoarang.

-Sure!!! Piece of cake!!!-answered Baek entering the number eight arena.

-So, who did you see?-asked Hwoarang to Julia when they were watching Baek's fight.

-I saw Lei Wulong! He was fighting and he won.

-Really?

-Yes.

-That guy is unbelievable...I thought the only thing he cared for was catching the bad guys...what the hell is he doing here?

-I have no idea...but you can ask him later!

-Yeah...this tournament is going to be fun!

EAST-OSAKA

Mario wasn't as bad as the Tsunamis thought. Eijiro really liked his company; it was like being with Hwoarang.

He couldn't forget that Mario was Julia's fiancé though, but that wasn't really his problem. Hwoarang just had to deal with it when they came back from Fuji. Until then Mario was just a nice guy.

Mario liked Osaka. It was a very different place from Phoenix in Arizona. Everyone was nice and friendly to him. He had spoken with the police about Michelle but things hadn't changed. There were no suspects and no clues.

Osaka would hold one of the most important festivals in July; it was called Tenjin-Matsuri. People were very busy preparing the decorations. Mario asked Eijiro to talk to the Tsunamis so they could help.

At first Eijiro didn't support the idea, but then he found himself very excited about that Matsuri, so with Mario's help he managed to convince many Tsunamis to help the Osaka residents. They would be rewarded with free food and free drinks during the festival.

FUJI-NION

After eight o'clock p.m. everyone, especially the contestants should go to their rooms to rest for the next day. This wasn't a rule it was just an advice. There were many contestants that preferred to go to the bars and have some fun.

At the end of the first day, the balance was very positive: no one had died and no one had been seriously injured.

Heihachi was furious because Jin had been too fast in his fight, so he didn't see his techniques. Besides he had to find out if Ling knew what was going on.

After speaking with Dr.B, Heihachi calmed down because they had both come to the conclusion that Ling didn't know who Jin really was. If she did know, she wouldn't trust them anymore.

But that let them to other questions: did Jin know that Ling was there representing the Mishima Polytechnical School? And how deep was their friendship?

Anna had followed Heihachi's instructions and was searching information about Hwoarang. She didn't know why he was so interested in that boy, after all he was there to catch his grandson.

Hwoarang was in the police records. He had been arrested for bad behaviour. But there wasn't any information about his family. To Anna he was just a normal thief, though she found him very attractive.

Now she just had to discover why was Heihachi so interested in him, and why didn't he ordered her to catch Jin since they knew already he was there.


	16. Dilemmas chp 16

I don't own Tekken.

To the readers of this story: thank you for reading, hope you like it!

I wanna thank Reina-183 and BloodCrested for the reviews of the last chapter. And a special thank to BloodCrested for your information. It helped a lot so thank you very much! And don't worry about Julia... :P

Dilemmas

FUJI-NION

14th JUNE 2010

-Julia, please just quit! It's dangerous!-said Hwoarang, still trying to convince her not to fight against Bryan Fury.

-I need to focus...I'm training!

-You're so stubborn! He is going to kill you!

-Please...shut up!

Julia left the gym were she was training and Hwoarang followed her. He knew he was just annoying her and that she wasn't going to change her mind.

They had lunch in a little restaurant without saying a word to eachother.

Julia knew Hwoarang was acting that way because he was worried about her, but she didn't need him to tell her that she was going to lose, she needed encouragement and hope.

-This can be you're last lunch...-said Hwoarang.

-Thanks...you're really making me feel good!

In the afternoon Hwoarang went to the Hospital to check on Baek. The doctors said that his condition hadn't changed, but there was a good new, he hadn't rejected the blood he was receiving.

At night, Hwoarang found Julia still training in the park. The weather was hot so she had decided to return to her room and take a shower.

-So...are you going to stop training?-Hwoarang asked.

-Yes...I am. I'm tired and it's almost mid-night...

-Lets go then...

-How's Baek?

-The same...we have to wait!

-Look, don't worry about me, ok? I can take care of myself...-Julia said entering her room.

Hwoarang just stood there for a couple of minutes, and then he listened to the water in Julia's bathroom and went to his room. He didn't know what to think. He knew she was a good fighter, but he was sure that she couldn't win that fight. He went to his room and took a shower. He was thinking that he could lock Julia in her room so she wouldn't go to the fight the next morning when someone knocked at his door.

-I know that's late, but can I sleep with you?-Julia asked.

Hwoarang didn't answer, he just froze. He was speechless. At first Julia didn't understand why he was blushing and immobilised but than she realised what she had said.

-Oh...don't get me wrong...I mean...I didn't mean sleep with you, I meant sleep in this room, in another bed...I think maybe I better go! This was a bad idea!-she said feeling her face turn red.

-No, wait!-Hwoarang said grabbing her arm.-You can stay...

Julia entered his room and sat down on Baek's bed.

-I...just needed some company...-she said.

-You came to the right place!-he replied smiling.

Julia couldn't stop noticing that he had a beautiful smile.

-Michelle was always with me before an important fight! I miss her...

-That's normal...I miss Baek too! Julia, I want you to know that if I see that Fury is getting to rough on you...I'll stop the fighting...no matter what!

-I know...I can see that in your eyes! Thanks...that means you care...

-Well...you're my friend...

-After all we've been through in Osaka...I never thought this could happen...

-Well, things change, right?

-Yeah...

They both laid down and stood in silence for a while.

-So...how is Arizona?-asked Hwoarang.

Julia told him about her homeland. She always felt better when she was talking about her country.

Two hours later Julia was sleeping, as for Hwoarang his brain couldn't solve a question he had: was he becoming a sentimental fool? How could that happen?

FUJI-NION

15th JUNE 2010

Half an hour before Julia's fight the Stadium was already full. Julia was quite nervous. She knew that Bryan Fury wasn't an ordinary guy. She had seen him fight and, though she couldn't face it, she was scared.

Before she entered in the arena she saw Hwoarang in the first row. Jin and Ling were right next to him.

Bryan arrived in that moment and he recognised Jin.

-Look who's here!-he said.-After this fight I'll deal with you two!-he said pointing at Hwoarang too.

-Is that a threat?-asked Jin.

-Jin is much better than you!-said Ling hiding behind Jin, because Bryan was looking at her.

-Wait a minute...I know you too...you're that girl from...

-Nara!-Hwoarang said finishing his sentence.

-Yeah...that's it! Now I remember.

Hwoarang was just waiting for Bryan to provoke him. If that happened he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

-So...today I'm fighting a girl too...I hope she's not as weak as you!-said Bryan walking towards Ling.

When he was about to touch her shoulder, Jin pushed him off violently.

-Hey...calm down lover boy...I wasn't going to hurt her...

In that moment Julia was watching the scene, when Bryan noticed her.

-Is that her?-he asked.-I never thought she was that pretty...she's a babe!

-If you hurt her...I'll kill you!-said Hwoarang.

-Enough with the death threats...I have a fight to start!

The fight began. The two opponents measured their strengths and Julia was going pretty well. She had seen Bryan fight and she knew some of his strikes and how to avoid them.

-Haven't you noticed that Fury only recognised us today?-asked Jin to Ling.

-What do you mean?

-He had seen us before, but he only recognised us today...this is not normal...

-I preferred that he didn't know me at all...he's so violent!

Ling was amazed by Julia's courage.

-She's strong!-Jin said when Julia managed to hurt Bryan in one arm.-But now he's really pissed off.

Hwoarang was yelling to Julia. He was giving her advice, but in her position was a bit hard to listen and to do what he was saying.

-She won't win!-said Jin to Hwoarang.

-Shut up!-said Hwoarang.-I told her that! She is stubborn like hell!

-I understand her...-said Ling making the two boys look at her.-She is trying her best!

-She has a great technique! And she has a powerful right punch. But that's not enough...Fury is not a normal opponent!-said Jin.

-Do you think you can beat him?-asked Ling.

-Yes...I know I can...I hope I'll find him in the next round!

Julia was now on her knees. She was getting tired. Twenty minutes had passed and Bryan was winning. She just didn't want to quit, but Bryan was being very rough, and she was getting weaker.

For Hwoarang the minutes that passed seemed hours. Then, after thirty minutes fighting, Julia made the most humiliating decision of her life and she quitted.

Hwoarang sighed in relief. She still had some common sense.

Bryan was declared the winner.

-You were lucky, babe!

Hwoarang jumped to the arena to help Julia. He took her in his arms and gave an ice glare to Bryan.

-Are you ok?-he asked her.

-I feel tired...-she said.

-I'm taking you to the Hospital...

-I can walk...you don't need to carry me...

A few minutes later Julia was being watched by a doctor. Hwoarang was with her.

-She has some bruises...-the doctor said to Hwoarang.

-I'm fine!-she insisted.

-No you're not!-said Hwoarang.

-Your boyfriend is right...tonight you'll feel some pain...so I'm going to give you some pills. Have one of these before you go to bed and you'll sleep the whole night, ok?

-Yes, doctor.

That night, Julia slept in Hwoarang's room again. She couldn't help herself of feeling better when she was with him.

-Are you ok?-he asked giving her the pill.

-Yeah...I mean...no...I quitted!-she said crying.

Hwoarang didn't know what to do.

-Hey...don't cry...you did the right thing.

-You think so? It just doesn't seem that way to me...I never quitted before. But that's not the problem...

-What is it then?

-I was scared! I was scared that he would kill me...that's why I quitted!

Hwoarang sat down besides her and hugged her.

-That's ok! Everyone feels scared sometimes...please don't be like this!

-It went all wrong...I'm a loser!

-No...you're not...I'm proud of you! People have to be brave to fight but they have to be really brave to quit from a fight, because when you quit you're showing that you know your limits and that you're human... Julia?

She had fallen asleep.

FUJI-NION

EMPIRE HOTEL

17th JUNE 2010

-Anna? Why don't you have scars from the accident?-asked Nina.

-What? Oh...yes....that's because I was projected out of the car.

-How long you were in the Hospital?

-I don't know...a couple weeks...why?

-Nothing...I was just thinking about the accident. I don't remember going to our parents' grave!

-But we went there a couple of times. Your memory was still very confused.

-Sure...

-What about Eddie Lima?-asked Anna to change the subject.

-What do you mean?

-I saw you two...you were talking.

-So? Is it against the law?

-No...but I wouldn't trust him, if I were you!

-But you're not me! And you don't run my life!

Nina left the room to take her breakfast alone. She was feeling that Anna wasn't telling the whole truth. She couldn't be sure of anything in that moment.

Anna left the room too, but she went to see Heihachi.

-If it's about your sister I'm not in the mood! This is a very important day!-Heihachi said when she entered his room.

-Why? Is it because your stupid student is going to fight?

-My student isn't stupid, Anna...she's still a child but not stupid!

-A child that is Jin's girlfriend!

-They may be always together but that doesn't mean she's his girlfriend...Jin was quite popular in School among the girls, but he never had a girlfriend. Besides, probably Xiaoyu doesn't know who he really is!

-Yeah...whatever!

-Jin is handsome, don't you think Anna?

-I guess...-answered Anna blushing.

-It's the Mishima charm...Kazuya was like this too...unfortunately he fell in love with the wrong girl...just don't worry about Xiaoyu, ok?

-Yes...

-At the end of this tournament, things will be different. I promise Anna!

In the meanwhile Ling was with Eddie. She was getting ready for her fight against Forest Law.

Eddie was encouraging her. Heihachi arrived and told her not to let him down. Then she went into the Stadium.

Jin was waiting for her in the front row.

-Good luck!-he said when she entered the arena.

-Thanks!-she said trying to put a smile on her face.

Ling was getting worried because she had never seen Law fighting. That was an important disadvantage.

Jin knew that and he was near the arena because he wanted to help her.

When the fight started, Law was impressed by Ling's agility, but he got used to that soon.

The fight was very balanced. Paul tried to give advice to Law the same way that Jin was doing with Ling.

Half an hour later the situation was the same, though they were both getting tired.

Ling launched a powerful attack and Law met the ground.

-Now!-yelled Jin.-A high kick, now!

Ling did what she was told and when Law got up he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He went to the ground again, and this time he didn't get up.

His arm was broken. Ling and Paul helped him.

-I was beaten up by a girl!-Law said leaving the arena.

-Well...I was beaten up by a kid!-said Paul laughing.-No offence!

-Non taken...-said Jin.

-You were great!-Law said to Ling.

-Thanks! I'm sorry!

-These things happen...I guess I was to sure about my abilities...

-Take care!-said Ling waving at him when he left to the Hospital.

-Don't tell my father I lost against a girl!-begged Law to Paul.

Ling and Jin laughed.

-You were awesome!-Jin said.

-Really?

-Yeah...you were!

-Thanks! But you should take the credits! It was your idea!

-That doesn't count! You're the star!

-I hope I don't have to fight with Fury in the next round!

-Don't worry about that...

Jin didn't finish his sentence because Hwoarang and Julia arrived.

-Congratulations!-said Hwoarang to Ling.

Jin didn't like his attitude.

-What do you want?-he asked Hwoarang.

-I'm talking to her...not you!

-Leave her alone...

-Hey...calm down. I don't wanna take your girl!

Julia stared at him. She seemed furious.

-Don't you have something else to do?-asked Jin.

-Nope!

-In that case, find something or you'll meet my fist!

-Jealous is such a nasty thing...

-I'm not jealous!-said Jin, but in fact he didn't know if that was true.

-Lets go!-said Julia to Hwoarang dragging him before he would hit Jin or something like that.

-You're an idiot! Why do you have to provoke him?-she asked him.

-I was not provoking him...why would I do something like that?-he asked trying to look innocent.

-Because that's the way you are...

-Ok...just lets forget about it!

-You provoked him!

-Are you interested in him?

-No...and don't change the subject!

-I didn't change the subject!

-You were the one trying to make a move on that girl!

-I was not!

-You were!

-Here we go again...

FUJI-NION

19th JUNE 2010

-What about your headmaster?-asked Jin when Ling asked him to have lunch with her.

-You don't see eachother often...he's a busy man...actually, I don't care!

-I told you that you wouldn't fight with Fury...-said Jin.

-Yeah...you will!

-The draft decided...I'm pretty glad it turned out this way!

-But you have to be careful!

-I know...I told you that you were a great fighter...you reached this far!

-With your help!

-That doesn't matter!

-If I win my fight, we'll meet in the final...and one of us will have to face the Boss!

-Yeah...that means you have to win that idiot...

-He seemed nice to me...what's his name?

-Hwoarang...I think!

-Weird name...but I'm in fine conditions...so I think I'll win!

-Have you done medical exams again?-asked Jin.

-No...actually I only saw Dr.B. once...maybe he had to leave...

-Yeah...maybe.

HOSPITAL

-Well, he is not in coma anymore because he moved his arms this morning.-the doctor said.-But his condition is still serious...

-How long will he stay here?-asked Hwoarang.

-Until this tournament is over. These facilities are provisory. This Hospital only works when the tournament is being held. After that the patients will be taken to the Memorial Kobe Hospital.

-So he can't go home?

-Not in this state! But I'll make sure he stays in Kobe...

-Thanks!

-What about you two? Are you still in the tournament?

-Yes!-said Hwoarang.-I'm in the semi-finals...

FUJI-NION

21st JUNE 2010

The semi-finals would be held at nine p.m. and the first fight would be Jin against Bryan Fury.

The second fight would be in two days and would oppose Hwoarang and Ling.

Paul, Law, Julia, Hwoarang and Ling were there to see Jin's fight. Lei wasn't there and Hwoarang didn't know why, though he had a theory that Lei had go back to Osaka because he was known as a workaholic.

Heihachi, Anna, Nina and Eddie were in their places too. That fight was very important to Heihachi; he was hoping that things would go as he planed.

-So...who do think is going to win?-asked Eddie.

-Bryan will!-said Heihachi without thinking twice.

-Fury!? But...I thought you would be glad if your grandson won! After all you are his master, right?

-Yes...but Jin is an ungrateful bastard! He doesn't care for me...so I won't care for him!

Eddie was amazed by these words. He thought that Heihachi would really support Jin, but he was supporting his grandson opponent.

-The fight is starting...-announced Nina.

In the arena, Jin and Bryan were already fighting.

Hwoarang was divided, but he finally concluded that he wanted Jin to win. Jin wanted to punish Fury as well so he was serving his interests.

Ling was scared. She knew Jin was strong but she couldn't help herself and she was scared for him. She didn't want to see him get hurt by that man. She knew how brutal he was.

But Jin was hanging on very well. That was the most violent fight that the public had experienced until then. None of them was in advantage. But Bryan knew something that would let Jin confused.

-I know the truth about you...-he said to Jin after a powerful strike.

-What?

-I know who you are...Mishima Jin...

Jin looked to Ling to be sure she couldn't hear them.

-Who are you?-asked Jin confused.

-That doesn't matter! All that matters is that I have to win this damn fight!

-My grandfather sent you...but why?

-So you know...he wants you back.

-Why now? Why didn't you catch me before? Why didn't you catch me in Nara?

-Nara?

-In the Final FX...

-I don't remember...I mean...I...

Bryan was confused too. He only knew one thing; he had to stop Jin to pass to next phase. He didn't know why but he had to follow Heihachi's orders.

-I know what's wrong...I know why you are confused...he used you, didn't he? What did he promised you?-asked Jin.

-What?

-Was it money? Power?

-I don't know...

Bryan was trying to understand why he was obeying Heihachi's orders. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to follow Heihachi's orders. Heihachi wasn't his friend, he was his enemy, and he had done terrible things due to Heihachi's orders. Now he had the mission to win that fight but in reality that wasn't his wish. He just wanted to be away from that place and from Heihachi and Dr.B.

Why couldn't he live his life the way he wanted? He couldn't even remind his birthday and it was all Heihachi's fault.

He didn't have anything against Jin, he was just a kid.

-So...Why does my grandfather wants me out of this tournament?-asked Jin, bringing Bryan back to reality.

-Leave me alone!!!-said Bryan attacking Jin.

Jin felt that it was something wrong with Bryan; he wasn't fighting with so much violence anymore.

-You were used by my grandfather and Dr.B...that's why you couldn't remember us at first!

-Shut up!

-I was too...I know what it feels like!

-I don't understand...

-You're here to eliminate me...but I know you don't wanna do this! His manipulating you! Don't give up! Fight him!

In that moment the bracelet that Heihachi was wearing started to make a strange noise.

Heihachi got up furious.

-Finish him off!-yelled Heihachi.

Those words were echoing in Bryan's head. He attacked Jin violently, making him go to the ground.

Jin got up immediately to prepare himself for the next attack but then, without a warning, Bryan jumped off the arena and ran out of the Stadium.

A few minutes later Jin was declared the winner and Heihachi was completely furious.

-Damn it!-he said.

-What happened?-asked Eddie confused looking at Anna and Nina who were just as confused as him.

-This was weird!-said Anna.

-I have to go!-said Heihachi leaving.

Eddie and Nina changed a glance. They both knew that Heihachi was going to send his personal army after Bryan Fury, but there was nothing they could do.

-What the hell...-said Jin leaving the arena.

-Are you ok?-asked Ling.

-Yes...

-That guy is demented!

-Tell me about it!

-What were you talking about?

-Nothing much...lets go! I hope that he stays away from here! For his own sake!


	17. Rivals Again chp 17

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for your reviews guys:

Reina-183: I'm sorry for Bryan too. He could be just a normal person if he didn't meet Heihachi. But I intend to explore more of his past when he met Heihachi and Dr.B.

BloodCrested: I think you'll like this chapter too...I really hope so...

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for your information...I'm loving "All that is left" too, keep on.

Thedarksavior: Thanks for your review, but I really can't write this story without romance (sorry...). When I first started this story I wanted to write something just about the Mishima family...but then things got mixed and now it's too late to change...

Rivals Again

FUJI-NION

23rd JUNE 2010

Heihachi was still furious about what happened in Jin and Bryan's fight. The Tekken Forces hadn't caught Bryan yet and he was really bad-tempered.

Ling was going to fight in that same night, but Heihachi didn't bother to show up to wish her good luck.

Ling didn't care either. The fact that she knew Jin would be there to support her was enough.

Nina was having some sleeping problems. Heihachi's words, when he told Bryan to eliminate Jin were echoing in her head. She had the impression that she had heard those orders before.

Hwoarang wasn't worried about that fight.

-I'm sure you're going to win!-said Julia when Hwoarang was waiting for Ling in the arena.

-Yeah...I know...I'm sorry for her, though...

-Great...now you just have to say that you love her!-said Julia feeling jealous.

-Are you jealous?

-No! Get lost ok!?

-I don't like the girl...I'm just sorry for her...because she is going to lose!

-Fine...Whatever! Just focus and win the damn fight!

Hwoarang was trying to upset Julia and was really happy because he was having success. He was also very excited about that fight. If he managed to win he would be able to fight with Jin and show him that he was the best fighter ever.

Ling entered the arena. She didn't know why but she was quite nervous.

-It will be fine!-yelled Jin to encourage her.

When the fight started everyone was amazed by the contestants' techniques. They were very efficient, though quite different.

Ling dominated completely the first twenty minutes. She was giving her best, but she knew she had to try harder to win.

During that time Hwoarang was studying Ling's technique. He had to find a way to win without hurting her too much.

-You are very talented, Xiaoyu. But I need to win this fight!-Hwoarang said to her, before he would put his plan into action.

-I want to win too...

-Yeah...I know...but I really need to kick you boyfriend's ass!

-Why?

-It's personal!

-You're acting like you have already won!

-And I have!

Hwoarang attacked her with his full power. She blocked some of his strikes but she admitted to herself that she needed to be better than that. Hwoarang was really strong. And she couldn't win just by blocking his attacks.

Jin was trying to help her, but she couldn't even listen to him, Hwoarang didn't give her time to breathe.

After almost fifty minutes fighting, Ling saw an opportunity to win, but it was a trap and she only noticed when it was too late. She ended out of the limits.

On the floor, Ling couldn't help the tears. She wasn't hurt but she was very disappointed. Jin was going to help her to get up, but Hwoarang got there first and pushed her up.

-You were fantastic!-he said smiling.-Congratulations...

-I lost!

-But you did your best, didn't you?

-Yeah...Thanks...

-What the hell do you think you're doing?-asked Jin to Hwoarang.

-This is none of your business!

-Are you ok? Did he hurt you?-asked Jin.

-No! I'm fine!

-You have one day to prepare yourself to lose!-said Hwoarang.

-We'll see about that!

FUJI-NION

24th JUNE 2010

Heihachi was in his room. He was waiting for the Tekken Forces to return with Bryan Fury, but there weren't any news yet.

As for Nina she was having dreams and she had a strange feeling about Fuji-Nion.

-I think I have been here before...-she said to Anna in that morning.

-That's not possible.

-But I feel strange...

-So? And I feel sick because I'm here with nothing else to do but watch these stupid fights!

Anna was mad and Nina didn't know why. When Anna left, she went to Eddie's room. He was walking out of the shower and almost had a stroke when he saw her in his bedroom.

-You scared the hell out of me!-he said looking for his clothes.-I didn't hear you knock!

-I didn't knock!

-Oh...right!

-Please just get dressed...I need to talk to you.

-Sure...just a sec...

After a few minutes Eddie was listening to Nina.

-Do you remember when I told you that I have no memories about my past?

-Yes.

-Sometimes I have some memory flashes...but it's still very confusing in my head! I need help!

-I'm not a doctor...I'm afraid I can't...

-I don't need a doctor! I've been to doctors, they always say the same! I have temporary amnesia...due to the accident.

-So...what can I do to help?

-I want you to investigate my past! I need to know what the hell happened to me! Sometimes I have the feeling that I did some nasty things...

-You're saying that you think you're sister is lying to you about the accident!

-Yes...Anna told me what happened when I woke up in the Hospital...I believed in her word. But now...

-What happened?

-If it was an accident why didn't she get hurt? My parents died...I was badly injured. She was the only one that survived with no scars...besides she doesn't seem to care about our parents' death...

-I see that you have a lot of questions...I'll see what I can do!

-I don't want anyone to know about this!

-Yes...I'll be careful!

In the meanwhile Ling was watching Jin's practice. She wasn't sad anymore. She had thought about it and concluded that she couldn't have won. Hwoarang was too strong. Besides even if she won, she had to face Jin, which wasn't a good perspective. She would probably quit.

-So...are you staying for the rest of the fights?-asked Jin.

-Yeah...I think so. My Headmaster didn't say anything about it, but he doesn't own my life so I'll stay. I don't see him much lately...I think he doesn't leave his room. And Mr. Lima doesn't know what's wrong either...

-Lima?

-It's his partner or something like that. He's nice...

-So...you're going to see my fight, tomorrow, right?

-Sure...I wouldn't miss it!

-Do you know if your Headmaster can watch the fights?

-I don't think so...no one can watch the fights except the ex-contestants, right?

-Yes...I think so...

HOSPITAL

-Aren't you coming?-asked Julia to Hwoarang.-It's getting dark outside.

-I'll stay here for the night...I want to stay with Baek.

-But you need to rest...you have your fight tomorrow!

-But it will be at night! You can go...I'll stay.

-I'm staying too...

It was almost mid-night when Julia and Hwoarang woke up. Something was happening. There were doctors and nurses all around Baek's room.

-What happened?-Hwoarang asked to a nurse.

-His heart stopped...we're trying to bring him back! Wait here!

That was precisely what Hwoarang didn't do. Julia followed him and they entered Baek's room.

-He is not coping! Bring the machine!-one of the doctor's said.

-What are you doing?-Hwoarang asked in panic.

-You shouldn't be here!

-He's my brother!!!

Baek didn't react after three electric shocks.

-Your brother stopped fighting...

Hwoarang was immobilised by the fear of losing Baek. He felt Julia holding his hand and pulling him out of the room, but then, they heard something.

-He's back!-yelled the doctor.

Hwoarang couldn't believe. He held Julia by her waist and lifted her in the air. Then, they both entered the room again.

-We don't know what brought him back...but his heart is stronger!

-Is he going to be ok?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes...I think so...the worse part is gone!

FUJI-NION

25th JUNE 2010

After a rough night Hwoarang slept until very late in the morning. He woke up because Julia was knocking hard on his bedroom door.

-Are you crazy?-he asked her when he opened the door.

-Come on get dressed, and lets go have some lunch.

-Lunch?

-Yes it's almost noon!

-Give me a minute...

Julia and Hwoarang had lunch and then Julia asked him if he wanted to practice before the fight. Hwoarang wasn't in the mood for trainings. The adrenaline was getting high hour by hour.

In the meanwhile, Jin was waiting for Ling. He was thinking about Paul's words.

-Are you sleeping?-asked Ling.

-What? Oh...you're here! I was just thinking...

-Are you ready for the fight?

-Yeah...

-Please don't be too hard on him...he was nice to me...

-What? Do you like him?

-I didn't say that!

-Ok...I'll just talk with him and I'll apologise to him...is it ok?

-Jin...I don't like him...

-I don't like him too...

-Are you angry with me?

-No...of course not...I'm sorry...

It was nine p.m. when Jin and Hwoarang entered the arena. That was the last public fight. Their proud was at steak. For Hwoarang was the perfect chance to humiliate Jin the same way he had done to him. For Jin was the opportunity to revenge himself from the punch Hwoarang had give him and if he won he would show that he was the best.

Besides he had to win to face the Boss, the man who had killed his father.

When the fight started, Jin and Hwoarang measured their strengths. They were both very strong.

-If I were you I would return to mummy and daddy's arms right now!-said Hwoarang.

-My mother and father are dead! But I guess you parents aren't too proud of you...

-I didn't meet my parents! I may be an outlaw but I've got honour too!

-You'll pay for that punch!

-I'm not scared of you...

Now they were fighting for real. They were both impressed with each other's techniques.

Ten minutes later, Jin was about to use the same strike that he used against Hwoarang in the Final FX. He did manage to touch Hwoarang's chest but then he saw that Hwoarang was still moving.

-You were supposed to be paralysed!-Jin said.

-Do you think I would fall for that one again?

-How did you...

-I practised a lot...after the Final FX, in case we would meet again.

-Congratulations...you were the first person who managed to avoid this attack.

-I have a surprise for you!

Before Jin could move, Hwoarang attacked imitating his strike. Jin felt his body shaking, but he could still move.

-Why aren't you paralysed?-asked Hwoarang confused.-I tried with my friends in Osaka and it worked!

-I guess you haven't practised that much!

-Damn it!

Minute after minute, Jin and Hwoarang were making the public go mad. Ling and Julia were yelling from the top of their lungs.

An hour later the fight was still balanced. Hwoarang and Jin weren't tired and they were unstoppable.

That was being the longest fight ever in the Iron Fist history. The question was still in the air: who would win that fight?

Everyone in the Stadium was screaming and yelling, encouraging the two opponents.

Heihachi was watching the fight impatiently; he never thought that the Korean boy would last that long against Jin.

-This is the best fight I have ever seen...-said Eddie.-Your grandson is amazing, and his opponent too.

-Yes, I know. But this can't go on...there's a procedure...

-What do you mean?-asked Nina.

-You'll see...

Heihachi was right, two hours had passed and the winner was not yet decided. Then, the judge asked them to stop the fight.

Jin and Hwoarang didn't know what was happening.

-There are rules in this tournament that had never been used and this is one of them...-said the judge.-If there is a fight that lasts for more than one hour and half, it's the group of judges that will decide who is the winner. I'm sorry but this is the procedure...

Hwoarang and Jin were horrified. Those guys wouldn't let them finish that fight. They wanted to go on.

-There are seven judges...-the man continued.-We have four votes to number 63 and three for number 103. Number 63 is the winner and he will face the Boss...

Ling, Julia, Hwoarang and Jin were shocked. Ling was happy but she could see that Jin wasn't.

Hwoarang left the arena in a hurry and Jin followed him. Jin didn't want the applauses; he wanted to finish his fight.

-Wait!-asked Jin to Hwoarang.

-What do you want now? Do you want me to congratulate you?

-No! I didn't know this rule! I swear! I think this was unfair to both of us!

-But you won!

-Look...I can't change their decision...but we can make a deal...

-A deal?

-Yes...lets say that this was a draw, ok? So you and I will have to fight again.

-When?

-After my fight with the Boss...just wait until then, ok?

-Ok. I'll wait...but if you fail with your word I'll be after you until the end of your days! I want my revenge!

-And I want mine!

A few minutes later Jin and Ling were leaving the Stadium.

-Are you tired?-asked Ling.

-A bit...

-You were awesome.

-I was lucky...I had one more vote!

-We should celebrate! You're going to fight with the Boss!

-It's late, Ling, your Headmaster must be worried about you! Besides I need a shower!

-Can I go with you?

Jin stared at her.

-I'm tired to be on my own...my Headmaster won't even notice that I'm not around!

-Ok...but my room is not like your suite...I mean it's not much.

-Who cares?

In the meanwhile Hwoarang was in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about that fight. He was so close to get his revenge. He took a shower and then he just went mad. He broke every single thing there was in the room, except for the beds. Julia heard the noise and she entered his room. He was on the floor.

-What happened?-she asked.

-Nothing...

-You broke all this?

-I lost control! I think you better go...I'm not in my right state...

Julia looked at him and closed the door but she remained in his room.

-I'll clean this up!-she said.

-No...I'll do that in the morning...

-Do you wanna talk?

-About what? There's nothing to talk about...I lost it and sometimes when I lose control...I break some things...I'm a loser...

-No you're not...-said Julia pulling him up.

-I am...Kazama humiliated me again! I hate him!

-You said he wants to fight you again after the tournament. That means he didn't agree with the judges too. After all, you didn't lose...

-He is the one who goes to the Final with the Boss...

-That's because the judges' decision wasn't fair! You deserved to win as much as Jin...

-I lost for Kazama...and I didn't fight with Fury...Baek will never forgive me!

Julia sat down on his bed and forced him to sit next to her. Then she put his head on her shoulder and hugged him. Hwoarang was in shock. He couldn't move but he realised that he was feeling much better.

-Baek is probably very proud of you! I am too...

-Why is that when I need to make something right, everything goes wrong?

-You'll put things right again...I know you will!

-Yeah...but I'll always be the second best!

-Not for me...

In that moment Ling and Jin were in his room looking out of the window. It was a beautiful night. The stars and the moon were shining.

-This is beautiful...-said Ling.

-Yeah...I like to watch the stars too...

-What do you love the most, Jin?

-Why are you asking?

-well...it's just that...we are friends but I don't know much about you...but you don't need to tell me if you don't want to...

-I love to...fight! It's the only thing I'm good at!

-You can't be serious!

-I am...I want to be a martial arts master! A real one! And you?

-I don't know...I love martial arts too, but I also like amusement parks!

Jin laughed.

-What? You don't like amusement parks?

-Yes, I do...but it's funny...

-I want to build one in my homeland! So people can have fun! It's just that people are always thinking about their problems and their jobs, and they never have fun!

-You're right...

An hour later Ling's head fell on Jin's chest. She was sleeping. He couldn't take her to the Empire Hotel. His grandfather would probably be there, so he put her on his bed. Maybe Heihachi wouldn't miss her like she had said.

Jin laid down on the floor and fell asleep too.


	18. Meet the Boss chp 18

I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to my reviewers ;)

BloodCrested: In the end it will all be fine! But you'll have to wait until then...: P

About Baek, I must say that I intend to explore a bit more of his character in the second part of this Trilogy. The Part II it's called The Ultimate Fighting and it's a sequel to The Countdown. It's complete but not translated yet! And I don't know if I'll publish it or not...I hope you like this chapter...

Meet the Boss

FUJI-NION

26th JUNE 2010

In the morning, when Julia woke up, she was in Hwoarang's arms. Some months ago she would just get up and slap him hard, even knowing that nothing happened, but now she didn't want to do that. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She got up without making any noise and cleaned all the mess in the room. He should be really angry because he had destroyed the furniture. She put the pieces of the furniture in a bag and went to put it outside on the garbage.

-So...it was a busy night with your boyfriend, right?-asked the hotel manager when she was getting back.

-What?-asked Julia blushing.

-Don't worry...it was just furniture and it was old...but don't do that many times, or I'll have to order new beds as well!

-OK...-Julia said feeling very embarrassed.

When she got to the room, Hwoarang was waking up.

-Good morning...-he said.

-Good morning...are you ok?

-Yeah...you cleaned up?

-Yes.

-You didn't have to!

-So...are we staying to see the Final?

-Absolutely! I can't let Kazama forget his promise!

In the meanwhile, Ling woke up in Jin's bed and she noticed she was alone. Jin returned ten minutes later with the breakfast.

-Hey...Good morning...princess!-he said.

Ling smiled.

-That makes you my prince!-she said and they both blushed.

-You better eat and go back to the hotel...

-Yeah...-she said feeling a bit sad.-I'm sorry you had to sleep in the floor again...

-That's ok...I'm used to it!

When Ling arrived to her room, Heihachi and Anna were waiting for her. Ling knew she was in troubles.

-Where were you?-Heihachi asked.

-I...I...

-She was with a boy...-Anna said.

Heihachi knew she was referring to Jin.

-I was with a friend!-said Ling looking furiously at Anna.

-A boy?

-Yes...he is a boy...but...nothing happened!

-I'm responsible for your safety! You can't just disappear in the night and stay with a boy...

-But...we were just talking! I'm telling the truth!

-Ok...I'll believe you! You'll stay here in the Hotel for the next two days...I'm busy...we probably won't be seeing eachother.

-Ok...

Jin was now the most famous person in Fuji-Nion. Paul and Law had congratulated him that morning. But Jin didn't feel that good. Now he had one more reason to win the Final. He needed to revenge his father death and to keep the promise he made to Hwoarang.

After lunch, Ling found him in the park.

-You're still sad?-she asked.

-I'm not sad...I'm just disappointed. I want to finish my fight with that creep!

-Why don't you like him?

-He thinks he's the best...I need to teach him a lesson! I'll fight him after this tournament again...

-You have to focus on your own problems, now...I don't want you to get hurt!

-I know...

-Whoever the Boss is, he's very strong...

-I can win...I have to!

FUJI-NION

27th JUNE 2010

-So where is the fight?-asked Julia.-Is it in the Stadium?

-No. It's in a different place. I heard the hotel manager call it the butterfly.

-I didn't know we could see the fight.

-Neither did I.

-Do you want to go?

-Of course!

Hwoarang and Julia spent the rest of the day in the Hospital. Hwoarang wanted to talk with Baek even knowing that probably, he wasn't listening.

-I'm sorry for what happened...it was my fault!-he said when they were about to leave.-I'll go after Fury, and I'll make him pay...I just want you to know that I'll be here for you afterwards...you can count on me Baek!

EMPIRE HOTEL

-So...are you really going to fight against Jin?-asked Dr.B.

-I have no choice! Fury was an idiot! I should kill him for this!

-Calm down...Fury will be with us soon. But you should send Nina and Anna after him. It wouldn't take this long!

-No...they will get suspicious! Besides Anna is always complaining about Nina...I think she's having memory flashes every night.

-This is curious...

-What?

-Ten years ago, you were dealing with the same problem...but your opponent was Kazuya!

-Kazuya was different!

-Really? Then I hope that things go different this time...

-Don't worry...This time everything will be different and Jin will be with us soon.

-What about the girl?

-Xiaoyu is still important to our plans...besides she likes Jin...and I think that he likes her too...

-Did something happen between them? Something that I should know?

-No, I don't think so...Jin wouldn't do that...

-I hope you're right...because that could change everything.

-My grandson has the same flaw as his father! I'm cursed with my family...damn it!

FUJI-NION

28th JUNE 2010

It was eight p.m. when Hwoarang, Julia, Jin, Law, Paul and Ling were called to make the Oath of Honour. In the ceremony were also three judges and they all had to swear not to tell anyone about what was going to happen in the Final, including the Boss' identity. If they broke the oath they could never return to an Iron Fist and their names would go to the police. Since the Iron Fist was illegal, his contestants could be arrested.

Half an hour later they were taken to the middle of the stadium where it was a tower. The fight would be held up there, in an iron platform.

-Wow! They did this in two days, how?-asked Ling amazed, when they were in the elevator.

-With hard work!-answered Paul.

-Did your Headmaster let you come?-asked Jin to Ling.

-I don't know...but he didn't say I couldn't so...I'm not worried about it!

When they arrived to the top, there were seven chairs in front of the arena. Only five were taken.

Only the last eight contestants of the Iron Fist could be there. Seven could watch the Final, because the other one was the Boss opponent, of course.

But from the seven that could be there, Bryan was gone and Lei was probably in Osaka, so only Ling, Julia, Hwoarang, Paul and Law were in their seats, waiting for the Boss.

Jin entered the arena, there were four floodlights illuminating them. Then, the three judges brought the trophy, a statue from a Fist in silver.

Now, everyone was expecting the Boss. Then, the first judge spoke.

-The Final of The Iron Fist Tournament 2010 welcomes Jin Kazama and the Boss...Heihachi Mishima!

Jin was speechless. He couldn't believe what he heard. Heihachi was entering the arena.

-Headmaster!?-said Ling getting up.

-What?-asked Julia next to her.

-That's my Headmaster!

-And you didn't know he was the Boss?-asked Hwoarang.

-Of course not!

In the arena, Jin wasn't moving he was still in shock. Heihachi gave him a malicious smile.

-So, now you're Jin Kazama? I should have known...to reject your father name is not nice...I wasn't expecting this from you...

-Shut up!-yelled Jin.-You can't be the Boss!

-Well but it's true!

-No! You can't...

No judge dared to interfere in that conversation.

-What the hell is going on?-asked Hwoarang.

Julia and Ling shrugged.

-You killed my father??? Tell me you didn't do it!-asked Jin.

-Kazuya was weak! He was just like you...he thought he was the best, but he didn't deserve to win! Like father, like son! Where did I go wrong with you! My grandson is just like his father!!!

-Grandson!?-said Ling.

-What's wrong now?-asked Hwoarang.

-Xiaoyu! My most promising student!-said Heihachi looking at Ling.

-Jin, what's going on?-asked Ling.

-Stay out of this, Ling...

-You didn't tell her, did you?-asked Heihachi turning to Jin.-This is Jin Mishima...my grandson, my ungrateful grandson...

Ling couldn't believe that. Jin had lied to her all that time. He was going to say something to her, but Ling looked to the floor, and Jin thought that it was better to stay quiet.

Ling sat down on her chair and remained there speechless.

-Does this means that this old guy is Kazama's grandfather?-asked Hwoarang.

Ling nodded.

-Wow...

Paul and Law where paying attention to all that was said between Jin and Heihachi.

-You killed my father!!!-yelled Jin.-He was your son!!! How could you?

-Things just got out of control!

-You're a monster!

-That wasn't supposed to happen! My plan failed...just like this time!

-What? You mean...

-Yes...

-You sent Fury to kill me? So I wouldn't come to the Final?

-He failed...

-You sent him to kill my father as well?

-No...it wasn't Fury, it was someone else! But that person failed too...

-You lied to me! You said my father died in a tournament because he was sick! But you killed him with your own hands!

-It wasn't easy!

-I don't believe you! You're so full of yourself! Will you kill me too?

-No...I don't want to kill you Jin...

-You lied to my mother too...

-You're mother was a sentimental fool! Kazuya left me because of her! I couldn't understand what he saw in her! He ran off just like you!

-My mother was the best thing that happened to him!!! It wasn't her fault!

-But she's dead now! And she'll remain like that! Kazuya belongs to the past...and you to the future! We have a fight to start!

-I'll revenge my father!

-We'll see about that!

Jin was shocked by his grandfather's words. How could someone by so cold? He managed not to cry, and soon his sadness turned to hate.

Everything was blurry and empty and then he lost control and attacked Heihachi.

At the beginning, Jin seemed to have everything under control, but Heihachi knew his techniques, after all he had been his master.

Soon, the two opponents reached the same level. Heihachi was surprised with his grandson abilities, but he had seen his previous fights, and he was expecting that.

As for Jin, he knew his grandfather was strong though he never suspected he was the Boss.

Hwoarang was trying to capture all of Jin's attacks so he could avoid them in the future. Julia knew, now, why the Iron Fist was considered the toughest tournament in the world. She would have to practice a lot to reach Jin and Heihachi's level.

In the arena, Heihachi and Jin were resting.

-So...did you love your father this much? Will you kill me to revenge his death?

-HE WAS MY FATHER!!! And he wasn't a liar like you!

-Are you sure? Your father was a coward and a liar too...

-No! My father had honour!

-Yes, sure...and look where he is now...

-He would NEVER kill his son to obtain more power!

-I'm not so sure...your dear father ran away from me, from his magnificent destiny, just to be with a girl! He never told me I had a grandson...

-Now I understand why...

-So...for you I'm just a monster, right?

-Yes!

-Well, I'm not! You are the monster, Jin! Remember that...you are a monster!

-Shut up! I'll never forgive you! NEVER!

The fight went on. Heihachi was now in control. Jin knew he couldn't do a thing to invert the situation because he wasn't in his right state. All he could think of was to kill Heihachi. Those evil thoughts weren't allowing him to fight with security and rationality. He wasn't focused enough to win that battle.

Heihachi was now sure that he was going to win. But then, surprisingly, Jin fell on his knees and the smile on Heihachi's face disappeared.

Jin seemed to be in pain. Ling, Julia, Paul, Law and Hwoarang got up to see what was going on with him.

Jin was sweating and his heart was pounding hard. He grabbed his chest but the pain just hit him harder. He was losing control. He could see the dark coming.

Paul looked to the sky and he saw that the clouds would be over the moon in a few seconds, so he decided to act.

-Take Jin out of here! Away from his grandfather!-he whispered to Julia, Ling and Hwoarang.-I'm going to help you!

In that moment Jin fell on the floor unconscious.

When the moon disappeared behind the clouds, Paul turned the floodlights off. They were all consumed by darkness.

-Now!-said Paul.

Hwoarang, Ling and Julia jumped to the arena and took Jin.

-Who's there?-asked Heihachi, but they ignored him and reached the elevator.

Law was there waiting for them.

-Look for a car in the Empire Hotel and take him out of Fuji. We'll keep Heihachi here.-he said in a low voice.

When the elevator reached the ground the lights were already on. Ling looked at Jin and then at Julia and Hwoarang who were carrying him.

-Lets go!-she ordered.

Heihachi was furious. Jin was gone; they had taken him right under his nose.

-Where is he, Phoenix?-he asked Paul, grabbing his shirt.

-Who?-Paul joked.

-What happened here?

-I don't know...-said Paul.

-Nothing happened.-confirmed Law.

-I guess you won again...old man!-said Paul.

-I'm not kidding...where are those three bastards taking Jin?

-I don't know...

-You're behind this...I know you are!

Heihachi was going to the elevator but Law cut his way.

-You have to receive your prize!-said Law.

-And the winner speech!-added Paul. He was just trying to buy some time.

-You'll pay for this, Phoenix...-threatened Heihachi being surrounded by the judges, who were giving him the trophy.

-I'm a legend...you can't touch me, Mishima!-said Paul amused.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang and Julia were following Ling, and they soon arrived to the Empire Hotel.

-Lets go to the garage.-said Ling.

-Why am I here?-asked Hwoarang.-I agreed in a fight with this jerk...but now I have to carry his heavy ass!

-If you want your fight, you'll have to help him first!-said Ling.

-What's going on?-asked Julia.

-I don't know...but we have to get out of here! Maybe when Jin wakes up he'll tell us...

In that moment Hwoarang saw a limousine. It was Heihachi's.

-Wow...can we take this one?-he asked Ling.-Can we?

-I only see this car...so I guess we can!

-Cool! This car worth a fortune!

-It's just a car!!!-said Julia.

-Just a car!? Are you joking!? This baby could make me a rich man!

Hwoarang used his immense skills to open the limousine without setting the alarm off.

-You're going too fast!-said Ling when they left the Hotel.

-Don't you wanna leave this place fast?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes, but you're going to kill us all!

-I know how to drive since I was thirteen...and I learnt all by myself!

-You don't have a driving license!?-asked Ling worried.

-How many thug leaders do you know with a driving license?

-OK...you have a point there!

A few minutes later Hwoarang was forced to stop on the road.

-There's the exit!-he said.-But it's guarded. I don't thing they will let us pass just like that...

-Yeah...so do you think you can run over that fence?-asked Julia.

-Please you're insulting me!!!-he said speeding.

-Oh God!-said Julia closing her eyes.

The guards were talking when they saw a car speeding in their direction. They aimed their guns but the limousine was too close, and they were forced to jump.

The fence was reduced to little pieces.

-You damn freaks!-yelled one of the guards shaking.

Hwoarang laughed with that comment.

-He will be traumatised for the rest of his life...are you alright?-he asked.

-Yes!-answered Julia.-What's next? Maybe we should take Jin to a Hospital!

-No! Phoenix said to take him away from my Headmaster...I mean, Heihachi. Besides Jin is just unconscious...just drive...

-To where?-asked Hwoarang.

-We have to leave Fuji-san...then we'll see...-said Ling.

Three hours later, Hwoarang stopped the car behind some trees. Julia and Ling were almost falling asleep when they felt the car stopping.

-What happened?-asked Julia.

-We have no fuel...and there's no gas station around!-explained Hwoarang.-We should have checked if we had enough fuel...

-Great...-said Ling.

-Do you want to walk in the night, or we wait until dawn?-asked Hwoarang.

-We wait!-said both Ling and Julia. They didn't appreciate to walk in a place like that at two in the morning.

-Ok...lets have some sleep...-said Hwoarang.

There was enough space in the limousine for the four of them. Ling put Jin's head on her lap and fell asleep immediately. Julia laid down in the limousine's seat in front of Ling. Hwoarang stood in the drivers' seat.

One hour later they were all in silence, sleeping, but that didn't last long.


	19. In the Forest chp 19

I don't own Tekken.

Reina-183: I'll try my best to translate the second part, but I'll only post it if the readers want to. I'm glad that you like my last chapter, I like yours too. Thanks for the reviews.

In the Forest

FUJI

29th JUNE 2010

It was five in the morning when Hwoarang woke up. He couldn't sleep so he just stared at the trees. It was still dark but the sun should be in the sky soon.

Feeling bored, he decided to turn the radio on. But he soon regretted it. He heard Heihachi's voice; he was giving orders to his tekken forces to search for a limousine. Hwoarang realised that they would be found sooner or later, so he woke Julia and Ling up.

-What is it?-asked Julia.

-We've got to go!-he said.

-Why?-asked Ling.

-The old man is sending someone after us...I heard him talking in the radio. They'll be here soon! I shouldn't have turned the damn radio on, now he'll know where we are.

-How?-asked Ling.

-This radio, when it's on, transmits a signal to the central...so he knows where we are...

-Damn it! We better go...we probably have one or two hours ahead from them...-said Julia.

Hwoarang helped Ling to take Jin out of the car and they started to walk. The forest was huge and dense.

-Do you know where you're going?-asked Ling to Julia.

-Yes. I saw a roof in this direction...it's some kind of temple...it should take us a half an hour walking.

The sun was rising when they finally reached a little temple, just like Julia said. A Buddhist monk saw them and helped them carrying Jin inside.

They laid Jin in a bed on the floor, and left to the small kitchen.

-Do you need something else?-the monk asked.

-Can we stay here for a while, just until our friend wakes up?-asked Ling.

-Sure...

Later, Hwoarang, Julia and Ling were drinking some tea and eating some rice.

-Thank you...-said Julia.

-You welcome, miss...Buddha is kind and asks for nothing in return.

Hwoarang almost lost his composure when he heard those words, but he managed not to laugh.

-So, what happened to your friend?-asked the monk.

-Our car is out of fuel...-started Julia.

-I don't have fuel...I'm sorry...

-That's ok; we'll just go down on foot as soon as he wakes up.-said Ling.

-Is he sick?-asked the monk.

-He fainted...we think he's just tired...-lied Julia.

-I have to work now...the other monks will return tomorrow. You can rest with your friend, if you want to.

Hwoarang, Julia and Ling took his advice and entered in the room where Jin was sleeping.

-So? What do you know about Kazama? I'm mean, you dragged us...-said Hwoarang.

-I'm so sorry.-said Ling.-I didn't know what to do!

-It's ok...-said Julia.-You are the girl that Fury almost killed in Nara, right?

-Yes...I remember you too...Julia Chang, isn't it?

-Yep. You can call me Julia.

-Ok. I'm studying in Tokyo, in the Mishima Polytechnical School.

-Mishima?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yes...

-So the Boss is the Headmaster.

-Yes.

-I think that I heard that name before...-said Hwoarang thinking.-I know! It's from the Great Mishima Tournament that I won last year! I even got a trophy with that old man's face! And that was when I met Jin for the second time...in Osaka.

-The Mishima family is quite powerful! Jin is the heir...but he ran off last summer, so I didn't know who he was. For me he was just Jin Kazama...

-Why did he run away from home? From is own family?-asked Julia.

-I don't know...I met him in Nara. He saved me from Fury. We met here, in Fuji again...but now everything is a mess!

-What was that all about? I mean, about his father?-asked Hwoarang.

-It seems like he was killed in the last Iron Fist...the Boss killed him...-said Ling.

-You mean Heihachi Mishima killed his own son!?-asked Julia in shock.

-Yes...

-Wow...that's heavy!-said Hwoarang.-I'm glad I didn't meet my parents! Look, our princess is waking up!

Jin woke up and sat down. He looked around. His head was hurting and he was feeling a bit dizzy.

He was surprised when he saw Ling, Julia and Hwoarang staring at him. But then he remembered everything.

-Where am I?-he asked.

-In a Buddhist temple...-said Ling.-Are you ok? How are you feeling?

-I feel sick...where's my grandfather?

-He's after us!-said Hwoarang.

-What are _you_ doing here?-asked Jin.

-I saved you ass! But I had no choice!

-I didn't ask for your help!

-If you did I wouldn't help you...

-I have to go...I have to face Heihachi now!

-What!?-said Ling.-Are you crazy?

-Hey...we had enough troubles rescuing you. What an ungrateful bastard!-said Hwoarang.

-You don't understand! He killed my father! And lied to me all these years!

-Look, we know that it must be hard to know that, and you deserve to get your revenge, but your grandfather is furious and he might even kill you!-said Julia.

Jin knew she was right. Heihachi could capture him and then he would be taken to Dr.B. and they could do to him the same experiments they have done with Bryan Fury.

-We have to leave this place!-said Jin getting up and pulling Ling.-You're coming with me!

-Wait! What about us?-asked Hwoarang grabbing Jin's arm.

-I don't know...you can come if you want to! Anyway you're probably on my grandfather's death book!

-What do you mean?-asked Julia.

-I mean...you will never be left alone! He knows you helped me, so he will go after you...

-Then, you have to tell us what's going on!-demanded Hwoarang.

-Are you sure you want to know? I think you know enough...

-You said we're on his death book...knowing a bit more will not make a difference!-said Hwoarang.

-This was why I didn't tell you, Ling. I didn't want you to get involved!

-Now it's too late!-said Ling.-Please tell us!

-Does Heihachi knows where we are?-asked Jin.

-Yes. I think so...-said Hwoarang.

-Lets go, I'll tell you later!

Jin took Ling's hand and left. Julia and Hwoarang followed them. They met the monk outside taking care of the garden.

-Be careful with the wild animals!-yelled the monk.

-Thank you for the meal!-yelled Julia back.

-What's the hurry?-asked Hwoarang a few minutes later.-We have some hours ahead...

-You don't know my grandfather! He doesn't want to catch me just to punish me...I'm more important to him than that!

-What do you mean, Jin?-asked Ling.

-Later! We have to go down the Mount Fuji before it's too late.

-It's seven a.m.-said Hwoarang.-And I'm thirsty.

-Me too.-said Ling.

-Lets see if we can find a river, or something like that!-said Jin.

-Hey...who said you're the leader?-asked Hwoarang.

-You said you're thirsty...we have to find water!

-I didn't say I want water!

-So what do you want then? A beer? Maybe there's a fridge around here...maybe under a tree?-joked Jin.

-Jerk!

They soon found a small river, and then they stopped to rest. Jin was getting hungry but it wasn't a good time to think about food.

-Can you tell us, now?-asked Ling.

-Fine! But don't blame me if you get into deep troubles!

-Hey...I can live with my own decisions! So just say it!-said Hwoarang.

-Everything happened last year in August...I found out some stuff about my grandfather.

-What stuff?-asked Ling.

-I found out that he does illegal things...

-Such as drug dealing?-asked Julia.

-Probably...But it's not just about drugs...there's extortion, kidnapping, weapons dealing...my father's murder...

-And people call me an outlaw! Why isn't your grandfather in jail?-asked Hwoarang.

-My grandfather is a powerful man. He is in control of many financial companies, banks, industries. Authorities can't touch him, besides he has many important friends. And there's also his personal army, the tekken forces!

-Just like the Mafia!-said Julia.

-Yeah...the tekken forces are after me since I ran away. That's why we have to leave this place!

-But why are they after you? Did you threaten your grandfather with the police, or something?-asked Ling.

-I ran away because when I realised what was going on, I told him that I would never take part of that! He didn't like it. He wanted to make me his heir. Now I want to destroy him for what he did to my father!

-How?

-I have to go to the Mishima Fortress! It's his Head-Quarters. I have to destroy everything. If I manage to do that maybe the police will believe me...

-You can just go to the police and tell what you said to us!-said Julia.

-But I want my revenge! This is personal! Besides, he probably has some friends working in the police.

-Fine. We're going down Fuji-san with you, but then we're going to Osaka.-Hwoarang said.-I don't want to get involved! You family is demented! When you finish this personal stuff just go to Osaka and we'll fight again!

-Whatever...but you should know that by now, my grandfather knows everything about you and Julia and he will be after you in no time!

-I'm not afraid of that old man...or his army!

-You should be! The tekken forces are a very powerful elite!

-We better get going...-said Ling so they wouldn't argue anymore.-Maybe we should follow this river.

Going down the Mount Fuji was something that many people would like to do, because it was extremely beautiful. But the journey would not be pleased, at least for Julia and Ling, because Hwoarang and Jin were always arguing.

The last time they almost started a fight.

-I'm not scared!-said Jin violently.

-Then lets go! I'll take you right here!

-I don't have time for you...We have to go! The tekken forces aren't very far!

-Yeah...sure...you're just afraid!

FUJI-NION

EMPIRE HOTEL

It was ten in the morning when Anna arrived to Heihachi's bedroom.

-News?-she asked.

-No. I've sent one hundred men after them...

-Is he hurt?

-I don't know...but I didn't hurt him much...I think he passed out because he was overloaded...

-Who's with him?

-Xiaoyu, Hwoarang and another girl...I ordered someone to check her for me...

-What about Phoenix?

-That American idiot! I hate that guy...if he wasn't a legend, I would've killed him! He didn't talk, but I know he helped them!

-I told you about Xiaoyu, didn't I? Now she's against us!

-Don't you dare lecturing me young lady! You seem like Dr.B.

-So, what do you think they're up to?

-I don't know yet, but I'm sure that Jin will come to me! He needs to revenge Kazuya, now that he knows the truth!

-The truth??? Please...he doesn't know half of it!

-It doesn't matter!

In that moment Dr.B. came in and asked Anna to leave. She did what she was told.

-They found the limousine. They ran out of fuel!-said Dr.B.

-Great...that means they're still in Fuji.

-I'm out of work, again! This can't go on!

-Wait just a few more hours!

-You said that Jin would be here this month. Now I lost Jin and Xiaoyu! I need someone...there were two more kids who could be used.

-My students are on holidays, remember?

-What about my research?

-If I can wait, you can too! Then you'll have Jin, Xiaoyu and a bonus!

-A bonus?

-His name is Hwoarang. I have many plans for him...

-What about Fury?

-Bryan is in my Fortress. They caught him this morning. We'll leave to Tokyo tomorrow, and then I'll go to my dear Fortress.

In the meanwhile, in Eddie's room Nina was trying to know something about her past.

-What did you find out?-asked her.

-We'll talk about it after a drink.-suggested Eddie.

When Nina finished her drink she felt a bit dizzy. She understood that Eddie had given her something.

-What was in my drink?-asked Nina.

-A few drops of Sodium Pentotal.

-The truth serum?

-Yes. I'm sorry Nina, but I have to know if you're here to test my loyalty towards Heihachi...

-Of course not! I told you...

-Ok...now I believe you.

-What do you have for me?

-Not much...but I found out that until the two last years, there wasn't anyone called Nina Williams. You didn't exist!

-What!?

-I'm surprised too. In the records that I saw, Anna is the only daughter of Richard and Susan Williams.

-Anna?

-Yes. She came to Japan when she was fifteen years old. She developed her martial arts skills and went to Tokyo University.

-Do you know how did she know Heihachi?

-No. But I could make her tell me everything with the Sodium Pentotal...do you have more?

-No...but it wouldn't work! I didn't give you Sodium Pentotal...that drug isn't allowed. I just lied to you. I used reverse psychology.

-What!?

-Sorry. But now I know I can trust you...

-Bastard! I could frame you for this!

-Yes, you could...but you won't, right?

-Not yet...

At lunch time, Ling, Jin, Hwoarang and Julia decided to stop. They were tired and hungry.

-What are we going to do?-asked Ling.-We have no food!

-Nature gives us everything we need!-said Hwoarang making everyone look at him.-That's what they say in that stupid Nature Channel...

-You're right!-said Julia.-There should be fish in the river and fruit around here!

-I can look for fruit!-said Ling.

-I'm going to take some wood.-said Julia.-And you two will have to fish...

-Fish!?-asked Hwoarang.-I can't fish!

-Why not?-asked Julia.

-Because...I'll fish with what?

-I don't know! Use your head!-Julia answered leaving with Ling.

-I hope they don't kill eachother before we get back!-said Ling.

Things just didn't go as Julia was expecting. Hwoarang and Jin refused to work together. The only thing they found to eat was some plants from the river, like seaweeds.

Ling hadn't found any fruit, just some wild berries. The seaweeds tasted very sweet because the river water wasn't salt water. The berries were too bitter, so Hwoarang decided to mix the two and eat them.

-So?-asked Julia.

-It tastes like strawberry ice cream.-he lied.

Ling did the same.

-You liar!-she said.-It tastes like hell!

-Your so naïve...-said Hwoarang laughing.

Afterwards, they decided to continue down the river.

-So, how much time do you think we're going to take?-asked Ling to Jin.

-Two, three days...maybe more!

-What!?-said both Ling and Julia.

-Three days eating berries!? I'm not going to handle this!-said Ling.

-And I need a shower! Where are we going to sleep?-asked Julia.

Jin stopped. He was thinking about the whole situation. They didn't have any food or camping material. That meant that they would have to sleep on the floor with nothing to cover them. Besides, at night, there were some wild animals. They would have to light a fire, but that could call the tekken forces' attention.

It was almost seven p.m. when Jin noticed the sunset.

-We have to find a good place to light a fire and to spend the night.-he said.

-It's getting cold...-said Julia.

-We're in Fuji-san...it's always cold at night.-said Jin.

Jin and Hwoarang searched for a quiet place but they never agreed with eachother. They just ended up screaming and yelling. Julia and Ling walked over to calm them down, but they were almost fighting.

When they tried to break them apart, Hwoarang and Jin pushed them and Ling and Julia lost their balance and fell in the river.

The boys shut up immediately.

-Sorry.-said Jin.

-We didn't mean to!-said Hwoarang.

Ling and Julia were soaked and angry. They stared at them with an ice look.

Jin and Hwoarang gathered some wood and lighted a fire.

-Look...it's alright...we have a fire!-said Hwoarang.-And we did it together!

Hwoarang hugged Jin, but he didn't like the idea.

-Get off!

-We have to convince them we're friends...-said Hwoarang in a low voice.

Jin looked at Ling and Julia and smiled.

It was getting dark and cold. The two girls were by the fire but with the clothes soaked they weren't any warmer.

Then Julia exploded.

-That's it! I can't be with these clothes, I'm dying with cold! Take your shirt off and give it to me, now!-she ordered Hwoarang.

-What!?

-Give me your T-shirt now!

-But...what about me?-he asked.

-I don't care...you're stronger than me...and I fell because of you!

Hwoarang took his shirt off and gave it to Julia.

Ling looked at Jin and he understood her idea, so he took off his shirt too.

-Thanks!-the girls said.

-Now, turn around so we can undress...-asked Julia.

They both obeyed immediately. Their T-shirts looked like a dress in Julia and Ling's bodies. They were too big, but at least they weren't wet anymore.

-If I get a cold, it will be your fault!-said Hwoarang.

-The same goes for you...-she retaliated.

A few minutes later they heard some howls. Things couldn't be worse. They were hungry, cold and surrounded by wild animals.

Ling only slept for a few hours. Her back was killing her; she slept two nights sat down.

Jin wasn't sleeping too. She went near him and sat down next to him. She knew he was worried about something.

-Are you ok?-he asked her.

-Yes. And you?

-Fine...

-Why did you faint in the tower? What happened?

-I don't know...by the way...thanks!

-What for?

-For helping me...

-I need to apologise too. You're a Mishima...I said things about you that I shouldn't! I'm sorry...I didn't know who you were! You should've told me...

-I'm sorry...but I didn't really lie to you. My name is also Kazama. It's my mother name. I'll never wear my grandfather's name again. I don't want to be a Mishima anymore. Actually I never did!

-It's your call...

-So...how's everybody in Tokyo?

-They're fine...some girls are disappointed...

-Oh...

-My friend would love to meet you...you've got a lot of fans.

-Yeah...I know.

-Do you miss it?

-What? The girls?

-No, the School. I mean your friends, the classes, your teachers...

-A bit. I didn't like the classes, but I miss my calm life...

Julia and Hwoarang were hearing that conversation and they both felt sorry for Jin. After all it wasn't his fault.

-What did the rumours say?-asked Jin.

-Some people said you had beaten up your grandfather and he kicked you out! Other people said you were just bored with your easy life...but it was all rumours...I know that now.

-Yeah...

-What happened, Jin? Why were you with your grandfather when you don't want to be his heir?

-I went to live with Heihachi when I was nine...I thought he was great. I mean I never knew I had a grandfather, and then he turns out to be a rich man. When my parents died, I thought I was lucky to have someone...I was wrong!

-Why?

-At first he was kind to me. But then he started to train me. He wanted me to learn the Mishima Karate. He was always saying that I had to be like my dad, strong and talented so I could continue with the Mishima traditions. But I wanted to train the Kazama Style as well. I had to train hard...almost fifteen hours a day.

-Fifteen? Are you joking?

-No. I never played with friends and I only went to School when I was fifteen. I always had private teacher at home.

-That wasn't right...or fun...

-His plans worked. I spent the holidays in many different places. He would send me to Kyoto, Hakone, Hokkaido...so I could be relaxed for a month. He always stayed with me for one week and then I was on my own. I began to suspect something last year. I barely saw him during four months. He was always in meetings and reunions. One night I saw him leaving the house and I followed him in my car. He went to the poorest area of Tokyo.

I was trying to watch what was going on when the tekken forces caught me.

-What was he doing there?

-He was speaking to his army, the tekken forces. Then I recognised some of the older students from the Mishima School. They were all recruited there. I couldn't believe that. He told me that those soldiers were defending the Mishima Empire, and that one day I would own that Empire. He showed me his operations network in his computer. I was amazed. There's Japan, South and North Korea, China, Thailand, Middle East and the USA. I never thought that the Mishima Empire was an organised crime network.

-So, that was why you warned me about the Mishima Polytechnical School?

-Yes.

-Do the soldiers...I mean the students...believe in your grandfather?

-I think he promises them fame and fortune. Everyone likes that. I couldn't stay with him after that!

-I understand...

-I have to destroy him...and the Empire! Then everything will be alright.

-And you will not need to hide anymore, right?

-Yes. That's the plan!

-I'll help you! You'll win...I know you will!

-How are you so sure?

-Because you're Jin...Kazama Jin!


	20. Separated chp 20

I don't own Tekken.

Lucy A. Jacobs: Thanks for your review. I hope you continue reading this...:P

Separated

FUJI

30th JUNE 2010

After walking all morning with empty stomachs, Ling, Hwoarang, Julia and Jin thought they were dreaming when they saw a little house in the middle of the forest.

The man who lived there was waking up and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them.

-I never have visitors...-he said, offering them breakfast, which they didn't refuse.

-Are you alone?-asked Julia surprised.

-Sort of. I live here during three months, during that time I have to do my job.

-Which is?-asked Jin.

-To mark the trees who aren't infected and are good to the factory where I work. The factory is in the valley. This time I have to stay here six months because some trees are sick and I need to take some samples to the laboratory. My son works in the labs and he's coming today to give me a hand. What about you?

-We're going down...-said Hwoarang.

-From the top!?-asked the man amazed.

-No...of course not...-said Julia quickly.

-You don't have any equipment...

-Our equipment and food fell in the river.-lied Ling.

-Well I can give some food and blankets...my son will bring more...

-Are you sure?-asked Jin.

-You seem decent kids...

-Thank you so much!-thanked Julia before they left.

One hour later they were following the river again. The arguments between Jin and Hwoarang had stopped. Then, Jin asked them to hurry up because he was feeling weird.

-You're being paranoid!-said Hwoarang ready to start a fight.

-I've been followed before. I know what I'm saying. Now hurry up with your lazy ass!

-Shut up, Kazama! Soon you're going to taste my fist again!

-Why can't you just do as Jin says?-asked Julia.

-Because he is paranoid! He's a lunatic!

-No he isn't...he's running from his own family, which is not nice..., you should be more understanding...

-I only want to kick his butt! That's all!

-Stop it! You're so childish sometimes...

-So? What's wrong with that?

-It's hard for him...and you are making it worse!

-Do you like him or what?

-What if I do?

-That's your problem...I won't step in the way if that's what you think...

-You're an idiot!

That night, the four of them slept much better. They had food and blankets to get them warm. Jin and Hwoarang argued for more than one hour but then they decided to make a truce and go to sleep.

TOKYO

MISHIMA MANSION

1st JULY 2010

-So...any news from your grandson?-asked Eddie to Heihachi that morning.

-No. He's just having fun...he was always like this, even when he was a child.

-I haven't seen Xiaoyu after the tournament, where is she?

-Probably she went back to China...for the holidays. Her family lives there.

-It's odd...she wasn't in the Hotel in the night of the Final...

-Don't worry about Xiaoyu; just go back to work as soon as possible, ok? And don't forget about our new project.

-Sure...

Eddie knew that was something wrong. Heihachi was very upset and the sudden disappearance of Xiaoyu was making him suspect that something big was about to happen.

FUJI

Jin, Ling, Julia and Hwoarang had stopped to rest. They were almost in the valley. But then, suddenly, Jin noticed that someone was there too. They were surrounded by the tekken forces.

-The tekken forces!-he yelled.

It was too late. A gun shot broke the silence and Julia fell on the ground bleeding.

-Julia!!!-the three of them screamed.

Hwoarang knelt by her side and noticed that she hadn't lost her conscience. That was a good sign.

-Where did they hit me?-she asked almost crying.

-I don't know...just don't move.-Hwoarang said.-Where does it hurt?

-Everything hurts! It hurts like hell!

-It's not serious...-he said to calm her down.

-Get out of here!-ordered Jin getting ready to fight.

-I'll stay with you!-said Ling.-Hwoarang take Julia and go!

Hwoarang didn't think twice. He took Julia in his arms and left. The tekken forces seemed more interested on Jin.

Hwoarang stopped a few yards ahead. Julia had fainted and he panicked.

-Julia! Come on...stay with me...Julia! JULIA!

-What?-she asked.-My head hurts...don't scream like that!

-Stay with me...don't you fall asleep.

In the meanwhile Ling and Jin were fighting against twenty armed men.

-Damn it!-said Hwoarang when he realised that Ling was in danger.

-Stay here...I'll be right back!

He arrived just in time to help Ling, who was surrounded by seven guys with masks.

-Hey...do you wanna play?-asked Hwoarang before he launched his attack.

Soon, they were all in the floor, knocked out.

-Why aren't they using the guns on us?-asked Ling.

-Who cares? Hey, Kazama do you need my help?-asked Hwoarang seeing that Jin was fighting against ten armed guys.

-No!-Jin said.

Seconds later, Jin was on the floor. He got up in time to see Hwoarang and Ling coming in his rescue.

-I guess you need my help!-said Hwoarang.

-Jerk!-said Jin.

They managed to knock down all the tekken soldiers, but they knew that could be more of them.

-Where's Julia?-asked Ling.

-We have to get to the valley.-said Jin watching Julia's wound. - You were lucky; it's just a scratch...

-But it's bleeding...-said Hwoarang.

-Give me your T-shirt sleeve.-asked Jin.

He wrapped the sleeve around Julia's arm and used Ling's elastic bands to make pressure and stop the bleeding.

-This was my fault...-Jin said helping Julia to get up.-I'm sorry...

-That's ok...

-Are you ok?-Hwoarang asked.

-Yes...but it hurts...

-It's dangerous to be with me...-continued Jin.

-Stop that, Kazama...this is no one's fault! Lets just go to the valley! Julia needs to rest.-he said picking her up.

-I can walk!

-Shut up!-he ordered.

TOKYO

-We found them Mr. Mishima.-said a soldier from the tekken forces.-They're in the east/south quadrant in Fuji. They are heading to the valley.

-Why weren't they captured?-asked Heihachi.

-They are stronger then we thought. Twenty men were beaten up.

-There are only four of them...bunch of incompetents!

-We need back up, sir...

-I can see that! I'll send more men...and Miss Anna Williams, she will lead you.

-Miss Williams? We can caught them...you don't need to send her.

-But I want her to go! She needs something to do...she is getting bored.

-Yes sir...I'll wait for her.

-I'm going to my Fortress...when you have some good news you know where to call me!

-Yes sir!

FUJI

2nd JULY 2010

It was about two a.m. when Jin saw the first house in the valley. The moon was full so they hadn't stopped. Hwoarang was really tired from carrying Julia. She was now sleeping.

They had decided to ask for help in the first house, and that's what they did.

-I'm sorry to disturb you madam...-said Ling when she knocked the house door and someone opened it.-I know it's late, but...

-What happened?-asked the lady when she saw Julia.-What's wrong?

-We were coming down the Mount Fuji and our friend fell in the river and she cut herself. Can you please help us?

-Come in.

They entered a little but cosy house. Julia woke up when Hwoarang put her in bed.

-Are you ok?-he asked.

She shrugged.

-I think your friend has fever. Her wound may be infected. Let me see...

Mrs. Enomoto sat down besides Julia and checked her wound. Then she washed it and put a bandage on it.

-I'm going to give you something for your fever.

Jin looked at Julia. He couldn't stop feeling guilty. She had been shot because of him, anyone could've died.

-Why were you in the Fuji-san? Don't you know it's dangerous?-asked Mrs. Enomoto, when they left Julia in the bedroom.

-We were working on a project...a summer project for School!-lied Ling.

-My God...the way down is so dangerous...even a person like my son, who is experienced, has problems sometimes...where are your families?

-They know where we are...-Ling lied again.

-I'm alone...My husband and son are in Fuji-san...I have two free rooms, so I guess you can stay here for the night!

-We are sorry...-said Jin.

-That's ok...

-You said your husband and son are up there?-asked Jin.

-Yes. Why? Did you see them?

-I think we saw your husband...he gave us food and some blankets.

After a short meal, Mrs. Enomoto showed them their rooms.

-You have to stay with your friend miss...

-Xiaoyu.-Ling said.

-The boys will sleep in the next room!

-Together?-asked Ling worried.

-Well...yes...why do you want to sleep in the room with one of them?

-No...-said Ling blushing.

Jin was looking at her and Ling blushed even harder.

Ling's worries were acceptable. Hwoarang and Jin would kill eachother being together in the same room.

-They're going to kill eachother...-said Ling when she got to bed.

At eight o'clock in the morning Ling woke up. She heard a door slam right next to her room. Jin and Hwoarang were in the table and Mrs. Enomoto was preparing the breakfast.

-Good morning...-Ling said, but there was no answer.

Jin and Hwoarang glared at eachother, their eyes were full of hate. Ling noticed that they looked like zombies.

-What happened?-Ling asked Jin.

-Nothing...

-There's a chemist shop above the street...you should go there to buy something for your friend's fever.-said Mrs. Enomoto.

-I'll go!-said Ling.

-I'll go with you...-said Jin getting up.-We will leave after we buy the medicine...-he said looking to Hwoarang, who was still eating.

Ling followed him. She knew he wanted to get out, away from Hwoarang.

-So what happened last night?-asked Ling, twenty minutes later when they left the chemist.

-He sang all night long just to keep me awake!!!

-Really?

-Yes...He's so annoying...

-I think he doesn't do it on purpose...

-Are you sure?...Oh crap!

-What?

Jin stopped suddenly and pulled Ling to an alley.

-The tekken forces...they're here!

-What are we going to do?-asked Ling.-Do you think they will look in people houses?

-Yes...they're searching everywhere. We have to warn Hwoarang and Julia...

-How can we go back? They're everywhere!

-The roofs...they will not pay attention to the roofs!

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was taking the breakfast to Julia.

-Breakfast in bed?-she asked.

-Well...why not?

-I'm not sick...and I'm feeling much better now...

Hwoarang put his hand on her forehead and noticed that she hadn't fever anymore.

-Great! Just eat your breakfast and get ready to leave, because Jin, the mighty leader wants to leave this place, ok?

Julia saw that Hwoarang wasn't in a good mood that morning. Probably he had another fight with Jin, like always.

After the breakfast, Julia noticed he was too quiet.

-Are you ok?-she asked him.

-Yes...

-You are thinking about what?

-Nothing...

-Yes you are...what do you think about Jin's family?

-They're all crazy! I don't want to involve myself into this crap...and you shouldn't either!

-But he needs help!

-That's his problem...I just want to fight him.

-Is this all thing about fighting that important to you?

-Yes...it's my honour...

In that moment Hwoarang and Julia heard the door. Mrs Enomoto was talking to someone and it wasn't Jin or Ling.

-I haven't seen no one!-said Mrs Enomoto loudly so they could hear her.

-Two boys and two girls...are you sure you didn't see them last night or even this morning?-asked Anna.

-No.

-Are you alone?

Hwoarang closed the room door quickly, just before Anna and some soldiers got in.

-Damn it...-he said.

-Who is it?-asked Julia.

-The tekken forces...

-Here?

-Yes...

-What are we going to do?

Anna was searching the rooms when Hwoarang and Julia heard the steps coming in their direction, but before she could open the door, Mrs Enomoto interfered.

-I wouldn't do that!

-Why?

-My daughter is with her boyfriend...she told me not to disturb them...

-I have to check every room...-said Anna opening the door.

Hwoarang got in the bed immediately and they cover themselves with the blankets.

-Mum...I told you not to come inside! Get out!-yelled Julia underneath the blankets.

Anna closed the door and blushed.

-Sorry...-she said to Mrs Enomoto before leaving with the tekken forces.

-This was close!-Julia said.

-Yeah...

-You can let go of me...

-What?-asked Hwoarang who was still holding her.

-You can let go of me now...they're gone!

-Oh...right...I'm sorry...

-Are you ok?-asked Mrs. Enomoto when Hwoarang left the room very embarrassed.

-Yeah...thanks...

In that moment, Jin and Ling were entering through the window in the first floor.

-I don't wanna know what you did...I don't really care! But you better go now...I don't wanna get into troubles! There's a friend of my husband who is going to leave in a few minutes. He's going to take wood to a Shizuoka industry. He can take you...

-Thanks.-said Jin.-And I'm sorry for this...

Half an hour later they were in a truck on their way to Shizuoka.

3rd JULY 2010

Jin, Ling, Julia and Hwoarang had spent the most uncomfortable night of their lives. They had slept on the back of a truck full of wood.

-At least my arm is not hurting anymore.-Julia said in the morning.

-You don't have to worry about that...we will be home soon...-said Hwoarang.

-You're not coming with us?-asked Ling.

-Why should we? If that jerk wants to commit suicide, that's his problem!-said Hwoarang.

-Jin will win...

-He wasn't very convincing in the Final...he passed out!

-This time will be different.-said Ling trying to defend Jin.

-Suit yourself...when we get to Shizuoka, Julia and I will return to Osaka.

Jin was talking to the driver. When he returned, he didn't give them good news.

-We have six more hours ahead.-he informed.

-Oh my God!-said Julia.-Six hours!?

-Yes...

-Hwoarang said he goes to Osaka...-Ling said to Jin in a low voice.

-He can do whatever he wants! I don't care...and I don't need him...

Hwoarang heard that and he turned to face Jin, but when their eyes met, he couldn't say a word. He was feeling bad because what Julia said earlier was right. Jin needed help. He was strong but not strong enough to win Heihachi, his grandfather. Jin wasn't a friend but he deserved help, any help he could get.

-I heard a familiar voice...that woman; in Mrs Enomoto house...I just can't remember.-said Julia.

-Don't worry about that! We'll be in Osaka soon...-said Hwoarang.

MISHIMA FORTRESS

4th JULY 2010

In an island near Obama harbour, Heihachi was speaking with the leaders of the tekken squads. The Mishima Fortress was the centre, the Head-Quarter of the Mishima Empire.

In the sub-levels there was a huge laboratory from IQ, where Dr.B. and other scientists were working on several projects.

Heihachi wasn't very happy with the tekken forces work. They had left Jin escape again. In the meanwhile, Eddie was authorised to go in and out the Fortress whenever he wanted, and that was worrying Dr.B.

That day, Eddie heard a very interesting talk between Heihachi and Dr.B.

-What do you want me to do with Fury?-asked Dr.B.

-Just keep him sleeping. I might need him again...then, I should probably get rid of this incompetent...

-He was a success though...I mean...you controlled him perfectly during some hours...

-He didn't eliminate Jin in the tournament. Besides, Bryan is too rebelling...

-What about Nina...she's like him...

-Nina is different!

-I could use her...

-No! Nina will not be used until I say so. Neither will Anna...

-Nina failed her mission...ten years ago...

-I know. But she's different! You know that!

-What if Jin and Xiaoyu don't come back?

-They will...

-By the way...where is Anna? And Nina?

-Nina is in Tokyo and Anna is on her way to Shizuoka.

-She is very excited with Jin's return...

-Yes. She knows her future depends on his return...

SHIZUOKA

Jin, Ling, Julia and Hwoarang were in Shizuoka. They had arrived last night. The truck had a flat tyre and that was why they had only arrived at night.

They were so tired that they entered the first small hotel they saw. Julia paid for two rooms and they just fell asleep immediately.

This time Jin and Hwoarang didn't have time to argue.

In the morning, Hwoarang woke up very late. But the others were still asleep.

The money he had wasn't enough to buy two tickets to Osaka, so Hwoarang had to think in another way to go back home.

As for Jin, he was trying to think about a way to go to Obama without being caught by the tekken forces. The safest way to travel was going into the forest, but that would mean travelling a few days walking.

After lunch, they were all talking about what to do, when they stopped on a bridge above the railways. Ling and Julia were admiring the landscape. None of them realised that someone was approaching them very slowly. When they saw the tekken forces was too late.

-Finally!-said Anna, followed by forty men. Two of them grabbed Ling.

Jin and Hwoarang were ready to fight. There was a complete chaos on the bridge. Jin understood that the battle was lost because they were only four and they were fighting in a small place.

Hwoarang managed to free Ling, but then Anna fired her gun. Ling pulled Hwoarang to save him from the bullet trajectory but she lost her balance and fell over the bridge. Hwoarang hold her hand but he wasn't ready for the impact and fell too.

Jin and Julia were speechless. They were almost petrified.

But then Jin watched with a relief that Ling and Hwoarang had fell on a train that was transporting sand. They were both ok.

Jin looked at Anna and the tekken forces. He could stay there and be caught, or to jump into the train. He chose the second one.

So he pulled Julia and jumped. Anna didn't have time to react. She looked down and saw that Jin and Julia were in a different train.

The train were Jin and Julia were, transported sand as well but both trains were going in opposite directions.

-Nagoya!-yelled Jin hoping that Ling and Hwoarang would understand what he was saying.

A few hours later Ling and Hwoarang were in Nagoya. They left the station thinking about what to do.

-I can steal a car...-suggested Hwoarang.

-No way! Besides we don't know where they are!

-It seems to me they were heading to Fuji...again!

-Fuji? But we'll have to wait days for them to come back...and I don't have any money. I left everything in the Empire Hotel.

-I don't have money either...I mean it's not enough to rent a room...

-What are we going to do? Have you ever been here?

-Yeah...but it was a long time ago...Nagoya is huge! I don't understand how Kazama thinks he's going to find us...idiot!

-This is not Jin's fault! He warned us about this...but we insisted...

-Fine...lets just look for a place to stay...

In the meanwhile Jin and Julia were in the centre of Fuji. They could go back to the valley and ask Mrs Enomoto to help them again, but they didn't want to waste more time.

-What are we going to do? We're so far away from Hwoarang and Ling.-said Julia.

-Two train tickets back to Nagoya must be too expansive. I don't have money with me...and you?

-No...I paid for the rooms last night...

-We have to find a way to get some money...

-How?

-I have to find a temporary job...something to do...I think I can get the money in four days. Lets just hope that they stay there...

-Are you sure they're in Nagoya?

-Yes. I'm almost sure. I hope Ling is alright!

-If she's with Hwoarang, she'll be fine!

-That's what I'm afraid of...I don't trust him...

-He is not that bad! He helped me a lot...

-Yeah...I bet he did...

-I'm serious...

Fuji wasn't as big as Nagoya, but Julia and Jin didn't know where to go. They knew that they had to find a place to stay for the night. They saw many hotels, but they were all very expansive, after all Fuji had many tourists. In the end of the day, Jin and Julia managed to get two rooms in a private house. The owner was an old lady who was living alone for over a month. Her family was in Kyoto and she didn't like to spend the nights on her own.

Ling and Hwoarang weren't that lucky. The hotels were too expansive and everything was full. Nagoya was like a dorm city. Many workers from the industries surrounding the city had a room booked and that was why every hotel was full.

-Please, we really need a place to stay! We looked everywhere!-said Hwoarang losing his patience.

-I'm sorry...I can't rent a room without a payment!-said the woman behind the counter.

-But we looked in other hotels and it's all full...-said Ling.

-I can't...I'm sorry!

Ling and Hwoarang were about to leave when someone interfered.

-Let them stay mom...-said a young girl, who was staring at Hwoarang intensively.

-Nadesico, you know I can't do that!

-Our restaurant needs employees...they could work there instead!

-Alright...you can stay!

-Thank you very much!-said Ling

-You should thank Nadesico...I guess she liked you...

-Thank you...-said Ling to the sixteen year old girl.

-You are very nice...-added Hwoarang.

Nadesico watched Hwoarang like he was some kind of God. Ling was the only one who noticed and she laughed when they were going upstairs.

-What's wrong?-asked Hwoarang.

-I think you got yourself a fan!


	21. A Spy chp 21

I don't own Tekken.

Reina-183: Thanks for your review. Glad you liked it! Hope you update Bonds of Love soon! : P

A Spy

TOKYO

5th JULY 2010

Eddie had returned to Tokyo to investigate the sudden disappearance of Ling. He knew Heihachi was lying about it, and he wanted to know for sure what had happened to her.

-So she isn't in China?-asked Eddie to Cusak, his informant.

-No. Unless she went swimming! I checked in all the flights and ships...there was no passenger called Ling Xiaoyu.

-So she's still in Japan...I suspected that already...

-Why?

-I heard Heihachi and Dr.B. talking...I think she ran away with Jin Mishima after the Final...

-Heihachi has a special army...they will be captured...

-Jin is strong...I saw him in the tournament. I had never seen a fighter like him before.

-Stronger than you?

-My technique is capoeira...it's different from his Karate...but I think he's better than me...

-Wow...so let me see if I got it...Heihachi Mishima asked you to be his partner in a genetic project along with Dr. Boskonovitch, right?

-Yes.

-And he's using his grandson, Xiaoyu, Bryan Fury and Nina Williams in the experiments?

-Yes. And I think Anna is being used too.

-God...this is serious...I mean I never thought he could do something like this!

-He's capable of many things you can't imagine!

-But I thought you wanted to revenge your father...why are you investigating this?

-Because I want to know the truth...and I said someone that I would help her...

-Nina Williams?

-Yes...I think she's just a victim...like Jin and Xiaoyu...

-Be careful...

-I know...Dr.B. doesn't trust me. I have to pay attention...

NAGOYA

Hwoarang and Ling were working in the restaurant since seven a.m. Hwoarang was going mad. He had never worked under orders before. That was a nightmare, in Osaka he dictated the rules and he was above the rules, now he had to obey to Mrs. Sakamura. Nadesico was always looking at Hwoarang and he was beginning to think that she was working for an intelligence agency or a spy association.

Ling wasn't bothered. She had found out that she was quite talented in the kitchen. But when the restaurant was full, the kitchen was a chaos. There were waitresses yelling to the cookers and she was getting tired of hearing Hwoarang complain about the clothes they had to wear.

He refused to wear the waitress suit, black pants and black shirt with a tie. He took off the tie and opened up his shirt a bit and ignored completely Mrs Sakamura words about the way she wanted her employees to dress.

FUJI

That morning, Jin stayed in bed for hours. He was just too tired to get up. He had strange dreams every night. Dreams about his parents and the experiments that Dr.B. could do to him if he was caught.

Julia was feeling much better. Her arm was almost cured, so she got up very early in the morning.

Mrs. Makimoto was making breakfast and Julia helped her.

-Do know where can we get a temporary job?-asked Julia.

-I think it's a bit hard to get a job here in Fuji...

-But it's just for a couple of days...

-I don't know...I'm sorry...

-We need to go to Nagoya.

-Nagoya? Why?

Julia didn't know what to answer. She couldn't tell the truth to Mrs. Makimoto but she couldn't just ignore her questions.

-We are travelling with some friends but we got in the wrong train...Jin and I should be in Nagoya.

-Oh...I could pay your tickets...

-No! Please...you helped us enough...we want to get the money ourselves.-said Julia who didn't like to take advantage on that nice old lady.-Besides there's no hurry...-she lied.

-You are hurt in your arm...you will not be able to work...

-I'm counting on Jin...

-In that case I have a proposal to your boyfriend.

-Jin is not my boyfriend...we're just friends. But he's very different from what I thought...

-He seems responsible and caring.

-Yes...very different from Hwoarang...

-Hwoarang? Strange name...

-Hwoarang is from South Korea.

-Are you worried about him?

-No...of course not...he knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine...what's your proposal to Jin?

-Well, when you two leave I want to rent my two free rooms but they're not prepared to be rented. They need to be painted and the windows fixed properly...I need someone to do that. To pay a professional team or your friend is the same to me. But I don't know if he wants to...

-Of course I do!-said Jin entering the kitchen.-When do I start?

FUJI

6th JULY 2010

That night, Jin had to sleep in Julia's bedroom. He had finished painting his room and the ink had to dry. In the morning he would start painting Julia's room. Fortunately the good weather allowed them to sleep with the windows opened.

-Are you sleeping?-asked Julia.

-No...

-Do you really think your grandfather is a monster? Do you believe that he killed your father?

-Yes...I do! He ruined so many lives...

-But...to kill a son...who can be that cruel!?

-He can...

-Even so...maybe things got out of control...

-You're like Ling and my mother...women!

-What do you mean?

-Women always protect the bad guys...they always believe that they can change...

-Your grandfather took you and he raised you...that should mean something...

-I can't complaint against that! I always got what I wanted...but I never had a choice...he always controlled my life! When I left he was choosing my fiancé...I mean, I never told him that I wanted to marry...

-So, what are you going to do when you find him?

-I don't know...all I know is that I hate him! I really do! I can't just let him get away with this...I want to see him in jail!

-He's very strong...you need help...

-I can handle it!

-Hwoarang and I will help you...

-Yeah...sure...I wonder what he's doing now...

-He knows how to behave...

-Are you sure? He's an outlaw...

-He's not like the others!

-Honestly...I don't know what you see in him...

-This is not what you're thinking!

-You live with him, don't you?

-Yes...I mean no...I stayed with him for a while...he helped me. That's all! But he is not like a dangerous criminal! He's different...

-Yeah...I wish I could believe you...

NAGOYA

10th JULY 2010

Ling and Hwoarang were hoping that Jin and Julia wouldn't take much time to return. They were working hard and last night, Ling found Hwoarang breaking the broom against the wall. He was making extra time because he was late for work that morning, but he wasn't coping very well.

-I can't take this anymore!-said Hwoarang that night when they arrived at the hotel.-I hate this stupid outfit!

-They'll be here soon...I'm sure!

-That's what you said yesterday, and the day before...

-We have to wait...

-Do you want to talk a bit...in my room?-asked Hwoarang.

-Yeah...sure...tomorrow is Sunday...

-This is weird...-said Hwoarang entering his room and taking off his shirt.

-I'm pretty confused too...

-I guess I didn't thank you...

-What for?

-Saving my life...that bullet could kill me...Thanks!

-You welcome. I don't know why you and Jin are always fighting, but he's wrong about you...you're nice!

-I should be in Osaka, though...besides my brother is still in the hospital...

-What do you do in Osaka?

-You don't wanna know...

-You're an outlaw?

-I'm not a criminal, if that's what you're asking!

-Julia told me you're different...

-She did?

-Yes. She believes in you...but if you really want to go back to Osaka, you can go...I can manage on my own!

-I'll stay until they get back...I can't go without Julia...and I won't leave you here alone...

-Jin needs help...

-I know...

-Why won't you help us?

-I did my share! I don't want to get involved...you shouldn't either! It's dangerous...

-But...I left my mother and grandfather in China...if I wanted to go back, would you help me?

-Yes...

-Why can't you do the same for Jin?

-He humiliated me...

-Do you hate him that much?

-I don't know...

FUJI

After six days of hard work, Jin managed to get the money to buy two train tickets to Nagoya. He and Julia went to the station to book their trip for the next morning. It was late and they didn't want to leave Mrs. Makimoto alone that night.

Julia was booking their seats when a train arrived with lots of people. The next minute Jin saw Anna entering the station with the tekken forces.

-They're here!-he said to Julia.-We have to go now!

-You've booked for tomorrow morning...you'll have to wait!-said the man.

-Is there a train to Nagoya now?-asked Julia.

-Yes...in line four...but your tickets...

-We have to go!-said Jin.

Julia and Jin walked calmly among the other passengers, so the tekken forces wouldn't notice them. They were almost in platform four when two security guards reached them.

-We paid the trip...-said Julia.

-For tomorrow morning...that means you can't go in this train...-one of the guards said.

-This is an emergency!-tried Jin.

-Sorry, kid...rules are rules...you can't break them...

-Today I can! Sorry for this...

Jin knocked out the two guards, but then the tekken forces spotted them.

-After them!-ordered Anna.

Jin walked in the train and pulled Julia. As soon as the door closed the train left the station, leaving behind Anna and the tekken forces.

-Heihachi will not be pleased!-Anna said.

-How did they find us?-asked Julia.

-I have no idea...

Half an hour later Jin remembered something.

-Do you have Ling's elastic bands with you?-he asked Julia.

-Yes...I forgot...

-Can I see them?

-Sure...

Julia couldn't believe when Jin showed her a transmitter.

-It's a bug?-she asked.

-Yes.

-Can they hear us?

-No...it's just a tracking device...we were lucky...

-Do you think Hwoarang and Ling are alright?

-I don't know, but she can be a spy!

-A spy? Ling?

-Yes...

-Do you honestly think she works for your grandfather?

-I'm not sure...but it's possible!

-Do you trust her?

-I trusted her...but now...

-Maybe someone put this here and she doesn't know about it...

-Maybe...

-What are we going to do?

-We wait...and when we find her...we'll have to ask her...

Julia and Jin arrived in Nagoya very late in the night. They couldn't search for Hwoarang and Ling, but they had to find somewhere to stay. Jin took Julia to an old building.

-Where are we?-she asked.

-I've been here before! My grandfather wanted me to stay in his mansion, in the other side of the town, on my holidays, but I preferred to come here and practice and I met some friends...

-Friends?

-They're a gang...they live here!

-Thieves or drug dealers?

-A bit of both...but they're fine...sometimes they get high, but their leader is ok...

-What are we doing here?

-We need a place to stay...and they'll help us find Ling and Hwoarang...

-How did you meet them?

-I entered their territory without permission...they attacked me and I kicked their asses...after that we became friends...

-Who's there?-asked a deep voice.

-Kane? Is that you?-asked Jin.

-Jin?

-Yes, it's me...

Kane approached Jin and Julia. He was surprised.

-Hey...I thought you have forgotten all about us! How are you? What the hell are you doing here? It's almost two in the morning...

-I'll explain later...Can we come in? This is my friend Julia...

-Wow...a girlfriend...was about time!

-She's just a friend!

-Whatever...

-We need help!-said Jin.

-Sure...lets go inside!

-Look who's back!-said Yushi, the leader.

-Hi, Yushi...how are you?

-Fine...what are you doing here?

-I have to find some friends...they're somewhere in Nagoya...they arrived a week ago. Can you help me?

-No problem...we'll find them in the morning, after a fight, of course! I need to know if you're still the best!

NAGOYA

11th JULY 2010

Jin and Yushi fought early in the morning and Jin won easily. Yushi was expecting that result.

-You're still the best!-he said.

-Yushi...can you help me now? I can't waste more time...I need to find my friends.

-Ok...I need their names...

-Ling and Hwoarang.-said Julia.

-My people will find them soon.

OBAMA

MISHIMA FORTRESS

Eddie was in the IQ laboratory with Dr.B.

-My experiments are based in a new gene...Did Heihachi tell you about it?-asked Dr.B.

-Sort of...he said you're working on a project that can make a man stronger and powerful...

-That's right...

-People can do that with steroids and drugs...

-This is much powerful than that! It's a strength that would never need that sort of drugs. This is something that will last forever.

-But how?

-That's still a mystery, Mr. Lima...

-And what gene are you talking about? Is it human?

-Yes...it's human.

-Does Bryan Fury have it?

-Oh no...Bryan Fury was different. He doesn't have this gene...By the way, what do you know about Fury?

-Not much...I know he's your subject...

-Voluntary subject...

-Something like that...

-He wanted power...I provided him power, it was a mutual agreement!

-Where is he?

-Resting...

-Resting? You mean hypnoses?

-No...Cryo-sleep...

-Cryogenic Sleep? Again?

-I work with Cryo-Sleep subjects since I was in college! It's my speciality!

-But isn't that bad for his health...I mean what about secondary effects?

-It can damage your memory...but it's nothing serious! Don't you have something to do, Mr. Lima?

-Actually I do...I have to go...

When Eddie left, Heihachi went to talk with Dr.B. and he was furious.

-Jin escaped again...I'm losing my patience...-he said.-But I will get him back!

-Where's he?

-Hamamatsu.

-What the hell is he doing there?

-Probably he thinks that we will not search for him in a quiet place like Hamamatsu. He's a fool. Fortunately we have the transmitter!

-You better hurry!

-I know...I need Jin now...I need his youth and strength...if I wait too long, things will not be the same! I can't let the history repeats itself...Kazuya was a fool, he managed to escape, Jin's power has to be mine!

NAGOYA

-Hey, Jin...we found your friends!-said Kane.

-You did?

-Yeah...They're in the south side of Nagoya. I'll take you there!

-Are they ok?-asked Julia. She didn't know why but she was worried about Hwoarang.

-I think so...one week ago a boy and a girl arrived there and they're working in a restaurant.

-Hwoarang? Working?-asked Julia.-Oh my God!

A few minutes later Kane, Julia and Jin were in the restaurant where Hwoarang and Ling were working. Nadesico was near the door.

-Do you know the owner of this place, kid?-asked Kane.

-Yes. Why?

-We're looking for Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang...do you know them?

-Yes. They work for my mother.

-Here?

-Yes.

Julia walked in the restaurant and saw Hwoarang cleaning up a table.

-You're making progresses!-she said.

-Julia!?

Hwoarang hugged her and then looked at Kane and Jin.

-Who is that guy?-he asked pointing to Kane.

-A friend...he helped us to find you!

-Are you ok? Your arm? Where have you been?

-Fuji. And I'm fine...my arm is cured! Were you worried about me?

-Where's Ling?-interrupted Jin.

-In the hotel...it's right next door! It's her day off today...

Jin ignored him and went to the hotel. He didn't know where Ling was, he was just following the flow.

Ling was stepping out of the shower when Jin walked in. She wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom.

-Jin!?-she asked in shock. She wasn't expecting someone to enter her room like that, but she was happy to see that Jin was back.

Jin was looking weird. He seemed numb. He was looking at her with no emotion.

-Are you ok?-she asked.-What's wrong?

Jin showed her elastic bands, that she used in her pigtails, and trapped her against the wall. She was confused.

-Do you know what this is?-he asked her.

-They're mine...what's going on Jin?

-Do you know what's inside?

-No...why?

-It has a transmitter! Do you know what a transmitter is?

-Yes.

-Then you should also know that it's because of you that the tekken forces always found us.

-I didn't know that!

-Julia and I were in Fuji when they showed up...we were nearly caught!

-I didn't know! Why are you acting like this?

-You can go back to my grandfather and tell him that I will destroy him...and that he will not catch me...

-You think I'm a spy? How can you think that? I would never do that!

-I wouldn't be surprised!

-You're an idiot, Jin Kazama!-said Ling almost crying.

In that moment Hwoarang, Julia and Kane arrived. Hwoarang pulled Jin off Ling and stepped in the middle. He didn't know what was going on, but Jin was being rude to Ling.

-What do think you're doing, Kazama?-he asked.

-This in none of your business!-answered Jin.

-Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything!

-And who are you to decide that?

Ling looked at them both. She couldn't believe that Jin was thinking she was working for Heihachi as a spy. She just wanted them to go away and leave her alone. Besides she was just wearing a towel and that scene was becoming very embarrassing.

-Get out!-she yelled.-NOW!

Jin was leaving the room when he noticed a mark on her shoulder. It was dark red and it was shaped like an "S".

-What's that on your shoulder?

Ling shrugged. She didn't know she had that mark.

-I don't know, but I want you all out of here! Except you Julia!

The boys left and Julia closed the door.

-What's wrong with Jin?-Ling asked putting her clothes on and trying not to cry.

-Well...we found a transmitter...

-Yes I know...does he think I'm working for his grandfather?

-Yes...

-Do you think that too?

-I...don't know you very well...

-I have nothing to do with that old man! I'm only here because I wanted to help Jin...now I don't know if I did the right thing...

-Look, if you really want to help Jin, you need to tell him.

-But he treated me like...he probably hates me...

-I don't think that's true! He seemed sad when he thought that you were a spy...he didn't want to believe because he trusts you!

-What if he doesn't hear me?

-He will hear you...he's not that stupid!

In the hotel reception, Jin and Hwoarang were arguing.

-Julia told me you think Ling is a spy!-said Hwoarang.-How can you be so stupid? She wants to help!

-I...think I was wrong...-said Jin calmly.

-What? What made you change your mind?-asked Hwoarang confused by that sudden change.

-That mark...

-Hey...what the hell is going on?-asked Kane.-I thought you were looking for some friends...but are you sure they're really your friends?

-It's ok...thanks for your help, Kane. You can go back and thank Yushi too! I'll keep in touch...

-Ok...Be cool...

-You too.

Kane left the hotel but he was always looking behind. He wanted to be sure that Jin and Hwoarang were not going to start a fight.

Jin was going to start arguing with Hwoarang when Julia and Ling came down the stairs. Ling had decided to clarify the situation.

-I don't work for your grandfather! I did not know about the transmitter and I'm sorry that you and Julia were in danger because of me...I will go away if you want me to...

-I don't...

-What?

-I believe you!

-What do you mean?-asked Ling confused.

-You're marked...it means you have been chosen to be an experimental subject for Dr.B.

-What!?-asked Julia, Hwoarang and Ling at the same time.

-Like Fury...-said Jin.

-Bryan Fury?-asked Hwoarang.-What about him?

-I had this mark once too.-said Jin.-It was when Dr.B. became my doctor. Fury was an experimental subject too. He went to the tournament to eliminate me, so I wouldn't go to the Final. He was under my grandfather's orders.

-What do you mean?-asked Ling.

-Why didn't he kill you then?-asked Julia.

-His orders were to eliminate, not to kill.

-Why would someone like Fury obey to Heihachi?-asked Ling.

-He was being controlled! By my grandfather, of course!

-You mean...like human mind control...like hypnoses?-asked Julia.

-Something like that!

-I read about it...people say only professionals can do that!

-My grandfather has many scientists working for him...

-So you and me...will we end up like Fury?-asked Ling scared.

-No...as long as we stay way from Dr.B.-said Jin.

-Where's Fury now?-asked Hwoarang.

-Probably he's with my grandfather...he ran away because his mind wasn't being totally controlled...but he was probably caught by the tekken forces. I have to find Heihachi and destroy him...and his projects!

-I'll go with you!-said Hwoarang.

-Why?-Jin asked surprised.

-To revenge Baek! He's in coma...it was Fury. I'll find him and make him pay! I don't care if he's a victim or not! So where are we going?

-To Obama...to the Mishima Fortress!

In that moment Nadesico pulled Hwoarang's arm to get his attention.

-Who's your friend?-she asked looking at Jin.

-Who?

-Your friend!

Ling laughed at her interest in Jin. That girl had some nerves, Ling thought.

-Are you tired of Hwoarang already? Do you have nothing else to do?-Ling asked annoyed.

Nadesico looked at Ling with a cold glance and then she turned around and left.

-What the hell was that?-asked Julia.-By the way, where's the transmitter, Jin?

-I left it on a passenger's cat! I think he left in Hamamatsu...

-I would like to see your grandfather's face when they find the cat!-said Julia laughing.


	22. To Obama chp 22

I still don't own Tekken.

Reina-183 and BloodCrested: thanks for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter too! :D

To Obama

OGAKI

12th JULY 2010

-Finally!-said Julia when they arrived in Ogaki.-I'm tired of these train trips!

-It's better than work in a damn restaurant for a week!-said Hwoarang.-I'll remember this experience from hell for the rest of my life!

-I think you miss Nadesico!-joked Ling.

-Are you joking!? That kid was like a damn spy...she seemed like a ninja or something...

-What about Nadesico?-asked Julia curious.

-It's only Ling's imagination!-said Hwoarang.

-Liar!-said Ling.-Nadesico fell in love with Hwoarang...ever since she saw him!

-Well...I have that effect on women...-Hwoarang said joking.-But she was younger than me...I wasn't interested!

Jin wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He was focused on deciding how to get to Obama.

-To get there we can ask for a ride on the road...-he started and all the others shut up.-But...we can be recognised easily that way...

-I don't wanna be caught...-said Hwoarang.-What's the other solution, mighty Kazama?

-We can travel on the forest, again...-he said looking over to Ling and Julia, because he knew they didn't like the experience in Fuji.

-Is it the safest way?-asked Julia.

-Yes. But will take time!

-We'll go into the forest!-Ling said firmly.

-Are you sure?-asked Jin.

-Sure!-she said.-We have some money now, don't we?

-Yes.-answered Julia.

-So...we can buy some camping material and a map...it will be like School camping!

-You're right! Good idea...lets go then...-said Julia.-Lets go shopping!

Jin and Hwoarang looked at eachother. The word "shopping" was so obnoxious that they felt scared.

MISHIMA FORTRESS

13th JULY 2010

-What!?-asked Heihachi on the phone.

-We found the transmitter on a cat!-said Anna again.-What do you want us to do? We lost his track!

-Return to the Head-Quarter! And you, Anna, meet your sister in Tokyo and bring her to me!

-Why?

-Do as I say!

-Fine!

Heihachi was furious. He took his glass and tossed it against the wall. Now he couldn't find Jin that easily. His grandson was smarter then he thought. Why bother having a personal army when they were all a bunch of incompetents? Now he was going to change his plans.

OGAKI

The perspective of travelling in the forest again, for two weeks wasn't very appealing, but it was the safest way to get to Obama without facing the tekken forces.

But now things would be better, at least they had food, sleeping-bags, two tents and a map. That was what Ling and Julia thought in the beginning, but they were counting on a good relationship between the four of them and that was totally impossible, because Jin and Hwoarang were fighting all the time.

16th JULY 2010

Jin and the others were in the forest for three days. Everything was fine. Jin and Hwoarang had adopted a strategy, they were just ignoring each other, at least they were trying to.

The good weather allowed them to sleep in their sleeping-bags, so they were saving the tents.

But, there was a more complex explanation for why they wouldn't use the tents.

The thing was: there were only two tents and four of them. Julia and Ling would sleep in one tent and Hwoarang and Jin in the other. But, the boys couldn't be left alone too long, because they would start arguing and fighting. In the first night in the forest, they had to sleep ten yards away from eachother because they almost killed one another. It was obvious that they couldn't sleep in a tent together.

Ling and Julia could sleep with one of them in a tent, but the camping most important rule was: no mixtures.

That was the main reason why they were all spending the nights in the sleeping-bags around the fire to keep the wild animals away, though they hadn't seen any wild animal except for the squirrels.

The squirrels were quite annoying, but at least they weren't dangerous.

Sometimes they had to climb some hills where was difficult to light the fire due to the lack of oxygen.

In that late afternoon, Ling and Julia went for a swim in the river, while Hwoarang and Jin went to get some wood to light the fire.

They weren't talking to eachother. Hwoarang had climbed to a tree and was tossing some branches or sticks that Jin was gathering.

-I have nothing to do with Fury...and what he did to your friend, or brother, or whatever...-said Jin trying to start a conversation.

-What?-asked Hwoarang.

-I don't like you...that's true...and I know you don't like me!

-Bingo!

-But we are annoying the girls...with this entire non-talking thing...

Hwoarang wasn't hearing him, he just wasn't interested, and so he kept on tossing some branches. One of the branches hit Jin in the head by accident.

Jin looked at him furious. He knew he had done that on purpose, so he grabbed a heavier branch and hit Hwoarang too.

Hwoarang was surprised with his action, but he was ready for war. They both started to toss heavy branches at eachother.

A few minutes later, they heard Julia and Ling coming and they stopped immediately.

-What are you doing?-asked Ling.-We are waiting...You weren't fighting, were you?

-No!-they both answered.

-Great!-said Julia.-Then come on!

When Julia and Ling were leaving Jin tossed a branch over to Hwoarang who was caught off guard and fell over the tree.

-Are you ok?-asked Julia turning back.-What happened?

Jin was laughing so loudly that Ling suspected something.

Hwoarang was turning blue with anger, but he didn't want to attack Jin in front of the girls.

-I'm fine!-Hwoarang said getting up.-You'll pay for this, Kazama!-he said in a low voice when he passed next to Jin, who was still laughing.

That night Hwoarang decided to have his revenge. When everyone was sleeping he took a piece of wood on fire and put it on Jin's sleeping-bag. Soon, Jin noticed something was wrong and realised that his sleeping-bag was on fire.

He was getting up when Hwoarang screamed, waking up the girls.

-It's on fire!-Hwoarang said grabbing a recipient with water and throwing it over Jin. The water put down the fire but Jin was now soaked.

Then Hwoarang started laughing. Jin was still trying to recover from what happened.

Julia and Ling were confused but they managed to discover that Hwoarang did that on purpose and they were really angry.

Jin just wished that the girls weren't there, because he was really having some killer instincts.

He had to build the tent so he could sleep in a dry place.

-You're just like little kids!-said Ling.

-He started it!-said Hwoarang still laughing.

-You're so childish...-approved Julia.

19th JULY 2010

Things between Jin and Hwoarang had calmed down a bit since the incident.

-In the USA we don't have schools like the Mishima Polytechnical School...-said Julia when Ling was talking about her School.

-Good for you...-said Jin.

-Jin was like a Supreme God in the School...-said Ling.-Many girls were in that School just to see him...

-Wow...you were famous...-said Julia.

-His grandfather was the Headmaster, what did you expect?-asked Hwoarang.

-Actually, I wasn't famous just because my grandfather was the Headmaster! I was always getting punished!

-Yeah...sure!

-Really?-asked Julia surprised.

-He's lying!-said Hwoarang.

-I am not!

-You never failed a year, did you?-asked Hwoarang.

-No...but that doesn't mean anything!

-Of course it does...

-I never had excellent marks! Only in sports and martial arts!

-So how did you manage to pass the years?

-I had average marks...

-Your grandfather wouldn't let his precious grandson fail an exam...

-Shut up!

-Was he the jury in the martial arts examinations?-asked Hwoarang trying to provoke Jin.

-No!

-Jin is right!-said Ling.-This year Mr. Lima and the Williams sisters were the jury. One of them is the girl leading the tekken forces! She was in Nara too!

-Yeah...her name sounds familiar to me...-said Jin.

Then all of a sudden he blushed.

-I remembered...Heihachi wanted me to...date her...

-Who?-asked Ling.

-One of them...I think her name was Anna...

-And did you?-asked Ling feeling jealous.

-No!

-She is hot, but a bit dangerous...-said Hwoarang.

Julia gave him a cold glance.

-Men!-she said.

MISHIMA FORTRESS

20th JULY 2010

-What are we doing here?-asked Nina.

-I don't know...Mr. Mishima asked us to come...

Eddie was waiting in the living-room. He looked at Nina making it clear that he wanted to speak with her in private.

Heihachi called Anna and Nina, and Eddie followed them too. When Nina entered the labs she felt that she had been there before.

Then, Heihachi joined Dr.B and called Anna, leaving Eddie and Nina alone.

-I think I know why you can't remember your past!-Eddie started.

-What you're talking about?

-I'm not sure...but I think you were in a cryogenic sleep. I investigated your family...and your parents died here in Japan but it wasn't in a car crash, it was a plane crash. They fell in the Pacific Ocean when they were going back to Ireland. So, Anna lied to you, as you suspected.

-I am really a Williams then?

-Yes. You are Nina Williams, but now I'm not sure about Anna anymore.

-She could've been adopted or something...

-I didn't find any documents about her. But there's a part of your live that was erased from the records...just like Anna.

-What about that Cryo sleep thing...

-Bryan Fury is in Cryo sleep now, and Dr.B. said that this procedure can damage his memories.

-I remember a lab...but I'm not sure!

-Did Mishima tell you why did he call you?

-No. But Anna must know...

In that moment Anna called Nina and she stared at Eddie. He knew she was suspicious.

After that, Heihachi called Eddie to his office, to discuss some business matters. Eddie knew he just wanted to get him away from the labs.

-So everything is fine?

-Yes.-answered Eddie.-We are receiving many investments...your investors are very happy with the company!

-Good. I'm glad to hear that!

-What about your grandson?

-He will be home soon...

-Is he important for Dr.B. and his projects?

Heihachi was surprised with that question, but he knew Eddie wasn't a fool.

-We can say that! Jin is a very lucky boy...I want him to be my heir, but he just doesn't understand that!

-What about Nina?

-What do you know about Nina?

-Nothing...she just seems out of place. That's all!

-Nina and Anna are working with me...Anna is quite ambitious! Their mission was to find Jin...but they failed! As for Nina...she is very important to me...

-Will she be used by Dr.B?

-No, of course not! How could he use such a beautiful girl, right?

-Right!

Eddie knew he was lying, but now he was sure that Jin and Nina were two of Dr.B's experimental subjects and he was decided to keep on digging the truth.

21st JULY 2010

Jin and the others were now half way to Obama. During the day the weather was so hot that they were feeling almost suffocated, but at night the weather had changed.

Jin was feeling more positive because he hadn't been experimenting any kind of effects from the experiments he had been submitted. Besides, the tekken forces couldn't find them, so they were safe.

Julia and Ling had to build their tent because it was getting cold, but Hwoarang and Jin couldn't do that. They had stopped fighting, but they still hated eachother.

In that night, Ling couldn't sleep so she decided to talk with Julia, to know her a little bit better.

-Why are you in Japan?-she asked.

-To become a better fighter...

-You're American, right?

-Yes. I'm from a Native-American tribe. My father is Chinese and you?

-I'm Chinese too.

-How did you learn how to fight?

-With my grandfather and my master Wang.

-I learned with my father and my mother. Different styles...

-How did you meet Hwoarang?

-I met him because he robbed me when we got to Osaka.

-He robbed you?

-Yes...but he's not that bad...my sister was right...

-You have a sister?

-Yes. Her name is Michelle.

-Where is she?

-In the Hospital...she was shot...she's in coma.

-I didn't know...I'm sorry!

-It's ok...one day she will recover...

-So...will you stay in Japan after this?

-I don't know...-Julia said thinking about Hwoarang.-And you?

-I don't know either...

EAST-OSAKA

22nd JULY 2010

Mario was now a close friend to the Tsunamis, besides he had many physical similarities with Hwoarang. They had both long hair (only Mario had brown hair), and brown eyes. He was tall and he also knew some martial arts techniques.

But Eijiro was starting to feel desperate because Hwoarang and Julia hadn't returned yet and Mario was getting suspicious.

Eijiro was also worried about Mouse behaviour. The boy seemed distant from everything and everyone. He saw him that morning entering the police station, but he left immediately running like he was in panic. That was weird; Mouse was always fooling around and joking.

Eijiro asked Mario to talk with Mouse, because maybe he would talk better with a stranger.

-What are you doing here?-asked Mario near the river bank.-You should be playing with your friends!

-I know...

-Eijiro and your father are worried about you! What's wrong?

-Nothing...

-You can talk to me...I won't tell anyone...are you in some kind of troubles?

-It's nothing...

-Are you sad?

-No!

-Then why are you so distant from the others? Do you miss Hwoarang and Julia?

-Yes, but it's not that!

-Is it Michelle?

Mouse sighed when Mario spoke those words.

-Michelle was nice...she was my friend!

-She still is! I like to think that one day she will recover!

-Michelle and Julia were my friends...now they are gone!

-They're not gone...Julia will return any day now...she knows she has to come back!

-You're going to take her away...

Mario didn't know what else to say. Mouse was depressed and he couldn't do anything about it. But he was surprised by that kid's feeling about Julia and Michelle, after all they weren't even family.

-Just have some hope, ok?-said Mario.

-I can't...I'm a coward...Michelle shouldn't have trusted me...I'm a lousy friend!

-It was not your fault!

-I left her alone! I have to speak to Julia when Hwoarang arrives!

Mouse left Mario running. He was crying.

After that, Mario knew that Julia was with Hwoarang and that they would come back together.

-Julia is with Hwoarang, right?-asked Mario when he found Eijiro.

-No...I don't think so...

-You're hiding something!

-Maybe they are together, but that doesn't mean anything, right? Hwoarang will arrive soon...

-Good...because I really want to meet him!

23rd JULY 2010

The sun was almost set when Ling saw a little house in the forest. One more week and they would be in Obama. The little house seemed abandoned so they decided to go there and check if they could spend the night inside.

-Is there anyone here?-asked Julia before she came in.

No one answered, so they got in.

-We can spend the night here! It's warmer...-said Ling.

The house had two floors, when Jin was going upstairs they heard steps outside.

Two men and a woman were by door, and they seemed surprised to see them there.

-Who are you?-asked one of the men. He was about twenty-five years old, and Ling and Julia noticed he said beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't Japanese unlike his two friends.

-We were just passing by...-said Ling.

-We saw the house and...-said Hwoarang.

-It's ok! I'm Yuli and these are my friends, Jen and Kila.

-So where did you come from?-asked Jen.

-We are making a summer project!-lied Julia.

-Really? So do we!-said Jen.

-What's all this?-asked Jin pointing too the modern equipment such as computers and other stuff that was in the room.

-We are making a research...we're studying the environment and local fauna...it's for a university project!-said Jen.

-So...it's getting dark, do you wanna stay here with us?-asked Kila being friendly.

They accepted. Ling and Julia didn't like Kila and Yuli much, but Jen seemed nice, after all she was a girl.

They talked about projects and when it was almost ten o'clock, Kila said they were going upstairs to have some sleep because they were tired.

-We always get up early in the morning...-he said.

-We are all grown up, so I'll trust you boys! Behave yourselves, ok?-said Yuli.

-I don't like them!-said Ling.-They give me creeps!

-Me too!-agreed Julia.

-Don't worry...we're here!-said Hwoarang.

-Sure...but stay on your side!-warned Julia.

Upstairs Kila, Yuli and Jen were making plans for that night.

-We'll have to kill them...they've seen us!-said Kila.

-Too bad...the boys are cute!-said Jen.

-Forget about that! We will be murderers...-said Yuli.

-We'll do it seem like it was an accident, ok?-suggested Kila.

-How?-asked Jen.

-A fire...we have some fuel in the jeep...they will not feel a thing...you two take the stuff outside.

Jen and Yuli took some bags but when they were passing by Ling and Julia, they both woke up. Jen pulled out her gun and hit Julia and Ling who fell unconscious.

A few minutes later Hwoarang and Jin woke up. The first thing they noticed was a strong smell. It seemed gas. They tried to wake Julia and Ling up, but then they noticed the girls were bleeding.

Hwoarang took Julia and Jin took Ling outside. Hwoarang was going inside again to wake Jen, Yuli and Kali when he saw Kali with a lighter.

He understood immediately what was going on. Those guys weren't friendly at all; in fact they were trying to kill them.

Jin looked around and saw a jeep hidden among the trees. Jen and Yuli were there, probably waiting for Kila.

-Go for them!-said Hwoarang to Jin.-I'll take care of the other!

Hwoarang knocked Kila out before he could set the fire. A few minutes later, Jen, Kila and Yuli were tied up in the house.

-What the hell is going on here?-asked Hwoarang.

-I have no idea...lets see how Ling and Julia are.

The girls were fine but they were feeling a bit dizzy. Jen hadn't hit them that hard.

-Who did this to you?-asked Jin taking care of Ling's wound.

-Ouch! That hurts!-she complained.

-Sorry...it's just a little cut!

-Jen did this to us!-said Julia.-She was taking something outside...

Hwoarang got out of the house and went to the jeep. The others followed him. They wanted to know what was so important that could justify that behaviour.

-Oh my God!-said Julia when she opened one bag. Inside there were several diamonds.

-Diamonds!-said Ling.-They are thieves!?

-It seems like it!-said Hwoarang looking to the other bags that Jin was opening.

-These are different!-said Jin taking out a sapphire.

-Wow...there are sapphires, rubies, emeralds, topazes and amethysts...-said Julia.

-How do you know this stuff!?-asked Hwoarang.

-I'm in the University...I study Archaeology. I studied this...

-So, are we talking about jewellery smuggling?-asked Ling.

-Yes, I think so.-said Jin.-They were going to kill us for this! They must be hiding from the police!

-What are we going to do now?-asked Julia.

In that moment Ling saw Jen, Yuli and Kali escaping. They were going to the forest.

-They're escaping!-she yelled.

Next, everything happened very fast. Jin and Hwoarang went after Kali and Yuli. On the other hand, Julia and Ling managed to knock Jen out and took her inside.

She was tied up again, this time with more precautions.

-Now what?-asked Ling.-Maybe we should go help Jin and Hwoarang...

-We would get lost. It's dark...I think we should wait here! They will not take long.

Julia was wrong. Hwoarang and Jin were so deep in the forest that they lost Yuli and Kali.

-Damn it! We are lost!-said Hwoarang.

-Shut up...they can't be far...

Minutes later they heard voices. Someone was arguing.

Kali and Yuli weren't expecting to be found and they decided to fight.

-Studying the environment...-said Jin.

-You idiots!-said Kila.-You shouldn't come.

-Why? Do you think we are scared?-asked Hwoarang.

-You should be!-threatened Yuli.

The code of honour of any fighter didn't allow an attack on someone who wasn't capable of defending himself, but Jin and Hwoarang couldn't care less in that moment.

They just wanted to beat Yuli and Kali and make them pay for what they have done to Ling and Julia.

Five minutes later, Yuli and Kali were both knocked out.

-I think we better go back.-said Hwoarang.-We have to take these losers with us...

-Yeah...

-I just remembered...we're lost aren't we?

-No! We just have to follow our footsteps!

Things weren't as simple as Jin thought. It's was dark and sometimes they couldn't see any footsteps.

One hour later they finally saw the house. But then, Hwoarang noticed that Jin wasn't feeling alright.

-Do you need help?-Hwoarang asked turning back.

-No. Keep going!

-Are you sure?

-Yes!

Julia heard Hwoarang's voice and came at the door.

-They're here!-she yelled to Ling.

-Finally.-Ling said.

Hwoarang entered the house and dropped Yuli on the floor. Jin was entering the house when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew he had to leave. He left Kali on the floor and disappeared on the forest.

-Jin!-yelled Ling going after him.

Hwoarang stopped her from entering further into the forest.

-Let him go!-he said.

-What?

-He's not feeling well!

-Did you two argued?

-No! Honestly! We didn't but I noticed he wasn't alright!

-Let me go...I want to see what's wrong!

-No! You'll be lost!

-Hwoarang is right!-said Julia.-Jin needs to be alone...I'm sure he will come back.

The three of them got into the house. They didn't know what to do, but they would have to wait for Jin.

-Do you know if he's on drugs?-asked Hwoarang joking.

-Very funny...-said Ling.

Jin wasn't very far. He was among the trees; his heart was pounding so fast that he could feel it moving in his chest.

The pain was getting worse and Jin didn't know why. Usually he felt that way when Heihachi was after him or near him, such as that time when he met Nina Williams.

-Mother...help me...I don't want to feel this way...-Jin said in a low voice.-Don't leave me, mother...

In that moment Jin closed his eyes and saw Jun Kazama's face right in front of him, and then he passed out.

Half an hour later he woke up. The pain was gone but he was still dizzy. He managed to return to the house, where Ling, Hwoarang and Julia were waiting.

-Are you ok?-asked Ling when he walked in.

-Yes...-he lied.

-No you're not...you're so pale!

-I'm fine...I just need to sleep...

Jin fell asleep on the couch immediately.

-Do you think he is ok?-asked Ling worried.

-I think you two should have some sleep too...I'll stay on guard...-said Hwoarang.

-What about these three?-asked Julia.

-They're sleeping now...but we'll solve this problem tomorrow!-said Hwoarang.

Two ours later they were all sleeping. That night had been quite challenging and they were tired.


	23. The Storm chp 23

I don't own Tekken.

I couldn't update sooner because I exceeded my net account in November but now it's fine, and today, the 1st of December is a fine day to update because it's a national holiday (Portugal restored its independence from the Spanish "empire" 364 years ago!!! Oo).

Reina-183: NO! Jin is not dying! I wouldn't do that! Jin is having a hard time because he was submitted to experiments! Besides he has a gene that makes him lose control of his actions! (Specially when he is angry or near Heihachi :P). But don't worry I promise that Jin will be fine…and thanks for the review.

The Storm

24th JULY 2010

Ling woke up early in the morning. She remembered clearly all the events of last night. She was worried about Jin but he was sleeping and he seemed to be ok.

Ling woke Julia and Hwoarang up, because they had to decide what to do with Yuli, Jen and Kali.

-I think we should take them to the police! They're criminals…they have to be punished!-said Julia.

-I agree!-said Ling.

-If we take them to the police they'll ask questions about us!-said Hwoarang.-We can't go to the police personally!

-You're right…-admitted Ling.-We can be arrested too.

-In that case we'll send an e-mail to the police!-Julia said.-There are three computers here, one of them has to be connected to the Internet…we'll let them here so the police can find them and the jewels.

-This laptop is connected to the Internet…-said Ling giving the laptop to Julia.

-I'll write the e-mail.-Julia said.

-I'm going to prepare the breakfast.-Ling announced.

-Good…I'm starved.-said Hwoarang.-What about Kazama?

-I'll wake him up when the breakfast is ready…-Ling said.

When Julia and Hwoarang were eating, Ling walked over to Jin, who was still in the couch.

-Hey…wake up…-she said.

Jin opened his eyes. He was feeling much better.

-How do you feel?-Ling asked.

-I'm fine, thanks!-he said sitting down.

-We were worried about you!

-I wasn't!-said Hwoarang from the table.

-Don't listen to him…-said Ling.-I was really worried…

Jin looked at her in the eyes and saw that she was being honest. He had been an idiot, thinking that she has working for Heihachi.

Jin pulled her for a hug and they both blushed.

-I'm sorry…-Jin said letting her go.-I shouldn't have done that!

-Are you going to eat your breakfast or what?-Hwoarang asked.-We have to go!

Minutes later, Jin, Julia, Hwoarang and Ling were leaving the house.

The three criminals were tied up hard with their mouths covered. The e-mail had already been sent.

-When will we arrive in Obama?-asked Ling.

-Five days…I think…-said Jin.-Just five more days!

MISHIMA FORTRESS

26th JULY 2010

Eddie was curious about Nina's past, so he was spending more time with Dr.B. than it was expected.

-What have you done to Nina, Doctor?-he asked.

-Nothing…Nina is back in Tokyo with her sister! I think they're going to have another mission.

-What mission?

-I don't know…Heihachi didn't tell me!

-Why is Jin so important? Heihachi seems to need him a lot, but sometimes it seems he hates the kid…

-Jin is a lucky kid…

-Yes, I know…he's the heir of the Mishima Empire…

-It's not just that! He is different from all the others! I only met one person with his power! And that man is dead, now…

-Why does Heihachi need more power? He's the leader of his Empire and I believe he's also the Boss…the strongest man in the world!

-You're right…But as you know there are people who are never satisfied with what they have. They want more…

-Yes, I know that, but…why Jin? He's his grandson…

-Do you know who Heihachi opponent was this year in the Iron Fist?

-I think it was Jin…

-That's right…Heihachi won the Iron Fist for the third time! He wants to be the winner in the next tournament…but he knows he is getting old! Do you know Heihachi's age?

-No…

-Seventy-three…

-Really?-asked Eddie surprised.-Are you sure?

-Yes…I'm pretty sure! Do you know how does he keep his youth and strength?

-No…I have no idea!

-He keeps on dreaming with the day when he'll be invincible…but that's just a dream because the main peace is missing!

-Is it Jin?

-Jin is almost invincible now…Heihachi knows that Jin will be the best fighter very soon…

-So Heihachi needs Jin to do what?

-You'll have to ask that to Heihachi…all I know is that the history is repeating itself!

-What do you mean?

-Ten years ago…things were the same…

Eddie was confused but he knew that Dr.B. wouldn't say anymore. He was now decided to stay there and try to discover some things in Dr.B. files, saved in the main computer.

He just had to have some patience to crack the codes and passwords. And then, maybe we would know something more about Jin and Nina.

TOKYO

Anna was in the Mishima Mansion with Heihachi, who was there just to see her.

-How is Nina?-asked Heihachi.

-Why do you care for her?

-She's important to me!

-What about me?

-You are too. You're like my granddaughter…

-Nina is fine…she doesn't ask questions anymore!

-That's great! I think you should stop giving her medication.

-So…why did you call me? To ask about my sister?

-No…I want you to keep looking for Jin. I can't replace him and you know that! But I want you to see this!

Heihachi gave Anna three files with a photo each. Anna read the names.

-Hwoarang? Julia Chang and Sarah Michelle Chang?

-Do you recognise them?-asked Heihachi.

-Yes…this is the guy you wanted me to check. The red hair…

-And the girls?

-Oh…I remember…she was the idiot that almost killed me in Osaka!-she said watching Michelle's photo closely.

-Correction…The girl that you almost killed…

-Whatever!

-The other girl is her sister! And she's with Jin…

-It's just a coincidence!

-Probably…but I think you should get rid of her as soon as you find them…she may recognise you!

-Ok…What about Xiaoyu? Can I get rid of her, too?

-No. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang are important to me. I want them here with Jin!

-Fine!

OBAMA

29th JULY 2010

-We're finally here!-said Julia when they were leaving the forest behind.-I'm tired!

-Me too!-said Ling.

They were in a huge wheat prairie.

-One more hour and we're in Obama…-said Jin.-Look!-he pointed to the houses.

-One hour…-complained Hwoarang.-We have to hurry up, because I think it's gonna rain!

-Yeah…I know…-Jin said.

-Do you know Obama?-asked Ling.

-A bit!-said Jin.-It's not a big city…the population is very attached to the sea…

-So they're fishers?-asked Julia.

-Mostly…and farmers too.-answered Jin.-There's a big harbour.

-So are we heading to the city centre?-asked Hwoarang.

-No. We can't! Everyone knows my grandfather…and me! There might be tekken forces around here.

-How will we manage to go to the island? Swimming?-joked Hwoarang.

-No! We can go by plane or by boat!

-How many times have you been here?-asked Ling.

-Twice. The last time I was fifteen. I knew that the Fortress was important to him. I remember that there is a place that it's not guarded! It's in the north side…

-The island is guarded?-asked Hwoarang.

-What were you expecting? This is the centre of the Mishima Empire!

-Hey…I'm not scared! I'm an expert in these situations…

-I bet you are! Anyway…the little airport of Obama is controlled by my grandfather, so I think we'll have to rent a boat! But there is a problem…

-What?-asked Hwoarang.

-In the Fortress there are radar devices and they detect any motor vehicle that gets too close. That means we need a rowing boat or we have to swim…

-Geez…what the hell is your grandfather hiding in there!?-said Hwoarang.

-The Fortress is also surrounded by an electrified fence!

In that moment they felt the wind getting stronger and the rain drops announced a weather change.

-It's July…why is it raining?-asked Ling.

-We're near the coast! This is normal…-explained Jin.-Just like the hurricanes and typhoons…

A few minutes later, Jin noticed that was getting dark though it was only four o'clock in the afternoon, so that wasn't just bad weather conditions, it was a storm, a huge storm, and they had to find somewhere to stay.

Jin held Ling's hand because she was getting behind. The wind was stronger than before.

-There is a barn over there!-yelled Hwoarang.

-Lets go!-said Jin.

When they were almost getting to the barn the storm got worse and some objects flied in their direction. Jin pulled Ling to the floor and Hwoarang did the same to Julia, but before they hit the ground he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

-Are you ok?-asked Jin to Ling.

-Yes and you?

-I'm fine…We have to get to the barn…

-Jin?-Julia's voice called. She seemed scared.-Jin! Hwoarang isn't moving!

It's was raining so hard that Jin and Ling didn't notice what had happened to Julia and Hwoarang.

Hwoarang was on top of Julia but he wasn't very well. He hadn't lost his conscience, but he couldn't move.

Jin came closer and he froze when he saw an axe craved on Hwoarang's leg.

-Christ! This is not good…-he said looking over to Ling.

-Oh my God!-Ling said.

-Go and open the barn for us. Julia and I will take him…-Jin ordered.

Ling did what she was told as fast as she could, but the wind was very strong.

In the barn, Hwoarang laid down on the hey and Jin knelt next to him.

-I have to pull this off!-Jin said.

-Ok!

Jin pulled the axe and tried to stop the bleeding. They had never seen so many blood, except for Hwoarang who was used to that.

-I'm fine…-he lied.-But it's hurting like hell!

He wasn't feeling good due to the blood lost.

-This is nothing…-he added.

-He has to go to the Hospital!-said Julia.

-Not with these conditions…it's a storm outside!-said Jin.-I stopped the bleeding; now we have to wait. If he doesn't have fever, he will be ok…

A few hours later the situation hadn't change. It was still dark, the rain and the wind hadn't stopped and Hwoarang was sleeping. Julia was by his side holding his arm. Eventually she fell asleep too.

That night, for the first time in many months Jin had a dream about his parents, the both of them. He was dreaming when he felt someone beside him. He woke up suddenly.

-Mum!-he said.

-It's me…-said Ling.-Did you hear the thunders? I'm scared, Jin! This storm doesn't end!

-It's ok…it will stop!-Jin said. She came closer to him and hugged him. Jin answered back.

-Were you having a bad dream?-Ling asked feeling safer in his arms.

-No…it wasn't a bad dream…

-Was it about your mother?

-Yes and my father…

-How was your mother?

-She was beautiful, warming, caring, strong, brave…she was so special. She complemented my father! That's what he told me one day…I don't know if he was speaking the truth.

-What about your father?

-My father…was different! I don't know…

-You don't need to tell me if you don't want to!

-It's not that! I didn't spend much time with him. He was never there when I needed him. He was always training somewhere on the mountains…When he was with me, we just trained together…he wasn't caring but he was never too hard on me either.

In that moment Julia woke up. She touched Hwoarang's forehead to see if he had fever, but he was alright.

-Are you ok, Julia?-asked Ling.

-Yes…

-And Hwoarang?

-He's sleeping…The storm is getting worse!

-It will not last forever.-Jin said.

-I hate thunders!-said Julia.-I hate this day!

OBAMA

30th JULY 2010

When Jin woke up the storm was gone, and the sun was shining in the sky. When he left the barn he noticed that the wind was still blowing strong, but at least it wasn't raining. The wheat was ruined and Jin felt sorry for the people who had planted it. There were many things around the barn, on the floor. Ling joined him.

-Good morning! I'm glad it's not raining…-she said.

-Hi!-said Julia.-We should look for our food bag…I left it outside, because we had to take Hwoarang…

-Yeah…lets go look for it then…-said Jin.

When they arrived to the barn a few minutes later with the bag, Hwoarang was already up. The wound was fine and it was just hurting a bit.

-Where were you?-he asked.

Julia hugged him until he was almost blue without oxygen.

-Wow…I wasn't dying or anything…-he said.

-Sorry…are you ok?

-Sure! I'm tough…

-We were worried…-said Ling hugging him too.

-It won't happen again…

-I hope so.-said Jin surprisingly.

Hwoarang looked at Jin for a while.

-What?-asked Jin.-I'm not going to hug you! You're not my type!

-Very funny…

-But are you sure you're ok?-asked Jin surprised.

-I'm used to this!

-You're tougher than I thought.

In that moment a man walked towards them. He was probably the owner of the barn.

-Who are you?-he asked.

-We're just passing by!-said Julia.

-You're the owner?-asked Jin.

-Yes. Kenzo Ikura.

-Mr. Ikura…we spent the night here because of the storm.-said Jin.-We're sorry. But we haven't touched anything.

-You're face is familiar…-said Mr. Ikura.-Your friend should go to the doctors.-he said pointing at Hwoarang.

-I don't need that!-reclaimed Hwoarang.

-Then you should come with me…my daughter is going to be a nurse, she can see that wound. I'm offering you the breakfast too.

-Thanks.-said Ling.

Mr. Ikura's house wasn't exactly in Obama; it was a bit far from the city centre. They walked about fifteen minutes before they get there.

-Reiko! We have four guests!-Mr. Ikura said to his wife when they arrived.-And call Mili, she has a patient!

-Hi!-greeted Mrs. Ikura.-Please sit down…the breakfast is ready! How's the barn, Kenzo?

-It's not on the ground…we're lucky! These kids spent the night there!

They were all eating when Mili came downstairs. She was nineteen years old and very nice.

-Hello! What a storm last night!

-Yeah…it was scaring…-confessed Ling.

-Where are you from?-asked Mili.

-Osaka!-Ling lied.

-Wow…that's very far from here!

-Yeah…we're travelling around the country…-Jin added.

-That's so cool! Does your leg hurt?

-Not really…-said Hwoarang.

-Can I look?

-Sure…

To thank Mr. Ikura and his wife's generosity, Jin, Julia and Ling decided to help in the house and barn repairing.

Hwoarang wanted to help too, but no one let him.

-Do you know who you're looked like?-asked Mr. Ikura to Jin at dinner.-With Mr. Mishima grandson!

Jin coughed and Julia, Ling and Hwoarang didn't say a word to this comment.

-It must be a coincidence!-said Jin nervously.

-I only saw the kid once when he came here with his grandfather. I think he was fourteen or fifteen years old, but you sure look like him…


	24. Secrets chp 24

I don't own Tekken.

I want to say sorry for my mistakes on the previous chapter…I wrote peace instead of piece and flied when it should be flew! Sorry! The stupid computer should recognise the errors, but this time I guess it didn't! But it's my fault too…

Reina-183: Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter…

Secrets

OBAMA

1st AUGUST 2010

Jin and the others had been almost obliged to stay in Mr. Ikura's house. The winds were still very strong and their plans to enter the Mishima Fortress were in stand by. The airport and the harbour were closed.

During the day they were helping the Ikura family. Julia was touched with such generosity from the Japanese people. In that dangerous journey they had been helped by many people, something that wasn't usual those days in many countries.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang was trying to know where they could find a boat.

-Do you know where we can find a boat?-he asked Mili, when she was checking his leg.

-A boat? Why do you want a boat? You're not thinking about sailing with this wind, are you?

-No…of course not! But we will need a boat…when the wind stops…we can't stay here forever!

-Well, Mr. Kizuko used to rent boats to the tourists, but I think he can't help this time…

-Why not?

-Because his boats were all destroyed by the storm…They are all being repaired and it will take a while!

-Actually we don't need a motor boat…a simple rowing boat should do!

-A rowing boat? That doesn't exist anymore…I only know one person that has one of those…it's the Major.

-Major?

-Major Fujitawa! He's retired now, and he has a very bad temper!

-Where does he live?

-In an isolated house…near a cliff. He wanted to sell the boat some months ago…but then he refused to do it…he's weird…your leg is almost cured.

-Thanks…

-Do you think I'm going to be a good nurse?

-Yep…you're going to be the best!

That night, Hwoarang told the others what he had found out. He suggested that they could simply rob the boat, but the others only accepted his suggestion in last resort.

TOKYO

WILLIAMS MANSION

-I need to speak with Miss Williams.-said Eddie to the butler.

-Miss Anna is not here!

-I need to speak to Miss Nina…

-Miss Nina is not allowed to see anyone.

-Let Mr. Lima in…-ordered Nina who was coming downstairs.

-Yes, Miss Williams.

-Leave, now…

When they were finally alone, Nina and Eddie sat down in the couch.

-Anna went to Obama this morning…

-I know…that's why I came! I need to speak to you…

-You found out something else?

-Yes…I did. But now everything is getting confused!

-It doesn't matter. I want to know everything…

-I was in the IQ labs, last night…I was searching in Dr.B. files and he has your file…

-My file? What do you mean?

-I think you are being used in Dr.B. experiments…

-So you do have proofs that I was put on a cryogenic sleep before?

-Yes, it's in your file! But there's more…

-You can say…I'm ready!

-You were born in 1973, so you should be thirty-seven years old and not twenty-two like your ID says…

-What?

-When you're in a cryogenic sleep, that procedure preserves your youth…

-Why was I put in a cryosleep?

-You had an accident…a car crash. Cryosleep is used to heal internal injuries and you almost died.

-Does that mean that I knew Heihachi Mishima?

-I don't know…there are things still missing…your blood was changed while you were in the cryosleep so I can't tell if Anna is really your sister. But there is one thing you should know…

-What?

-Dr.B. wrote that…you had a child. Do you remember?

-A child!?

-Yes. I don't know if it was a boy or a girl. The child was premature…

-I don't remember! How is this possible!?

-I don't know…

-Where is that child?

-I have no idea…and I think no one knows either. But your DNA and Anna's are a match…which means you're related.

-Can she be my daughter?

-Yes. Or your sister! I can't really tell!

-Oh my God! I can't believe this!

-You had your baby when you were between seventeen and twenty one years old…Anna is twenty so…she can be your daughter…

OBAMA

4th AUGUST 2010

Hwoarang's leg was now healed and the weather conditions were perfect to go on with the plan. The four of them were heading to major Fujitawa's house to ask him if he could lend them his boat.

-So…we will go as soon as we get the boat, right?-asked Julia.

-Yes.-answered Jin.

-We'll talk to the man and if he doesn't accept our conditions we'll take the boat anyway.-said Hwoarang resuming their plan.

-If we get the boat today, we'll enter the Fortress tomorrow!-said Jin.

Major Fujitawa was an old man who lived near a dangerous cliff. He was living in a huge mansion with only a servant and his dog to make him company.

When they arrived to the house gate, a tinny black dog started barking furiously.

-The damn dog is having a seizure!-said Hwoarang. The others laughed.

-Kiko!-someone yelled.-Shut up!

The dog went silent in a second. Then the old major opened the gate and ordered them to get in.

-I wasn't expecting guests! What the hell are you doing in my property?-he asked.

-We are here to…-started Hwoarang.

-I didn't ask you anything! It's obvious, you're here to speak to me…but I'm not interested!

-But we need…-tried Jin.

-Shut up! I don't want to know! But…I think I can speak with the young ladies inside…

The major entered the house followed by Ling, Julia, Jin and Hwoarang.

-You boys stay here!-the major said before they could come in.

Julia and Ling looked at Jin and Hwoarang and followed the major. They didn't have any choice if they wanted the boat.

-What if the old man is a pervert?-asked Hwoarang crossing his arms.

-Then prepare yourself for some action!-said Jin.

-You don't need to say that twice!

Inside the major was in the living room with Julia and Ling.

-Do you want a tea?-he asked.

-Sure.-said Julia.

-Why didn't you let Jin and Hwoarang in?-asked Ling.

-I hate boys…they think they're so special…bunch of arrogant kids! Our youth is rotten!

-Jin and Hwoarang aren't like that!-said Ling.

-Please you don't need to defend your boyfriends…by the way, what do you want from me?

-We need a boat…a rowing boat. We know you wanted to sell yours…-said Julia.

-Yes…that's true…but I don't want to sell it anymore!

-Why?-asked Ling.

-We can rent the boat…if you prefer!-suggested Julia.

-Why do you need a rowing boat?

-It's to take care of some important business!-explained Julia.

-See those two girls on that photo?-asked the major pointing to a table.-They were my babies…my daughters! They were ten and thirteen years old when they died…they drowned…many years ago.

-We are sorry for your lost!-said Ling.-Is that why you don't sell the boat?

-I think so…I bought that boat…so they could have fun…but they died instead. Isn't this ironic!?

-I understand!-said Julia.-You need to be close to the last thing they touched…

-Yes…

-I almost caused my sister death…she's in coma. Probably she won't make it! I made the wrong decision, but I want to put things right. My friends want to do the same, but we need the boat!-Julia said.

This speech convinced the major to help them. He lend them the boat, actually they were two boats. A small motor boat very modern and a little rowing boat inside. They were supposed to deliver the boats in four days.

-So it's tomorrow!-said Hwoarang excited.

-Yes.-said Jin.-We'll enter in the north side. There is no security there. Then I'll cut the power off…

-We have to thank Mr. and Mrs. Ikura for the hospitality!-said Julia.

OBAMA

5th AUGUST 2010

Jin got up at five a.m. in the morning. Everything was quiet and silent. There was no wind and the sun wasn't in the sky yet.

Jin left the house alone and went to the harbour where they had hidden major Fujitawa's boats.

Finally he was going to have his revenge. When he saw some water marks, the island limits, he stopped the motor boat and continued his way on the rowing boat. He arrived in the beach when a chopper was over flying the area. He managed to hide the boat just in time.

It was almost six in the morning when Jin entered the north side of the Fortress. He jumped the high electrified fence and knocked out the two guards on duty.

Then he entered the main building. He knew that the lab entrance was hidden in the golf room, so he went there. There were three security guards by the door, but he was fast and managed to drag them to the room, so no one would suspect.

But someone was watching the surveillance cameras. It was Eddie, who went immediately to the labs.

Jin was searching for Dr.B's files when Eddie arrived.

-What are you doing here?-he asked.

-I want my revenge! And who are you? I saw you with my grandfather in Fuji-Nion!

-I'm Eddie…You want revenge because of the experiments?

-You know?

-Yes. I know you were used…and others…

-I want to end this! Today! Besides I need to revenge my father's death.

-Your father? Why?

-Heihachi killed him…ten years ago in the Iron Fist!

-What? He killed his own son?

-Yes…

-You're in danger, Jin…you shouldn't come here! He wants you to continue the experiments! You need to leave!

-I can't! First I need to destroy the Mishima Empire!

-That makes two of us! Your grandfather ordered someone to kill my father. I was in prison for two years…he has to pay!

-I need to delete the files…mine and Ling's…she doesn't deserve to be included in this! She is innocent!

-I know…

-You are not going to destroy my work, Jin!-said Dr.B.-Your grandfather is going to be very happy to know you're finally here! As for you Mr. Lima…I think you're going to suffer…

Eddie and Jin had been caught. As soon as Dr.B. pushed the alarm they would be finished.

-I'm glad you're here, Jin…I was scared that would happen the same thing that happened with Kazuya.

-I would never lose a fight to my grandfather! I wouldn't let him kill me…

-I wasn't talking about that! You haven't seen my subjects list, have you?

-I know Ling is there! I won't let you touch her!

-There is also Nina Williams and Bryan Fury!-said Eddie.

-Yes…and Kazuya Mishima!-added Dr.B.

-My father!? What does he have to do with this? Was he used too?

-Yes…he was my favourite subject! You wouldn't believe his abilities! You inherited his power, Jin…but he ran away too! Like father, like son! Heihachi tried to capture him in the Iron Fist. He sent Nina, but she failed!

In the meanwhile, the clock announced seven in the morning and Ling, Julia and Hwoarang had noticed that Jin was missing.

-He went alone! That idiot!-said Hwoarang.

-He doesn't want us to be in danger…-said Ling.

-I hate him! Alone he doesn't have a chance!-said Hwoarang. -Lets see if we can still catch him!

A few minutes later, Julia and Ling were watching how to steal a boat. Hwoarang was really an expert. But the only boat available was a coast guard boat.

-We're in deep troubles!-said Ling getting in the boat.

-Do you wanna stay here or help your boyfriend?-asked Hwoarang.-I'll deal with the coast guard, ok? Come on lets go…

They found major Fujitawa's boat in the sea and the rowing boat when they arrived in the island.

-We set the radar device on…-warned Julia.

-I know but now it's too late!-said Hwoarang.-We can't go swimming…

Heihachi was in the control room already.

-How many are they?-he asked to the soldier.

-Three, sir…a boy and two girls…

-And the guards?

-I don't know, sir…I think they're knocked out!

-I want Anna leading my army. Send someone to call her!

-Yes sir!

-And tell Dr.B. to wake Bryan Fury up…I need him!

In the meanwhile Jin and Eddie joined forces and managed to knock Dr.B. out. Now that Heihachi didn't know about his presence there, Jin could continue with his plan. But then the alarm went off.

-They must know I'm here!-said Jin.-I need to face Heihachi!

-Wait! I had already initiated my plan when you arrived!

-What plan?

-There are explosives all over the Fortress. The detonator goes off at half past eight. I can't go back now! I also placed a bug in your grandfather's computer and I transferred all his money from his bank accounts to a company in Peru!

-Why are you telling me this?

-This money is yours! You're his heir…but now it's too late!

-I don't care about money…I just want my revenge!

During that time, Hwoarang had jumped the fence and turned the power off to allow Ling and Julia to enter the Fortress. Anna was expecting them with the tekken forces.

-I was waiting for you? What took you so long?-she asked.

-Go and help Jin…-said Ling.-We'll take care of this lunatic!

-Ok!-said Hwoarang.

-Hwoarang? Be careful!-Julia said before he entered the building.

-I will!

When Hwoarang entered the house, many tekken forces were waiting for him. He had no choice but to fight. He thought about quitting because there were many soldiers, but then he saw they weren't using their guns and that was his opportunity.

Anna wasn't interested in a fight with him, that was why she had let him in. she wanted to fight with Ling and Julia.

The two girls were also fighting with the tekken forces, but one of them would have to fight with Anna. Julia saw there a challenge and she accepted.

-The tekken forces can't kill you because Heihachi ordered them not to…but I can do whatever I want to!-Anna said.-And I want you two out of my way!

-Heihachi is using you!-said Julia.-Can't you see that!?

-Heihachi is a monster!-said Ling.-You shouldn't work for a man like him…

-You are my problem!

-I think I saw you somewhere before!-said Julia.

-It's possible!-Anna confirmed.

The fight between Julia and Anna began, and it was very balanced. Ling had won against the tekken forces. Some of them were still unconscious and the others were running away. She wanted to help Julia but Julia didn't want her help. She had quitted a fight against Bryan Fury and she didn't want to quit again. She needed to prove herself she wasn't a loser.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang had won too but he had no idea where Jin was and the house was huge.

-Why do rich people need big houses!?-he complained when he was on the first floor.

There was a guard there and Hwoarang decided to ask some directions.

-Just tell me where the lab is and I won't hurt you…_much_!-he ordered when the guard refused to talk.-Kazama told me you are all innocent victims…but I find that hard to believe!

In the control room, Heihachi was losing his patience. He was furious with the tekken forces.

-I have three hundred men…against three kids! And they are losing…how can this be?-he asked.

-Sir…from the three hundred men only thirty are able to fight!

-What?

-The other are unconscious or leaving the Fortress!

-Bunch of cowards! I need to get a new army! Where is Bryan Fury?

-I don't know, sir! But I called Dr.B. in the lab!

Eddie was in his room, he was packing his stuff. He had called his private chopper and was waiting for the best moment to leave the Fortress. Once he did that he would be free and his revenge would be complete.

As for Jin, he had deleted all the files related to him and Ling. He was now on his way to meet Heihachi.

-Worthless cowards!-said Anna referring to the tekken forces.-I'm the only one Heihachi can count on.

-Then lets see what you got!-said Julia provoking Anna.

In the lab, Dr.B. regain his conscience and he was trying to communicate with the control room.

-Where is Fury?-yelled Heihachi when he heard Dr.B's voice.

-What do you mean?-asked Dr.B. rubbing his head where he had been hit.

-Jin's friends are here! They are beating the crap out of my army!

-Jin is here too!

-What!?

-He was here…now he's gone…he attacked me…but I'm sure he went looking for you! He said he wanted to revenge Kazuya! And Eddie is our enemy too…he was betraying you all this time!

-I don't care about Eddie! I'll deal with him later! I need an army to capture Jin!

-I'll wake Bryan up and I'll meet you in a minute!

-Ok! I'll lure Jin…to a fight!

Dr.B. ordered Bryan to eliminate the intruders in the Fortress and he left in a hurry to the control room.

Then, Jin heard Heihachi's voice through the loudspeakers saying that he was expecting him in the fourth floor.

He knew it was a trap but he didn't care. Hwoarang heard that too, and he was heading to the stairs when someone got in his way.

-Fury! We meet again!-said Hwoarang.

-Indeed! I have to eliminate the intruders…you have to die!

Bryan attacked Hwoarang who fell on the floor. He got up immediately and a violent fight began between them.

-You're not bad!-said Bryan after five minutes.-I'm going to have some fun!

-You'll pay for what you did to Baek! I don't care if you were used or not!

Hwoarang wasn't giving all he could because his leg wasn't totally healed yet, but he was hanging on. Something was giving him a strength he didn't know he possessed. Actually there was a time that Bryan was having troubles in blocking his strikes.

-You're much better…-Bryan said getting up.

-I know…

-Did Jin help you training?

-NO! I would never ask his help! Never!

Bryan knew that Hwoarang's weak point was his pride. But they were both having problems because they were fighting in a limited area, in a hallway.

In the meanwhile Dr.B. entered the control room.

-What's your name soldier?-he asked.

-Vik, doctor!

-Vik…show me all that is happening in the Fortress!

-Some cameras aren't working…

-Which ones?

-On the east and west side!

-And the one on Mr. Lima's room?

-Sorry, doctor, but it's not working…

-Activate the tracking device I put on Mr. Lima's cell phone!

-It's not working either!

-Damn it!

-Bryan is fighting with a red hair kid…he's having some troubles! And the girls are with Miss Williams.

-And Heihachi?

-Is in his office waiting for his grandson…

-How many soldiers are available?

-Twenty-seven…

-What? That's all?

-Yes…the others are running away…some of them didn't go to fight. They are too scared…

-Call the B squad on the mainland!

-I already did!

-How many are they?

-Less than two hundred. They'll arrive in about an hour.

-That's too much time!

-The chopper can't fly any faster!

-I wonder what is going on between Jin and Heihachi! It must be interesting!

Jin had arrived to Heihachi's office, a room with much space, and his grandfather was preparing himself for the battle. He was wearing his fight outfit.

-We meet again!-said Heihachi.

-Yes! This time I'll win!

-So you want revenge…

-Yes!

-Why? Do you think that's going to bring your father back?

-Of course not! But you lied to me all these years! I can't forgive you for that! How could you kill your own son just for power!?

-It wasn't just for power! Your father deserved his destiny! He betrayed me, if I wouldn't do that he would kill me instead! Do you think he was a father that was worth to be revenged?

-Yes…he was my father…and you killed him…

-Do you think I'm proud for what I did?

-Yes, I do! You never loved my father…or me! You used him in the experiments just like you did to me!

-He shouldn't have left! Jin, please don't make me do the same mistake!

-You ruined so many innocent lives! Why do you want more power?

-Power is never too much!

-Why did you raise me? Why did you seem to care about me?

-You are my only and true heir! I only knew of your existence when your father died…I guess I was curious to meet you…

-He told you where my mother and I were living?

-No, I heard his last words to his…friend. He asked him to take care of you and your mother. I guess his friend failed…

-Take care of me?

-Yes…Kazuya wanted to protect you. He wanted to prevent you from becoming my heir so the Mishima Empire would end!

-He was right! I don't want to be your heir! I want to have a normal life!

-Your mother wanted that too! She didn't want you to come with me…

-But she made me come with you!

-Because I forced her to!

-What!? You forced my mother to leave me!?

-She was in my way! I needed you more than she did!

-That's why she committed suicide…

-Not exactly…but that doesn't matter…

-Of course it does! You're talking about _my_ mother!

In the meanwhile Hwoarang and Bryan were still fighting, but surprisingly Bryan wasn't winning. Hwoarang noticed that Bryan wasn't very familiar with fighting in small places and he was taking some advantages from that. Besides, he had to win that fight for Baek and he should help Jin and the girls.

His last strike was so powerful that Bryan fell on the floor unconscious. Hwoarang had won.

-That's for Baek!-he said.-Loser!

He left for the fourth floor immediately. When he arrived Jin seemed to be frozen.

-Your mother worse mistake was fallen in love with Kazuya. She had to die!-said Heihachi.

-You killed his mother?-asked Hwoarang entering the room.

-No…not exactly…but I ordered someone to do that for me!

-You killed my mother!? I'll kill you!!!

Jin was going to jump over Heihachi when Hwoarang hold him down.

-Wait! Lets join forces!

-What are you doing here? You should be in Obama!!!

-I'm glad to see you too, thanks! Ling was worried about you…

-She's here?

-Yes…downstairs with Julia Chang…-said Heihachi.-Anna is taking care of them…

-Don't you dare touching them!-threatened Hwoarang letting Jin go.

-If I were you I would be more worried about threatening Anna…she loves to exaggerate sometimes.

-When we win this fight, you'll be straight to jail old man!-said Hwoarang closing his fists.

-I wouldn't be so sure! Who is going to fight with me?

-We will!-Hwoarang said.

-You two, together?

-Yes! Isn't that right Kazama? We put your old man in jail and then we even the scores!

-You two can't fight together!-said Heihachi.

-And why not?-asked Hwoarang.

-Because you are enemies since you were born!

-I admit I don't like Kazama…but we are not enemies for that long!-Hwoarang said.

-Oh…I know why you say that…you don't know anything about your family, do you? I mean your real family!

-What do you mean?-asked Jin.-This has nothing to do with Hwoarang. This is about my mother and father, who you killed!

-Wrong!-said Heihachi.

-Wait!-asked Hwoarang.-What do you know about my family?

-More than you imagine…your father was a General in the South Korean Army. You have his personality…because he never liked to follow the rules. He broke every military law in the army…but he was still a legend!

-Did you meet him?

-No…I didn't. My son did! They met in China, in an international tournament. Your father was just a kid but he was an army soldier. Kazuya was sixteen…he won the tournament. The final was against your father.

-You're lying!-said Jin.

-Your father was punished because he was a military and he shouldn't have entered the tournament! Besides he was under age.

-So…my father met his!-said Hwoarang.-But that doesn't mean anything…

-I haven't finished yet…

-So what? My father didn't like Hwoarang's!? I don't like him either…just cut the crap, ok?!-said Jin.

-Kazuya killed your father, Hwoarang…my son was a murderer!-Heihachi said smiling.-So, do you still want to help the son of your father's murderer?


	25. Countdown chp 25

I don't own Tekken.

Reina-183: thanks for your review and if you read this chapter you'll find out who is going to win :P. Please don't hate me…

Shadowsin: thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the story…keep on with your story too!

In the last Chapter:

**-So…my father met his!-said Hwoarang.-But that doesn't mean anything…**

**-I haven't finished yet…**

**-So what? My father didn't like Hwoarang's!? I don't like him either…just cut the crap, ok?!-said Jin.**

**-Kazuya killed your father, Hwoarang…my son was a murderer!-Heihachi said smiling.-So, do you still want to help the son of your father's murderer?**

Countdown

Jin and Hwoarang stared at eachother. They weren't expecting that confession.

-It was before the Third Iron Fist!-continued Heihachi.-My son was too strong for a General…

Jin and Hwoarang were still in silence. They didn't know if Heihachi was speaking the truth. He could be lying to distract them.

In the meanwhile Anna and Julia were still fighting but they were getting tired.

-I can cover you…-suggested Ling.

-No! I can handle it!-said Julia.

As for Eddie he was in the north tower waiting for his chopper to land. But first, another chopper landed on the platform.

Eddie thought it was the backup army, but it was Nina.

-You better turn back!-said Eddie.

-Why? What's going on?-asked Nina.

-This Fortress will blow up in forty minutes…

-Then I guess I have to go and get Anna! I need to speak to her!

-Probably Anna knows as much as you do! Don't waste time…Jin and the others are here! Take Anna and go!

-Where are you going?

-I don't know yet, but I'll be far away from here! You could come with me…

-I can't…I need to know if Anna is my daughter! Thanks for your offer…and for your help!

-In that case…I have to go! My chopper is here!

Nina saw Eddie fly away in his chopper and then went searching for Anna.

In the control room, Dr.B. was watching everything.

-Make that chopper return!-he ordered to Vik.

-I can't! It's not one of ours…I can't control it!

-That miserable bastard is going to escape! I warned Heihachi, but he didn't listen to me!

-I thought Mr. Lima was Mr. Mishima's friend.

-Forget about that! Who arrived in the other chopper?

-The chopper has Miss Nina Williams code.

-Nina!? What's she doing here?

-She is heading towards her sister!

-Is Anna still fighting?

-Yes. It's a hard fight…or so it seems…

-Anna is tough…but it seems that Miss Chang is too!

Dr.B. was right. Julia was giving Anna a hard time. At first Anna thought that would be an easy fight, but Julia was a better fighter than she thought. Anna was about to lose the fight when Nina arrived and protected her from Julia's strike.

-Are you ok?-asked Nina helping Anna to get up.

-Yes! What are you doing here?

-I need to speak to you!

-I'm busy…

-How well do you remember mum and dad?

-Mum and dad? Why do you ask?

-Answer me!

-Mum…and dad…I don't know…after the accident I…

-Do you remember them?

-I guess I do…

-Anna, do you really remember Susan and Richard Williams?

-I need to finish this fight!

-Fine! I'll help you…but then you will answer my questions! Come on, we have less than forty minutes!

-Why?

-It doesn't matter! Lets get over with this!

Ling was now prepared to fight too. She wasn't going to let Julia fight alone with two opponents.

Soon she discovered that Nina was a very tough fighter.

In Heihachi's office, Hwoarang had finally broken the ice.

-You are lying! You lied to your own grandson…why would you tell the truth now?

-That's right!-said Jin.-We will fight you! I'll never forgive you…

-Fine! You want to fight? Show me what you got!-provoked Heihachi.

Though they had never fight as partners, Jin and Hwoarang were doing a very good work fighting as a team. They had seen many fights from eachother and they were adapting their techniques to each other skills.

Heihachi knew their techniques but he had to admit that they were extraordinary when working together.

When they made a pause to rest, Jin said to Hwoarang, in a low voice, that the Fortress was going to blow in less than half an hour, so they had to hurry.

Jin was planning to activate the alarm before the explosion so everyone could leave the Fortress in time. But first they needed to win that fight.

Ling and Julia didn't know anything about the explosion, so they kept on fighting.

-You really fight better than your sister!-said Anna.

-My sister? How do you know her?-asked Julia.

-Shut up, Anna!-ordered Nina, but Anna ignored her.

-How did you meet my sister?

-I didn't meet her very well! I shot her before we could know eachother more…

Julia was in shock when she understood that she was fighting the woman that almost killed her sister.

-You? You did that to my sister? Why?

-Actually it was an accident!

-An accident!? You almost killed her! That's why I thought I knew your voice…

Nina and Ling had stopped fighting and they were watching Julia and Anna.

Julia was crying and Anna was looking to the floor.

Nina didn't know if she was feeling guilty or not.

-Why did you do that to Michelle? I may not be with her anymore! What have she done to you?-Julia asked crying.

Ling was almost crying too. She never thought that some people could be so evil. How could some people hurt the others like that? Ling couldn't understand that.

-I…it wasn't my fault!-said Anna.-I didn't mean that to happen! But she didn't answer my questions!

Julia couldn't hear those excuses, she wanted revenge, but death didn't seem enough. She wanted to make Anna suffer for what she has done.

The explosion would happen in fifteen minutes and none of the fight was decided.

Hwoarang and Jin were giving all they had.

-I think your mother died begging for her life!-said Heihachi.-She was so weak!

-Shut up!!! She wasn't weak!

-She was a sentimental fool! I'm glad she died!

-SHUT UP! Leave my mother alone!-yelled Jin feeling his blood raging with anger.

Heihachi was playing his last card. He had noticed that he couldn't win the two boys, so he had to make one of them fall. Jin was his target because every time he got out of control he passed out. With Jin unconscious he could easily win Hwoarang and capture Jin.

And Jin was now losing control over his actions. Suddenly he attacked Heihachi with all his strength. His intention was to kill him, but after a few seconds he fell on the floor too. He couldn't breathe normally and his face was showing all the hate he was feeling. Heihachi was on the floor two, bleeding.

-Are you ok?-asked Hwoarang.

-Get out of here!-yelled Jin who was on his knees next to Heihachi.

-Why?

-This will blow in five minutes! Take Julia and Ling with you!

-I'm not leaving without you!

-I'll meet you later! Now GO!

-Are you ok? You're different! I can help you!

-Go! Damn it! Go!

Hwoarang looked to his watch and left running. He didn't want to leave that fight, but he had to warn Julia and Ling.

Jin stayed on the floor. His chest was hurting and was pounding faster than ever. His body seemed a bomb ready to explode.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang arrived stopping Julia and Anna's fight. There were only two minutes left for the explosion. He ignored everyone and pulled Julia and Ling, forcing them to go with him.

-Lets go!-he said.

Nina checked her watch and saw with horror that there wasn't time to get to the chopper, but in that moment Dr.B called Anna to the control room.

-Don't go Anna!-yelled Nina going after her because Anna didn't hear her.-Anna! This is going to explode!

Anna stopped before she opened the control room door.

-What's going on?-asked Julia when Hwoarang was opening the heavy gate.

-This is gonna blow!-said Hwoarang.

-WHAT!?-Julia and Ling said.

-Where's Jin?-asked Ling in panic.

-He said he would meet us later! Lets go!

Jin had realised he couldn't stick with his plan. He couldn't activate the alarm, because of him many people would die. But the pain was too strong, he couldn't even move. He just hoped that Hwoarang, Julia and Ling had left that place.

A few seconds later the detonators set by Eddie exploded simultaneously. The Mishima Fortress was gone, destroyed by a huge fire ball.

-Are you ok?-asked Hwoarang to Ling and Julia who were still on the floor, covered with dust.

-Yes…-Ling answered.

When they got up they saw many wounded soldiers going to the beach. They were probably leaving the island.

-Do you think Jin made it? I mean, to get out on time?-asked Ling.

-Sure…-said Hwoarang, but he doubted it.

-What happened? Did you set a bomb off?

-No…it wasn't me…Kazama told me that this place was going to blow!

-Do you think he did it?-asked Ling.

-I don't know…I don't know who did it or why…

-Do you think there was people inside the house besides the Williams sisters and some soldiers?-asked Ling.

-Bryan Fury was there!-said Hwoarang.-I fought him…and I won!

-So he's dead…just like Anna and Nina Williams…-said Julia.

-Probably…I mean look at this!-Hwoarang pointed to where the Fortress used to be.-There's no chance to survive that!!!

Ling couldn't stop her tears when she heard those words.

-Sorry…I didn't mean to say that Kazama is dead…-said Hwoarang.-We don't know for sure.

In that moment they heard something moving under the wrecks. They followed the noise and saw Jin emerging from there. Heihachi was with him, but he was unconscious.

Jin wasn't hurt, he was holding his grandfather and when he noticed Ling, Julia and Hwoarang, he threw Heihachi to the floor.

Hwoarang noticed he wasn't acting normally. His eyes were different and he seemed numb, almost emotionless.

Without a warning Jin attacked Hwoarang, throwing him to the floor violently. Hwoarang got up, ready to fight, and noticed that his lip was bleeding.

-Are you ok?-asked Julia.

-What's wrong with you?-asked Ling getting close to Jin.

-Stop Ling!-yelled Hwoarang.

Ling stopped.

-That's not the Jin you know!-Hwoarang added.

Jin was looking to him again and attacked, but this time Hwoarang was ready and blocked his attack.

-He's not acting normally! Something happened to him!-Julia said.-His eyes are full of hate!

Hwoarang could only defend himself because Jin seemed to have a brutal strength. But then, Hwoarang felt too tired and he fell on the floor. Jin prepared his last attack but when he was going to hit Hwoarang, Ling stepped in the middle.

-NO!-she yelled.-Please stop, Jin! We're your friends! Don't you remember?

Jin stopped and looked at her. Hwoarang got up immediately.

-Get out of the way, Ling! He doesn't recognise us!-said Hwoarang.

Then, suddenly Jin returned to his normal state.

-Ling?-he asked confused.

-Yes…are you alright?

-I don't know…what happened?

-The Fortress exploded! We are the only survivors!

Jin looked to what was left from the Mishima Fortress. Then he noticed his grandfather on the floor, alive but unconscious.

He saw Hwoarang was bleeding and he understood that he had attacked him.

Ling seemed scared just like Julia.

He whispered something, that sounded like an apologise and then disappeared among the trees.

Ling was going to follow him when they heard a chopper. It was black and had the symbol of the Mishima Empire. It was the B squad, but the chopper never landed because five more aeroplanes were over flying the area.

This time was the police, the Japanese army and the rescue teams.

Hwoarang pulled the two girls way from there. He didn't want to answer the police questions.

-Lets go!-he said after seeing that Heihachi was being taken into custody by the police.

They found some tekken forces going around without knowing what to do.

-We could say to them that everything is over…that their master was arrested!-said Julia.

-The police will take care of them…-said Hwoarang.

One hour later they were back in Obama. They left the boat in the harbour and returned to Mr. Ikura's house. Only Mili was at home.

-Hi!-she said.-Where were you?

-Out for a walk!-said Hwoarang.-We will leave now, ok?

-Something happened?

-No!-said Ling.

-Where's Jin?

-Waiting for us!

Julia got all of their stuff.

-You just miss the news!-Mili said.-There was a big explosion in the Mishima Fortress…

-We heard!-Ling said.-Where is the train station?

When they were finally leaving, Julia turned back.

-Mili, thank your mum and dad for us, ok?-she said.

-Ok…I will!

-And can I ask you another favour?

-Sure…

-We took major Fujitawa's boat to the sea today but the motor stopped and it's still out there in the water. Can you warn the major for us?

-Yes…

-Thanks…for everything.-said Hwoarang.

-Bye…Take care!-said Mili.

For Hwoarang, Ling and Julia there was nothing they could do in Obama in that moment, besides they didn't want to meet the police, so they were going home. The confusion in their minds was huge but they would have time to think during that trip.


	26. I'll see you Again chp 26

I don't own Tekken.

This is the last chapter! I want to dedicated it to everyone who read this story, my sister, Daniela, and also Hideto Matsumoto, who is not among us anymore. Today, the 13th of December, it was his birthday…it's a special day…Now he's finally free! "Pink Spider sora wa yondeiru" (Pink Spider the sky calls for you).

Shadowsin: Thank you and hope you'll like this last chapter.

I'll see you Again ("Mata itsuka o-ai shimashou")

Hwoarang, Ling and Julia travelled a few hours to Fukui, where they had to change to another train to go to Ogaki and finally, in Ogaki they caught the Shinkansen (the train bullet) to Osaka. The trip was very long.

They finally arrived in Osaka late in the afternoon. They hadn't spoken during the trip because everything was still very confused in their minds.

-We're home now!-said Hwoarang.

-Lets walk…-said Julia.

On their way home Hwoarang couldn't help himself and told Ling and Julia what Heihachi had said about his family.

-He can be lying…-said Ling.

-Yeah…I know…

-He just want you and Jin to hate eachother!-said Julia.-Are you ok?

-Sure…-said Hwoarang.-I never met my parents…and I know they're probably dead…besides I can't miss what I never had, right? Hey…look! We're here!

The girls watched Hwoarang's house. The sunset made it look like they were in a movie. There were some Tsunamis by the door. Mouse was the first one to notice them.

-Guys, our leader is home!-he said.

Everyone wanted to see if that was true. Eijiro hugged Hwoarang; he didn't like the experience of being in his place for that long.

-You're late!-he said.-What happened?

-Sorry!-said Hwoarang.-I missed you too!

-So…did you get to the finals?-asked Mouse.

-Are you hurt?-asked Roomax, another Tsunami.

-No!

-Are you hungry? Dinner is ready! We have pizza, burgers and chips! And beer, of course!-Eijiro said.

They pushed Hwoarang, Julia and Ling inside the house. Then, Hwoarang noticed that Ling was very quiet.

-Hey guys…this is Ling! She's a friend and she's going to stay with us for a while!

Everyone looked at her and smiled.

-In that case…I think I have to introduce myself…-said someone who Hwoarang didn't know.-I'm Mario Farel…I was waiting for you!

Julia couldn't believe when she saw him.

-Mario!?

-Don't I deserve a hug?-Mario asked.

Julia hugged him.

-Who is he?-asked Hwoarang confused.

-He's my…

-Fiancé.-Mario concluded.-I wanna thank you for what you did for Julia. Her family appreciates that too.

-Sure…-Hwoarang said.

-Actually I'm here because they asked me to take her home…they're worried about her.

-I think you have many things to discuss with your _fiancé_…-said Hwoarang turning to Julia.-So…we're going outside…you need privacy!

Hwoarang left the house and all the Tsunamis followed him and so as Ling.

They sat down on the grass and started to talk about fights.

-What about your friend? The one Fury sent to the Hospital?-asked Ling.

-I think he's in Kobe…I'll go there one of these days.

In the house Julia didn't know where to start.

-How's Michelle?-she asked.

-The same! The doctors said she is recovering very slowly. When she's strong enough, they will submit her to a surgery to remove the bullet and then she might recover…

-I hope so…

-Your father wants you back.

-Did he say that to you?

-Yes. They need to be with you…no one regrets more what happened to Michelle than me…

-I know…I'm sorry…I should've been there with her!

-It's not your fault! Your father wanted to come, but the ambassador didn't allow him…because there are personal feelings at steak…

-Yes, I understand. It was better this way.

-Your father will not let the responsible get away with this!

-I already took care of that business!

-What?

-The one who did this…she's dead…

-You killed her?

-No! Of course not! I fought with her in the Iron Fist, but she died running from the authorities.-Julia lied.

-Oh…then we can go home! I arrived a month ago…you were lucky having someone to help you…but we have to go back!

-I know…but I need some time to say goodbye, ok?

-Sure.

EAST-OSAKA

7th AUGUST 2010

Two days had passed since Hwoarang had returned to Osaka. Everything was getting back to normal. People had missed him, specially his friends.

He wasn't talking to Julia, actually he was avoiding her, and she knew why.

Mario knew that Julia wouldn't leave without talking first with Hwoarang.

-I'm going to Tokyo.-said Ling to Hwoarang.-Today.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. Jin may return…I mean he used to live there too.

-You can stay here with us…

-Yes, I know but I want to go!

-It's your call…do you have friends there?

-Yes. I have a friend…I won't be alone!

-Have you spoken with Julia?

-Yes.

-What did she tell you?

-To do what I think it is better…

-In that case…I'll take you to the station, ok?

-Thanks, Hwoarang…you're really a true friend.

After lunch, Hwoarang and Julia were saying goodbye to Ling.

-I'll come here one of these days…-she said waving from the train.-I'll see you again!

-Hey…if you find Kazama tell him I'm waiting for him…

-Sure!

Ling was sad because she was leaving her friends, but it was time to think about her own family. Her grandfather and her mother were in China and they were probably waiting for news.

In the meanwhile Julia and Hwoarang were leaving the station in silence.

-He's not really my fiancé…-she said finally.-Our marriage was settled many years ago by our families.

-So?

-Mario wants to go home in two days…

-Fine. Go with him, marry the guy and be happy!

-My family is worried about me. I have to go!

-It's your life…I don't care!

Julia seemed hurt with his words.

-Fine! I think I will! I have nothing else to do here anymore! But before that, let me tell you that Anna Williams was the one who shot my sister…I got my revenge so I can go home now!

Hwoarang stopped when he heard this but he didn't ask details.

In that night Hwoarang told some Tsunamis that the person responsible for Michelle's attack was dead and that Julia and Mario were leaving.

In the meantime Ling arrived in Tokyo, the huge capital.

Miharu was very happy to see that she was alright.

-We were worried Ling! Where have you been?-asked Miharu at dinner.

-I was with some friends I met in the tournament!

-Mum, can Ling stay here for the night?-asked Miharu.

-Sure!

-Great…now you'll have to tell me every detail of what happened!

EAST-OSAKA

8th AUGUST 2010

Julia woke up very early in the morning. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go with Mario to see her family and Michelle, or to stay in Osaka.

Besides the Mishima case was being investigated by the police. Heihachi Mishima was being charged with many crimes such as corruption and drugs smuggling. The police was still investigating the explosion that had destroyed the Mishima Fortress. Heihachi would probably be sentenced with the capital punishment, the life sentence in the most dangerous prison in Japan called Uminezu facilities.

Heihachi didn't have a lawyer and he was waiting the trial in prison. The Japanese government had even renounced to maintain his nationality.

Heihachi had told the police about Eddie Lima, but there was no Eddie Lima matching his description, so Heihachi was furious to know that Eddie had won.

Another mystery was related to Heihachi's accounts that had vanished.

The tekken forces had ceased to exist, some loyal soldiers had preferred to be arrested with their master, and they were also waiting for their trial.

But the only thing that Julia wanted was to make up her mind.

-Hi!-greeted Mouse when she left the house that morning.

-Hi! You got up early…

-Can I ask you something?

-Sure…

-Hwoarang said that you got your revenge…for Michelle.

-It's true. Why?

-Did you find the right person?

-Yes…she confessed…

-I'm sorry…Julia…

-Sorry for what?

-I knew who she was!

-What?

-I saw them…two women. But they threatened me…they said they would kill my father if I talked with the police…I'm sorry. My father is my only family!

-It's ok…it doesn't matter anymore…But don't forget that Hwoarang and Eijiro are also your family…and me!

-But you're going away!

-My family is waiting for me…

-You have us…and Hwoarang! He doesn't want you to go!

-I don't wanna go either…I just have to!

TOKYO

-I wish I could've been there!-said Miharu at breakfast.-Oh…there are two letters for you in your mail box…they arrived last week.

Ling hadn't told Miharu about Jin. She didn't want anyone to know what happened, but she was hoping that one of the letters that Miharu had talked about was from him.

She didn't know him that well but she was missing Jin. Ling didn't understand why he had run away from her.

-Ling?-asked Miharu.

-What?

-Did you hear me?

-No…I'm sorry…

-Did you hear the news lately?

-No…

-The Headmaster is in jail…

-Yes…

-I never thought he was such a bad guy…

-Sometimes people are not what we think they are!

Ling opened her mail box and the two letters were both from China. She opened the first one and she turned pale.

-What is it?-asked Miharu alarmed.

-It's from my grandfather…my mother…died…I have to go back to Hong Kong.-she said crying.

Miharu stayed with her for the rest of the day. She helped her packing and asked her family not to make any questions.

Ling knew that her mother's conditions weren't good. The doctors had said that she wouldn't live long. But she wasn't expecting that news, so she was still in shock.

-So…when is your flight?-asked Miharu.

-In a few days…

-What about School?

-I have to be there, for my grandfather. He's alone and I have to take care of him…besides, no one knows what will happen to the Mishima Polytechnical School, now that the Headmaster isn't here anymore. I have nothing to lose…

-What about me…I'm your friend!

-I'll write to you…

-Every month?

-Yes…

When Miharu left, Ling laid down in bed, crying. Her mother was gone, Jin had left her and she was going back home without knowing if he was alright. It seemed to her that life wasn't being fair.

EAST-OSAKA

9th AUGUST 2010

At seven a.m. that morning, Julia was packing. Her flight was leaving at eleven a.m. Mario was still in the Makia Hotel.

Julia wanted to say to Hwoarang that she wasn't going home to marry; she was going home because she had to.

She was going to knock his bedroom door when he opened it.

-Hi…-she said.

-Good morning.-he replied without looking at her.

-I'm leaving today…

-Have a nice trip…

-Thanks. I want to thank you for what you did for me all this time…

-You welcome…

-I'm not going to marry Mario!-Julia said searching for his eyes.

-That's none of my business…but you could've told me you were engaged.

-Mario is like my brother…we don't want to marry. Mario loves another girl.

-He does? He seems to like you a lot!

-He was dating Michelle. They had a fight before we came here. He wanted to tell our families that they were going out, but Michelle thought that it was too soon…

-So…you don't want to marry him?

-No. We are going to fix things as soon as we get there!

-Are you thinking about coming back? I mean…to see your friends?

-Sure!

Hwoarang went to the Kansai Airport with Mario and Julia. Before Julia could get in the plane, Hwoarang remembered something.

-I'll wait for you inside, Julia!-said Mario shaking hands with Hwoarang.

-I'll be there in a second.

-Julia…take this!-Hwoarang said giving her the medallion.

-Keep it!

-What? This is the third time I'm giving you this…come on take it!

-That medallion has a long story…if you want me to come back, you'll keep it!

Hwoarang shrugged and then he put the medallion in his pocket again.

-Ok…I'll keep it! I'll see you again, right?

-Yes. I'll see you again too!

When Julia took her place besides Mario, he looked at her intensively.

-You're coming back, aren't you?-he asked.

-Yep!

-He's nice…but he's Japanese and he doesn't know anything about our culture! Your father will not approve this!

-He's not Japanese. He's South Korean…and I don't care! Besides, we are just friends…what's wrong with coming here to see a friend?

-A friend? Yeah…right! I know you better than that!

TOKYO

15th AUGUST 2010

It was Ling's turn to say goodbye. She didn't know if she would come back to Japan one day. She was still confused, but now she was certain that Jin wouldn't look for her. She had waited for him, but nothing happened. She couldn't wait forever.

Miharu was very sad too, she was losing her best friend.

It was ten a.m. when Ling's flight took off from the Tokyo International Airport.

Ling arrived in China a few hours later and she felt happy seeing that her grandfather was alright. She had missed him.

The two of them went to the cemetery to see Ling's mother grave. Now, Ling had to make plans for a new beginning, but she hadn't forgotten about Jin.

Something inside of her was saying that she would never forget him and that he was the right one for her. In that moment Ling only wanted to know if he was alright, but they were so far away from eachother.

VENEZUELA

23rd AUGUST 2010

Eddie Gordo was a lucky man. He had betrayed Heihachi Mishima and he was alive.

He knew that Heihachi was going to spend the rest of his live in jail, and he was happy to know that.

Now he was spending his holidays in Venezuela. He had enough money to live in peace for the rest of his live.

After his holidays, Eddie was planning to settle down in one country in South America to enjoy his money and his new identity.

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

30th AUGUST 2010

Jin was living an isolated life, in the mountains, where he could practice without putting others in danger.

He couldn't forget all that happened to him and his friends. Sometimes he could still feel some pain due to the experiments, but the pain wasn't that strong, besides he was alone, so he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone.

He couldn't forget that he attacked Hwoarang with no reason after the explosion. He couldn't let that happen again, that was why he had left, and that was why he couldn't be with Ling. Because he was a menace to the society and to all the people he loved.

He knew Heihachi was going to Uminezu and he was hoping that he would suffer as much as he did. Jin wouldn't forgive him, after all, he had killed his parents, he had destroyed all the changes of his happiness, and how could he forgive a grandfather like Heihachi?

How could he forgive someone who had killed his own son? Heihachi was the kind of person that would never regret a thing; Jin was thinking that probably Heihachi didn't have a heart but a black hole instead. Only power was important and nothing else.

He had learned a lesson about trust. He would never trust anyone in his life like he had trusted Heihachi. He would not be used again.

What Jin didn't know was that Heihachi had been declared dead just a couple of hours ago. The judges had punished him with the life sentence in Uminezu. He was being taken to the Uminezu facilities, an isolated island in the Japan Sea, when the plane crashed just near the coast. There was no chance of survivors. There were eleven people on board, six bodies had already been found. They were all police officers. The searches would continue, but the rescue team said that they had all died.

When Jin heard the news, a few days later he felt that his parents were finally free. Now he just had to make sure that the Mishima family would not have any more heirs. He was the last of the Mishima bloodline, and things would remain that way forever.

He was going back to the forest when he thought he heard a voice calling his name. He stopped and looked to the sunset. It was a woman's voice, a voice that sounded so familiar.

-Ling…-he said in a low voice.-I'll see you again…

---------------------------------------The End (Owari) ----------------------------------

What did you think about the story? Please send me a review telling me if you want me to publish the sequel…I will only publish it if you want me to, ok?

Thank you all for reading… Karisan

Special thanks to the reviewers:

Reina-183

BloodCrested

Thedarksavior

TheSpyderMan999

Schmalstieg

TheWishOfNight

Riri

Lucy A. Jacobs

Shadowsin

Thanks for all your support

A/Note: After consideration, and after reading some chapters I have to agree with Lucy A. Jacobs, because I really have many mistakes, most of them due to lack of attention (I read the chapters twice before I post them and they still have errors TT, unbelievable!!!), so I'm sorry for that but I hope you all enjoyed the story anyway…

Happy Christmas everyone!

8


End file.
